A Vida é Bella
by Ari Cullen B
Summary: Bella e Edward pertenciam a dois mundos diferentes. E por conta de vários incidentes e até mesmo da teimosia e o orgulho de ambos, esses mundos tem que colidir. Agora ela tem duas semanas para mudar a vida dele. Para transformá-lo em humano. C/ LEMONS!
1. Prólogo

**Título: **A Vida é Bella.

**Autor:** Ari Denali.  
**Shipper:** Bella&Edward.  
**Gênero:** Romance/ tem de tudo  
**Classificação:** NC-17 ( Cada um sabe o que lê ) LEMONS..

**Sinopse: **

Será que é possível mudar a perspectiva da vida em duas semanas? Será que tudo que você sempre prezou pode simplesmente mudar em um piscar de olhos?

Edward Cullen é um jovem médico que dedica a vida ao seu trabalho. Com seus vinte e cinco anos já é o chefe do Hospital mais importante de New Orleans.

Isabella é uma hippie nômade que passa a sua vida fazendo os outros sorrir. Aproveita os seus dias como se fossem os últimos e está sempre fazendo de tudo para a felicidade do próximo.

De repente o destino faz com que a vida deles cruzem, quando ela aparece no hospital _dele_, tentando animar as crianças.

Esse é o início de uma luta de ideais. De um lado Isabella, querendo provar a ele que a vida é bela e tem que ser aproveitada. Do outro Edward, que não acreditava nisso, era mais um médico conversador mesquinho e fechado.

**Prólogo**

Eu tinha mais uma missão, e essa seria uma das grandiosas. Procurei mais uma vez o Doutor com os olhos, me encantando com aquela beleza e frieza. Sabia que seria difícil, talvez a mais difícil de todas, porém eu não podia desistir.

Eu tinha que mostrá-lo que a vida não era feita através de planos. Que a felicidade não andava junto com a solidão e com o sucesso profissional. E que a cura, às vezes não é encontrada em um medicamento especifico, mas sim um sorriso singelo.

Ele precisava de minha ajuda, por mais que relutasse e dissesse o contrário.

Eu tinha duas semanas para prová-lo o quanto _a vida é bela. _

**N/A: **Aqui estou eu.. começando uma outra fic! Essa aí me surgiu de repente e eu simplesmente não consegui me segurar e comecei a escrever! Eu estou amando os resultados!

Enfim.. esse Prologo só foi pra dar um gostinho. Postarei o primeiro capitulo MUITO em breve. Fiquem de olho.

Amo vocês.

Beijos

Ari


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I - Recomeçando **_**novamente.**_

Encarei a placa a minha frente com um sorriso. Era mais um recomeço. Uma nova paisagem, com pessoas novas e desconhecidas, costumes novos.. _tudo_ novo. A maioria das pessoas abomina a mudança, a repele e a evita por toda vida, entrando em uma monotonia, criando uma rotina cheia de clichês.

Eu não sou uma dessas pessoas. Considero-me o oposto delas. Absolutamente livre e imprevisível.

Qual seria a graça da vida se nós não vivêssemos aventuras? Se cada dia fosse igual ao anterior?

Com meu cachorro em um braço e as minhas malas no outro, eu encarei a minha nova cidade. Era tão bom chegar a um lugar novo, começar da estaca zero, construir novas amizades.

- É isso aí. - Falei animada.

- É isso aí. - Minha melhor amiga concordou.

_New Orleans_. Esse seria o meu novo lar. É a maior cidade do estado Luisiana, nos Estados Unidos da América. Eu já conseguia sentir a sua energia, fazendo com que meu coração vibrasse de expectativa.

- Seja bem vinda ao paraíso. - Rosalie disse gritando. Eu dei uma gargalhada.

- Espero encontrar emoções aqui. - Falei enquanto voltava a caminhar, já sentindo os meus pés reclamarem pela exaustão.

Havíamos acabado de chegar lá e ainda não tínhamos lugar onde se hospedar e nenhum conhecimento sobre a cidade. Era normalmente assim que fazíamos ao chegar em novos lugares. Porém ao sair, conhecíamos tudo como se fosse a palma da nossa mão.

Eu e Rosalie não nos acomodávamos em um lugar há muito tempo. Nossa vida era constituída por freqüentes mudanças. Sem moradia fixa, nós vagávamos pelos Estados Unidos, nos divertindo e sendo nós mesmas.

Sem medo de julgamentos ou sem nos prender a mais ninguém.

- O primeiro hotel que agente ver, nós paramos. - Ela falou arfante.

- Combinado. - Eu não estava em condições de contradizer. Estava exausta. Não pregava os olhos há umas vinte horas.

Era sempre assim: A ansiedade pelo novo. A incerteza de quando seria a próxima vez que eu me deitaria em uma cama e descansaria. A inconsciência de onde eu estaria dali algumas horas.

Encontramos uma pousada não muito longe da entrada da cidade. Era bem simples, exatamente o que procurávamos. Todos nos olharam quando entramos, pensando que provavelmente éramos algum tipo de prostituta.

Bom, quem mandou ter uma amiga absurdamente linda que adorava usar roupas curtas?

- Com licença. - Eu falei simpática e com um sorriso característico nos lábios. - Sou Bella e estou procurando um quarto.

- Um para as duas? - A recepcionista falou meio desconfiada.

- Exatamente.

Ela ficou hesitante. Ficava olhando para algo em seu balcão de madeira e depois me lançava uns olhares nervosos.

- Sabe.. não é permitido festas aqui dentro, entende? - Ela falou toda envergonhada.

Eu dei um risinho.

- Não se preocupe com isso, querida. - Falei amavelmente. - Não pretendemos fazer nenhum tipo de festa.

Ela ficou satisfeita com a minha resposta. Pegou a chave na mão e pediu para que eu a acompanhasse. Ela não parava de lançar olhares para o meu cachorro, Jake, que a encarava todo excitado no meu colo.

Ele adorava fazer novos amigos.

- Bom, é aqui. - Ela murmurou, parando na frente de um quarto.

Ele era pequeno, tinha duas camas, porém parecia ser extremamente confortável. Rosalie e eu não buscávamos nada formal e caro, gostávamos das coisas mais simples possíveis.

- É perfeito. - Rose respondeu, indo em direção a uma cama e despejando as suas malas.

- Se precisarem de alguma coisa, basta chamar. - A velha falou bondosamente. Havia sumido a sua carranca. - A propósito sou Jean.

- Obrigada por tudo, Jean! - Eu agradeci.

Jake agora latia e abanava o rabo para Jean. Eu revirei os olhos e corei envergonhada pelo mau comportamento do meu cachorro. Soltei-o no chão, que saiu desesperado para pular nos pés da pobre senhora.

- E desculpe por isso. - Falei meio encabulada.

- Não se preocupe, Bella. - Ela falou bondosamente, fazendo carinho na cabeça do meu cachorro maluco e extremamente sociável.

Dando-nos um ultimo olhar ela se retirou, fechando a porta, deixando-nos explorar o que seria a nossa casa pelos próximos dias. Eu me atirei na cama, suspirando alto, sentindo todas as partes do meu corpo reclamar de cansaço.

- Uau. - Falei grogue.

- Sei o que quer dizer. - Rosalie concordou rindo. - Acho que poderia dormir pela eternidade.

- Concordo plenamente. - Respondi, fechando os olhos.

- Qual vai ser a programação? - A voz de Rosalie parecia distante, como se pertencesse a outra dimensão. Assim como as lambidas carinhosas de Jake.

- Eu estou pensando em passear por aí. - Sussurrei, sem saber se ela me escutava. - Conhecer pessoas, sabe? Pensei em dar uma passada em algum hospital com Jake, ou algo parecido.

Um murmúrio de concordância.

- Eu até iria com você, se não precisasse encontrar a localização dos melhores bares karaokê da cidade.

Eu sorri.

Rosalie odiava hospitais. Já era de se esperar que ela arrumasse uma desculpa para fugir da minha programação. Pelo menos, pela primeira vez, a sua desculpa fazia total sentido aos meus ouvidos.

Ela era musica. Ganhava seu dinheiro cantando em bares e karaokês,divertindo algumas pessoas, inclusive a mim.

A minha programação era um pouco diferente. Como já disse, Jake é um cachorro extremamente sociável, que adora crianças, algo que tem em comum comigo. Por isso adorávamos visitar hospitais, passando as tardes em salas de internação, nos divertindo e divertindo aos outros.

Esse era o meu grande _hobby._

Era tão legal sentir a adrenalina passando pelo meu corpo, enquanto eu escondia Jake na minha bolsa e o contrabandeava para dentro do hospital, causando a felicidade geral das crianças.

- Meu deus que calor! - Rosalie gritou, atirando sua roupa suada em cima de mim. Eu dei um salto de susto e ela começou a rir como uma besta.

Eu não agüentei e a acompanhei.

Depois disso veio o silêncio. O bom de Rosalie era que o silêncio entre nós não era constrangedor e desconfortável. Poderíamos passar um dia todo sem pronunciar uma mínima palavra.

Não era necessária aquela tagarelação rotineira e cansativa. Só de estar perto dela era o suficiente para mim. Era uma ótima companhia.

- Fico pensando o que essa cidade está nos reservando. - Rosalie falou de repente, fazendo com que várias lembranças passassem em minha mente.

Tantos rostos, tantas palavras, tantas ações. Pessoas tão parecidas e outras tão diferentes. Lugares tão bonitos e outros tão medíocres e miseráveis.

A minha vida era um belo contraste.

- Espero que sejam novas aventuras. - Eu disse esboçando um sorriso cansado.

- Espero que isso esteja relacionado a um cara maravilhoso vestindo uma calça apertada, definindo a sua bunda musculosa e deliciosa.

Eu ri alto.

- Você só consegue pensar em homens, Rose. Fala sério!

- Eu me lembro da época que você era assim, tá legal? Quando você não tinha caraminholas na cabeça! - Ela gritou, jogando o travesseiro em mim.

Eu sentei indignada, fingindo uma cara de brava.

- Tem que ter uma racional entre nós. - Falei, me gabando.

Recebi uma careta de Rosalie e uma risada sarcástica e escandalosa.

- Agora me deixe descansar. - Eu pedi, deitando e colocando o travesseiro na cara. Jake estava deitado ao meu lado, eu o abraçava e fazia carinho em seus pelos macios.

- Eu estou jogando uma praga em você, Isabella Swan! - Rosalie esganiçou. - Você vai conhecer um homem gostoso e vai gamar nele! Confie em mim, sou uma bruxa maléfica.

Eu ri baixinho, fechando os olhos.

- Assim eu espero. - Falei, antes de entrar na escuridão e na inconsciência, entregando o meu corpo, minha mente e a minha alma ao torpor.

Quando recobrei a consciência eu estava mole e sentia como se a minha cabeça pesasse toneladas. Soltei um longo gemido e levei a mão a minha testa. Eu estava suando e um pouco quente, o que era bem estranho já que a temperatura lá fora era fria e úmida.

Sentei-me na cama lentamente, sentindo ainda tudo rodar, perdida na estrada que separava a coerência da incoerência. Ao meu lado ouvi Jake esganiçando. Estava provavelmente precisando passear.

- Já vamos, Jake. - Falei sonolenta, esfregando os olhos com as mãos.

Levantei-me alguns minutos depois, andando como uma morta-viva até a minha mala, escolhendo algumas peças de roupas simples e quentes. Eu nunca fora uma pessoa muito vaidosa, na maioria das vezes usava roupas que não combinavam e que não estavam na moda.

Eu realmente nunca me importara com a minha aparência. Estava feliz daquele jeito.

Ainda cega pelo sono profundo, tateei o quarto escuro em busca das minhas botinas, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível para explorar a cidade. Jake também parecia extremamente ansioso aos meus pés.

Olhei para cama de Rosalie e constatei que ela ainda dormia tranquilamente. Bom, tem certas coisas que nunca mudam. Dei um sorriso, enquanto abria a porta do quarto.

A claridade fez os meus olhos se fecharem e eu cambalear um pouco. Enfiei um gorro na cabeça, escondendo os meus cabelos desgrenhados e peguei Jake no colo. Fechei a porta sem fazer muito barulho e segui para fora da pousada.

Apesar do frio, estava um dia bonito. Não havia nenhuma nuvem do céu, deixando-o azul celeste e maravilhoso. O sol brilhava, esquentando bem de levinho o meu corpo, deixando o frio confortável e agradável.

Ir para New Orleans havia sido realmente uma boa escolha. Eu estava precisando de uma paisagem bonita.

Coloquei Jake no chão, e esperei que ele me indicasse o caminho. Seguia cheirando o chão e abanando o rabo para qualquer estranho que se aproximasse. Eu o seguia como uma mãe coruja e orgulhosa, observando cada passinho dado.

Andamos assim por uma meia hora e sem querer acabamos parando na frente de um hospital. Ele era grande, parecia ser moderno e bem frequentado. No letreiro estava escrito "Hospital de New Orleans", o que indicava que aquele era um dos mais importantes da região.

Sorri para o meu cachorro.

- Bom garoto. - Falei.

Antes que qualquer um o visse, eu o enfiei dentro da minha bolsa. Jake era um cachorro pequeno, sem raça, que cabia com o maior conforto dentro de minha bolsa colorida e gigante. Era provavelmente uma mistura com yorkshire. (N/A: Uma raça de cachorro, hihi)

Ensaiei o meu sorriso ingênuo e caminhei com passos decididos ao hospital.

O jogo estava começando. Onde eu fazia de tudo para alegrar as crianças ali dentro, onde o meu tempo seria consumido pelas melhores pessoas do mundo. Onde não existia a barreira do possível e do impossível.

A recepcionista me lançou um olhar de nojo e forçou um sorriso falso.

Eu acenei a cabeça para ela e passei reto, fingindo que conhecia muito bem aquele lugar, como se o freqüentasse. Ela pareceu gritar para mim, mas eu a esnobei, sentindo a adrenalina começando a ser espalhada pelo meu corpo.

Minhas mãos suavam de nervoso e Jake tremia em minha bolsa, mostrando que ele estava apreensivo com a situação tanto quanto eu.

- Acalme-se. - Eu sussurrei para ele.

Rodei por aquele corredor por alguns minutos. Fazia de tudo para evitar voltar ao hall de entrada, tentando não topar com a recepcionista mal criada. A maioria das pessoas não se dava ao trabalho de me notar, continuava em suas discussões sobre os empregos ou então a economia do país.

Era sempre assim em hospitais.

As pessoas eram mesquinhas e tentavam ao máximo evitar o contato com o próximo. Sempre egoístas e preocupadas com o seu problema, quando havia pessoas a sua volta milhares de vezes pior.

Um mundo onde a ganância e a arrogância predominavam, enquanto a generosidade e a bondade é que deviam comandar.

Estava tão compenetrada em meus pensamentos, que não percebera que vinha um homem andando em minha direção. Nós trombamos, fazendo com que Jake ganisse bem baixinho.

- Desculpa. - Falei corando.

Eu o encarei. Era um homem alto e extremamente belo. Não fez questão de sorrir para mim, apenas acenou com a cabeça e continuou o seu caminho, como se nem tivesse trombado com ninguém.

Seus cabelos estavam penteados perfeitamente, assim como o seu avental estava extremamente limpo. Seu rosto era delicado e bem bonito, porém a sua expressão o estragava. Ele era fechado e parecia não abrir um sorriso há muito tempo.

Fiquei encantada com a beleza que exalava dele. Porém fiquei assustada com a sua frieza.

Ele já estava quase no final do corredor quando eu recobrei a linha de raciocínio.

- Ei! - Eu gritei, fazendo-o virar. Movimentava-se como um anjo. - Você sabe onde fica a ala de internação?

Ele me analisou dos pés a cabeça, sem mudar a sua expressão.

- Sexto andar a direita. - Sua voz era melodiosa e extremamente pacífica, porém era sem vida e extremamente monótona.

Ele virou-se para seguir o seu caminho.

- Muito obrigada! - Gritei em resposta.

Fiquei indignada com a forma de ele tratar as pessoas. Não havia feito menção de se virar, seguiu andando sem parar, parecendo que eu nunca havia lhe dirigido a palavra. Parecia que ele era rodeado por um muro impenetrável, separando-o do resto das pessoas.

Balancei a cabeça e tentei esquecê-lo. Apesar dos lábios perfeitos e do corpo esguio, ele tinha uma expressão e uma personalidade que me intrigava e me incomodava.

Escutei um latidinho baixo de Jake fazendo com que eu me concentrasse novamente.

- Obrigada. - Sussurrei, recuperando o foco.

Tirei os olhos verdes e sem vida do médico da minha mente e segui para o elevador, ansiando por ver sorrisos de crianças.

Depois da informação, havia sido fácil encontrar o meu objetivo, fazendo com que meu coração palpitasse de felicidade.

Abri a porta da ala de internação com um sorriso nos lábios, encontrando ali várias camas e nenhum sorriso.

Havia pessoas de todas as idades. Algumas crianças cansadas, adolescentes entediados, adultos mal humorados e idosos pensativos. Sorri para eles, aproximando-me da primeira pessoa que havia colocado os olhos.

Era uma criança pequena e loirinha. Olheiras manchavam-lhe embaixo dos olhos grandes e castanhos.

- Olá. - Falei baixinho.

Jake começou a se remexer ansiosamente dentro da minha bolsa. Segurei o riso.

- Oi. - A menininha falou com a voz bem baixinha.

- Tudo bom com você? - Perguntei bondosamente, abaixando-me e ficando da mesma altura que a cabeça dela.

Agora podia a encarar nos olhos devidamente.

- Acho que sim. - Ela falou confusa. - Quem é você? Mais uma médica?

- Oh, não. - Eu falei me aproximando lentamente. - Eu sou...

Não conseguia encontrar nenhuma palavra que pudesse me descrever.

O que eu era? Uma palhaça? Uma amiga? Uma pessoa estranha com boas intenções?

- .. uma criança. - Completei sem jeito. - Assim como você.

Ela pareceu mais confusa ainda.

- Mas você é tão grande. - Ela falou espertamente.

Eu ri.

- Eu sou uma criança diferente. - Sussurrei, como se contasse um segredo.

Ela fez uma careta de compreensão e sorriu para mim.

- Tem uma pessoa aqui que está louca para te conhecer. - Eu falei, enquanto ela me encarava.

Peguei Jake em minha bolsa, colocando no colo dela. Os olhos dela brilharam de felicidade, enquanto ela abraçava o meu cachorro. Jake sabia se comportar no colo das crianças, não ficava agitado e nem distribuindo muitas lambidas molhadas. Ficava apenas abanando o rabo, com os olhos brilhando e a felicidade transbordando.

- Uau! - Ela comentou, atraindo olhares das outras pessoas. - Ele é tão lindo!

Ela parecia outra criança, uma completamente diferente da outra. Seus olhos brilhavam e as bochechas coraram de repente, graças ao prazer do momento. Instantes depois a sua cama estava rodeada de crianças sorridentes e rosadas, querendo mexer em Jake.

Eu sorri em satisfação.

Até os adultos e as adolescentes levantavam os pescoços para lançarem uma olhadela rápida nele.

- Você não me disse o seu nome. - Falei perto da menininha loira que agarrava meu cachorro.

- Jessie. - Ela disse com um sorriso enorme.

- Eu sou Bella. - Falei estendendo a mão para ela.

Ela entendeu e a apertou, ficando assustada por culpa da forma que eu a tratara. Era - provavelmente - a única que não usava o tom de bebê, achando que falava com uma retardada mental.

- E ele? - Ela perguntou animada, indicando a cabeça a Jake.

- Jake.

- Own! Jake você é tão fofo! - Ela disse o acariciando.

Eu me levantei e me afastei, olhando ao meu redor.

- Bom.. eu sei que deve estar sendo um tédio ficar aqui, por isso trouxe algumas coisas. - Falei animada, enquanto abria a minha bolsa.

Para as crianças eu havia trazido uns papeis e uns gizes de cera. Para os adultos eu havia trazido revistinhas de palavras cruzadas e até mesmo jornais. Os adolescentes ficaram com as revistas da moda. E os idosos se divertiam tanto quanto as crianças com Jake.

Às vezes era necessário apenas um sorriso para tudo ficar bem e a atmosfera da sala mudar.

Todos levantaram e vieram em minha direção para pegar alguma coisa. Pareciam tão diferentes das pessoas que eram a instantes atrás. Eu conseguia agora ver a vida em seus olhos.

- Obrigada, obrigada. - Agradeceu uma senhorinha me dando um meio abraço. Ela corria atrás de Jake com as crianças.

Estava uma folia. Pessoas dividindo camas para verem a mesma revista. Crianças sentadas em círculos para desenhar. Senhorinhas fofocando enquantoviam a foto de um galã de novela. Os sorrisos e a empolgação.

Sentei-me ao lado das crianças, ajudando-as fazer alguns traços tortos e belos. Elas pareciam animadas. Parecia que a chama da esperança voltava a ascender no peito delas.

Olhei para o meu lado e vi Jessie sentando-se ali. Ela segurava um bichinho de pelúcia sujo e velho em seus bracinhos, ao seu lado estava Jake todo alegre e saltitante.

- O que achou? - Perguntei.

- Isso está muito legal! - Ela comentou fascinada. - Nunca teve um dia tão divertido!

- Que bom, pequenina. - Falei, beijando o seu emaranhado loiro.

Alguns instantes de silêncio entre eu e ela, quando olhávamos para as pessoas a nossa volta. Jessie parecia ter uma maturidade muito incomum, parecia perceber as coisas rapidamente.

- Eles nunca ficaram tão tagarelas e sorridentes. - Ela comentou de repente. - Era sempre aquele silêncio.

- Agora isso acabou. - Falei a confortando.

- Graças a você, Bella! - Ela passou os bracinhos ao meu redor e me abraçou com força.

- Eu não fiz nada. - Sussurrei para ela.

- Como não? - Ela perguntou confusa.

- Jessie, eu não fiz nada.. foram todos _vocês_ que fizeram isso.

Ela estava atônita e então sorriu.

- Você ajudou.

- Muito pouco, acredite. Vocês só precisavam de um empurrãozinho.

Jessie se calou, mordendo o lábio. Ela devia ter uns nove ou dez anos, era bela e muito pensativa. Ficamos um bom tempo apenas observando os outros ao meu redor.

Eu a achava tão parecida comigo quando eu era menor. Eu era exatamente igual, porém um pouco mais agitada. Era uma observadora nata, e igualmente madura.

Olhei ao meu redor, enquanto sentia o meu sensor de perigo apitando. Sabia que eu tinha de ir embora, mas não queria. Eu queria poder passar a vida ali com eles, apenas os observando.

Ouvi um barulho na porta e engoli um seco. Jake correu para os meus braços e eu o enfiei com agilidade dentro da bolsa.

- O que é isso? - Esganiçou uma enfermeira.

Todos a olharam em choque, menos eu. Eu fiquei olhando para o mesmo lugar de antes, sem respirar, com o coração pulando em meu peito.

Oops!

Eu me levantei apressada, enquanto os olhos da enfermeira maléfica varriam por todo o local. Os sapatinho branco dela fazia um barulho esquisito no chão, deixando-me mais apreensiva.

- Não é nada. - Falou uma das senhora.

- Quem deu permissão a vocês para saírem das camas? - A enfermeira ralhou.

Essa era a minha deixa.

- Eu. - Eu falei me virando.

Ela me olhou dos pés a cabeça com uma expressão estranha. Seria irritação ou repulsa?

- E quem é você?

- Bella. - Falei com um sorriso, tentando passar tranqüilidade e segurança aos outros.

- E por que acha que tem autoridade na minha ala? - Ela disse gross

_Pi,pi,pi!_ Enfermeira louca e possessiva na área!

- Eu só achei que seria legal dar alguma coisa para eles se distraírem. - Comentei com o pulso firme.

Não deixaria que ela acabasse comigo ali. Eu não havia feito nada errado!

- Distraírem? Eles não têm que se distrair! Eles são doentes e precisam se focar em sua doença! - Ela berrou em plenos pulmões.

Eu ia abrir a boca para responder, mas Jake saltou da minha mala e começou a rosnar para a enfermeira, deixando-me sem reação. Eu arregalei os olhos e senti o ar faltando em meus pulmões.

Merda! Merda!

- O QUE É ISSO? - Ela gritou.

- Isso tem nome, ta bom? - Falei me sentindo ofendida, pegando o meu cachorro no colo.

- Oh, meu deus! Onde pensa que está? Em um zoológico público? - Ela gritou descontrolada.

Eu já ia abrir a boca para responder com categoria quando uma voz me cortou e fez as minhas pernas bambearem.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Era _ele_.

O médico incrivelmente belo e frio estava parado na porta nos encarando com a sua expressão fechada e - provavelmente - comum. A postura da enfermeira mudou no mesmo instante. Ela ajeitou a coluna e engoliu um seco.

Eu sei que ele era intimidador, mas não precisava de tanto.

Todos pareceram ficar assustados e eu não entendia o porquê. Ele devia ser só mais um médico ali dentro.

- É essa senhorita aqui, Doutor Cullen. - A enfermeira falou com a voz mais dócil possível.

Eu tentei abafar o riso.

Ele me analisou dos pés a cabeça. Parecia que estava passando um raio-x em mim. E então, seus olhos focaram Jake, fazendo-me espumar de raiva. A expressão em seu rosto era a mesma de sempre.

- Venha comigo. - Ele falou friamente.

Virou-se e saiu da sala, parando para me esperar lá fora. A enfermeira maluca me olhava com um sorriso diabólico, enquanto todos voltavam as suas camas desanimadamente.

Jessie apertou a minha mão e me deu um sorrisinho apoiador.

Eu a agradeci.

E então fui caminhando em direção a porta. Ele estava parado lá fora, sem deixar nenhuma de suas emoções transparecerem por seu muro impenetrável. Estava passivo.

Quando o alcancei ele não disse nada, apenas seguiu andando, fazendo com que eu tivesse que quase correr para acompanhá-lo. Suas passadas eram largas e firmes.

Meu coração saltava em meu peito, enquanto eu arfava, sentindo o suor escorrendo pela minha testa por culpa do nervoso. Jake estava em meus braços, quieto e com as orelhas baixas. Devia ter noção da encrenca que nos esperava.

Chegamos a uma sala afastada. Ele entrou e foi sentar-se em uma cadeira de couro, enquanto eu ficava em pé, o encarando. Esperava algum tipo de reação, que ele começasse a falar. Eu não teria forças.

- Certo, Senhorita... - Ele me olhou intensamente.

- Bella. Me chame de Bella. - Falei informalmente, passando a mão nos cabelinhos macios de Jake.

- O que você estava fazendo naquele quarto, Senhorita Bella? - Ele perguntou com um tom acusador.

Eu senti as minhas pernas bambeando por culpa de sua beleza e o meu interior fervendo de raiva.

- _Só_ Bella. - Ralhei entre dentes.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. - Ele comentou com a voz calma, passiva e irritantemente controlada.

- Eu estava visitando os internados. Apenas isso. - Dei os ombros e soltei um longo suspiro.

- Você sabia que cachorros não são permitidos dentro desse estabelecimento, Senhorita Bella?

Parecia que eu estava sendo interrogada por um xerife. Me sentia uma criminosa repugnante.

- Er.. na verdade, sim. - Falei corando. Eu não iria mentir. Não seria desleal. - Mas achei que não tivesse problema em levar Jake. Ele é dócil e adora as crianças.

- Jake? - O Doutor Maravilha me perguntou confuso.

- É, o meu cachorro.

Ele fez uma careta de compreensão e levou a mão ao queixo.

- Se é absolutamente _proibida_ a entrada de animais, por que você pensou que não tivesse problema?

- Eu já disse.. - Falei irritada e entediada. Aquele cara era absurdamente monótono! - .. Jake é simplesmente perfeito. É quase um humano.

- Senhorita Bella.. eu vou ser bem claro com você: Eu não tolero brincadeirinhas desse tipo dentro do _meu_ hospital. - Ele falou lentamente, como se quisesse me fazer digerir as palavras.

- Deus, por que todo médico ou enfermeira é tão possessivo? - Soltei de repente, sem me controlar.

- Você entendeu ou não, Senhorita Bella? - Ele enfatizou o meu nome, fazendo com que a voz sumisse de minha garganta.

De repente, uma raiva imensa me abateu, fazendo-me querer voar no pescoço daquele idiota.

- Brincadeirinhas? Eu só estava sendo legal e gentil com os seus pacientes! Algo que pelo visto você não é! - Eu explodi.

- Não critique o meu método de tratar os meus pacientes. - Ele estava perdendo a calma. Era tão bom vê-lo tirar a mascara da indiferença e impenetrabilidade.

- Ó, desculpe, Doutor. - Zombei.

- Senhorita Bella.. você por um acaso tem um diploma em medicina? - Ele perguntou com azedume, levantando-se e me lançando um olhar mortífero.

- Não. - Respondi franzindo a testa.

- Então por que está tentando se intrometer no meu hospital?

- Eu não estou tentando me intrometer em nada, Doutor. Eu só queria vê-las sorrindo.. e o senhor devia querer ver o mesmo. Só porque eu não tenho um maldito diploma não significa que eu seja uma pessoa pior que você. - Cuspi as palavras com raiva.

- Senhorita..

- É Bella! - Eu gritei o cortando.

Estava ofegante e provavelmente vermelha de raiva.

- Olha, _Bella_, eu não gosto que fiquem fazendo folia no meu hospital, então por favor pegue o seu cachorro e saia daqui. - Ele falou lenta e rudemente.

- Sabe, Doutor, você não está entendendo. Quero que me explique qual é o problema de trazer algumas revistas pras crianças? Qual o problema de tirá-las do tédio?

- Senhorita, elas estão doentes.. elas estão aqui para serem curadas. Precisam de um médico e não de um _palhaço._

Fechei os olhos e puxei o ar com força.

Aquele sujeito estava me tirando do sério.

- Eu não vou parar de vir aqui só porque um médico qualquer decidiu me impedir. Não mesmo! - Falei grosseiramente, virando-me para sair.

- Eu não sou um médico qualquer, querida. - Ele falou ironicamente. - Sou o principal médico desse Hospital. Se eu quiser, você nunca mais pisa aqui.

Eu soltei uma gargalhada forçada. Voltei-me e apoiei os meus braços na mesa, aproximando nossas faces.

- É o que veremos, Doutor. - Falei raivosa.

Encaramos-nos com intensidade por vários minutos, até que eu virei bufando e saí rapidamente da sala, batendo a porta com força.

Havia várias pessoas ali fora e elas me encaravam chocadas e com os queixos caídos. Pelo visto haviam escutado a minha discussão.

- O show acabou. - Falei com um sorriso, respirando profundamente, voltando a conseguir controlar as minhas emoções e reações.

Com Jake nos braços e a bolsa no ombro, eu me apressei para saída, evitando todos os olhares e tentando esquecer o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Por que todos os médicos tinham de ser assim? Por que a vida deles tinha que ser perfeitamente planejada e equilibrada? Por que eles eram tão previsíveis e mesquinhos?

Ao sair do Hospital consegui respirar com facilidade novamente. O meu coração ainda pulava no meio peito, enquanto minhas mãos suavam no pelo de Jake. Eu o soltei no chão e passei a caminhar de cabeça baixa com as mãos nos bolsos.

Lembrei do sorriso dos internados e de Jessie, e isso bastou para que a alegria voltasse a preencher o meu coração.

Não deixaria que o Doutor Maravilha acabasse com aquelas pessoas. Não deixaria que aqueles médicos medíocres apagassem a chama da esperança do coração daquelas pessoas.

Isso ia contra todos os meus princípios. Era contra esse exato tipo de coisa que eu sempre estava lutando.

Olhei para os lados e percebi que não tinha a mínima noção de onde me encontrava. Soltei um longo suspiro, forçando a minha mente a se lembrar qual havia sido o caminho.

Depois de perguntar a vários estranhos eu finalmente consegui voltar a pousada que estava hospedada.

Estava cansada e com muito frio quando passei pela porta.

- Olá. - Disse para Jean, a provável dona do local.

- Oi, Bella. - Ela falou com um sorriso.

Fui para o meu quarto sem querer conversar muito. Estava indignada e isso me deixava um pouco monossilábica ou então critica e filosófica demais. Eu sei que eu adorava desafios e situações imprevisíveis, mas aquilo era demais.

Por que sempre tinha que ter alguém para atrapalhar a felicidade do próximo?

Abri a porta do meu quartinho e encontrei Rosalie se arrumando. Tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

- Bella! - Ela falou toda animada.

- Rose. - Falei, sentando-me na minha cama.

- Achei um karaokê divino! - Ela falou toda empolgada. - Vou cantar hoje lá. Que tal?

- Isso é exatamente o que eu preciso. - Falei me sentindo melhor. Não podia deixar os meus maus momentos interferirem na vida da minha melhor amiga. Eu tinha que tirar aquilo da cabeça.

- O que foi? - Ela perguntou bondosamente, enquanto terminava de pentear os cabelos loiros e sedosos.

- Um médico idiota. - Comentei fazendo uma careta de tédio.

Rose riu.

- Você não vai deixar um velho babão e ridículo estragar a sua noite, vai? - Ela usou um tom autoritário e contagiante. Adorava quando ela vinha com aquelas frases animadoras.

- Não, eu não vou. - Prometi. - Mas é que.. dessa vez é diferente.

- E por que seria diferente? - Ela sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Ele não era velho e nem babão. - Senti que estava corando e portanto desviei o olhar.

- O quê? Um médico novo? E por que ele implicou? - Ela parecia empolgada.

Lembro de ter comentado um dia que achava homens de branco extremamente sexys.

- Ele não gostou muito de Jake. - Falei raivosa. - Veio com um papo mesquinho e absurdamente cafona. Naquele momento ele não parecia mais o cara de vinte e poucos absurdamente sexy. Parecia um velho acabado!

- Vinte e poucos?! - Rosalie berrou.

Eu dei uma gargalhada.

- Você não presta. - Disse, atirando o meu casaco na cara dela.

- Eu sei. - Ela revirou os olhos e se levantou, indo em direção ao espelho. - Alguma chance de ele aparecer no karaokê?

- Nenhuma. - Falei retirando o resto das minhas roupas. O frio cortava em minha pele deixando-me arrepiada. - Ele é o tipo do cara que passa o dia no trabalho ou então estudando.

- Droga.

- É, eu sei. Se ele fosse uma pessoa mais tranqüila e agradável, seria irresistível. - Comentei, enquanto saltitava para o banheiro minúsculo.

- Uh! - Ouvi a voz de Rosalie um pouco distante.

Abri o chuveiro e entrei de cabeça. A água estava bem quente e fez com que eu soltasse um gemido de dor. Senti meus músculos relaxando aos poucos.

- Sabe, conheci uma menininha muito simpática hoje.. - Eu passava já o shampoo na minha cabeça. O cheiro de morangos silvestres me dopando.

Eu tinha um tremendo defeito. Adorava conversar enquanto me banhava.

- No hospital? - Rose perguntou.

- Sim, sim. Está internada. - Fiquei calada por uns instantes. - Sabe o que eu acabei de decidir?

- O quê? - Rosalie perguntou entrando no banheiro.

- Você não vai cantar sozinha hoje. - Disse com um sorriso confiante.

- Essa é a minha Bella! - Minha amiga gritou em resposta.

Lancei um sorriso para a minha amiga.

Eu não perderia o meu tempo criticando os médicos. Aproveitaria a minha vida e depois decidiria o que fazer para irritar o _Doutor Maravilha_.

Não via a hora de ir brincar novamente com Jessie e encarar a expressão fria do médico maléfico e mesquinho.

_Fim do Capítulo I_

**N/A: **Primeiro capítulo postado! Espero que tenham gostado. Eu adoro ele! Podemos ter as primeiras impressões de cada personagem.

Sim. Todos são humanos! Sem vampiros dessa vez!

Adorei cada review que vocês me mandaram e me senti na obrigação de responder. É tão bom começar algo novo e totalmente diferente.

Em breve teremos o próximo capitulo.

**Lali Motoko: **Já deu pra ter uma idéia de como vai ser, não deu? Que bom que você gostou da idéia, gatona! Adoro ver que voce está nas minhas fics! E eu juro que quando tiver tempo irei acompanhar as suas. *-* Obrigada pelos elogios. Beijinhos!

**Carol Venancio: **Eu acho que promete mesmo! Quero saber o que achou desse comecinho! Espero que tenha gostado! Posto sim! Beijos beijos!

**Miriam Masen: **Minha mente e meus dedos estão a toda velocidade! AIAHAUHA. Não se preocupe com isso! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Beijos!

**Nixx Blanchard: **Ah! Que bom que voce acha a Bella hippie brilhante! Espero que tenha gostado! Ah, adorei a review! Obrigada pelos elogios, Beijos!

**Gabby B. Lupin****: **Ah! espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Beiijos!

**Nicolly Valim:** História fantastica? Viciar? Ah! Assim voce me deixa sem jeito *-* AJUIAHUAHA. Obrigada pela review, viu? Espero que tenha gostado! Beiiiijos!

Começamos bem, não acham? Enfim: Podem mandar as reviews agora! Eu realmente quero saber o que acharam!

É bom estar de volta!

Amo voces!

Beijos!

Até em breve. (:


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II - Persistência: esse é o meu lema.**

Minha cabeça ainda rodava quando abri os olhos na manhã seguinte. Minha boca estava muito seca e o meu corpo pesava toneladas. Aos poucos as lembranças da noite passada foram voltando.

Bati a mão na testa e soltei um risinho. As pessoas fazem cada loucura quando estão _altas._

- Droga de ressaca. - Murmurei dando um bocejo com bafo de cerveja e vodka.

Ao olhar pro lado buscando os olhares divertidos e característicos de Rosalie encontrei apenas a solidão e o vazio da outra cama. Estava impecavelmente feita.

- Onde será que ela.. - Não terminei a frase.

Era óbvio onde ela estava: Se atracando com algum sujeito bonito que havia elogiado a voz dela.

Lembrei das minhas reboladas exageradas e desengonçadas no palquinho do karaokê e fiz uma careta. Se Rosalie estivesse ali pelo menos poderia me contar com detalhes tudo da noite passada, para me certificar de que eu não havia feito uma loucura muito grande.

Lembrei-me do meu desapontamento ao descobrir que o Doutor Maravilha realmente não freqüentava o barzinho. É claro que eu não esperava encontrá-lo, porém a esperança é a última que morre, e eu realmente acreditava em milagres.

Gostaria de colocar os olhos nele fora do Hospital. Fora das obrigações e do peso de um diploma em suas costas fortes e musculosas.

Gostaria de ver se ele ainda tinha aquela expressão fria e distante.

Porém ao chegar no bar a meia noite e meia e não encontrar os seus olhos verdes e sem vida, eu realmente me desapontei por uns instantes. Passei a noite inteira olhando para os lados, buscando o mísero sinal dele.

Mas nada.

Quando eram duas da manhã, eu comecei a beber cerveja para me distrair, enquanto ouvia algumas pessoas bêbadas achando que estavam abafando no microfone. Uma hora e meia mais tarde eu já estava mamada e simplesmente fora de mim, dançando músicas _country_ no palco.

O ganido baixo de Jake me despertou dos devaneios causados pelas minhas lembranças distantes. Eu o encarei por alguns instantes e sorri.

- Bom dia, bebê. - Falei com a voz rouca graças a sede absurda.

Ele latiu para mim, parecendo me censurar. Eu dei uma risada alta e dei os ombros.

- Acontece nas melhores famílias, Jake. - Falei com simplicidade logo após de beber quase a garrafa toda de água que estava ao lado da minha cama em um gole só.

Estava sem a mínima vontade de sair da cama e o meu estômago estava tão embrulhado que eu me sentia incapaz de levantar ou até mesmo de me mexer.

Era nesses momentos que eu me arrependia por ter bebido tanto. Aí eu jurava que isso nunca mais se repetiria, e na noite seguida eu cometia o mesmo erro ridículo.

- Sou patética. - Sussurrei com a cabeça pesada.

O tédio exalava de mim juntamente com o álcool que restara em meu corpo. Passei a tamborilar os dedos na madeira da cama, fazendo com que eu me distraísse por uns instantes, ficando com a mente vazia.

A vontade de ir ao Hospital aumentava cada vez mais em meu peito, mas eu a barrava. Precisava de um plano. Não podia simplesmente aparecer lá e agir normalmente, e Jake não podia ir comigo.

Mesmo que parecesse tão fácil apenas ir, quando fazia menção de me mexer o meu estômago se contorcia e eu gemia de dor.

Peguei uma caderneta dentro da minha bolsa e encarei a minha música inacabada. Também estava sem a mínima inspiração, queria apenas que a cama me engolisse e me levasse a uma dimensão onde o meu corpo era leve e eu pulava entre as margaridas.

Como em todas as propagandas de absorvente.

Fechei os olhos e me deixei viajar um pouco, com um sorriso nos lábios, imaginando campos verdes e floridos. Imaginando-me correndo ali como uma cabrita. Sem dor de barriga, cabeça ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Sem o mínimo sinal de ressaca.

Um barulho ecoou em minha mente e eu levei as mãos à cabeça fechando os olhos com força, soltando um gemido.

- Que cheiro horrível! - Rosalie falou.

Apesar de sua voz me causar uma tremenda dor de cabeça, era realmente agradável vê-la.

- Tem como falar um pouco mais baixo? - Falei lentamente.

- Oh, desculpe. Esqueci que tem alguém de ressaca. - Ela comentou divertida, vindo sentar-se na ponta da minha cama. Jake correu para ela, abanando o rabo como um condenado.

- Oh, desculpe. Esqueci que tem alguém que desencalhou a periquita. - Comentei azeda, fazendo com que Rosalie risse.

Eu vi as bochechas dela corarem um pouco e ela soltar um longo suspiro.

Oh,oh! Mau sinal!

O maior problema de Rosalie era que ela se apaixonava facilmente. Facilmente demais para o meu gosto e para o gosto de seus casinhos.

- Essa noite não foi fantástica? - Ela murmurou em extase.

- Com certeza! - Falei no mesmo tom. - Não consigo me lembrar de quase nada! Só de alguns passos antigos e patéticos de country que aprendi com a minha prima-safada.

Rosalie soltou uma gargalhada histérica.

- Deus, eu havia esquecido que você tinha dançado! - Ela gritou, fazendo com que eu soltasse outro gemido de dor.

Isso fez com que ela lembrasse de algo, pois enfiou a mão em sua bolsa e retirou uma caixinha de água de côco para mim.

Oh, meu Deus! Eu era capaz de beijá-la.

- Não vai me contar? - Perguntei, enquanto lutava com o plástico que cobria a caixinha.

- Sobre o que? - Rose perguntou aerea.

- Sobre a sua noite perfeita.

- Ah.. - Ela olhou para mim e corou loucamente, mordendo os lábios. - Eu conheci o homem dos meus sonhos!

Tem certas coisas que nunca mudam. Por exemplo: Toda vez no segundo dia em que chegavamos a um lugar novo eu estava de ressaca. Já Rosalie estava apaixonada e havia conhecido o cara de seus sonhos.

É algo como um _ritual._

- Outro? - Perguntei de uma forma brincalhona.

- Não, Bella! Esse é realmente o homem dos meus sonhos! - Ela falou com um sorriso bobo.

_Arrã. Assim como Denis, Harry, James e todos os outros de sua lista gigante._ Zombei-a mentalmente.

- Como ele é? - Perguntei entre um bocejo.

- Altíssimo! Moreno! Gato! Gostoso! Tudo de bom! .. - Depois daí eu me perdi. Tudo o que ela falava parecia ser apenas "blá,blá,blá.." A minha mente vagou para o sorriso de Jessie e eu me peguei tendo uma vontade absurda de levantar e ir visitá-la no Hospital.

Outra lembrança nevoada e distante adentrou em minha mente, fazendo-me arregalar os olhos de surpresa. Eu realmente havia feito aquilo? Eu realmente havia pegado o microfone e falado que todos os médicos eram uns idiotas?

Oh, droga! Droga de Doutor Maravilha!

- Bella? - Rosalie me chamou, fazendo eu pular de susto.

- Quê?

- Você está bem? - Ela perguntou meio preocupada. - Está ficando verde.

Demorei alguns instantes para assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Saí correndo no último instante e cheguei a privada a tempo, vomitando tudo o que eu tinha de direito. Rosalie estava atrás de mim, segurando os meus cabelos e falando palavras confortadoras.

- Oh, merda. - Exclamei atormentada depois da sessão de descarrego. Apoiei a cabeça na tampa e gemi alto. - Por que eu tenho que ser tão descontrolada?

Rosalie pegou uma toalha e a molhou, passando em seguida em minha nuca e em minha testa. Eu a agradeci mentalmente.

- Foi legal, Bella. Você devia ver o quanto estava animada. - Ela estava tentando me fazer sentir-se melhor.

Uma nova onda de ânsias me abateu, fazendo com que eu enfiasse a cabeça na privada novamente.

- Você dançava como uma louca e também cantava. Todos te amaram! - Ela falava em meu ouvido, enquanto eu colocava as tripas para fora. - Tinha até uns carinhas tentando beijar você.

Eu parei de vomitar no mesmo instante e a encarei confusa.

- E eu beijei? - Perguntei ansiosa.

- Não. - Rosalie respondeu com um sorriso. - Se fez de difícil, do jeito que a Rose gosta.

Nós rimos juntas.

- Eu sou uma negação da natureza! - Falei, limpando a boca na toalha. - Nem bêbada eu beijo os infelizes!

- Queria ser assim. - Rosalie comentou com um sorriso maroto. - Estava sóbria e _dei_ para o cara.

Nós duas caminhamos lentamente para o quarto. Eu me joguei de volta na cama e Rosalie sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Você esta pensativa demais, Bella. - Ela me repreendeu.

- Estou tentando me lembrar das loucuras que fiz, mas só o que vejo já é o suficiente para me embrulhar o estomago. Como alguém quis beijar _aquilo_? - Falei indignada.

- Você está fantástica! Acredite em mim. O karaokê estava monótono e então de repente, você começou o seu show e animou a casa toda!

Eu sorri e fechei os olhos. Era bom escutar uma coisa daquele tipo. Adorava saber que havia sido o sinônimo de alegria e agitação.

Isso fez com que o sorriso de Jessie voltasse a minha memória.

- Bom, agora posso descansar tranquilamente. - Comentei divertida. - Pelo menos sei que não estou grávida ou com aids.

Rosalie riu alto, dando um tapa na minha cabeça. Ela se levantou e se afastou.

- Eu já não posso dizer o mesmo. - Ela se gabou, rodando no quartinho, pulando como uma gazela amamentada.

Eu revirei os olhos e taquei o meu travesseiro nela.

- Isso! Jogue na cara da amiga o quanto ela é medíocre! - Falei fingindo-me de vitima.

- Acho que o álcool ainda esta em seu corpo, Bella. - Rosalie falou entrando no banheiro.

- Provavelmente. - Murmurei, enquanto acariciava as orelhas de Jake. - Hmm.. acabei de ficar inspirada.

- Sou exatamente igual. Sempre fico inspirada quando estou de ressaca ou bêbada. - Ela se calou por uns instantes. - Ou então.. eu estou na cama com algum gostoso.

Eu ri alto.

- E o que você faz?

- Hmm.. dependendo do _parceiro_ eu simplesmente aproveito a minha inspiração na cama, ou então enxoto o vagabundo e vou escrever. - Ela gritou de dentro do box.

Eu soltei uma gargalhada escandalosa, enquanto pegava minha caderneta.

A água do chuveiro calou a voz de Rosalie e eu passei a me concentrar na inspiração que se espalhava entre minhas veias. Minha cabeça bombava de idéias e o engraçado era que tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em um par de olhos verdes sem vida.

Peguei o violão de Rosalie e comecei a dedilhar sobre as cordas. Aos poucos foi surgindo um som agradável e as idéias foram brotando em minha cabeça, deixando-me tonta e empolgada.

Parecia que eu havia entrado em uma bolha. Uma bolha impenetrável onde só existia, eu, o violão e a minha imaginação.

_Hey.._

Eu parei a caneta no papel branco, inundando-o de tinta. Eu não sabia o nome dele, nem ao menos o conhecia, só sabia que precisava escrever sobre os seus olhos, seu rosto e sua presença.

_Stephen.._

Escrevi segundos depois. Ele realmente tinha cara de Stephen. Stephen Cullen. Combinava. Era praticamente perfeito!

_I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light on you._ ( Tecla SAP:Eu sei que pode parecer enganação mas eu juro que vi uma luz em você)

Eu sorri para o papel, enquanto dedilhava o violão, combinando acordes e murmúrios afinados. Tudo estava em perfeita harmonia.

_As we walked we were talking and I didn't say half the things I wanted to._ ( SAP: Enquanto caminhávamos e conversávamos eu não disse a metade das coisas que queria dizer)

Eu me lembrei de nossos gritos no Hospital e dei uma risada alta e alegre. Perdi-me em memórias e acontecimentos do passado, misturando rostos, fatos e sorrisos. Porém uma coisa eu não misturava: o verde de seus olhos.

Eu já havia pousado a caneta ao meu lado, só o som do violão ainda prevalecia, juntamente com o batimento apressado do meu coração.

Ele podia querer me afastar porque achava que era o Dono da Razão e o Rei da Cocada Preta. Mas eu não ia desistir, eu nunca havia desistido e não seria agora que começaria. Sabia que aqueles pacientes precisavam de mim, mas no momento não era eles que precisavam de uma cura, e sim o médico deles.

Persistência: Esse era o meu lema. E eu iria até final..

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel. __( Porque eu não posso fazer nada se você parece um anjo )_

**xxx**

Eu andava com velocidade, olhando para os lados, perdida. Não imaginava que seria tão difícil assim encontrar o Hospital de noite. Meus pés já estavam doendo e a minha cabeça girava, porém eu continuava a andar.

A vontade de estar com Jessie era tremenda. Em minha bolsa havia um monte de tralhas para entregar aos internados. Tinham revistas, bichinhos de pelúcia, jogos, papel, giz, entre outros.

Olhei para o chão e soltei um suspiro cansado. Era tão horrível ir nessas aventuras sem Jake, porém dessa vez havia sido necessário. Se eu e ele fossemos pegos novamente a coisa poderia ficar complicada.

Senti a adrenalina começando a se espalhar pela minha circulação e esbocei um sorriso animado.

Depois de estar andando a mais de uma hora eu finalmente alcancei o meu objetivo. Dessa vez não estava vestida da minha forma habitual, e meus cabelos estavam ajeitados. Rosalie havia me ajudado para que ninguém naquele lugar me reconhecesse de cara.

Queria que me levassem a sério.

Entrei no Hospital com passos brandos e calmos, tentando acalmar a minha respiração ofegante e o meu coração palpitante. Com um sorriso no rosto eu me aproximei da recepcionista.

- Boa noite. - Falei formalmente. Senti uma tremenda vontade de rir, mas consegui me controlar.

- Boa noite. - Ela respondeu me analisando.

- Eu sou a visita de uma paciente que está internada. - Falei seriamente, tentando parecer uma pessoa de respeito. Se Rosalie visse a minha encenação acharia o máximo.

- Qual é o nome dela?

A minha mente começou a apitar e eu quase gritei apavorada. Eu não sabia o nome de Jessie!

- Jessie.. - Falei com um sorriso.

- Jessica Adams? - Perguntou a recepcionista sem desconfiar.

Eu senti o ar entrando em meus pulmões e suspirei aliviada.

- Essa mesmo. - Falei com convicção.

- E o seu nome?

- Isabella Swan. - Continuei com o meu tom sou-uma-pessoa-respeitável-e-rica.

Ela tirou um crachá e me entregou. Com um sorriso me falou o caminho.

- Obrigada. - Murmurei.

Em passos largos e rápidos eu saí dali, rezando para que tudo desse certo. Olhei para os lados procurando algum sinal do Doutor Maravilha, mas nada. Dei mais um sorriso vitorioso, enquanto entrava no elevador.

Oops! _Ele_ estava ali!

Ele estava distraído e parecia olhar algum relatório em suas mãos. Eu senti o meu coração acelerando e as minhas mãos começando a suar.

Entrei rapidamente e virei de costas para ele, colando na porta. Apertei o botão no andar logo em cima, ansiando sair daquele lugar sem ser reconhecida ou presa.

- Boa noite. - Falei, mudando um pouco a minha voz.

Não sei se ele levantou a cabeça ou então se deu o trabalho de me encarar, pois eu não virei para checar, mas a voz dele alcançou os meus ouvidos como musica.

- Boa noite. - Falou seco.

Foram os cinco segundos mais cumpridos e tensos da minha vida.

Quando a porta do elevador abriu, eu dei um pulo e saí em uma velocidade incrível, o que me fez trombar com outro médico. Também era jovem e bonito. Ele me encarou com os olhos brilhando e soltou uma risadinha.

- Opa! - Falou.

- Desculpe. - Senti que estava corando. Ele me olhava dos pés a cabeça, me analisando com os olhos pretos e misteriosos.

Escutei o barulho da porta do elevador fechando e pude finalmente relaxar.

- Não se preocupe, Senhorita.. - Ele falou gentilmente, me ajudando a me sustentar em minhas pernas.

Antes que ele pudesse me perguntar qualquer coisa, eu me virei e corri para as escadas. Não podia confiar em ninguém daquele Hospital, todos pareciam ser capangas disfarçados do Doutor Maravilha Cullen.

Com velocidade eu subi as escadas até o andar em que ficava a sala que eu estava procurando.

Cheguei lá ofegante, suada e provavelmente com os cabelos todos bagunçados. Nem me dei ao luxo de parar para me recuperar, simplesmente continuei o meu caminho até estar segura fechando a porta da Ala dos Internados.

Ninguém se virou para me encarar, todos pareciam compenetrados em suas visitas, perdidos em seus pequenos instantes com os informantes do mundo real. Em passos lentos eu busquei os olhos de Jessie.

Em volta de sua cama não havia parentes, ou nem mesmo havia presentes ou comidas deliciosas. Lá estava apenas ela, agarrando seu bichinho de pelúcia encardido e velho. Seus olhinhos estavam fechados e ela respirava profundamente.

Fui em direção a sua cama, parando bem perto, encarando-a com pena e admiração. Não queria acordá-la, porém precisava falar com ela, mostrar que estava ali como havia prometido.

- Hey.. - Falei suavemente.

Ela abriu os olhos instantaneamente. Pelo visto não estava dormindo.

- Bella? - Ela perguntou confusa, sentando na cama, e me encarando com os olhos meio arregalados.

- Olá. - Falei bondosamente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Ela falou toda animada.

- Hmm.. vim te visitar. - Falei dando os ombros e sentando na ponta de sua cama.

- Uau! Achei que você não ia vir nunca mais!

Eu dei uma risada alta.

- É preciso muito mais do que um Médico para me expulsar daqui. - Pisquei um olho e fiz uma careta.

Ela riu, o que já fez o meu coração ficar satisfeito. Em seguida, lançou um olhar para a minha bolsa.

- Ele não veio. Jake está _absolutamente_ proibido de entrar aqui. - Eu revirei os olhos junto com Jessie.

- Ah!

- Dá próxima vez eu tento trazê-lo, prometo. - Falei com um sorriso confiante.

- Como conseguiu entrar?

- Usando uma artimanha infalível: A sinceridade. Bom, minha amiga também ajudou com essas roupas, mas isso não conta _tanto_ assim.

- Uau! - Ela falou maravilhada. - E trouxe algo de especial?

Eu peguei a minha bolsa e coloquei em cima de sua cama. Ela começou a fuçar lá dentro, pegando algumas coisas e colocando-as em cima de sua perna.

- Você é demais, Bella! - Ela falou me dando um meio abraço.

Após isso começamos a conversar. Jessie me contava sobre a sua rotina, o que fazia em seus dias e como eram todos daquele lugar. Ela era bem descritiva e parecia ser uma observadora magnífica, pegando e traçando a personalidade das pessoas com facilidade.

Conforme as horas iam passando os visitantes iam embora, deixando apenas algum ou outro que provavelmente dormiria ali.

Parecia que nosso papo não tinha fim, ela me contava cada coisa legal e engraçada que me deixava concentrada, fazendo com que eu perdesse a noção do tempo e do espaço.

- Bella.. - Ela falou meio hesitante, depois de uns instantes incomuns de silêncio.

- Que?

- Será que você poderia dormir aqui hoje?

A voz dela estava tão meiga e ela falou aquilo com tanta carência e doçura que foi impossível de se negar. Jessie era uma pessoa muito especial, mas nem mesmo ela sabia disso.

- Claro, Jessie. - Falei sorrindo.

Deitei ao seu lado na cama. Praticamente todas as visitas haviam ido embora agora, só haviam restado alguns que já estavam dormindo. Jessie pegou a minha mão e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Sabe.. - Ela sussurrou. - Você é a primeira pessoa que vem me visitar em semanas.

Eu fiquei sem palavras. Como podiam fazer aquilo com ela? Por que será que ninguém ia ali vê-la?

Será que ela tinha família?

- Por quê? - Perguntei sem conseguir conter a minha curiosidade.

- Não sei..- Ela parecia meio entristecida. - Mamãe nunca vem. Às vezes a minha Avó aparece com o Papai.

Eu senti o meu coração sendo apertado. A peguei e a abracei fortemente, trazendo-a para o meu peito, como se fosse a proteger.

- Sabe.. deve ter uma razão para isso. Os nossos pais sempre fazem a coisa certa, por mais que às vezes não pareça. - Sussurrei para ela.

Ela me abraçou de volta e escondeu o rosto em meu peito.

- Você tem razão, Bella. - Ela falou com a voz bem baixinha.

- As vezes eu me sinto tão sozinha, Bella.. parece que todo mundo me abandonou. - A voz dela estava um pouco embargada e ela não me encarava.

Ela era tão parecida comigo. Eu já havia passado por uma situação parecida com essa e sabia exatamente como era se sentir daquela forma. Era horrível e torturante.

- Vai passar. - Falei no ouvido dela. - Sempre passa, meu bem. Eu sei o que você está sentindo e você tem que superar. Tem que ser feliz.. apesar de todas as coisas ruins que a rodeiam.

Ela ficou calada, apenas me escutando.

- O mundo pode estar horrível, mas o seu estado de espírito quem define é você mesmo. Fique feliz e alegre que tudo ao seu redor vai melhorar, acredite em mim.

Comecei a cantarolar uma música minha no ouvido dela, fazendo com que ela relaxasse e fechasse os olhos. Parecia estar exausta. Pela primeira vez eu pude reparar em suas olheiras e em sua expressão cansada.

Aos meus olhos era a primeira vez que eu a enxergava como uma pessoa com a saúde comprometida.

Não podia falar que ela estava _doente_, porque eu simplesmente odiava essa palavra. Ela estava excluída do meu vocabulário.

O meu coração se apertou novamente e eu senti uma vontade incontrolável de chorar. Essas coisas não podem acontecer com uma pessoa tão boa como ela. É praticamente um crime.

- Durma, meu anjo. - Eu falei no ouvido dela.

Ela simplesmente respondeu.

- Boa noite, Bella. - Instantes depois estava ressonando.

Com ela em meus braços eu passei a pensar e refletir em tudo que havia acontecido comigo nesses últimos dois dias. Várias risadas ficaram presas na minha garganta, assim como gritos de raiva ou de frustração.

Com lembranças, ou então quase lembranças, eu fui me desligando do mundo real e entrando em uma outra dimensão, onde tudo era possível. Onde Jessie não estava em um quarto de hospital e abraçava os seus pais.

Onde eu não tinha obstáculos como médicos maravilhosos ou enfermeiras escandalosas.

Eu entrei na escuridão sem medo, sem arrependimentos e sem hesitação. Sabia que estava pronta para todas as conseqüências que pudessem ser desencadeadas com os meus atos.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen_

- Ainda não foi embora, Doutor Cullen? - Falou mais uma secretária do Hospital me dando um olhar intenso e profundo.

- É. - Falei seriamente.

- Mas o seu turno já não acabou? - Ela se aproximou lentamente. Parecia hesitante.

_Paciência, Edward.. paciência._ Minha mente me alertou.

- Já, Senhorita Haggins. - Usei o meu tom normal, tentando não passar a minha irritação.

Por que será que todas daquele Hospital tinham que vir se esfregar em _mim_? Será que elas não entendiam que eu queria ficar sozinho?

Já era a sexta secretária que me perguntava aquilo. Eram assim todas as noites. Elas tinham que entender que eu era "o cabeça" daquele lugar e que era natural sempre extrapolar no meu turno e fazer umas horinhas extras.

Era mais do que natural. Era necessário.

Não se é fácil chegar aonde cheguei em tão pouco tempo. É necessária muita força de vontade, e você acaba abrindo mão de tantas coisas. Eu não tenho tempo para mais nada. A minha vida é o meu trabalho, algo que me agrada completamente.

Lembrei dos meus anos de faculdade e de todas as loucuras que deixei de fazer. Não era algo que passava na minha mente com freqüência, porém às vezes era bom relembrar. Fazia com que eu agradecesse por não ter seguido aquele caminho de promiscuidade.

Até hoje eu nunca me arrependi de nenhuma escolha minha, porque estas são muito bem pensadas e calculadas. Eu não tenho o direito de errar. Eu tenho de ser perfeito.

A minha profissão exige isso.

- Doutor Cullen! Até que enfim lhe achei! - Falou um Médico vindo em minha direção. Eu não conseguia lembrar o nome dele e isso realmente não me importava. - Uma paciente está com o quadro bem estranho e complicado. Você teria um tempo para olhá-la ou está de saída?

- Vamos. - Eu falei, indo em direção a ele, seguindo-o até a ala da UTI.

Eu amo a minha profissão. Apesar de viver sozinho e ter que dedicar vinte e cinco horas por dia ao meu trabalho, eu realmente a adoro.

A sensação de poder curar as pessoas, de poder fazer algo tão complexo e tão divino é simplesmente inexplicável e insubstituível.

Enquanto eu analisava a pobre senhora doente, a minha mente vagava por lembranças do passado. Lembranças da minha família, de uma época onde o tédio era constante em minha vida. Onde rir era algo tão natural que chegava a ser corriqueiro.

Eu sou uma pessoa extremamente talentosa. Sou capaz de me concentrar em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Uma pessoa focada e decidida. Uma pessoa que quando decide fazer algo, vai até o fim dedicando-se ao máximo e buscando fazer o melhor.

Ser o melhor.

- Faça algumas tomografias na região do tórax. - Sugeri, enquanto olhava os relatórios da mulher. Depois lhe lancei um olhar profissional e fiz uma careta básica de médico que mostra estar preocupado.

Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, outra pessoa entrou na sala e disse que precisavam urgentemente de mim na Ala de Emergências.

Essa era a minha rotina. Correria, sangue, doenças e morte. Eu não parava nenhum minuto, não podia me dar ao luxo de parar.

Nesse ritmo as horas foram se passando e o Hospital foi ficando um pouco mais vazio e silencioso. Já devia ser quase meia-noite quando decidi que estava na hora de ir para casa.

Em passos lentos e ritmados eu me aproximei da Ala dos Internados, como em todas as noites. Sempre antes de ir eu dava uma espiada e checada em todos eles. Só assim poderia dormir tranqüilo e satisfeito comigo mesmo.

Eu era uma pessoa um pouco sistemática. Com algumas manias ridículas e necessárias para minha sobrevivência. E essa de ir visitar aquela Ala era um exemplo da minha atitude infantil e incontrolável.

Abri a porta sem fazer muito barulho, não querendo acordar ninguém e então apreciei o silêncio e a escuridão que enchia aquele lugar. Eu era capaz de enxergar os meus próprios pés e de escutar os meus passos no chão, o que facilitava a minha locomoção.

Fui para as camas da minha direita, começando por uma senhora. Ela estava desmaiada e roncava baixinho. Foi só naquele momento que notei os barulhos de aparelhos que estavam conectados naquelas pessoas. Acho que já estava tão acostumado com o _pi pi_ que meus ouvidos passaram a ignorá-lo.

Analisei os relatórios e conferi os aparelhos de quase todas as pessoas daquela Ala. Faltavam apenas algumas camas. A cada momento eu ficava mais tranqüilo e sentia a minha consciência se aliviando.

Era quase como a sensação de missão cumprida.

Aproximei-me da cama de uma criança chamada Julie ou algo parecido. Peguei o seu relatório e o analisei lentamente, observando bem as melhoras e pioras no seu tratamento.

Quando fui mexer nos aparelhos percebi que havia algo errado: Ela não estava sozinha na cama.

Os meus olhos demoraram para reconhecer o semblante da hippie que havia me confrontado no dia anterior. Ela parecia tão diferente agora que estava calma e com uma expressão serena, e não felina e raivosa.

Acho que não havia notado o quanto ela era bela no dia anterior. Devia ser graças a raiva que se instalava em minha mente deixando tudo meio turvado e nublado. Eu havia ficado meio chocado ao ver uma pessoa me enfrentando e não abaixando a cabeça e obedecendo as minhas ordens.

Era realmente frustrante ver que você não pode mandar no mundo inteiro, mas ao mesmo tempo era excitante e _novo_.

Eu odiava mudança com todas as minhas forças, mas por alguma razão essa me atraia e chamava a minha atenção.

Julie, a criança doente, estava abraçada com a hippie e elas pareciam estar felizes daquela forma. Parecia que precisavam uma da outra desesperadamente, que não pudessem ser separadas.

Uma onda de compaixão me abateu, o que me deixou surpreso e sem ar. Isso não era comum de se acontecer, portanto eu tinha que aproveitar o momento. Já havia decidido que não entregaria e nem expulsaria a hippie naquela noite.

Eu daria uma noite de folga para ela, a deixaria aproveitar, e no dia seguinte poderia enxotá-la dali sem culpa alguma pesando em meu subconsciente.

O meu olhar não conseguia desviar do seu rosto e eu fiquei ali naquela posição por vários e vários minutos, encarando-a, tentando buscar algum resquício da ferocidade que ela havia demonstrado no dia anterior.

Apesar de odiar mudanças a coisa que eu mais odiava eram hippies. Elas se acham sempre as sabe-tudo, as naturalistas, liberais e corretas. Adoram falar que o mundo está errado, enquanto elas são o exemplo de prostituição, drogas e banalidade.

- Uma noite. - Eu sussurrei. - Você tem uma noite, hippie.

Com um pouco de raiva eu segui para outra cama ainda com o rosto dela poluindo a minha mente, deixando-me um pouco tonto e confuso. As palavras que ela havia berrado para mim no dia anterior voltaram a minha mente fazendo-me borbulhar de raiva e ter uma vontade tremenda de esganiçá-la.

Como uma pessoa tão bela podia ser tão inconveniente, irritante e _hippie_?

Em um ato instintivo olhei para o chão e procurei o cachorro sujo dela, ansiando por encontrá-lo. Sabia que dele eu não teria piedade, que o jogaria na rua com o maior prazer do mundo.

Eu odeio animais. Eles só nos trazem doenças, bactérias e problemas.

Analisei o relatório da criança que estava na cama ao lado da de Julie. Eu estava um pouco distraído. Distraído demais para um médico conceituado e com tanto talento como eu. Chacoalhei a cabeça e tentei me concentrar, porém só o que vinha na minha mente era a gritaria e os lábios dela se movimentando.

_Deve ser o sono, Edward.. calma!_ Minha mente gritou.

Eu fiquei mais tranqüilo e rapidamente terminei o meu trabalho naquela sala. Não conseguia ficar mais lá dentro, parecia que o ar havia ficado rarefeito. Controlando o meu desejo inesperado e bizarro de voltar para dar mais uma olhada nela, eu saí.

Quando fechei a porta da Ala dos Internados senti a minha indiferença comum voltando, junto com a minha frieza. Eu suspirei aliviado, passando a mãos nos cabelos e andando com formosura até a saída do Hospital.

Ficar perto daquela mulher não me fazia bem, fazia com que eu tivesse pensamentos impuros e confusos. Deixava-me perdido em um mar de imprevisibilidade e loucura, me deixando a mercê de desejos proibidos e asquerosos.

Eu nunca mais poderia me aproximar de novo. Essa era a solução! Precisava evitá-la! Porque ela era meu demônio pessoal! Ela só estava ali para me importunar, para mexer comigo de um jeito nojento, para despertar sentimentos e reações que eu repugnava.

Ela queria me transformar em um monstro, mas eu resistiria. Não cairia nos encantos da bruxa-hippie. Seria forte e impenetrável como sempre.

Ou eu não me chamava Edward Masen Cullen.

**xxx**

O barulho de passos invadiu a minha cabeça, atrapalhando a minha visão perfeita e tudo o que eu estava vivendo. Sabia que estava sonhando, mas às vezes era tão bom fingir que aquilo tudo era realidade.

Um pouco frustrada eu abri os olhos, procurando saber quem fora o infeliz que havia atrapalhado o meu sono, porém ao encontrar um local desconhecido as minhas lembranças foram voltando e o medo atingiu o meu ser.

Discretamente eu procurei a pessoa que estava caminhando. Era um médico.

Engoli um seco e senti o meu coração pulsando dentro de meu peito freneticamente. Será que ele havia me visto? Será que ele estava indo chamar a polícia?

Foi com alívio que eu percebi que na realidade ele andava para a porta e parecia estar com pressa para sair daquele lugar. Com o coração na mão eu observei o médico saindo, aos meus olhos lentamente, porém na realidade sabia que ele estava bem rápido.

Soltei um longo suspiro quando a porta bateu. Provavelmente era um médico bom e não um capanga do Doutor Maravilha. Este havia me deixado ficar aqui e não ia falar nada. Podia ser o médico que havia trombado comigo no segundo andar, ou qualquer outro. Só sabia de uma coisa: Aquele ali tinha um coração bom.

Suada, arfante e aliviada eu re-encostei a cabeça no travesseiro, agradecendo por ao menos uma pessoa boa ter cruzado comigo.

Aquela era a prova de que o mundo não estava totalmente perdido, e que às vezes podemos encontrar pessoas boas nos lugares mais inesperados.

_Fim do Capítulo II_

**N/A: **MEU DEUS! Quanta demora! Peço mil e uma desculpas! O capitulo estava pronto faz tempo, mas eu queria achar um tempo pra responder as reviews e nunca tinha. aí desisti e decidi postar :S

O que acharam desse capítulo? Eu realmente gosto dele.. tivemos até o primeiro POV do Edlicioso!

AHUAHAUHAUAH

O proximo saíra o mais breve possivel.. e vai depender muito da resposta de voces nas reviews. Peço a opinião de voces.. porque esse é um projeto completamente diferente de tudo que já escrevi.

Amoooooooooo voces(L)

Ari.


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III - Para tudo se há um jeito.**

Senti algo me cutucando. Soltei um grunhido e tentei ignorar, mas era absolutamente impossível. A pessoa estava quase me chacoalhando. Sem abrir os olhos eu a empurrei.

- Rose.. só mais cinco minutos, tá? - Pedi manhosa.

Porém ela continuou e nem deu bola para o meu pedido educado. Ela sabia o quanto eu odiava ser acordada de manhã, eu acabava ficando irritada e explosiva. Mas se ela estava querendo uma Bella atacada, ela iria ter.

- Rose! - Eu gritei revoltada, sentando na cama. - Pronto, pronto. Já levantei! Satisfeita?

Opa!

Não era Rosalie que estava me encarando. E sim dois olhos verdes sem vida, arregalados. Senti todo o meu sangue se acumulando em minhas faces e uma vontade imensa de me enfiar embaixo dos cobertores.

- Você não é Rosalie. - Falei divertida, tentando quebrar o gelo. Todos os pacientes do local me encaravam boquiabertos.

Doutor Maravilha desfez a sua expressão de indignação e fez mais uma de suas caretas indiferentes. Franziu a testa e me encarou profundamente.

- Siga-me. - Ele disse com a voz fria.

Eu absolutamente não havia gostado do tom dele.

_Oh,oh._ Acho que tem alguém encrencada.

Levantei-me lentamente, calçando as minhas botas surradas. Enquanto o seguia sentia como se tivesse voltado uns dez anos no tempo, e estivesse pegando mais uma vez o caminho conhecido até a diretoria da minha escola.

O silêncio dos meus colegas ardendo em minha cabeça, os passos da bruxa na minha frente e o barulho do meu coração pulando em meu peito.

O caminho até a sala do Doutor Maravilha foi feito em silêncio o que me deixou mais aflita e assustada. Não sabia o que estava prestes a enfrentar ou então a força e poder que aquele homem tinha naquele Hospital.

- Senhorita Swan.. - Ele começou assim que fechou a porta.

- Ah, você descobriu o meu sobrenome! - Falei impulsivamente.

Coloquei a mão na boca e senti que corava. Como sempre minha boca traidora resolvia se manifestar nos momentos errados.

- Parece que sim. - Ele falou me zombando. Eu senti a raiva inundando os meus olhos e a vontade de socar ele crescer em meu peito. Ficamos nos encarando com intensidade e tensão por alguns instantes, até que ele cortou o silêncio. - Como ousa a voltar?

- Eu não sabia que estava proibida de entrar, Doutor. - Falei com um sorriso irônico. - Se eu não me engano o único proibido era Jake.

- Senhorita Swan.. - Ele falou parecendo entediado. - Não se faça de tola. Eu sei muito bem que você não é.

- Doutor.. você simplesmente não pode me proibir de entrar aqui! Eu não estou fazendo nada de errado! - Ele estava conseguindo me tirar do sério.

- Você acha que fingir ser um familiar do paciente não é errado? - Ele me acusou com os olhos brilhando em malicia e maldade.

- Eu não falei que era uma familiar! Falei que era uma visita, tá legal? - Revirei os olhos e bufei alto. - Olha.. eu não estou te atrapalhando em nada! Faça o seu trabalho e deixa que eu faço o meu.

- Trabalho? Você chama isso de trabalho?

Eu fiquei quieta captando as palavras dele. A prepotência dele, junto com a arrogância e indiferença, me fez explodir.

- Quem você pensa que é? - Eu gritei. - Não me trate com inferioridade! Você não é melhor do que ninguém nesse lugar!

- Quem você pensa que é? - Ele também estava gritando, apontando o dedo na minha cara. - Acha que é fácil entrar no meu Hospital e bagunçar tudo? Eu não vou deixar uma hippie maluca destruir tantos anos de trabalho e dedicação!

- Hippie maluca? - Falei baixinho com a voz lotada de raiva.

- É. É o que você é.. uma hippie maluca. - Senti a provocação em suas palavras e isso me fez borbulhar.

Suguei o ar com força e tentei pensar com clareza, tentei tirar o emocional do foco e ser racional. Aos poucos fui me acalmando, tendo controle de todos os membros do meu corpo. Só agora havia percebido que as minhas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos com tanta força.

- Eu só quero ajudá-las. - Falei docemente. - Por favor, me deixa ajudá-las.

- Isso não vai mudar nada, Swan. Nada! - Ele também estava falando tranquilamente de novo. - Você não vai dar mais dias de vida a eles. Não vai curá-los.. só vai criar falsas esperanças.

- Você não entende, Cullen.. É mais do que isso! - Tentei me explicar, porém ele me cortou.

- É você quem não entende, Senhorita Swan.- Ele pausou para respirar e então continuou. - Eles precisam se conformar e se desapegar do mundo. Quer um exemplo? Por que você acha que ninguém vem visitar Julie?

- Jessie. - Eu o cortei, o corrigindo.

- Tanto faz. - Ele continuou. - É porque os pais dela já estão se preparando para a distancia, estão se acostumando a viver sem ela. A sua pequena protegida, Swan, tem leucemia. Ela vai morrer em breve.

Foi como se ele tivesse me dado um tapa na cara. Fiquei sem reação, calada, sentindo as lágrimas grossas querendo rolar pelo meu rosto.

Jessie estava morrendo!

- Não adianta você trazer o seu cachorro sujo, giz de cera, revistas e todas aquelas baboseiras.. ela ainda vai morrer.

Eu não conseguia falar. O meu coração doía tanto que parecia estar sendo pisoteado por uma manada de elefantes. Senti que as lágrimas escorriam no meu rosto, deixando-me vulnerável e fraca na frente do meu maior oponente.

- Vamos fazer um trato.. - A voz dele estava calma e lotada de prepotência e indiferença. - Eu não ligo pra polícia se você não voltar mais a esse Hospital para visitar Jessie ou qualquer internado.

Sabia que não tinha como eu lutar com ele e que eu tinha que me conformar. Pelo menos por alguns instantes até eu ter um plano brilhante que mudaria tudo e que faria o jogo virar para mim.

Com um sorriso fraco e quase sincero eu assenti.

- Tudo bem. - Falei lentamente.

Queria o deixar aproveitar aqueles momentos de glória, porque depois eu daria a volta por cima, deixando-o com a cara no chão. Ele deu um sorriso vitorioso para mim e se aproximou.

- Venha.. vou te acompanhar até a saída. - Ele encostou em meu ombro e várias ondas de eletricidade percorreu por nossos corpos.

Eu desviei o olhar e encarei os meus pés, deixando-me ser guiada pelo meu inimigo.

As pessoas nos corredores ficavam nos encarando, lançando-me olhares acusadores, ou então desviavam o olhar por culpe do Doutor Maravilha. Eu sentia como se fosse uma foragida, ou uma pessoa indesejada.

Isso também me fez parecer voltar uns anos no tempo quando esse sentimento era comum para mim, quando eu me sentia um peixe fora d'água em minha própria casa. Eu já estava acostumada, já havia aprendido a superar.

Quando chegamos a porta do Hospital eu o encarei e sorri. Ele pareceu meio perturbado com isso e eu vi a culpa passando em seus olhos rapidamente. Percebi que ele havia conseguido ser humano por míseros segundos.

- Hmm.. - Eu não sabia o que dizer. Fazia muito tempo que eu não ficava tão sem palavras como naquele momento.

- Obrigada por entender, Senhorita Swan.

- De nada. - Falei irônica, enquanto me virava e descia as escadas do Hall, me distanciando dele.

- Eu a vi ontem a noite, Swan. - Ele falou de repente, fazendo-me parar de andar. - Eu não sou esse carrasco que você pensa.

Sabia que ele devia estar exibindo um sorriso vitorioso e arrogante, mas eu não me importei, porque eu sabia que o mundo dava voltas e mais voltas e que uma hora eu tinha que me dar bem. Nem virei para dar mais uma olhada nele, apenas segui.

Sabia que eu conseguiria driblar aquele trato. Essa era a minha vida: Milhões de desafios a serem vencidos.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen_

Eu sabia que estava fazendo o certo, mas por que será que a culpa continuava a pesar em minha mente? Por que será que eu havia ficado fragilizado ao ver as lágrimas escorrendo por aquele rosto delicado e inesquecível?

Por que será que toda a minha raiva havia evaporado de repente?

Eu não devia ter falado que havia a visto na noite passada, era como demonstrar uma fraqueza, porém eu não consegui conter as palavras, elas simplesmente pularam de minha boca.

A observei indo embora andando lentamente. Uma parte do meu ser - a racional - queria que ela simplesmente seguisse as minhas palavras e desaparecesse, porém uma outra parte desejava que ela me desobedecesse e voltasse.

Chacoalhei a minha cabeça e tentei esquecer aqueles últimos instantes. Tentei voltar a ser o impenetrável de antes - a pessoa perfeita -, e por mais estranho que isso possa soar, eu não consegui.

De alguma forma bem bizarra eu havia mudado, nem que fosse pouquíssimo. Tudo isso graças a uma hippie maluca e linda chamada Isabella Swan.

**xxx **

Abri a porta do quarto da pensão com um pouco de receio. Será que Rosalie havia aproveitado a minha ausência para se atracar com algum homem? Pobre Jake! Imagino a expressão de desespero no rostinho do meu amado!

Porém eu não vi nenhuma cena indecente ao entrar no quarto, para ser sincera eu não vi nada a não ser uma maré de cabelos amarelos me sufocando. Rosalie me abraçava e pulava em cima de mim.

- Você está bem! - Ela gritava.

Jake latia em meus pés, fazendo a festa habitual.

- Estou. - Falei como se fosse óbvio, dando uns tapinhas no ombro dela.

- Achei que o estuprador houvesse te pegado, Bella!

Eu ri alto, revirando os olhos e me afastando.

- Não foi dessa vez. -Falei divertida enquanto me abaixava para pegar meu cachorro no colo. - Apenas dormi no Hospital.

- Com o Doutor Maravilha? - Rosalie gritou a pergunta. Seus olhos brilharam de curiosidade e ela ficou inquieta e imperativa de repente.

- Não. - Eu fiz uma careta assustada. - Com a Jessie.

- Uma garota?!

- Rose.. a criança, lembra? - Dei um tapa na cabeça dela para ver se os neurônios acordavam.

Ela ficou quieta por uns instantes, apenas pensando e então seu rosto se iluminou em compreensão.

- Ah! - Ela falou lentamente, sorrindo. - E deixaram você dormir lá?

- Er.. não. - Eu mordi o lábio inferior, lembrando-me da minha conversa com o Doutor Maravilha. - Eu acabei de ser expulsa de lá. Estou proibida de voltar.

Rosalie começou a rir escandalosamente e eu fiquei parada a encarando sem entender.

Ela não havia acordado bem naquele dia.

- Do que você está rindo? - Perguntei meio assustada.

- Do pessoal do Hospital. Eles realmente acham que podem te proibir? - E ela riu mais ainda. - Deve ser uma piada.

Eu comecei a rir junto, porém bem fraco.

- Você vai voltar, não vai? - Ela perguntou um pouco depois ao perceber a minha reação.

- Vou, vou.. claro. - Falei meio sem jeito. - É que ainda nenhuma idéia brilhante atravessou a minha mente.

- Uau. - Rosalie arregalou os olhos e ficou com a boca aberta. - Acho que isso nunca aconteceu. Normalmente você já tem as idéias antes do pessoal te proibir.

- É, eu sei. - Olhei para Jake e acariciei os seus pelos para disfarçar o meu embaraço. - Deve ser por culpa do Doutor Maravilha.. ele me deixa meio distraída.

- Eu preciso conhecer esse cara. - Rosalie comentou sonhadora. - Se eu não tivesse conhecido o homem dos meus sonhos, iria até o Hospital para dar uma espiada.

- E como ele é? - Perguntei para mudar de assunto.

- Perfeito, Bella! Nós estamos nos vendo todas as noites! Você precisa conhecer ele! - Ela começou a tagarelar toda empolgada.

O meu cérebro se desligou da conversa e começou a viajar em lembranças. Lembrei da última coisa que o Doutor havia me falado e interpretei aquilo de uma nova forma. Talvez ele não estivesse contando vantagem ou então mostrando que fora misericordioso, talvez aquela fosse a prova que ele era bom, afinal.

De que ele não era tão frio e indiferente assim.

O meu coração começou a bombear fortemente, enquanto várias idéias começavam a brotar em minha mente. De repente eu me vi toda empolgada ansiando uma forma de driblar aquele acordo e voltar ao Hospital, porque agora eu não só tinha um motivo para ir e sim vários.

- Rose. - A cortei no meio de sua fala.

- Quê?

- Acho que encontrei a pessoa que venho procurando há muito tempo.

- Como assim? - Ela estava confusa.

Até eu estava, não sabia ao certo como explicar aquilo, como colocar em palavras as minhas idéias e conclusões.

- A minha próxima vitima! O meu próximo desafio! -Eu estava empolgada, levantei-me e comecei a andar de um lado pro outro. - É simplesmente perfeito. Como não pude pensar nisso antes?

- Quem é? A garotinha?

- Não, não! O Doutor! Ele é perfeito!

- O quê? - Rosalie pareceu meio chocada. - Acho que ele contradiz totalmente os quesitos necessários.

- Não, não é!

- Bella.. pelo que você falou dele, ele é arrogante, prepotente, sem coração, frio, conservador e mesquinho. Ou seja, ele não serve!

- Eu sei, eu sei.. o que eu estou tentando dizer é que ele pode se tornar uma pessoa melhor! Uma pessoa perfeita! - Eu estava fantasiando, deixando todas as minhas idéias fluírem através de meu corpo. - Pense comigo: Às vezes ele age assim porque quer que as pessoas pensem que ele é assim. É só uma mascara!

- É, talvez... mas esse não é o caso, Bella.

- É sim! Hoje ele deixou escapar alguns momentos de humanidade e compaixão! Eu vi isso nos olhos dele! Ele é o _escolhido_, Rose!

- Bella, você está deixando o emocional se envolver! Só porque ele é bonito e você se sente atraída não significa que ele é o escolhido. Além do mais, isso não existe. - Rose pegou em minhas mãos e me fez sentar ao seu lado. - Você tem que parar com isso. De verdade, tem horas que passa dos limites.

- Rose, é o meu destino.. - Eu abaixei a cabeça e encarei minhas mãos. - Eu sei que tenho que fazer isso. Pode parecer loucura, mas eu simplesmente sei.

- Eu confio em você. - Ela sorriu. - Mas não acho que seja o Doutor.

- É ele. Tem que ser. - Eu me calei. - Eu vejo um potencial enorme nele. Além de ser médico ele tem influencia, poderia mudar tanta coisa nesse mundo sozinho. Ele faz a diferença, só tem que começar a enxergar bem.. tirar as vendas que a sociedade implanta nas pessoas.

- Bom.. duvido que ele vá aceitar as regras do jogo, então boa sorte. - Ela me deu um beijo na testa enquanto se levantava. - Eu vou sair pra almoçar com o meu gato. Cuide-se e se alimente bem!

Eu apenas respondi com um sorriso. Observei-a sair do quarto deixando-me sozinha com os meus pensamentos e conclusões.

Eu podia estar sendo precipitada, mas tinha quase certeza de que era ele.

Instintivamente peguei o violão da Rosalie que estava próximo a minha cama e o meu caderninho de músicas. Encarei as últimas linhas que eu havia escrito e sorri envergonhada.

_Hey Stephen.. I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light on you. As we walked we were talking and I didn't say half the things I wanted to._

Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel.

Só agora aquelas palavras faziam sentido. Era óbvio que eu havia visto uma luz nele.. ele era o escolhido, a pessoa por quem eu sempre procurara! Uma que podia fazer a diferença, ao contrario de mim.

Em um momento repentino de inspiração eu peguei a caneta, tentando continuar a canção.

Lembrei de seus olhos lotados de culpa, de seu embaraço e até mesmo seus gritos. Lembrei cada mísero detalhe de seus movimentos calculados e também lembrei de sua compaixão a não me dedurar na noite em que passei no Hospital.

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you. _( SAP: Venha sentir essa magia que estou sentindo desde que conheci você)

Lembrei de se toque em meu ombro fazendo com que nossos corpos se arrepiassem, lançando uma onda de eletricidade por todo o meu braço.

_Can't help it if there's no one else_ ( Não posso fazer nada se não há mais ninguém).

Lembrei de seu sorriso presunçoso e de seus olhos verdes frios e penetrantes.

_I can't help myself_. ( Não posso fazer nada por mim mesma).

As palavras de Rosalie entraram de repente em minha mente com um estalo, e foi assim que a minha idéia perfeita surgiu, fazendo-me sorrir satisfeita e vitoriosa.

Eu já tinha um objetivo agora só faltava batalhar para conquistá-lo. E nisso eu sou especialista.

**xxx **

As horas foram se passando rapidamente desde que a hippie havia saído pela porta do Hospital. Sempre que eu passava pela recepção eu olhava bem o lugar, procurando algum sinal dela e de sua persistência e maluquice.

A minha rotina continuou normalmente, sem nenhuma mudança. Eu era bastante requisitado e não podia parar um minuto sequer para pensar ou então para me arrepender. O que era confortante.

Uma mania nova que eu havia criado era evitar a Ala dos Internados. Eu tinha medo do que os meus pacientes diriam de mim, provavelmente estavam me xingando e jogando pragas.

Além do mais eu não gostaria de ver a expressão triste no rosto de Jessie.

Em uma velocidade incrível o primeiro e o segundo dia haviam se passado sem nenhuma tentativa medíocre de Isabella Swan retornar ao Hospital. Ela provavelmente levaria nosso trato a sério e nunca mais apareceria.

Eu tentava tirar as suas palavras de minha mente. Tentava em vão me esquecer de seu olhar acusador ou então de suas lágrimas. Odiava não ter controle de meus pensamentos, isso demonstrava a minha fraqueza e me deixava vulnerável como qualquer outra pessoa.

Eu odiava me sentir normal. Gostava de me sentir superior e melhor do que os outros. Gostava de ver todos me tratando especialmente e sentindo medo mim. Era bom se sentir no comando.

- Doutor Cullen compareça a Sessão de Emergência. - O alto falante anunciou, fazendo com que eu mudasse completamente o meu rumo.

Por que de repente a minha vida parecia tão monótona? Por que tudo parecia tão sem graça e _vazio_?

Entrei na Sala onde estavam me esperando e me dirigi a um balcão.

- Ah, Doutor Cullen, aí está você! - Falou a recepcionista dando um sorriso safado e malicioso.

Eu lancei um sorriso asqueroso para ela e a encarei com cara de poucos amigos.

- É. - Respondi friamente.

- Estão te esperando ali na Sala 3. - Ela respondeu sem nenhuma vergonha, usando um tom doce e provocador.

Eu tive vontade de rir, o que me surpreendeu um pouco. Há quanto tempo eu não dava uma risada verdadeira? Muito mesmo!

Segui para a Sala sem responder nada para a recepcionista. Entrei no lugar fazendo a minha expressão de preocupação forçada usando o ar mais profissional o possível.

- Cullen! - Falou Jim Barrimore.

Era um Médico medíocre que adorava puxar o meu saco. Insuportável: Esse é o adjetivo perfeito para ele.

- Barrimore! - Eu respondi casualmente, enquanto me virava para encarar o homem que estava deitado na cama. Ele estava todo machucado, parecia que havia sofrido um tipo de acidente.

- Ele caiu da moto. - Barrimore colocou um relatório em minhas mãos.

- Parece que os ferimentos são mais superficiais, porém às vezes uma fratura ou ferimento mais grave pode estar escondido. Seria bom fazer algumas chapas e alguns exames para conferir tudo. Provavelmente sofreu uma concussão. - Eu falei profissionalmente.

- Claro, Doutor. - Barrimore falou com respeito. - Achamos que ele teve algumas fraturas mais sérias, estavam receosos de mexer nele sem o senhor.

- Entendo. Você foi prudente, mas nem sempre será necessário, Barrimore. Às vezes..

- Precisamos de ajuda! Tem uma mulher desmaiada aqui! - Gritou uma enfermeira, me cortando.

Eu olhei em direção a porta querendo saber o que estava acontecendo. Foi nesse momento que passaram dois enfermeiros carregando uma paciente desmaiada. Meus olhos arregalaram-se de choque e o ar faltou em meus pulmões.

Eu reconheci os cabelos castanhos, mal cuidados e ondulados.

- Qual o nome dela? - Perguntou um enfermeiro para o Médico que os acompanhava.

- Isabella Swan. - Ele respondeu. - Ela chegou sozinha e parece estar bem fraca. Vamos levá-la para a Sala 4.

Eu fiquei parado sem reação.

- O Doutor está bem? - Perguntou Barrimore meio assustado.

- Estou. - Respondi meio gago. - Preciso ir.

Em passos rápidos e meio tortos eu saí quase correndo daquele lugar, seguindo o caminho por onde os enfermeiros haviam carregado a paciente.

Entrei na Sala 4 procurando-a avidamente e encontrando-a sendo reanimada com uma injeção. O seu rosto estava mais pálido do que o normal, sem as habituais bochechas coradas ou os lábios avermelhados.

- Eu me encarrego dela, Torres. - Falei para o Médico que estava apoiado em sua cama.

Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça e saiu da Sala, deixando-me sozinho com ela. Isabella estava acordada, porém parecia muito fraca. Quando seus olhos encontraram-se com os meus eles brilharam em compreensão e diversão.

- Senhorita Swan.. - Falei lentamente, ainda pasmo demais para formular alguma frase coerente. - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Bom.. eu estava proibida de vir visitar os internados e não de me internar, certo? - Ela falou com a voz bem rouca e baixa.

Eu abri a boca sem saber o que dizer. Ela era louca ou o quê?

- Você está aqui de propósito? - Eu perguntei abismado.

- É. - Ela falou animada, sorrindo.

Seus olhos se fecharam por alguns instantes e ela gemeu baixinho. Eu decidi que estava na hora de começar a examiná-la. Fiz vários exames, enquanto ela permanecia quase adormecida, fraca demais para se mover ou até mesmo falar.

Eu não sabia se estava mais chocado com a presença dela ali ou com a sua cara de pau. Ela estava me desafiando e me provocando explicitamente! Ela não fazia nem questão de esconder isso!

Pelo que eu estava vendo ela estava desnutrida, não comia há um bom tempo, era isso que a deixava tão fraca.

Com precisão e rapidez eu encontrei a sua veia tirei sangue para o exame e coloquei um saco de soro para nutri-la.

- Há quanto tempo a senhorita não come? - Perguntei, pegando um relatório.

- Hmm.. - Ela abriu os olhos lentamente. - Não me lembro.

- Como não? - Falei zangado. - Isso foi muita irresponsabilidade, Senhorita Swan!

- Eu achei uma ótima idéia. Eu estou aqui, não estou? - Ela zombou.

Eu tive vontade de esganá-la porque eu não podia fazer nada. Eu não podia bani-la do Hospital. Naquele momento eu só podia cuidar dela e fazê-la ficar melhor. Era o meu trabalho e eu tinha que agir como o bom profissional que eu era.

Realmente era uma ótima idéia! Ela era mais esperta do que eu pensava.

- Tem algum familiar ou pessoa que eu possa entrar em contato? - Perguntei formalmente.

Decidi que a trataria como uma paciente comum, não podia deixar o meu emocional interferir.

- Não. - Ela sorriu novamente. - Ninguém.

- Certo. - Respondi a contragosto. - Vou te levar para um quarto onde você passara a noite. Ficará com o soro na veia e mais uns nutrientes até se sentir forte o suficiente para ir embora.

- Um quarto? - Ela falou irritada. Ela conseguia ser teimosa e irritante mesmo sem forças.

- É. - Falei sorrindo cinicamente.

Ela não ia vencer por completo. Eu não a deixaria na Ala dos Internados, não daria esse gostinho a ela.

- Eu não acho que mereço tanto, Doutor.

- Swan, isso não vai adiantar comigo. - Avisei-a, enquanto começava a empurrar a sua cama para fora daquele Sala indo em direção ao quarto em que passaria a noite.

- Droga. - Ela reclamou baixinho.

O caminho todo ficamos em silêncio, apenas escutando um a respiração do outro. Ela parecia estar mais forte e acordada, porém ainda estava com a expressão abatida.

A acomodei no quarto, ajeitando o soro e o saquinho de nutrientes, deixando tudo organizado para ela passar a noite ali. Ela abriu os olhos e me encarou com um sorriso.

- Até que essa história de quarto não foi tão ruim.

- Que bom que reconhece. - Falei indiferente, preparando-me para sair dali.

- Assim podemos ter privacidade para conversar. - Eu senti o tom provocador nas palavras dela. Sabia que ela estava rindo por dentro.

Esse devia ser o Plano B dela.

- Não temos nada para conversar, Swan. - Falei meio grosseiro.

- Eu acho que temos.. - Ela sentou-se na cama com muito esforço e me lançou um olhar intenso. Sabia que ela não estava mais brincando e sim falando sério e aquilo me fez ficar um pouco receoso.

- Sobre? - Falei meio hesitante.

- Você. O seu futuro. A sua vida.

- Acho que ficar sem comer mexeu um pouco com os seus neurônios. - Comecei a me afastar, querendo chegar rapidamente a porta e me distanciar dela e de todas as suas idéias malucas.

- Você é feliz, Doutor? - A pergunta dela me surpreendeu e me fez parar de caminhar.

Eu não estava a esperando e isso fez com que eu ficasse meio perdido e alienado.

- Sou. - Respondi sem convicção, quase como se fosse um reflexo.

- Eu não acho que seja. - Ela continuou usando o seu tom anormalmente sério. - Acho que tudo isso é apenas uma máscara. Acho que você está tentando esconder uma pessoa maravilhosa embaixo de uma pessoa fria, calculista e mesquinha.

Eu fiquei quieto. Não tinha nada a ser dito. Eu não podia responder ou falar alguma coisa porque eu não sabia o que pensar e o que dizer a respeito. Não sabia se ela estava certa ou errada.

Não sabia quem eu era de verdade.

- Eu tenho tanta coisa a ensinar e você tem tanta coisa a aprender, Doutor. - A voz dela estava doce quase como uma melodia.

- Onde você está querendo chegar? - Me virei para encará-la.

- O que você acha de passar duas semanas comigo? Sem trabalho, preocupações ou nada do tipo. Eu poderia mostrar várias coisas a você, Cullen.

- Você está louca? - Eu fiz uma careta e busquei algum sinal em sua expressão para provar que aquilo tudo não passava de uma brincadeira sem graça.

- Não, de maneira alguma. Eu só acho que você desperdiça a sua vida. Você está deixando de lado tantas coisas, está abrindo mão de tantos sentimentos e sensações. Eu não o julgo por isso, só quero que você enxergue o que está perdendo e tenha consciência disso para não se arrepender mais tarde.

- Eu não vou me arrepender, Senhorita Swan. Cada ato meu é muito bem pensado para não haver arrependimentos e erros.

- Você não é Deus, Cullen.. você é uma pessoa comum com defeitos, com problemas. Uma pessoa que erra. Não é errado e anormal errar.

- Eu .. - Eu comecei a falar, mas ela me cortou.

- Não quero que me responda agora. Quero que pare e pense na sua vida, quero que você mesmo chegue a algumas conclusões. Se você está disposto a passar o resto de seus dias trancado nessa monotonia e nessa loucura, continue em frente.. mas se você quer realmente começar a viver é só me procurar.

Eu não falei mais nada, apenas me virei e saí daquela sala. Aquela conversa havia me atordoado e havia trazido a tona vários sentimentos, dúvidas e medos antigos. Havia feito eu parar e analisar um pouco a minha vida.

A cada passo que eu me distanciava daquela sala eu revivia os meus dias em minha mente. As palavras dela me marcando cada vez mais fundo, fazendo com que um sentimento estranho de vazio se apoderasse de meu peito.

Ela sabia que eu não aceitaria aquela loucura, mas também sabia que aquilo mexeria comigo, me tiraria o sono por vários dias. Eu não ia voltar atrás e nunca aceitaria. O meu orgulho estava em jogo e eu simplesmente não podia feri-lo por culpa de uma hippie qualquer que julgava saber tudo sobre felicidade e vida.

Eu tinha que ir em frente. Tinha que arranjar uma forma de esquecer todos aqueles momentos ao lado daquela mulher. Tinha que voltar a ser a pessoa de antes com toda a minha indiferença e perfeição.

Eu tinha de dar algum jeito de não cogitar aquela idéia maluca. Tinha que simplesmente esquecer Isabella Swan e seus olhos chocolates.

**xxx**

Meu corpo estava pesado e mole. Parecia que a minha cabeça estava desconectada dos meus membros e tudo parecia tão lento e confuso a meus olhos. Já sentia que a minha força estava sendo recuperada, porém a tontura e exaustão ainda eram imensas.

Ainda podia lembrar do olhar chocado do _Doutor Maravilha_. Podia sentir a insegurança sendo exalada pelos seus poros. Podia ouvir a mente dele se embaralhando e se perdendo com as minhas palavras.

Um sentimento de missão cumprida preenchia o meu corpo cansado e me fazia sorrir constantemente. Eu sabia que havia feito a minha parte, que havia oferecido ajuda a ele, que havia mostrado as suas opções e agora só bastava esperar.

O futuro dele estava nas mãos dele e não nas minhas.

Algumas lembranças voltaram a minha mente deixando-me confusa e perdida na linha do tempo, misturando memórias com o presente. Lembrei do olhar assustado de Rosalie ao perceber que eu estava caída no chão de nosso quartinho.

Eu sabia que era uma loucura desde o começo, mas isso não me impedia de continuar. Apesar de ser loucura era algo infalível, eu não podia simplesmente recusar e esquecer a minha idéia. Era perfeita.

"Bella! Bella!" Rose gritava enquanto me chacoalhava em seus braços quentes.

Eu lembro de ter esboçado um sorriso fraco.

"Me leve ao Hospital de New Orleans" Eu pedi com a voz cansada. Observei a compreensão passando pelos olhos de minha amiga e vi a expressão horrorizada se transformar em um sorriso malicioso e preocupado.

"Você é louca! Perversamente louca!" Ela falava, enquanto pegava o celular e discava para alguém.

Eu me permiti fechar os olhos por alguns instantes. Sabia que estava prestes a ceder ao cansaço e a fraqueza, porém tinha que agüentar só mais um pouco, só até alcançar ao meu objetivo.

O meu estômago doía, porém ele estava conformado, sabia que aquilo era para um bem maior.A minha cabeça girava e eu sentia ânsias o tempo todo. O meu corpo já não me respondia e parecia pesado demais.

"Venha aqui me ajudar! Minha amiga está caída no chão!" Ouvi a voz de Rosalie bem distante pedindo ajuda para o seu príncipe.

Tudo ficou preto, lembro apenas do silêncio profundo e do torpor. Aproveitei-me desse momento de tranqüilidade para relaxar e descansar um pouco, porém violentamente Rose me tirou do meu estado vegetativo.

"Bella! Bella!" Ela falou em meu ouvido.

Eu abri os olhos, mas não consegui enxergar quase nada.

"Chegamos?" Perguntei grogue.

Ela assentiu.

"Ótimo!" Eu me apoiei nos braços dela e me levantei, sentando-me. Estava no carro de alguém, em um banco de couro. "Vou entrar sozinha. Amanhã eu ligo para você e te conto tudo."

Ela me segurou quando eu fiz menção de sair.

"Você tem certeza que não quer ajuda?"

Eu revirei os olhos e segui o meu caminho. Não lembro de como cheguei no Hospital só sei que quando abri os olhos estava em um quartinho com um médico estranho cuidando de mim. Demorou apenas instantes para o Doutor Maravilha entrar em minha visão e eu não me impedi de sorrir.

O barulho da porta me fez voltar ao presente. Abri os olhos lentamente e procurei algum vulto. Era um médico, conforme ele se aproximava eu conseguia o enxergar com mais clareza.

Ele chegou bem perto de meu rosto e sorriu maliciosamente. Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa ele retirou um pano do bolso de seu avental e me amordaçou, deixando-me perplexa e confusa.

- É para o seu próprio bem, querida. - Ele falou melosamente em meu ouvido, fazendo com que o meu estômago se retraísse.

Seu rosto estava bem próximo do meu. Foi só naquele momento que consegui enxergar os seus olhos pretos e misteriosos brilhando no meio da escuridão sombria. Eu o reconheci instantaneamente e senti os meus pelos se eriçarem.

Era o médico que eu havia trombado há alguns dias atrás.

Senti uma dor em meu braço. Instintivamente eu tentei o puxar o que só fez a dor aumentar. O médico estava tirando os medicamentos da minha veia.

Ele exibia um sorriso maníaco em seus lábios e os seus olhos brilhavam de excitação.

O cansaço me deixava lenta e confusa, deixando-me a mercê das loucuras daquele homem. Ele se aproximou de novo e beijou lentamente o meu pescoço, sussurrando palavras vulgares e nojentas.

O desespero me invadiu junto com a repulsa. Sabia que seria incapaz de gritar ou de me proteger. Sabia que nada me salvaria das garras daquele homem sem escrúpulos.

Agora meu plano não parecia tão perfeito assim. Parecia medíocre e até mesmo idiota.

- Por favor. - Implorei, porém a mordaça abafou o som de minha voz.

- Você é tão linda, querida.. eu não resisti! - Ele sussurrava, enquanto suas mãos percorriam o meu corpo pesado e mole.

Fechei os olhos e tentei me distrair, tentei fingir que aquilo não estava acontecendo. Rezei para que acabasse logo o meu sofrimento, para que aquele idiota saísse logo dali. Suas mãos me acariciavam com luxuria e agressividade, enquanto a sua boca me beijava avidamente, sugando toda a minha energia e a minha dignidade.

Em vão, tentei o empurrar, arranhar e machucar. Conformada e exausta eu desisti. Simplesmente cedi e relaxei em seus braços, deixando com que ele se satisfizesse e se aproveitasse de mim.

Prometi a mim mesma que quando estivesse recuperada eu ia encontrar aquele Médico nojento e que acabaria com toda a reputação dele. Eu não seria uma menina frágil e envergonhada que fugiria e esconderia isso de todos.

Eu faria questão de contar ao mundo todo até acabar com qualquer chance de ele pisar em um Hospital novamente.

Um barulho me despertou do meu transe. Ele parecia alto demais perto dos sussurros do médico. Senti um alívio enorme percorrendo o meu corpo. Era como se eu estivesse ouvindo o sinal da escola no último dia de aula. Era como os sinos da vitória!

- Abra a porta! Quem está aí? - Ouvi a voz do meu salvador.

O médico em cima de mim congelou e ficou desesperado. Desceu da cama e ficou andando de um lado pro outro sem saber o que fazer.

Nesse momento um barulho maior veio da porta, enquanto ela era arrombada.

Doutor Maravilha entrou com ferocidade para dentro do quarto. Quando os olhos dele captaram o outro médico eu o ouvi emitir um som bem estranho, parecia um rosnado. Ele voou para cima do homem e o socou com força no rosto.

Eu fiquei boquiaberta.

- Como você foi capaz de fazer algo do tipo? - Ele grunhia, enquanto socava o médico repulsivo. - Você é nojento, Gomez!

O outro não conseguia revidar, quando teve a chance afastou-se e foi correndo em direção a porta. Consegui ver o sangue escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

- Você vai me pagar, Cullen! - Ele ameaçou antes de sair do quarto.

Doutor Maravilha correu para perto da minha cama.

- Você está bem? - Ele perguntou com um tom preocupado, enquanto soltava a mordaça. Percebi que ele havia encarado as minhas pernas descobertas com mais atenção e demora do que qualquer outra parte do meu corpo.

- Já estive melhor. - Falei com a voz fraca, tentando ser divertida.

Com os dedos ágeis e delicados ele recolocou os medicamentos em minha veia e ajeitou toda a minha coberta, cobrindo quase todas as partes do meu corpo. Ele parecia estar sem graça e sem saber o que dizer.

- Como ele pode fazer algo do tipo? Como ele conseguiu ser tão nojento? - Doutor Maravilha falou me encarando intensamente.

- Calma, Cullen. - Eu sorri. - Eu estou bem.

- Isso não vai ficar assim! Eu não vou deixar isso passar em branco, Senhorita Swan. Eu estou te prometendo! - A voz dele estava lotada de raiva.

Eu toquei em seu ombro gentilmente.

- Obrigada. - Falei bem lentamente.

- Descanse. - Ele sussurrou. - Não vou deixar aquele canalha voltar.. nem que para isso eu precise dormir na porta do quarto.

Eu dei um risinho fraco. Aos poucos a escuridão foi me tomando e eu fui perdendo os sentidos. Fiquei apenas repetindo as palavras do Doutor na minha mente. Era como um medicamento relaxante.

Permiti-me entrar no mundo dos sonhos esquecendo qualquer coisa, deixando o meu corpo finalmente relaxar e descansar. Sem medo ou insegurança.

Sabia que o Doutor estaria ali como o prometido.

_Fim do Capítulo III_

**N/A: **Eu gosto desse capítulo. De verdade! Aí começamos a ver o Edward ficar um pouquinho mais acessível. Eu espero do fundo do meu coração que estejam gostando.. é uma fic diferente, eu sei.. mas ela vem me agradando muito. Pelo menos escrevendo-a.

Eu gostaria de saber se agrada a quem está a lendo.

Dependendo do número de reviews eu posto até o final da semana. Ui ui! Comentem por favor! Não sabem como é importante e essencial para mim.

Amo voces.

Ari.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV - Conspiração? Não.. destino!**

- Doutor Cullen? - Uma voz invadiu a minha mente, tirando-me do meu torpor.

Eu chacoalhei a cabeça e abri os olhos. Encontrei uma enfermeira me encarando com um olhar estranho, parecia receoso.

- Sim? - Falei com a voz rouca.

- Está tendo uma reunião de última hora e _eles_ pediram para eu te chamar. - Ela não me encarava nos olhos, ficava desviando o olhar.

Parecia que eu era um monstro ou então uma pessoa maléfica. Aquilo me assustou um pouco e não me deixou feliz como sempre.

A todo instante as palavras de Isabella Swan percorriam a minha mente, me perturbando, me deixando confuso e nauseado. Eu tentava evitar aqueles pensamentos, tentava esquecer daquele momento de fraqueza, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

- Oh, sim.. - Respondi lentamente. - Obrigada por avisar.

Dei um sorriso para ela e segui o meu caminho pelo corredor branco. Percebi que ela havia ficado surpresa e até mesmo chocada e segurei o riso por isso. Meus músculos do rosto pareciam até desacostumados a sorrir, era estranho para mim.

Caminhei rapidamente para a sala de reuniões. Era ali onde os mais influentes médicos do Hospital se reuniam para tomar algumas atitudes. Era como uma oligarquia, um grupo comandando e decidindo tudo, mas como sempre neste havia um "chefe", que no caso era eu.

Bati na porta e entrei. O silêncio foi absoluto. Todos me encaravam intensamente. Porém não eram os olhares de respeito, como sempre foram, eram olhares lotados em culpa e em advertência.

Havia algo errado.

- Bom dia. - Falei calmamente não deixando transparecer o meu nervosismo. Fui caminhando lentamente para o meu lugar.

A minha voz fez eco na sala. Ninguém havia respondido, todos pareciam temer falar alguma coisa, por mais que achassem necessário.

- Qual o motivo da reunião de emergência? - Peguei os meus relatórios e os analisei como desculpa para desviar o olhar.

Depois de alguns instantes de silêncio um médico decidiu se pronunciar.

Era o Doutor Diaz, o homem mais velho daquele hospital. Porém inteligentíssimo.

- Doutor Cullen.. estamos aqui reunidos para falar de um pequeno _incidente_ que ocorreu ontem a noite.

- Qual seria incidente? - Eu franzi a testa.

Foi nesse momento em que houve outra batida na porta e quem passou por essa foi o Doutor Gomez. Ele estava todo machucado, especialmente no rosto. Eu fiquei boquiaberto e um tanto satisfeito com o meu trabalho.

-Desculpem-me pelo atraso. - Ele falou com um sorriso.

Um sorriso que me desagradou por completo. Engoli um seco e voltei a minha atenção ao Doutor Diaz.

- Ontem a noite foi relatado que o senhor agrediu fisicamente um de seus companheiros de trabalho. - Diaz falou lentamente e a cada palavra que saia de sua boca eu ficava mais estupefato.

Eu fui tomar folego para falar, só que ele me cortou.

- Conforme as nossas leis internas.. o senhor sabe que é absolutamente proibido agredir companheiros de trabalho. - Ele pontuou seriamente. - Nós somos como uma família, Doutor Cullen. Não se pode agredir a família sem punições.

- Punições? - Eu falei irado, levantei de meu lugar e encarei a todos com raiva. - Então quer dizer que eu vou ser punido? Ele faz a _merda_ e eu que tenho que pagar por isso?! Eu fiz aquilo em nome do nosso Hospital, em nome do que nós mais prezamos que é o respeito e a dignidade! Algo que o nosso companheiro de trabalho, nosso '_parente_', não tem!

- O que está querendo dizer, Doutor Cullen? - Diaz perguntou, passando a mão no queixo.

- Ele estava abusando de uma paciente! - Eu gritei apontando para Gomez.

Todos na sala prenderam a respiração e fizeram barulho de indignação.

- A acusação que o senhor está fazendo é muito grave, Cullen. - Diaz falou, também se levantando.

- Mas é a verdade. - Pontuei.

Gomez se levantou e me lançou um olhar mortífero.

- Eu abusando de uma paciente? Você deve estar de brincadeira, não é? - Ele falou fingindo indignação. - Você sabe, Diaz, que eu nunca faria algo do tipo!

Eu soltei uma risada irônica.

- Ah, então eu sou o louco aqui? Ele havia retirado todos os medicamentos da veia da paciente! A porta estava trancada! E quando eu entrei ela estava com os olhos arregalados, amordaçada, com os lençóis descobrindo as suas pernas! O que isso soa para vocês? Um tratamento comum e respeitoso?

- Doutor Cullen.. você tem provas disso? - Diaz perguntou.

Eu me calei e mordi o lábio inferior.

- Não.

- Se querem saber, meus amigos.. - Gomez começou. - Doutor Cullen é bem intimo dessa paciente. Havia outro médico cuidando dela, mas ele fez questão de pegar o caso para si. Ele pareceu bem chegado nela, a cuidando com carinho! Acho que ele ficou enciumado com a minha presença e viu coisas aonde não tinha! Ele já anda perturbado há um tempo.. vocês sabem disso.

- O quê? - Gritei.

- Sente-se, Gomez. - Diaz pediu, enquanto virava-se para mim. - Não há como se provar nada, Edward.. e você sabe disso. Nem o testemunho dessa paciente ajudaria, porque de acordo com Gomez ela é próxima a você.

- Vocês acham que eu inventaria algo do tipo? Isso é ridículo!

- O ponto não é esse, Doutor Cullen. Você agrediu fisicamente o Gomez?

- Agredi, mas.. - Eu fui começar a me explicar, porém fui cortado.

- Então precisa ser punido. - Todos no salão começaram a concordar com Diaz.

- Eu não vou aceitar isso! Vocês não podem fazer isso! - Falei, passando a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

- Essas sãos as leis que você mesmo escreveu e assinou, Edward.. quem melhor do que você para servir de exemplo?

Eu suguei o ar com força e fechei os olhos por uns instantes. Sabia que estava em um beco sem saída, não havia nada a ser feito. Eu não tinha como escapar da punição e das conseqüências de meus atos.

Era a primeira vez que eu fazia algo impensado e inconsequentemente. Tudo isso graças a hippie maluca. E agora eu seria punido no Hospital em que eu era considerado Rei.

_Que maravilha_! Pensei ironicamente.

- Certo. Eu serei punido, mas exijo que ele também seja. - Disse, apontando para Gomez. - Por mais que não aja provas, a desconfiança existe ou pelo menos a possibilidade, e eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça no _meu_ Hospital.

- Prometo considerar o seu ponto de vista, Edward.. agora peço que você saia para que nós possamos decidir a sua punição e a de Gomez. - Diaz me lançou um sorriso de desculpa e eu não devolvi.

Apenas saí em passos rápidos e duros daquela sala. A minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir e eu tinha que controlar o meu corpo para não cometer uma loucura. Eu nunca havia estado daquela forma tão rebelde e indomável.

Eu tinha vontade de quebrar tudo e todos. Tinha vontade de gritar ao me deparar com uma injustiça tão grande.

Fiquei andando de um lado pro outro no corredor. O medo do que viria a seguir me dominava, assim como a repulsa, o ódio, a indignação.

Os segundos se transformaram em minutos e os minutos demoravam horas para passar. Minhas mãos estavam suando e eu sentia que poderia vomitar a qualquer momento. Nunca estivera tão vulnerável. Nunca me sentira tão _humano_, tão comum.

Eu sempre havia me considerado um ser superior. Algo que passava imune de todas as sensações humanas. Porém aquela era a prova de que eu era mais um fantoche nas mãos imperdoáveis dos sentimentos.

Eu não era uma máquina perfeita. Algo que fugia de todos os erros. Eu era apenas uma pessoa comum e impulsiva.

Agora tudo o que eu tinha fazer era esperar. Eu me sentia como o homem que seria encaminhado para forca, porém pelo menos este sabia o seu destino. Eu estava as cegas, perdido.

De repente a porta foi aberta e eu fui chamado para entrar.

- É agora. - Sussurrei antes de pisar na sala.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Isabella Swan_

Acordei muita disposta na manhã seguinte. Percebi que os medicamentos já haviam sido retirados da minha veia e que a minha cabeça e o meu corpo já pareciam estar mais rápidos e leves.

Com um sorriso nos lábios procurei por _ele_ no meu quarto, mas tudo que encontrei foram as paredes brancas e sem graça.

Levantei-me lentamente e me assustei ao notar que usava uma camisola de Hospital. Quem será que havia me trocado? Por que será que a noite de ontem estava tão nublada e borrada em minha mente?

Afastei essas perguntas da minha mente, tinha coisas mais importantes para lidar agora. Caminhei lentamente para fora do meu quarto e encontrei um corredor movimentado e cheio de pessoas de branco.

Descobri que estava um andar a baixo da Ala dos Internados e segui o meu caminho para lá instantaneamente. Eu não tinha presentes e nem Jake para eles hoje, porém sabia que a minha companhia seria o suficiente.

Pelo menos para Jessie.

Abri a porta lentamente e encontrei o silêncio rotineiro de uma manhã tranqüila e fria. Todos eles estavam deitados em suas respectivas camas, conversando bem baixinho para não serem advertidos por nenhum médico estúpido.

Ou seja, pelo Doutor Maravilha.

- Bom dia. - Eu gritei animada, assustando a todos.

Jessie pulou da cama, me reconhecendo instantaneamente, e saiu correndo para abraçar a minha cintura.

- Bella! Bella! Bella! - Ela falava toda animada.

- Olá, pequena! - Eu falei, retribuindo o abraço.

Todos me olhavam com curiosidade, esperando eu tirar um presente magnífico da bolsa. Eu dei um sorriso sem graça e senti que estava corando.

- Desculpa, pessoal, mas dessa vez eu não trouxe nada! - Falei, enquanto pegava na camisola do Hospital e mostrava pra eles.

Uma velhinha deu uma risadinha.

- Não se preocupe, querida. Ainda temos algumas coisas da última visita. - Ela falou bondosamente.

Todas as crianças começaram a me rodear e a me encher de perguntas e em poucos minutos estávamos sentados em uma grande roda no chão. Até os adultos e os idosos olhavam para mim com os olhos brilhando em curiosidade e expectativa. Eu os contava várias histórias da minha vida, aventuras que envolviam todos os tipos de pessoas. Ou então narrava como havia conseguido driblar o maléfico Doutor Cullen e chegar ali.

Eles ficavam maravilhados. Eram ótimos ouvintes, sabiam interferir nas horas certas, fazendo caras horrorizadas ou gargalhando histericamente de alguma loucura cometida por mim ou Rosalie.

Era tão bom vê-las sorrindo e curtindo, vê-las aproveitando o momento e não simplesmente esperando a morte as abraçar. Era um conforto ver que as palavras do Doutor Cullen estavam erradas.

Saber que na realidade valia a pena todo aquele esforço. Saber que apesar do fim estar próximo ainda havia tempo para ser aproveitado e que esse era muito importante.

Era bom ver pessoas dando valor à vida, enquanto ele estava a desperdiçando de uma forma patética.

- Conte mais, Bella! Conte mais! - Jessie pedia em um coro com seus amiguinhos.

Eu ia falar, porém uma voz grossa e melodiosa me interrompeu. Estávamos tão compenetrados nas histórias que nem havíamos percebido a presença de outra pessoa.

- Agora não, Jessie. Eu preciso roubar a contadora de histórias por uns instantes. - Era _ele._

Eu sorri passando confiança para todos no lugar, sabia que estavam apreensivos. Levantei-me e caminhei em direção ao Doutor Cullen, que me esperava na porta. A expressão dele era indecifrável.

Ele não sorria, porém também não parecia bravo como das outras vezes. Pelo visto, ele estava enfrentando um misto de emoções.

Estava confuso.

Quando estávamos fora da sala ele parou e ficou me encarando.

- Não vamos até a sua Sala? - Perguntei surpresa.

- Oh, não. - Ele respondeu seriamente. - Aqui está bom.

- Então.. o que queria falar? - Perguntei, mordendo o lábio logo em seguida.

Será que ele seria malvado o bastante para me expulsar dali ao perceber que eu já estava mais forte?

- Você já está melhor? - Ele perguntou de repente, me chocando.

- Hmm.. sim. - Fiz uma caretinha. - Você está com febre?

- O quê? - Ele pareceu confuso. - Por quê?

- Bom estamos conversando há um minuto e você não começou a gritar para eu ir embora do seu Hospital.

- Não é mais o meu Hospital. - Ele soltou um longo suspiro e abaixou a cabeça.

- Quê? O que aconteceu?

- É.. complicado. - Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos cor de cobre os deixando desalinhados.

- Tente me explicar. - Falei, pousando a mão em seu ombro.

Ele encarou o meu braço no mesmo instante, fazendo-me corar e desviar o olhar.

- Não vou lhe explicar agora. - Ela falou pacientemente. - Teremos tempo para isso em outro momento.

- Tempo? Do que está falando? - Ele estava me confundindo.

- Eu aceito, Senhorita Swan. Eu aceito passar essas duas semanas vendo o seu mundo. - Ele respondeu lentamente. Nunca havia o visto tão rendido, tão vulnerável.

Dei um sorriso satisfeito.

- Ótimo! Quando podemos começar?

- Hoje? - Ele parecia estar ansioso. Algo havia acontecido e isso havia mexido com ele, havia o feito mudar de idéia.

- Tudo bem. - Eu franzi a testa um pouco e senti o meu coração acelerando. - Quero que me encontre nesse endereço.

Peguei um papel e uma caneta que estavam amostra no bolso do avental dele. Ele pareceu surpreso com o meu ato repentino e ousado.

Escrevi o endereço da pensão em que estava hospedada com Rosalie, dobrei o papel e guardei novamente no bolso dele. Então, me virei para entrar na sala novamente.

Quando estava abrindo a porta ele segurou o meu braço.

- Que horas?

- Hmm.. tanto faz. - Falei com um sorriso. - Surpreenda-me.

E então segui o meu caminho deixando-o parado olhando para mim com uma expressão de confusão. Eu não consegui segurar a risada presunçosa.

_Ponto pra mim_! Comemorei mentalmente

**xxx **

Fui dispensada do Hospital às quinze horas. Com o frio batendo em meu rosto quente e o corpo um pouco dolorido e cansado eu segui para a pensão a pé, não agüentando de saudades de Jake.

Minha mente estava a mil desde a conversa com o Doutor Cullen. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que havia conseguido. Era bom demais para ser verdade.

Quando cheguei no meu quarto e de Rosalie encontrei a minha companheira sentada, compondo uma música. Ela sorriu para mim amavelmente e me encarou cheia de expectativa.

Jake pulava na minha perna guinchando de felicidade.

- Seja bem vinda de volta, morta-viva. - Rosalie falou sorrindo. - Como foi?

- Ah, nada demais.. só uns amassos no quarto do Hospital. Coisa básica! - Resolvi brincar com ela, matando-a de curiosidade.

- O quê? - Ela gritou, jogando o violão pro lado e correndo em minha direção.

Eu dei uma gargalhada histérica.

- É. Hoje vou ter um encontro aqui, quero que saia. - Falei autoritária andando em direção ao banheiro, ligando o chuveiro.

- Encontro? Oh, meu deus! Como isso foi acontecer? É com ele? É, não é? - Ela pulava toda excitada ao meu redor.

- Claro, querida. - Eu fui retirando as roupas sujas e a lancei um olhar sedutor de brincadeira. - Eu posso tudo!

Rosalie começou a gritar como uma louca, e então de repente se calou. Ela me lançou um olhar raivoso.

- Você está mentindo, não está? - Ela falou baixo.

Eu dei um sorriso bem grande e forçado.

- O que você acha?

- Mentirosa! - Ela começou a me bater com aquela mão gigante e pesada. Eu entrei no box e me fechei, tentando me proteger. - Maldita mentirosa!

- Eu não sou mentirosa! - Falei fazendo bico. - Não menti completamente. Ele realmente vem aqui hoje, só que não é um "_encontro_". É só um encontro, sabe?

- Quê? - Ela fez uma careta de desentendida.

Eu revirei os olhos e suspirei.

- Loiras.. - Zombei.

- Explica! - Ela exigiu irritada.

- Er.. não é um encontro romântico. Ele simplesmente aceitou o meu dom divino. - Entrei embaixo do chuveiro e deixei a água cair em minha cabeça deixando-me relaxada e saciada.

- Ah. - Ela ficou pensativa por uns instantes. - Como você conseguiu isso?

- Não sei. - Suspirei. - Fico me perguntando a mesma coisa.

- O que importa é que você conseguiu.. - Ela sorriu para mim, sentando na privada fechada e apoiando a cabeça no vidro do box. - Espero que você não se engane com ele.

- Eu não vou. Tenho certeza de que ele é o cara certo. - Eu falei confiante, passando o shampoo em meus cabelos. - E como foi a sua noite?

- Produtiva, com certeza. - Ela falou maliciosamente.

Eu ri baixinho e fiz não com a cabeça.

- Você não presta, Rosalie Hale. - Ralhei de brincadeira.

- E você presta até demais, Isabella Swan. - Ela me provocou.

Eu fiz uma caretinha. Odiava que me chamassem pelo nome completo, e ela sabia muito bem disso.

- Sou uma pessoa decente, ok? - Falei maldosamente. - Bom.. como estava dizendo, tem como você sair hoje de noite?

- Uh! Ela quer privacidade com o Doutorzinho. - Ela riu em escárnio e piscou para mim.

- É, eu sou safada e me chamo Rosalie agora. - Entrei de novo debaixo do chuveiro enxaguando todo o sabão do meu cabelo.

- Bella! - Minha amiga gritou indignada. Nós ficamos nos encarando por uns instantes e depois caímos na risada.

Terminei o meu banho rapidamente, ainda conversando com Rosalie. Quando me troquei e sentei com ela de volta no quarto, com Jake enrolado em meu colo, Rosalie pegou o seu kit de manicure e começou a fazer as minhas unhas.

Ficamos conversando banalidades enquanto ela me arrumava, como se eu tivesse um encontro de verdade.

Eu mal percebi o tempo passando, quando me dei conta já estava anoitecendo e o frio aumentando. Doutor Cullen não devia demorar muito para chegar.

Ele era muito previsível. Não veio comigo depois do Hospital porque pareceria desesperado e não viria muito tarde para deixar claro que aquilo não era um encontro.

Iria vir por volta das sete horas da noite, um pouco mais ou um pouco menos.

- Está na hora de você ir! - Eu falei com um sorriso, enxotando Rosalie na maior cara de pau.

- O que? São seis e meia! - Ela olhou para si mesma em desespero. - Eu nem estou pronta!

- Rose.. você vai conhecer ele depois. - Falei fazendo uma careta.

Ela riu.

- Quando ele chegar eu vou. - Ela pediu, piscando os olhos várias vezes.

Soltei um longo suspiro.

- Tudo bem. - Me virei e comecei a ajeitar o quarto. Não queria passar uma impressão muito ruim.

Ela pareceu mais animada e tagarela. Ficava mais me atrapalhando do que me ajudando a organizar as coisas. Não sabia o porquê de tanta ansiedade. Era só um Médico e mais um de meus _escolhidos._

Como sempre eu estava certa, meia hora depois ouvimos uma batida na porta do quarto. Rosalie ficou elétrica e começou a andar de um lado pro outro. Eu tive que segurar a risada.

- Calma! Sem ataques! - Falei para ela com os lábios, sem emitir nenhum som.

Ela assentiu.

Eu caminhei lentamente para a porta, sentindo o meu coração pular no meu peito, enquanto eu ficava ofegante. Não sabia explicar aquela minha reação.

- Quem é? - Falei meio trêmula.

- Sou eu. - Ele falou com a voz baixa e desanimada. Algo que era atípico pra ele.

Eu abri a porta lentamente e o encarei pela primeira vez longe daquele cabelos estavam perfeitamente arrumados e haviam acabado de ser lavados deixando-me possibilitada de sentir o cheiro de seu shampoo. Ele usava uma calça jeans simples e uma camisa social.

Não consegui evitar um sorriso ao olhar para a sua elegância.

- É humilde, porém confortável. - Falei sentindo o meu rosto corar ao abrir mais a porta dando espaço para ele entrar.

As roupas dele deixavam o nosso quarto mais apagado e abarrotado do que o comum. Só a presença dele ali era o suficiente para fazer o local parecer medíocre. Ele olhou para tudo ao seu redor sem mudar a sua expressão.

Nunca quis tanto ler mentes para saber o que ele pensava naquele momento.

Jake começou a latir e pular na perna dele. Ele não pareceu muito feliz com aquilo, mas esnobou.

Rosalie levantou e foi na direção do Doutor. Seus olhos brilhantes demonstravam o quanto ela estava abismada com a beleza dele.

Eu segurei o riso.

- Você não estava de saída, Rose? - Eu falei maldosamente.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Bom, eu sou Rosalie. Depois falo com você direito.. tenho um compromisso. - Ela passou por ele e foi indo em direção a porta.

- Er, certo.. - Ele falou todo desconcertado.

Ela olhou para mim e fez uma careta antes de sair.

- Seja bem vindo a minha humilde residência. - Eu falei meio sem graça. - Sinta-se em casa.

- Obrigada, Senhorita Swan. - Ele falou pomposamente.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Olha.. antes de qualquer coisa sem essa de Senhorita Swan, ok? Só Bella. - Falei duramente o encarando com intensidade.

- Certo, Isabella. - Ele respondeu com um olhar de desafio.

Eu decidi não ralhar. Era tão elegante a forma como ele pronunciava o meu nome.. chegava a ser sexy.

- Cadê as suas coisas? - Perguntei. Só agora havia me tocado que ele estava com as mãos vazias.

- Coisas? - Ele pareceu confuso.

Eu sentei na cama e peguei Jake no meu colo.

- É. Suas malas. - Falei lentamente. - Acho que você não me entendeu direito, Doutor.. você vai _morar_ aqui comigo por duas semanas.

- O quê? - Ele falou confuso. Passou as mãos no cabelo perfeito em um gesto que demonstrava a sua agitação e nervosismo. - Morar?! Isso é realmente necessário?

- Sim. - Falei, enquanto o empurrava para sentar na cama de Rosalie. Ele me lançou um olhar assustado.

- Seria meio difícil eu lhe mostrar o meu mundo se você continuasse a morar em seu apartamento de luxo, não acha?

Ele mordeu os lábios por uns instantes e então concordou. Havia ficado estático na cama, da mesma forma como sentara simplesmente congelara.

- Relaxe, Cullen.. - Eu falei sorrindo. - E me conte o que fez você decidir aceitar a minha proposta.

Ele ficou calado por alguns instantes. Parecia não saber por onde começar, estava hesitante. Sua feição também estava diferente.. aquilo seria vergonha? Não. Eu devia estar enganada.

- O pessoal do Hospital achou melhor que eu retirasse umas semanas de férias. - Ele falou encabulado, corando um pouco. - Falaram que eu andava estressado demais, que eu estava trabalhando muito.

Ninguém falou nada. Eu fiquei o encarando esperando que ele continuasse, e ele encarava as próprias mãos em seu colo.

Era estranho vê-lo tão cabisbaixo, sem a sua prepotência e arrogância rotineira. Era como se ele tivesse derrubado as paredes que o rodeava.

- Eu fui suspenso por duas semanas. - Ele falou mais alto agora e levantou o olhar para mim.

- Eu sei que possa parecer ruim e até mesmo humilhante isso, Cullen.. mas pense pelo lado positivo: Você vai tirar as suas férias que provavelmente nunca teve. Você vai ter tempo para repensar na sua vida.

- Eu me sinto humilhado.. - Ele falou baixinho e eu pude enxergar isso nos olhos verdes dele. - Mas ao mesmo tempo foi a prova que eu precisava. Foi naquele momento que eu tive certeza de que havia alguma coisa errada na minha vida.

Eu dei um sorriso triste pra ele.

- Nada acontece por acaso, Cullen. Pode parecer que não, mas tudo tem um propósito. - O encarei intensamente e tentei passar um pouco de confiança.

- Por que _eu_, Isabella? Você podia ter escolhido ajudar qualquer outro. - Eu vi que ele necessitava daquela resposta tanto quanto necessitava de oxigênio.

Era algo que devia estar o atormentando.

- Não sei, Cullen.. eu sinceramente não sei. Eu acho que vi uma luz em você. - Puxei o ar com força, enquanto os meus batimentos cardíacos aceleravam. - Eu me esforço tanto pra ajudar as pessoas, para mudar as injustiças do mundo, mas de nada adianta. _Você_ tem força pra isso, Doutor. Mais do que isso.. você tem um coração pra isso..

- Acho que está enganada. - Ele me cortou.

- Não estou. - Falei firmemente. - Por mais que você tente se esconder por trás dessa mascara de frieza, sei que aí dentro existe um homem incrível, com um coração enorme.

Ele ficou calado. Eu fui sentindo que aquele silêncio já estava me incomodando demais. Não gostava daquele baixo astral.

- Cadê o médico louco e inalcançável que eu briguei? Anime-se, Cullen! - Eu falei sorrindo. - Se não vou ter que fazer Jake lhe dar umas lambidas.

Ele me lançou um olhar cortante e levantou uma das sobrancelhas em desafio.

- Assim está melhor! - Eu falei risonha, jogando meu travesseiro nele.

Ele revirou os olhos e sussurrou alguma coisa. Devia ser algo relacionado à maldições, macumbas, vudus ou derivados.

- Bom.. como vamos começar a nossa "missão" preciso lhe passar algumas regrinhas básicas. - Falei toda animada levantando.

- Regras? Missão? - Ele perguntou coçando a cabeça.

Eu ri daquele gesto.

- É bem simples. - Eu fui me aproximando dele. Percebi que ele havia engolido um seco. - Em primeiro lugar: Sinceridade. Considero a regra principal. Nossa relação vai ser baseada nela. Eu juro que serei sincera o tempo todo, não mentirei para você. Odeio mentiras.

- Acho que posso fazer isso. - Ele sorriu fracamente. Percebi o quanto ele ficava bonito sorrindo e perdi um pouco a linha do raciocínio.

- Em segundo lugar: Obediência. Quando eu falar algo você tem que me obedecer. Não digo que vá se tornar o meu escravo, só estou falando que vou fazer algumas exigências e você vai ter que cumpri-las. Ao concordar em participar da Missão você vira o meu capacho particular.

Senti que o maxilar dele ficou tenso e ele fez uma cara de desgosto.

- Prometo me esforçar. - Ele tentou ao maximo não ser rude e demonstrar a sua discordância. - Porém não exagere.

- Prometo seguir a ética, meu bem. - Pisquei para ele. - Em terceiro lugar e não menos importante: É absolutamente proibido se apaixonar por mim.

Mal eu havia terminado de falar e ele estava explodindo em gargalhadas.

- Não se preocupe com isso. - Ele falou em meio a risada.

Eu lancei a ele um olhar fulminante.

- Por quê? Acha que sou uma pessoa difícil para se apaixonar? - Falei rudemente.

- Não disse isso. Só nunca alguém como _eu_ vai se apaixonar por alguém como _você_. - Ele deu um sorriso irônico e superior que me irritou profundamente.

- Ah, pertencemos a mundos diferentes, certo? - Resolvi utilizar a ironia também. Me agachei e fiquei com o rosto na altura do dele. - Pois saiba que por duas semanas você pertence ao _meu_ mundo. Um mundo onde um cara como você se apaixona facilmente por alguém como eu.

Ele abriu um sorriso torto. Um sorriso que até então eu desconhecia. Os meus joelhos cederam e eu achei que ia despencar no chão. Meu coração falhou por alguns instantes e eu arfei. Tive que sair daquela posição rapidamente e praticamente corri para a minha cama.

- Alguma regra a mais, Sargenta? - Ele perguntou.

- Não, Doutor. Por enquanto é só. - Falei entre a minha respiração acelerada.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas nos encarando em desafio. Parecia que saía faíscas dos nossos olhos, como se houvesse uma guerra mental.

- Acho que vou até meu apartamento. Eu arrumo minhas coisas e amanhã te encontro no lugar em que você quiser. - Ele sugeriu, já se levantando.

- Nada disso. Hoje começa a contar as duas semanas. Você vai dormir aqui. Amanhã iremos ao seu apartamento pegar algumas roupas. - Falei autoritária.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro.

- Ah! E antes que eu esqueça: Me dê seu celular, bip, pager.. todas essas modernidades. - Estendi a mão e o encarei com um sorriso presunçoso.

- O quê? - Ele pareceu em choque.

- Você não vai precisar disso nessas duas semanas.

- E se tiver alguma emergencia no Hospital? - Ele falou com um leve desespero na voz.

- Você está suspenso, Doutor. - Eu bati no ombro dele e depois voltei a estender a mão. - Vamos, estou esperando.

Com relutância ele tirou o seu celular do bolso e mais alguns aparelhos tecnológicos e os colocou na minha mão.

- Isso.. bom garoto. - Eu falei com um gostinho de vitória.

Ele só soltou um longo suspiro e gemeu baixinho.

- O que mais quer de mim? Meu rim?

Eu dei uma gargalhada.

- Oh, meu deus! Não estamos nenhum dia juntos e você fez uma piada. - Eu falei abismada.

- Não era uma piada. - Ele falou todo sério.

- Lembra do lance da sinceridade, querido? - Eu bati a mão na cabeça dele como se ele fosse um cachorro bonzinho.

- Não foi uma piada intencional. - Ele falou instantes depois.

Eu dei outro sorriso vitorioso.

- Acho que estamos começando a nos entender. - Eu caminhei até uma cadeira, peguei minha bolsa e fui em direção a porta. - Venha.. quero te levar em um lugar.

- Agora? - Ele pareceu chocado, mas me seguiu.

- Sim. - Eu concordei. - Venha, Jake. Vamos passear com a mamãe e o Doutor.

O meu cachorro lindo me seguiu no mesmo instante, correndo para me acompanhar. Era só escutar a palavra "passear" que ele ficava elétrico, quase um hiperativo. Não parava de correr e guinchar.

Percebi que o Doutor estava se controlando para não chutar o meu cachorro e isso me fez segurar o riso.

Saímos da pensão sob os olhares curiosos e maliciosos de todos os ocupantes. A noite estava fria o que me fez pegar Jake em meus braços para que ele não congelasse. O Doutor me seguia em silêncio, sem nem ao menos perguntar onde estávamos indo.

Percebi que ele estremeceu e abraçou o próprio corpo. Só agora havia me dado conta que ele estava usando apenas uma camisa nesse frio.

- Frio, huh? - Falei maldosa.

Ele gemeu baixinho e concordou, enquanto seus dentes começavam a bater.

Foi nesse momento que ficamos de frente para o portão de um Parque enorme e muito conhecido como ponto turístico da cidade: _Congo Square_. Ele era público, só tinha aquele portão para impedir pessoas de o utilizarem a noite.

- TARAM! - Falei apontando para o portão.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? - O Doutor perguntou.

- É a nossa primeira parada. - Falei sorrindo, caminhando para o portão.

Soltei Jake no chão e fiquei tentando encontrar uma forma de escalá-lo. Coloquei meu pé no ferro e fiz força para cima, agarrando com as mãos um pedaço mais alto.

- O que você está fazendo? - Cullen quase gritou.

Eu dei uma gargalhada.

- Escalando. - Falei como se fosse óbvio.

Com uma facilidade incrível por tantas aventuras parecidas, eu pulei o Portão parando do outro lado, olhando para Cullen com um sorriso nos lábios. Agachei-me e chamei Jake que passou facilmente entre os espaços de ferro.

- Venha, Doutor. - Eu o chamei.

- Isso é ilegal! - Ele começou a passar a mão nos cabelos nervosamente e andar de um lado pro outro.

- Então, venha logo para nenhum policial te ver.

- Você disse que respeitaria a ética! - Ele apontou o dedo pra mim e me fuzilou com os olhos verdes, enquanto se aproximava do Portão.

- Cullen, não enrole! - Eu falei entediada.

Ele ficou hesitante, mas grudou suas mãos no ferro e começou a escalá-lo. Alguns instantes depois ele pulava ao meu lado. Estava ofegante e corado, parecia que havia corrido uma maratona.

- Não foi tão difícil assim.. - Eu comecei a andar.

- Você parece mais forte. - Ele comentou com escárnio. - Já está conseguindo pular Portões e desrespeitar a lei.

Eu ri.

- Eu sou forte. - Apressei o passo deixando-o pra trás. Jake me seguia correndo, feliz da vida por estar passeando.

- Ei, espere! - Cullen gritou.

- Vamos, molenga. - Eu zombei.

Congo Square era um Parque muito famoso e freqüentado da região. Conhecido por ter influencias francesas e africanas, tendo vários festivais da música e também pelo seu paisagismo fantástico e natural.

Andávamos pelo caminho de pedras, rodeados por flores exóticas e fantásticas que apenas aumentavam a magia do local, exatamente como eu imaginara. A vista a noite era esplendida.

A lua brilhava em cima de nós e era a nossa única fonte de luz o que deixava tudo mais emocionante e mais bonito. Parecia uma cena de filme antigo.

De repente, eu saí do caminho de pedra e fui caminhando sob a grama molhada de sereno. Cullen me seguiu sem pestanejar, assim como Jake. Ao chegar no local perfeito, eu abri a minha bolsa e retirei três mantas.

Joguei uma na cabeça do Doutor, que havia acabado de chegar. Ele levou um susto e deu um gritinho.

A outra eu a estendi no chão, sentando-me em cima dessa, enquanto me enrolava com a última que sobrara. Jake pulou para o meu colo e se enrolou em meu corpo para permanecer aquecido.

Cullen sentou ao meu lado e ficou encarando o nada. Parecia estar querendo dizer alguma coisa.

- Diga. - Falei, enquanto abria a minha bolsa e retirava uns petiscos de lá. Bolachas, salgadinhos e refrigerante.

Algo bem nutritivo.

- Por que estamos aqui? - Ele falou meio hesitante.

- Achei que seria um bom lugar para conversar. É sempre bom estar em ares novos, não acha?

- Acho que o seu quarto estava bom, não precisava se preocupar com isso. - Ele parecia estar meio sem graça.

Eu ri baixinho.

- Você já veio aqui, Cullen? - Perguntei, enquanto me deitava, abraçando Jake e encarando o céu estrelado de New Orleans.

- Não. - Ele respondeu prontamente.

- Estranho. - Comentei, enquanto levava uma bolacha a boca. - Você mora aqui e nunca veio a um dos Parques mais conhecidos.

- Eu não tenho tempo. - Ele deitou-se ao meu lado e também encarou o céu maravilhoso.

- O que você faz da vida? Além de trabalhar, claro.

Ele ficou calado. Passaram-se alguns minutos e o silêncio reinava entre nós. Eu o encarei de esguelha para ver se ele fazia menção de responder. Estava com uma expressão pensativa, enquanto mordia os lábios.

- Eu só trabalho. - Ele estava sem graça novamente.

- Hmmm.. - Eu puxei o ar com força. - Me diga o que você enxerga no céu, Cullen. O que você vê?

- É _apenas_ o céu. Não tem nada demais. - Ele roubou uma bolacha do meu pacote e levou aos lábios.

A resposta dele não me agradou. Como ele podia falar que _aquilo_ não tinha nada demais? Era uma vista maravilhosa! Uma explosão de pontinhos brilhantes em um céu escuro e enorme, ao lado da lua que brilhava fantasticamente naquela noite.

A vista era linda. Como ele não conseguia ver isso?

- Me fale sobre você. Sobre a sua família. - Pedi.

- Nós costumávamos ser uma família muito unida. Quando eu era pequeno meu pai sempre inventava aquelas aventuras em família, sabe? Agente costumava ir acampar ou então simplesmente entrar no carro e ir para uma cidade próxima. Mas com o tempo isso foi acabando.

- Por quê? - Perguntei confusa. Deitei-me de lado para poder encará-lo, ver as emoções passando pelo rosto dele.

- Conforme meu pai subia em sua carreira, menos tempo ele tinha para nós. Mamãe tentava fazer as viagens conosco, mas nunca era a mesma coisa. Apesar do pique para aventura, ela não sabia lidar muito com essas coisas _naturebas_.

Cullen riu baixinho. Era a primeira vez que o via rir tão sinceramente. Parecia que estava se lembrando de algo.

- E nós não facilitávamos. Eu e Emmett sempre aprontávamos para cima dela e de Alice. Elas ficavam histéricas. Começavam a gritar nossos nomes em plenos pulmões, acordando até os ursos da floresta.

Eu ri, imaginando a cena.

- Emmett? Alice? - Perguntei meio confusa.

- Sãos meus irmãos. - Ele explicou com simplicidade.

- Ah.. e seus pais? Quais são os nomes deles?

- Esme e Carlisle. - Ele falou com uma voz amável. Parecia sentir saudades deles.

- Qual era o emprego de seu pai?

Cullen calou-se por alguns instantes e deu uma risada sarcástica. Era baixa e fria.

- Ele é Médico. - Ele falou com ironia. - Hoje em dia desistiu de pegar um cargo alto. Disse que precisa de tempo pra sua família.

Ele parecia não concordar com o pai dele.

- Interessante. - Eu falei sorrindo. - Você seguiu a mesma carreira que ele.

- Sim. - Ele concordou, virou a cabeça e me encarou intensamente. - Desde pequeno eu era fascinado pela profissão, porém quase cheguei a desistir dela. Quando comecei a perceber o meu pai se distanciando eu fiquei bem irritado. Eu era pequeno ainda, devia ter uns onze anos, foi algo difícil pra mim.

- E como voltou a querer seguir a carreira?

- Bom.. conforme fui crescendo percebi que aquilo era mais do comum. Meu pai era o único que nos sustentava, não podia simplesmente deixar o trabalho de lado para me dar atenção. E então a minha paixão se reascendeu e eu entrei na faculdade.

Ficamos calados por um tempo. Cada um perdido em seus devaneios, provavelmente chegando a conclusões diferentes.

- Você já percebeu que está fazendo a mesma coisa que seu pai fez? - Perguntei um tempo depois.

- Sim. - Ele respondeu.

- E o que você acha disso agora?

- Eu só estou pensando no bem da minha carreira, Isabella. Não vejo mal nenhum nisso. - Ele deu os ombros e desviou o olhar, voltando a encarar o céu brilhante e fantástico.

- Há quanto tempo você não vê a sua família, Cullen? - Era algo que estava entalado na minha garganta. Eu não consegui me controlar.

- Há um bom tempo. - Ele estava com uma expressão indecifrável. Seu rosto estava fechado e frio, devia estar tentando parecer indiferente.

- E por quê?

- Eu não tenho tempo. - Ele passou a mão nos cabelos e soltou um longo suspiro. - E não concordo com o meu pai em alguns aspectos. Não me sinto bem naquela casa.

- Entendi. - Mordi os lábios. - Interessante.

- Quer saber de mais alguma coisa, Sargenta? - Ele zombou, me dando uma cotovelada forçada.

Eu ri baixinho.

- Relacionamentos. Você tem namorada? - Percebi que estava corando ao perguntar isso e dei graças a Deus por estar escuro.

Ele riu.

- Por quê? Achei que eu não pudesse me apaixonar, Isabella. - Ele zombou e eu dei um soco em seu braço.

- Questões profissionais, meu bem. - Falei revirando os olhos.

- Não, eu não tenho namorada. - Ele respondeu lentamente.

- Já imaginava. - Comentei.

- Eu estou me sentindo em uma psicóloga. Pare de fazer esse tipo de comentário.

Eu ri e assenti.

- Certo. - Falei risonha.

Fiquei em silêncio e voltei a encarei o céu.

- Por que eu seria proibido de me apaixonar? - Ele perguntou de repente.

- Hmm.. por que? Está se interessando? - Zombei, era a vingança ao outro comentário dele.

- Não. Só curiosidade.

- Eu não costumo me apegar as pessoas ou as coisas. É mais um aviso do que uma regra. Não quero ver ninguém sofrendo por minha causa. - Eu fechei os olhos e soltei um longo suspiro.

Todas as minhas velhas experiências foram voltando a minha mente.

- Então isso já aconteceu no passado, certo? - Ele supôs, senti que estava sendo encarada. Isso fez com que eu ficasse ofegante e suada.

- Sim. - Respondi meio gaga. - Eu já tentei, mas simplesmente não consigo. Rosalie diz que eu sou desprovida de alguma parte do cérebro ou do coração.

Ele riu baixinho.

- Eu voto no cérebro. Seu coração já é bom demais. - Ele zombou.

- Obrigada. - Falei ironicamente.

- Mas o que você fez quando isso aconteceu?

- Fiz o que eu sempre faço: Segui em frente. Mudei de cidade e recomecei a minha missão. Eu só consigo ficar duas semanas em um lugar. Depois é hora de levantar acampamento e seguir em frente. Por mais que eu quisesse me apegar àquela pessoa, eu não conseguia.

- Uau.

- É estranho, eu sei. - Falei rindo.

- Demais. - Ele concordou.

- Venha. - Eu me levantei, ainda com Jake no meu colo e enrolada com a manta. - Vamos para casa.

- Certo. - Ele falou, levantando-se em seguida.

Sabia que ainda tínhamos 14 dias pela frente e que não seria nada fácil, porém eu não deixei de sorrir com o desafio. Apesar de toda a dificuldade que ele representava, sabia que conseguiria mudá-lo lentamente.

_Fim do Capítulo IV _

**N/A: **Não demorei, não é? Tentei vir o mais rápido possível, juro. Eu fiquei tão gratificada com o número grande de reviews que recebi no capitulo passado. Eu li todas e as amei! Muito muito muito obrigada! Realmente espero que elas não caiam e que continuem assim. Gosto de ver que tenho leitores constantes e que estao aqui sempre.

Também fico muito feliz de ver alguns nomes familiares que me acompanhavam na fic passada. É muito bom ver que essas pessoas gostam de todos os tipos de coisas que escrevo!

Sobre esse capitulo: Ele realmente me agrada. É o inico da missão que Edward finalmente aceitou! Podemos vê-lo a cada instante se abrindo mais e isso é muito bom.

O tamanho do capitulo ficou um pouco maior! E a partir de agora eles só tendem a aumentar! Espero que isso não seja um problema.

Agradeço do fundo do meu coração toda a attenção que a fic vem recebendo. Isso é muito importante pra mim.

Dependendo do número de reviews.. o capitulo chegará o mais rapido!

Amo voces!

Ari.

Ps: Me desculpem pelos erros gramaticais.


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V - O inicio da Grande Missão.**

Missão "Curando o Doutor": Dia 1

Resultados obtidos: O

Senti várias lambidas em meu rosto e soube que era hora de levantar. Com um sorriso satisfeito eu acariciei os pelos de Jake e me espreguicei toda. As imagens do meu sonho ainda rodavam em minha mentem deixando-me lenta e perdida.

- Bom dia, Jake. - Eu sussurrei, sentando-me.

Ainda de olhos fechados por conta da claridade tentei me levantar.

- Ai! - Um grito. Eu havia pisado em alguma coisa.

Lentamente as lembranças do dia anterior foram voltando a minha mente e tudo foi se encaixando.

- Desculpe. - Falei desconcertada, abrindo os olhos e encarando o Doutor Cullen.

Ele estava dormindo ao lado da minha cama, no chão. Seus cabelos estavam mais desgrenhados do que o comum e os olhos e o rosto inchados por conta do sono. Eu sorri para ele.

Lembrei da cena na noite passada que ele teimava comigo que dormiria no chão. Suas faces estavam coradas e eu não soubera decifrar se era por raiva ou vergonha do que eu havia oferecido.

"Não vejo problema algum em dormirmos na mesma cama, Doutor". Eu falei pacificamente. "Não é como se eu fosse te atacar".

"Não é uma boa idéia, Isabella". Ele se explicou desviando o olhar, algo que ainda me fazia ter vontade de rir. "O que acha que as pessoas vão pensar se souberem disso?"

Ele parecia escandalizado. Eu soltei uma gargalhada e fiz uma careta.

"Que somos pessoas normais?" Eu zombei.

Ele não gostara nada daquela resposta. Depois de vários minutos de discussão eu finalmente cedi e deixei que ele dormisse no chão. Não seria eu que ficaria com dor nas costas, certo?

Chacoalhei a cabeça e voltei ao presente, encarando o Doutor sonolento e confuso. Ele não parecia estar com uma cara muito animada.

- Como foi a sua noite de sono, Doutor? - Decidi o cutucar.

- Ótima! - Ele falou se sentando. - Na china todas as camas são duras como o chão. Faz bem a coluna.

Eu soltei uma gargalhada deliciosa, enquanto me levantava e ia em direção ao banheiro.

- Hoje teremos um longo dia, Doutor. - Eu falei, enquanto lavava o meu rosto. - É bom ir levantando.

Eu comecei a escovar os dentes, enquanto me encarava no minúsculo espelho em frente a pia.

- Onde está a sua amiga? - O Doutor perguntou confuso.

- Não sei. - Eu falei com a boca lotada de pasta.

Saí do banheiro e encarei a cama feita de Rose. Ela provavelmente deveria estar com o tal homem de seus sonhos. Ou então, estava tentando me dar privacidade pra ver se rolava alguma coisa, o que era bem idiota. Já que agora um relacionamento entre eu e ele estava fora de cogitação.

Nosso interesse era _profissional_. Ou quase isso.

Arrumamos-nos rapidamente sem muita conversa. Doutor estava mais calado e distante nesse dia, parecia finalmente ter percebido na loucura que havia se enfiado. Ele usava a mesma roupa que ontem, porque estava sem suas malas e eu vestia um a calça e uma blusa de dois conjuntos de moletom diferentes.

- Vamos? - Perguntei, pegando a minha bolsa.

- Sim. - Doutor me seguiu, assim como Jake.

Passamos pela recepção da pousada que estava praticamente vazia. Só Jean estava lá. Ela estava no balcão folheando uma revista.

- Bom dia. - Eu falei educada, sorrindo.

- Bom dia, Bella! - Ela falou animada, lançando um olhar intenso a Cullen.

Segui mais rápido esperando que ela não fizesse nenhuma pergunta embaraçosa. Saímos para rua e eu encarei o céu satisfeita. Estava sol exatamente como eu previra.

- Qual vai ser a programação? - Cullen perguntou me encarando.

- Primeiro vamos passar na sua casa. - Eu falei com simplicidade, enquanto entravamos em uma Starbucks que ficava ao lado da pousada. - Chegando lá eu lhe dou as coordenadas.

- Não posso passar lá na volta? - Ele passou a mão nos cabelos e mordeu os lábios.

Eu tinha a leve impressão que ele não gostaria de me ver em seu apartamento.

- Não. - Eu não olhava para ele enquanto falava. Encarava a mulher do caixa com um sorriso, entregando-lhe o dinheiro.

- Certo. - Ele pareceu conformado, como se não pudesse fazer nada para evitar.

Com os nossos cafés em nossas mãos saímos da loja andando sem rumo. Eu encarava o Doutor esperando que ele tomasse alguma iniciativa, porém ele não parecia se tocar. O velho muro havia se reconstruído ao redor dele. Achei que já havia o quebrado na noite passada, mas eu estava muito enganada.

Ele deveria estar arrependido. Devia estar tentando achar uma maneira de se livrar de mim e de Jake.

De repente, Doutor parou e fez sinal para um táxi que estacionou obedientemente a nossa frente. Eu o encarei com as sobrancelhas franzidas, chocada com a sua atitude.

Instantaneamente eu peguei e escondi Jake na minha bolsa, entrando no táxi logo atrás de Cullen. Ele passou as coordenadas para o homem rechonchudo que estava sentado no banco de motorista e este logo colocou o automóvel em movimento.

Foram dez minutos de silêncio desconfortável entre eu e ele com uma música cafona de fundo, até que finalmente o carro parou em frente a um prédio de luxo. Eu fiquei fascinada pelo local e por sua elegância.

- Uau. - Falei boquiaberta. - Belo lugar.

- Eu sei. - Ele parecia um pavão abrindo o rabo para se exibir graças àquele sorriso orgulhoso. - Venha.

Saímos do carro e eu fiquei parada em frente o portão, encarando o Doutor.

- Vou esperar aqui. - Eu falei, tentando não deixá-lo desconfortável. - Se vista com uma roupa simples. Um moletom seria perfeito.

- Ok. - Ele disse mais animado.

- E não demore. - Eu pedi com um sorriso.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen_

Enquanto eu andava em direção ao meu apartamento todos os acontecimentos desde o aparecimento de Isabella no Hospital passavam em minha mente como um filme. Ainda não consegui entender o porquê de ter aceitado aquela proposta idiota. O porquê de me render a uma pessoa tão diferente de mim.

Todas as perguntas dela e as minhas confissões embaralhavam a minha mente e me deixava envergonhado. Eu não costumava falar tanto de mim, contar as minhas aflições. Eu simplesmente levava tudo na indiferença, ou pelo menos fingia levar.

Não sabia por que às vezes eu me sentia tão confortável ao lado dela. Ou então por que eu tinha vergonha de mostrar o meu apartamento gigante, elegante e tão vazio.

Eu estava confuso e perdido.

Abri a porta de casa e consegui soltar um suspiro aliviado. Passando a mão no rosto eu fui caminhando para o meu quarto gigante. Fui passando mentalmente todas as coisas que precisava.

A primeira na minha lista era um colchão. Eu simplesmente iria estragar as minhas costas se continuasse a dormir no chão.

Em segundo lugar viriam roupas mais informais. Não gostava do contraste que se formava entre eu e Isabella. Tinha medo de intimidá-la ou então de parecer que eu estava me exibindo.

Em terceiro lugar viriam coisas básicas como o meu I-pod e um álcool em gel para as mãos. Eu precisava continuar com a minha higiene normal e aquele cachorro não era nada higiênico a meu ver.

Dei um longo gole em meu café e encarei o meu armário aberto, sem saber o que pegar. Arrependi-me de não ter insistido para Isabella subir. Ela era mais prática, provavelmente chegaria ali e pegaria algumas roupas sem a minha permissão, mexendo nas minhas coisas e me deixando envergonhado e bravo com a intromissão.

- Droga. - Resmunguei.

Abri uma mochila na minha frente e fui jogando tudo que tinha dentro do meu guarda-roupa. Assim seria mais fácil, ela poderia escolher as minhas roupas para cada ocasião.

Achei escondido lá no fundo um conjunto de moletom bem velho e desgastado. Era o que eu usava para fazer ioga. Sem pensar duas vezes eu o vesti com um sorriso satisfeito, sentindo que estava finalmente me enquadrando.

Peguei tudo o que eu julgava precisar em algum momento e enfiei na mochila enorme. Eu estava tentando ser o mais rápido o possível, porém isso era bem complicado. A cada momento situações diferentes passavam em minha mente e me fazia buscar outra coisa pelo meu apartamento perfeitamente organizado.

Uns vinte minutos depois eu estava descendo todo carregado e satisfeito, com a certeza de que não havia esquecido nada. Isabella começou a rir como uma louca quando me viu.

- Meu deus! - Ela murmurou com os olhos brilhando em diversão. - Pra que tudo isso?

Eu senti que estava corando e então desviei o olhar.

- Estou sendo prevenido. - Falei indiferente, passando por ela na rua.

- Eu diria neurótico. - Ela zombou, enquanto encostava o café em seus lábios. Percebi que ela estava com um bigode formado de café e eu achei aquilo uma coisa surpreendentemente fofa.

Ela me lembrava uma criança grande demais para a sua idade.

Fiquei perdido nos lábios dela tanto tempo que ela precisou dar um tapa em minha cabeça para eu voltar a realidade.

- Desculpa. - Eu falei, recuperando-me de meu transe. - O que dizia?

- Nosso programa de hoje. - Ela falou toda animada, se mexendo toda. Percebi que suas bochechas estavam coradas graças à empolgação. - Estamos indo a um local muito especial. Eu já o visitei uma vez. É o local onde os voluntários do programa Habitat for Humanity trabalham, e é onde nós passaremos o dia.

- Eu já ouvi falar nisso. - Eu falei coçando o queixo.

Nós caminhávamos lentamente pela rua e várias pessoas nos lançavam olhares curiosos.

- Obviamente. - Ela sorriu satisfeita. - É uma organização não-governamental que constrói casas às pessoas das camadas mais baixas.

- Oh. - Falei surpreso.

- Eles podem explicar melhor quando chegarmos. - Ela falou, chamando um táxi com as mãos.

- Podemos usar o meu carro se quiser. - Eu ofereci. Odiava andar de táxis ou em qualquer desses transportes.

- Não se preocupe com isso. - Ela falou gentilmente, enquanto entrava no táxi, animada.

Eu a segui, entrando no banco de trás ao lado dela. Fiquei quieto apenas observando-a, enquanto eu me concentrava em minhas memórias tentando relembrar onde eu havia ouvido falar naquele lugar para onde estávamos indo.

Havia sido no Hospital, mas eu realmente não me recordava quem poderia falar algo do tipo para mim. Provavelmente um paciente tagarela ou um médico generoso que adorava se gabar de seus feitos.

Isabella olhou de esguelha para mim e corou e foi só naquele momento em que percebi que não havia desviado os olhos dela. Encabulado eu dei um pigarro e olhei para a janela. Senti que o meu coração estava batendo bem forte e que eu começava a suar.

Ao olhar para as paisagens tentando esquecer do momento de desconforto percebi que saíamos da área bem freqüentada da cidade e que íamos para a periferia, um local que eu nunca havia ido.

O táxi foi perdendo a velocidade na frente de um espaço lotado de pedreiros, havia uma grande faixa escrita "Habitat for Humanity". Não havia muitas pessoas, porém as que estavam presentes não me agradavam.

- Obrigada pela corrida. - Isabella falou, enquanto tirava o dinheiro e entregava ao taxista. Ele deu a ela um sorriso banguela e sincero.

Descemos do táxi e ficamos parados encarando aquele lugar. Quando o carro arrancou, eu quase gritei para ele não me deixar ali, mas ao ver o olhar intenso de Isabella eu desisti da idéia.

- O que achou? - Ela perguntou colocando a mão na cintura.

Apesar do frio que fazia o sol brilhava intensamente no céu e dava uma sensação agradável.

Não era _tão_ ruim assim.

- Hmm.. legal. - Falei.

- Isso não foi muito convincente. - Ela falou risonha. Começou a andar e me deixou para trás ainda perdido.

Quase tive que correr para alcançá-la.

- Olá. - Ela gritou para alguns homens que estavam deitados em minha sombra. Todos eles levantaram e lançaram olhares intensos para ela.

- Bella! - Um respondeu levantando-se e indo em nossa direção. - Achei que não voltaria.

- Eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas. - Ela sorriu e olhou para tudo ao seu redor. - Precisando de ajuda?

- Sempre.. sempre. - O homem comentou, enquanto entregava alguns instrumentos na mão dela. Não achei que ela fosse capaz de segurar aquilo, parecia ser tão pesado para o seu corpo delicado e magrelo.

- Trouxe até um ajudante hoje. - Ela bateu em minhas costas e depois colocou um instrumento de metal em minha mão. - Por onde podemos começar?

- Venham comigo. - O homem gorducho falou, virando-se e começando a caminhar pelo caminho cheio de pedregulhos e poeira.

Eu tinha que ficar olhando para o chão para andar sem tropicar e várias vezes tive que segurar Bella quando ela estava perdendo o equilíbrio. Ela parecia divertida com isso, sempre murmurava um "Ops" acompanhado de uma gargalhada.

Engoli um seco ao observar o nosso destino. Era uma confusão de pedras, tijolos e cimento. Estava rodeada por vários homens que trabalhavam conversando, dando risada ou então cantando.

- Bem vindo à realidade deles. - Isabella sussurrou para mim.

- Aqui, Bella! Vocês podem começar ajudando aqui nessa casa, o prazo de entrega dela já está bem atrasado. - O homem depois de falar isso, virou-se e voltou pelo caminho em que nós havíamos feito.

- É isso aí. - Ela deu um tapa mais forte nas minhas costas e caminhou com os instrumentos na mão. - E aí, galera.

- Uh! Olá, dama. - Um homem falou aproximando-se dela.

- Sem essa. - Ela falou rindo, enquanto todos os olhares daquele lugar colavam-se nela. - Aqui não tem nenhuma dama.

- Que bom. - Um outro homem aproximou. Ele tinha uma expressão carrancuda e séria. - Então que tal começar por aquela parede com o seu namorado?

- Ótimo. - Ela me puxou pela mão e sorriu amavelmente para o homem. - Como quiser, capitão.

Todos riram. Menos eu.

Começamos a trabalhar em silêncio. Pegávamos grandes pedaços de tijolos, passávamos cimento no tijolo e então colávamos um em cima do outro. Bella tinha bastante habilidade, como se estivesse acostumada com aquilo, enquanto eu em menos de cinco minutos já estava suado e arfante.

- Pelo visto alguém não tem condicionamento físico. - Ela zombou, limpando o suor de sua testa corada pelo trabalho.

- Não enche. - Falei irritado, tentando controlar a minha respiração.

Com o tempo percebi que éramos os mais atarefados do local e eu sabia que aquele homem nojento havia feito de propósito. Ele queria ver Bella confessar que era uma dama, algo que nunca aconteceria.

Ela trabalhava com velocidade e cantarolava ao mesmo tempo. O sorriso nunca desaparecia de seus lábios assim como ela nunca parecia cansada o suficiente para parar.

- Quem tal uma aposta? - Ela perguntou me encarando.

- Qual? - Falei, enquanto tirava a camiseta. Ela demorou os olhos em minha barriga e então corou loucamente.

Vi que ela havia perdido o foco e que mordia os lábios com força e aquilo me deu uma tremenda vontade de rir. Era bom ver que eu conseguia exercer algum poder nela.

- E então? - Eu falei malicioso.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro e chacoalhou a cabeça antes começar a falar.

- Quem fizer mais paredes, ganha. É bem simples. - Ela sorriu e desviou o olhar, abaixando para pegar uma pedra.

Era óbvio que estava constrangida.

- Certo. E o que eu vou ganhar com isso? - Eu dei um sorriso prepotente, enquanto passava cimento no tijolo.

- Como assim? Você não ganhou nada ainda, querido! - Ela me lançou um olhar lotado em competitividade e eu ri alto. - Quem perder paga o jantar.

- Fechado. - Eu estendi a mão para ela.

Ela encarou a minha mão por alguns instantes e então a apertou.

Depois de um sorrir pro outro, nos viramos e começamos a trabalhar em uma velocidade incrível. Era engraçado ver como estávamos desesperados com uma competição tão ridícula.

Eu tentava ir o mais rápido possível, não queria deixar que ela vencesse. Por mais que todos os meus músculos implorassem por descanso eu seguia trabalhando, pois ainda tinha um orgulho.

Os outros homens que ali estavam ficavam nos assistindo como se nós fizéssemos parte de um programa de TV muito interessante. Tinha horas que desatavam em risadas escandalosas ou então faziam comentários maldosos.

As horas foram se passando lentamente, enquanto eu gastava todas as minhas energias naquele trabalho cansativo e degradante. Minhas mãos já não agüentavam mais tocar os tijolos, meus braços estavam cansados de carregar as pedras pesadas. Há quanto tempo eu não fazia tanto esforço? Muito.

Isabella não estava muito diferente. Apesar de toda a sua força de vontade ela também parecia cansada e estava tão arfante quanto eu, porém exibia um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, como se aquele fosse o trabalho mais agradável de todos.

A minha barriga começou a reclamar de fome, enquanto o Sol ia sumindo no horizonte. O frio já dominava o meu corpo assim como o suor. Com relutância eu vesti a minha camiseta novamente, sentindo-a colar em minhas costas e no meu abdômen.

- Você parece cansado. - Isabella falou, aproximando-se. Percebi que ela estava com pequenos cortes na mão e que seu cabelo estava mais desgrenhado que o comum.

- Você também. - Eu não consegui sorrir, apenas me abaixei em um ato instintivo e peguei outra pedra.

- Acho que nosso trabalho por aqui terminou. - Ela pegou a pedra em minhas mãos e sorriu. - E eu ganhei.

- O quê? - Eu falei irritado analisando todo o nosso trabalho. - Fizemos praticamente a mesma coisa!

O que era verdade. Eu não sabia dizer quem havia sido o campeão da nossa aposta.

Ela deu uma gargalhada, enquanto se aproximava da sua bolsa. Só naquele momento eu me lembrei de Jake e eu vi o seu rosto peludo lá dentro, esperando a sua dona obedientemente.

Ela o pegou no colo e deu beijinhos em seus pelos sujos. Eu revirei os olhos e me aproximei em passos largos.

- Podíamos dividir a conta. - Sugeri.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e me encarou de cabeça aos pés.

- Não. Eu ganhei. - Ela afirmou novamente.

- Eu não vejo nada aqui que justifique a sua vitória. - Olhei ao meu redor e analisei todo o nosso trabalho novamente.

- Eu vejo. - Nossos braços se roçaram quando ela se aproximou e eu me arrepiei.

Devia ser o frio.

- Está vendo toda aquela coluna ali ao lado das nossas? - Ela apontou e eu observei o lugar que ela falava. - Fui eu que fiz. Da última vez que vim aqui.

- Sim, mas eu não estava aqui. - Falei sem muita paciência.

Ela devia saber que eu odiava perder. Devia saber que isso mexia comigo, me deixava bravo e feria o meu orgulho gigante. Por que será que tinha que cutucar a ferida? Provocar o leão com a vara curta?

- Agente não colocou isso nas regras, então eu ganhei. - Ela piscou o olho pra mim e se distanciou, pegando a sua bolsa no chão.

- Mas estava implícito! Era óbvio! - Eu gritei pra ela, vendo-a se distanciar pelo caminho de pedras.

Eu saí correndo atrás dela, tentando ao máximo não tropeçar, algo que feriria mil vezes mais o meu ego.

- Pelo visto alguém não sabe perder aqui. - Bella cantarolou, rindo alto em seguida.

- Não é isso. Eu gosto de justiça, Isabella. - Ralhei, enquanto ficava ao lado dela. Estávamos nos aproximando do gorducho que havia nos guiado até o nosso local de trabalho.

- Justiça? Eu estou indo contra a justiça? - Ela parecia estar se divertindo a beça com aquilo, algo que me deixava mais nervoso ainda.

- Sim! Reconheço quando o oponente tem uma vitória justa! - Reclamei.

Ela parou e virou-se para mim seriamente. Sem o sorriso comum em seu rosto. Aquela sua expressão era um pouco intimidante.

- Conheço caras como você, Cullen. E eu sei bem muito bem que nenhuma pessoa do seu _tipo_ sabe perder. Não venha conversar de justiça comigo, porque você estaria bravo de qualquer jeito.

Eu me calei e engoli tudo o que tinha para falar. Tentei recriar a situação. E se ela tivesse ganhado sem aqueles muros a mais? O que eu teria feito?

Apesar de eu estar tentando me enganar no fundo eu sabia que a minha reação não seria diferente.

Ela pareceu aceitar o meu silêncio como resposta, então simplesmente virou e continuou a caminhar em direção ao gorducho.

- Adeus, Jimmy. Vamos tentar voltar um dia desses. - Ela afirmou calorosa.

- Muito obrigada pela ajuda, Bella, sabe melhor do que ninguém o quanto ela é bem vinda. - Eles deram a mão e eu percebi que o olhar dele demorou-se demais no decote de Bella.

- Adeus. - Eu falei mais afastado, ainda perdido em meus próprios devaneios.

Eu e Bella caminhamos em silêncio para saída. Sentia que o clima estava tenso e eu queria arranjar algum assunto para simplesmente esquecer dos instantes passados. Queria poder deixar pra trás o meu desconforto e a minha vergonha.

- Como vamos embora? - Foi a única coisa que veio em minha mente e logo que eu soltei a pergunta eu me dei conta da idiotice que eu havia falado.

- De táxi. - Ela falou normalmente, porém sem me encarar.

- Não vejo nenhum táxi por perto.

Olhei para os lados e só encontrei o silêncio e o vazio. Só conseguia ouvir o barulho dos pedreiros lá longe, onde nós estávamos antes. Aproximei-me de Bella e a encarei um pouco confuso.

- Vamos ter que andar um pouco. - Ela explicou, enquanto apertava o passo.

Ela deve ter visto a careta que eu fiz, pois soltou uma risadinha.

- É bem pouco. - Afirmou em seguida.

Continuamos o nosso caminho em direção à civilização em completo silêncio. As minhas pernas reclamavam de dor, porém eu estava esnobando isso. Só ficava repassando a nossa conversa anterior.

Queria arranjar uma forma de me desculpar, porém eu não sabia como fazer isso. Não sabia pedir desculpas. Acho que nunca havia feito algo do tipo.

- Então, o jantar é por sua conta, certo? - Falei meio gago.

Bella olhou para mim de canto e sorriu.

- Sim. - Ela parecia satisfeita.

- Hmm.. certo. - Falei mordendo o lábio.

- Algum problema com isso? - Ela falou instantes depois quando eu observava um ponto de táxi que estava próximo.

- Nenhum. - Eu parei em frente ao táxi e soltei um longo suspiro. - Só tenho um problema no momento.

- E qual seria?

- O cansaço. - Passei a mão na testa e limpei o suor. - Mas já tenho a solução pra isso.

- E qual seria? - Ela repetiu a pergunta.

- Eu vou ir buscar o meu carro. - Eu afirmei antes de entrar no táxi.

Ao ver que ela não falou nada se opondo eu sorri satisfeito. Pelo menos uma coisa eu teria da vida antiga. Pelo menos o meu carro, o meu precioso carro. Com ele eu saberia que aquela aventura não seria tão ruim assim.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Isabella Swan_

Olhei-me mais uma vez no espelho vendo se está tudo em perfeita ordem. Nunca havia sido vaidosa, porém andar ao lado do Doutor causava essa reação em mim. Eu sentia a necessidade de estar mais arrumada, pois muitas vezes o seu olhar colava-se em mim deixando-me envergonhada e preocupada.

Já era oito e meia da noite. Eu estava praticamente pronta para ir ao nosso jantar, porém Cullen estava atrasado. Havia saído às seis horas falando que ia buscar o seu carro e desde então não dera mais noticias.

Com um sorriso brincando nos lábios eu me afastei do espelho e fui em direção a minha cama onde Jake me esperava todo animado. Lembrei-me do nosso dia e dei um suspiro satisfeito.

Cullen nunca poderia entender o quanto aquilo havia sido bom para ele, porém eu sabia que era só o começo da grande mudança.

A imagem de seu abdômen definido polui a minha mente, deixando-me entorpecida por alguns momentos. Deixei-me viajar em minhas idéias malucas inventando teorias de como ele havia adquirido aquela musculatura.

Imaginei-me o tocando, sentindo a textura de sua pele e isso foi suficiente para me fazer derreter e suspirar alto. Chacoalhei a cabeça, enquanto um leve estremecimento percorria o meu corpo cansado.

Comecei a cantarolar uma música, vagando em pensamentos, tentando esquecer dos olhos verdes me fitando. Sabia que isso era um sinal perigoso, era um desejo que eu devia evitar. Sabia que quando a minha mente era poluída por esse tipo de pensamento é que eu estava indo para o caminho errado.

- Eu não posso errar com ele. Não com ele. - Sussurrei em meio a música.

Jake lambeu minha mão fazendo com que eu acordasse do meu transe e prestasse atenção nas batidas na porta. Eu lancei a ele um olhar agradecido, enquanto fazia um cafuné gostoso em sua cabecinha.

- Quem é? - Perguntei com a voz um pouco trêmula.

- Sou eu. - A voz melodiosa respondeu fazendo com que eu me colocasse em pé rapidamente.

Eu fui em direção a porta e a abri lentamente. A sua visão deixou-me um pouco perdida e até mesmo confusa, mas eu pisquei rapidamente para recobrar a sanidade. Ele não podia reparar que tinha esse tipo de poder sobre mim.

Eu tinha que permanecer no comando.

- Pronta? - Ele perguntou com um sorriso torto nada característico.

- Sempre. - Dei um sorrisinho.

Antes de sair eu lancei um olhar para minha cama onde Jake me encarava com as orelhas baixas. Eu mandei um beijinho para ele.

- A mamãe já volta. Não apronte muito. - Falei com a voz um pouco triste. Odiava deixá-lo sozinho.

Saímos da pousada em silêncio, apenas sentindo o olhar das pessoas sobre nós. Cullen parecia muito mais a vontade e muito mais feliz do que quando saíra do projeto voluntário hoje mais cedo. Devia ser algo relacionado a tomar banho em sua própria casa.

Quando estávamos na rua ele lançou um olhar de orgulho para o seu carro, enquanto eu simplesmente o ignorava e continuava o meu caminho a pé pela calçada.

- Onde você está indo? - Ele gritou ainda parado ao lado do carro.

Eu me virei e sorri. Foi só naquele momento que eu reparei no Volvo prata reluzente que parecia cantar para eu entrar nele ao lado de um Doutor sorridente. Porém, eu sabia que podia resistir a tentação.

- Não precisamos ir de carro. O bar é aqui perto. - Eu falei. Ele não pareceu muito feliz com a noticia, porém apenas guardou a chave no bolso, lançou um olhar triste pro carro e foi em minha direção em passos largos e decididos.

- Bar? - Ele perguntou quando estava bem próximo de mim.

Eu sorri e confirmei com a cabeça.

- Você já vai ver. - Decidi usar um tom misterioso e sem falar mais nada eu comecei a andar.

Após uns dez minutos de caminhada chegamos a nosso destino. Paramos na frente do bar iluminado e eu dei um sorriso satisfeito. A entrada estava abarrotada de pessoas e eu já conseguia ouvir a música que alguém cantava lá dentro.

Percebi que Cullen estava com o nariz torcido o que me fez morder a língua para segurar uma gargalhada.

Entramos e procuramos uma mesa sem trocarmos nenhuma palavra. Ele devia estar se controlando bastante para não começar a criticar ou então para virar e simplesmente sair correndo dali.

Quando estávamos sentados é que finalmente ele recuperou a fala.

- Onde estamos exatamente? - Ele tentou disfarçar o desagrado na voz, porém não conseguiu muito bem.

- Bar-karaokê. - Eu olhei a minha volta e analisei o lugar com um grande sorriso. - É um ótimo lugar para se passar a noite. Ótima música e ótimas companhias.

- Hmm.. acho que nunca fui em um. - Ele começou a analisar o cardápio sujo.

- Você não fez muita coisa em sua vida, Cullen.. que bom que ainda tem tempo para mudar isso. - Eu puxei o cardápio de sua mão. - Sou eu quem escolhe hoje.

- Achei que você só pagaria, Isabella. - Ele retrucou emburrado.

Cullen me lembrava uma criança às vezes. O seu orgulho era tão grande que o fazia implicar com as coisas mais ridículas e minúsculas.

- Não sei se você se lembra, mas eu estou no comando de tudo, querido. - Eu falei ironicamente, enquanto passava o dedo displicentemente no cardápio.

Ele deve ter percebido o meu tom maldoso porque engoliu um seco. Um garçom aproximou-se. Eu não sei por que, mas a sua feição não era muito estranha para mim.

- Olá. - Falei animada. - Eu quero dois X-salada e duas cervejas bem geladas.

Ele anotou o pedido e ficou estudando o meu rosto por um tempo. Isso me fez corar e desviar o olhar, olhando para Cullen. Ele estava meio boquiaberto e não sabia em quem manter o olhar, em mim ou no garçom.

- Certo. - O garçom apressou-se a sair.

- X-salada? - Cullen fez uma careta.

Eu ri alto.

- É uma delicia. - Garanti.

Depois disso veio o nosso silêncio. Ficamos apenas ouvindo o cantor do momento em uma desastrosa imitação de Madonna.

Tinha momento em que eu me desatava em risadas, porém Cullen permanecia quieto, como se estivesse se segurando para não falar algo.

Eu esperei o quanto pude para ele soltar o que tanto almejava falar, porém o que eu recebia em resposta dele era apenas o silêncio.

- O que está te incomodando? - Decidi ser direta. Odiava qualquer tipo de enrolação.

- Nada especificamente. - Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e passou a mão pelos cabelos. - Só queria saber o motivo da nossa programação.

- Como assim? - Eu não estava entendendo aonde ele queria chegar.

- Por que fomos ao _Habitat for Humanity_ hoje? - Ele também havia optado pela objetividade o que eu agradecia.

- Eu achei que era uma boa forma de começar. - Dei os ombros. - O que você pensava que iríamos fazer?

- Eu não tinha a mínima idéia, mas vindo de você esperei que me levasse a um Hospital com criancinhas doentes.

- Hmm.. é muito cedo para isso. - Eu desviei o olhar e pude enxergar os cabelos loiros maravilhosos de Rosalie perto do palco. - Nós estamos tratando de uma mudança drástica aqui, eu não posso simplesmente esperar que você mude da noite pro dia.

- E por que pensou que seria mais fácil construir casas primeiro? - Eu pude perceber através do tom de sua voz que ele não estava me desaprovando, que ele só queria entender o meu objetivo.

- Acho que primeiro vem as mudanças superficiais. Acho que é muito cedo para você enfrentar uma outra realidade tão pesada que mexa com o seu psicológico. Escolhi que você visse o cansaço das pessoas primeiro, daqueles trabalhadores que passam horas fazendo o que nós fizemos por uma quantia medíocre de dinheiro. É o primeiro passo para mim. Uma mudança onde você aprenda a valorizar o físico daquelas pessoas.

- Uau. - Ele sorriu. - Faz sentido.

- O que você sentiria se eu te levasse para um Hospital hoje? Posso dizer com plena certeza de que você não teria a sua opinião muito diferente do que tinha há alguns dias atrás e por isso decidi mostrar algumas coisas antes, para você pensar de uma outra forma quando for ver essa cena.

- Então eu vou chegar a ir em um Hospital? - Ele tinha um olhar intenso sob mim.

- Isso só depende de você. - Falei sorrindo, sustentando o olhar.

Ficamos nos encarando em silêncio por um pequeno instante, até que ele voltou a falar.

- E aqui? Por que estamos aqui?

- Vejo que está mais falante hoje. - Eu zombei. - Eu gosto daqui. Rosalie vai cantar hoje e eu também prometi que viria. É bom para lhe mostrar a minha realidade.

- Ah! - Ele falou em entendimento.

Nesse momento o garçom voltou com os nossos pedidos. Encarei o X-salada com a boca salivando. Fazia tanto tempo que nós não comíamos.

- Muito obrigada. - Eu falei agradecida, pegando o meu lanche com os olhos brilhando e o estômago agradecendo por finalmente ser alimentado.

Porém o garçom não saiu, ele ficou apenas me encarando com um sorriso.

- Ei.. você não é a menina que dançou _country_ um dia desses? - Ele falou de repente, fazendo com que eu me engasgasse e começasse a tossir. Senti o meu rosto corando.

- Er.. sim, sou eu. - Falei envergonhada. Comecei a rir por conta do nervoso. Sentia o olhar de Cullen em cima de mim.

- Você está fantástica aquela noite! - O garçom falou mais animado. - É Bella, não é?

- Sim. Sinto lhe dizer, mas não lembro do seu nome. - Eu senti que o meu rosto corava mais a cada instante.

- Sabia que isso aconteceria. - Ele riu descontraído. - O seu discurso sobre médicos idiotas e mesquinhos foi ótimo também. Você deveria repetir a dose um dia desses.

Senti que o ar faltou em meus pulmões e eu quis cavar um buraco e me enfiar. Dei um sorriso para o garçom, tentando fazê-lo ficar mais tempo ali para evitar encarar o Doutor.

Para tirar o clima tenso eu dei uma risadinha.

- Obrigada, obrigada. - Falei.

- E você tem uma voz incrível. - Ele comentou com os olhos brilhando. - Agora preciso voltar ao trabalho. Qualquer coisa chame, Bella-country.

Quanto mais longe o garçom ficava mais eu sentia o meu coração aumentar de velocidade em meu peito. Eu estava arfante e mais vermelha que um pimentão. Como eu poderia encarar Cullen agora?

- Country? - Ele perguntou. Parecia que estava tentando quebrar com o clima vergonhoso.

Eu me virei para ele e vi a diversão e a surpresa em seus olhos verdes hipnotizantes.

- Sim. - Dei uma mordida bem grande em meu lanche para me impedir de falar por um tempo.

Ele ficou apenas me encarando com um sorriso sacana nos lábios. Eu tive a leve impressão que ele estava imaginando a cena.

- E por que Country e não Jazz? - Ele zombou, mordendo enfim o seu lanche.

- Eu vim do Texas. É só uma questão de cultura. - Soltei um longo suspiro, enquanto me relembrava da minha terra natal. - Nós nunca conseguimos deixar os nossos laços familiares completamente para trás.

- Uau! Texas! - Ele falou com a boca cheia.

Eu ri.

- Sim. - Fiquei um pouco perdida em pensamentos. Lembrando de tudo. As belas paisagens, a sensação de conforto, a segurança, os braços da minha família.

- Você parece nutrir um carinho especial por lá.

- É um lugar muito importante para mim, mas como sempre eu não consegui me prender o suficiente para ficar. Sabia que precisava ir embora e foi isso que eu fiz. - Desviei o olhar, mordendo o meu lanche de novo.

Mais alguns momentos de silêncio onde nós ficamos apreciando o nosso lanche delicioso. Pelo visto Cullen havia gostado porque ele comia em uma velocidade incrível, porém com elegância.

Nunca havia visto alguém tão elegante comendo X-salada em um bar-karaokê.

- E você canta? - Ele perguntou um tempo depois.

- Um hobby que eu adotei depois de começar a viajar com Rosalie. É difícil você ouvir música o dia inteiro e não acabar se envolvendo com ela. - Dei um sorriso enquanto buscava a minha melhor amiga com os olhos.

- Ela é musica? - Ele perguntou seguindo os meus olhos.

- Sim. Uma das ótimas! Você vai ouvir hoje! - Falei animada.

- E como foi que vocês se trombaram? Ela também é do Texas? - Ele parecia tão mais solto e tão diferente do homem que eu havia trombado no Hospital. Parecia tão mais humano e comunicável.

- Não, ela não é do Texas. Acabamos nos encontrando em uma cidadezinha. Ficamos bem unidas enquanto eu fiquei lá e quando eu estava partindo ela percebeu que o melhor a fazer seria me acompanhar e tentar conquistar o seu sonho fora daquele lugar. E então ela está até hoje comigo.

- Hmm.. - Cullen terminou o seu lanche e ficou me encarando com um sorriso. - Então é aqui que você se reúne para falar mal de médicos?

Eu consegui perceber a diversão em sua voz e isso me deixou mais tranqüila, porém não me impediu de corar. Mordi o lábio inferior e fiz uma caretinha.

- Não exatamente. Eu apenas estava bem estressada naquele dia e bebi mais do que devia.

- Acho que eles não deveriam saber quem eu sou então?

- Absolutamente não. Eu sairia daqui como a pessoa mais hipócrita do mundo. - Eu dei uma risada e ele me acompanhou em seguida. - Você não ficou bravo?

- Não. - Ele afirmou. - Eu esperava coisa pior. Algumas macumbas e derivados. Achava que você podia ter amigas ciganas.

Eu soltei uma gargalhada e dei um soco no braço dele.

- É bom maneirar as palavras se não eu realmente farei uma amiga cigana, ta bom?

Eu abri as nossas cervejas e levantei no ar como se eu fizesse um brinde. Ele me encarou com uma careta de nojo, mas pegou a sua cerveja em minhas mãos.

- Desculpe, mas não posso oferecer o melhor vinho doa Estados Unidos pra você. - Eu zombei, levando a latinha aos meus lábios.

Ele revirou os olhos e ficou encarando a sua latinha.

- Se eu pudesse pagar o jantar isso seria diferente. - Retrucou.

- Mas como não pode, beba a sua cerveja sem reclamar, Doutor. - Eu sussurrei. Ele me lançou um olhar de desafio.

Eu sabia que dali sairia outra aposta. Uma aposta muda de quem agüentaria beber mais.

Por que a todo o momento tinha esse clima de competitividade entre nós?

Ele deu um longo gole em sua cerveja e me lançou um sorriso triunfante em seguida. Eu soltei um longo suspiro, enquanto tentava esnobar esse desafio ridículo. Não podia perder o controle de meus atos na frente dele.

Eu poderia cometer uma grande loucura.

Foi com grande felicidade que eu observei Rosalie subir no palco. Assim eu não precisava dar uma desculpa por não estar entrando de cabeça naquela competição. Ela estava linda, como sempre, e tinha um sorriso sedutor em seus lábios.

Eu acenei para ela. E eu vi que os olhos dela brilharam de felicidade por me ver ali.

Todos os homens do local gritavam para ela, menos Cullen. Ele ficou apenas a encarando normalmente, como fazia para qualquer pessoa, a indiferença sempre um pouco presente em seu olhar.

- Boa noite, pessoal. - Rose falou no microfone. - Vou cantar algumas músicas minhas essa noite. Espero que vocês gostem.

Todos a aplaudiram e gritaram palavras encorajadoras.

E quando os primeiros acordes de uma música dela começaram a tocar eu vi um homem caminhando em nossa direção. Ele era alto, musculoso e tinha os cabelos escuros. Eu o conhecia de algum lugar, porém não sabia dizer de qual.

E foi quando eu olhei para Rosalie que eu entendi tudo. Os olhos dela brilhavam para o homem que andava até a minha mesa.

Era o homem dos sonhos da minha melhor amiga! E que homem!

Olhei para o meu lado e senti Cullen ficar tenso. Não dei bola para isso, apenas fiquei fitando o homem que caminhava até nós. Ele parecia estar com um sorriso grande demais nos lábios para alguém que só ia conversar com a melhor amiga da "namorada".

- Edward! - O homem falou com uma voz forte, porém ao mesmo tempo melodiosa.

Eu olhei para os lados e vi o Doutor abrindo a boca em choque. Sabia que aquilo não podia ser um bom sinal.

- Emmett? - Cullen falou com a voz um pouco gaga.

E então a ficha caiu e eu consegui entender a gravidade do problema.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen_

A noite até que estava sendo agradável. Isabella não era uma má companhia, ela apenas não sabia se brecar em certas ocasiões e tinha uma visão um pouco turva da vida graças ao seu lado meio hippie. Porém era confortante ficar ao lado dela.

Lembrei das palavras do garçom e do olhar cobiçoso dele. Não sei por que aquilo me irritou, não fazia sentido para mim. Devia ser graças ao comentário sobre os médicos.

_Quando Isabella o fez você não ficou irritado._ A minha mente me respondeu de uma forma áspera.

Todas essas indagações mentais sumiram quando eu o vi. Ele estava com o sorriso rotineiro nos lábios, os olhos brilhando e a atenção dirigida apenas ao palco. Não deu tempo de ter alguma reação, pois instantes depois ele virava na direção de minha mesa.

Nos olhos dele eu vi passar o reconhecimento ao mesmo tempo em que vi lentamente as suas pernas se mexendo, enquanto ele caminhava até mim. Foi como se eu voltasse no tempo, como se tudo estivesse sumido da minha mente. O ar faltou em meus pulmões ao mesmo tempo em que eu ficava tenso e temeroso.

Eu não estava preparado para aquele encontro ocasional.

Olhei para os lados buscando alguma válvula de escape, mas não encontrei nada. Não havia nada a ser feito, eu teria que enfrentar aquilo.

- Edward! - Ele falou todo animado, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Emmett? - Perguntei meio confuso. Eu ainda não conseguia racionar direito graças ao choque.

- Como você está? - Ele falou me puxando para um abraço forte.

- Bem, bem. E você? - Eu ainda estava entorpecido, eu ouvia a conversa como se ela pertencesse a minha mente, como se aquele encontro fosse surreal.

- Eu estou ótimo! - E então ele me soltou e voltou a sua atenção a Isabella que encarava tudo quieta. - Bella!

Foi como ter levado um tapa na cara. Como Emmett conhecia Isabella? E por que ela tinha aquele sorriso culpado nos lábios e as bochechas coradas?

- Oi. - Ela falou timidamente algo que era bem estranho.

- Você não deve se lembrar de mim, estava desmaiada da vez que te vi. - Ele zombou, puxando-a para um abraço.

Vi os olhos dela se arregalando ao mesmo tempo em que me olhava nervosamente. Percebi que ela mordia os lábios e parecia desconfortável com a situação.

Aos poucos tudo foi fazendo sentido.

- Oh! Você deve ser o garanhão da Rosalie. - A voz dela estava mais forte, porém não escondia o embaraço.

Outro choque. Quero dizer que Emmett era o homem que Rosalie saia todas as noites? Por que a cada momento isso parecia mais estranho? Por que a cada momento isso parecia mais com uma cilada?

- Com certeza. - Ele deu um sorriso orgulhoso e então se afastou pegando uma cadeira e sentando-se na nossa mesa em seguida.

Percebi que Isabella matou a cerveja dela em um gole só, como se estivesse nervosa. Eu a imitei instantaneamente, sentindo o líquido gelado e amargo descendo por minha garganta. Foi uma sensação agradável.

- Isso é uma grande coincidência, não acham? - Emmett falou todo animado. - Nunca imaginei que algo do tipo poderia acontecer.

E foi nesse momento em que eu percebi. Talvez aquele encontro não havia sido _tão_ ocasional assim.

Tentei controlar a raiva que crescia em meu peito e puxei o ar com força várias vezes. A minha cabeça rodava assim como o meu coração batia freneticamente em meu peito. Senti que seria capaz de quebrar aquela mesa com as minhas próprias mãos tamanha era a minha raiva.

- Isabella, posso falar com você um minuto? - Eu tentei controlar a minha voz. Tentei não fazê-la sair tremida graças ao turbilhão de emoções.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e pediu licença para Emmett, enquanto levantava ao mesmo tempo que eu. Saímos de perto de toda aquela confusão. Eu segui para fora do bar, precisava tomar um ar.

Quando estávamos longe dos olhares curiosos eu explodi.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo! - Eu gritei enraivecido. -Eu não acredito que acreditei em cada palavra que você falou! Tudo está tão óbvio agora! Como eu pude ser tão burro?

- Do que você.. - Ela começou a falar, mas eu a cortei em seguida.

- Você acha que eu não percebi? Desde o momento em que meu irmão se aproximou eu sabia que havia algo errado! Eu não acredito que você fingiu toda aquela história! Eu não acredito que eu acreditei em você!

Ela estava branca e com a boca aberta. Parecia não ter reação nenhuma.

- Eu devia ter pensado nisso. A minha família faria isso comigo, é óbvio. Como eles foram capazes de te pagar para inventar essa terapia comigo? Como eles foram capazes de fazer algo do tipo? Você não é hippie coisa nenhuma, não é? Era só um golpe! Um golpe para eles provarem a mim que estavam certos!

- Cullen.. - Ela foi começar a falar de novo e eu a impedi com mais força ainda.

- Eu não quero ouvir! Como você se deixou ser paga para fazer um trabalho tão sujo? Você me enganou! Provavelmente é uma prostituta que precisava de dinheiro desesperadamente e que topou qualquer...

_Plaft._

Senti uma forte ardência em meu rosto assim como ele virar com tudo. Isabella havia me batido. Encarei o seu rosto e vi os seus olhos marejados assim como a sua expressão dura ir se dissolvendo. Porém instantes depois ela estava de volta. A mesma força de sempre.

- Nunca mais fale algo do tipo a meu respeito. - Ela falou entre dentes baixinho. Sua voz estava lotada de raiva.

Eu fiquei boquiaberto. Estava pasmo com a sua reação.

- Achei que você tivesse entendido que eu prezo a verdade. Não quero mais ouvir nenhuma de suas teorias malucas e totalmente paranóicas de como a sua família quis te cercar. Eu acho que já chega. A partir do momento em que você coloca a minha sinceridade e dignidade em dúvida eu não quero mais nada com você. Você está livre.. pode ir embora para a sua vida medíocre de antes. Acabei de perceber que estava lutado por um caso perdido.

Ela me lançou um olhar intenso e depois saiu em passos largos para dentro do bar. Eu fiquei parado, sem reação, ainda absorvendo todas aquelas palavras.

Não era possível que eu estivesse errado. Tidas as evidencias eram óbvias! Tudo fazia tanto sentido! Eu não podia ter me enganado!

As palavras dela ainda eram escutadas pelo meu ouvido e a cada vez que eu as repetia mentalmente eu me sentia pior. Será que eu havia me precipitado? Será que aquilo tudo não havia passado realmente de uma grande e inconveniente coincidência?

Senti o arrependimento queimando em minha garganta. Por que será que sempre quando eu agia sem pensar acontecia isso? Por que será que essas coisas só aconteciam na presença de Isabella?

Parecia que ela me deixava vulnerável. Ela me fazia sentir coisas estranhas, sentimentos estranhos. Ela me fazia me sentir humano.. vivo e nunca sozinho. Era por isso que eu gostava tanto de ficar ao lado dela, porque toda a solidão sumia.

Eu estava um pouco tonto graças aos acontecimentos, mas isso não me impediu de sair correndo para dentro do bar.

Só agora eu havia me tocado das idiotices que havia falado. Só agora eu havia percebido que a minha teoria era maluca. Era algo de uma pessoa doente e paranóica.

Procurei Isabella com os meus olhos percorrendo todo o bar em uma velocidade incrível. Ela havia evaporado. Tentando controlar a minha respiração descompassada eu voltei a caminhar.

Quando passei próximo ao banheiro eu a avistei. Ela estava encostada na parede com os olhos fechados. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos. Ela mordia o lábio e respirava com dificuldade.

Fiquei ali a encarando sem saber o que fazer.

Percebi que os olhos dela se abriram lentamente e que ela me encarou intensamente. Nunca havia reparado como aquela cor de castanho era tão bonita. Era um tom chocolate que chegava a dar água na boca.

Soltei um longo suspiro, aproximando-me. E então engoli o meu orgulho antes de começar a falar.

- Desculpe por ter sido um idiota. Eu não devia ter falado aquelas baboseiras.. eu estava domado de raiva e de incompreensão. Eu acredito em você. Sei que você só está querendo ajudar e que eu não estou contribuindo em nada. Prometo que a partir de agora vai ser diferente. Eu só estou pedindo outra chance, Isabella. - Eu fechei os olhos e senti que estava corando. Era tão desconfortável fazer aquilo.

- Uau. - Ela falou de repente. Vi um sorriso se formando em seus lábios. - Esses foram os minutos mais loucos da minha vida.

Eu dei uma risadinha nervosa.

- Você vai ter outra chance. - Ela falou calmamente. - Mas é só porque eu sou uma pessoa muito misericordiosa. Eu entendo que deve ter sido difícil encontrar-se com o seu irmão, mas eu não quero que você despeje as suas frustrações em mim. E quero que confie em minha palavra.

- Eu confio. - Eu falei sorrindo.

- Certo. - Ela mordeu o lábio. - Podemos voltar para a mesa?

- Com certeza.

Comecei a andar em direção a nossa mesa até que ela se aproximou de mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Edward? Então esse é o seu nome? - Através de seu tom eu pude finalmente ter a certeza que tudo estava bem, que ela realmente havia me perdoado.

Eu dei um sorriso torto e revirei os olhos.

- Edward Cullen. - Ela sussurrou pensativa. - É, realmente combina.

Sentamos de volta a mesa onde Emmett estava bebendo um whisky enquanto secava Rosalie com os olhos. Tentei controlar o meu desespero de estar sentado na mesma mesa com o meu irmão, enquanto Isabella me olhava intensamente.

Ela parecia estar tentando me decifrar.

- É muito estranho isso, não é? - Emmett falou de repente o que me fez dar um pulo de susto algo que desencadeou risos em Isabella. - Eu estar saindo com Rosalie que é melhor amiga da menina que está saindo com o meu irmão.

Eu franzi a testa. Então ele realmente não sabia o porquê de eu estar ali?

Isabella explodiu em risadas. Ela socava a mesa com força e parecia estar descontrolada. Lancei a ela um olhar penetrante ao mesmo tempo que uma idéia brilhante passava em minha mente.

- Eu e _Edward_ .. - Ela começou a falar frisando o meu nome, mas eu a impedi quando a puxei para um meio abraço.

- É, realmente é muito estranho. - Eu nem cheguei a reconhecer a minha voz.

Isabella lançou um olhar estranho para mim e eu apenas a lancei um olhar tentando dizer para ela ficar quieta. Ela revirou os olhos e ficou tensa em meus braços. Senti que várias ondas de eletricidade percorriam em meu corpo.

O corpo pequeno e esguio dela se encaixava de uma forma perfeita no meu. Senti que as minhas mãos começavam a suar e que eu já não estava respirando com facilidade.

Eu não podia deixar o meu irmão perceber que aquilo não era um encontro. Eu não podia o deixar perceber o quanto eu era infeliz e que aquilo na realidade não passava de uma terapia.

Eu precisava mostrar para ele que eu era feliz. Ou pelo menos fingir que era.

Emmett voltou a sua atenção em Rosalie, enquanto ela começava a cantar mais uma de suas músicas. E foi essa a brecha para Isabella virar para mim e sussurrar em meu ouvido.

- O que você está fazendo? - A voz dela estava energética e eu sabia que ela exigia uma resposta.

- Eu explico depois, apenas finja comigo. - Implorei.

- Você sabe o quanto eu odeio mentiras.

- Eu sei, mas nós não estamos mentindo, querida. Estamos omitindo. - Sussurrei rapidamente em resposta dando um sorriso bem cafajeste.

Ela me deu um soco fraco no braço e revirou os olhos.

- É a mesma coisa! - Ela falou com a voz fininha.

Porém nesse momento Emmett se virou e eu a puxei mais para perto colando nossos corpos, quase a trazendo para o meu colo. Percebi que ela ficou com a boca aberta e uma expressão perdida por uns instantes.

- Você é louco. - Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido. Eu senti a sua respiração quente em minha pele fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse.

- Estou me tornando um, na verdade. - Eu brinquei.

Um garçom se aproximou e eu pedi mais duas cervejas. Enquanto Emmett e Isabella começavam a conversar rapidamente.

- E como foi que vocês se conheceram? - Ele perguntou de repente, fazendo com que eu engolisse um seco.

- Achei que você nunca ia perguntar, Emmett. - Bella falou com uma voz de menina fofoqueira. Eu tive que controlar a gargalhada. - Lembra-se do dia em que você me levou pro Hospital com a Rose? Bom.. eu havia passado lá mais cedo e havia visto esse bonitão aqui. Foi paixão a primeira vista. Decidi passar mal só pra ficar alguns instantes a mais com ele. E deu certo! Olha aqui nós dois!

Ela virou-se para mim e me deu um beijo demorado na bochecha. Percebi que deixou o cabelo cair pro lado para tampar a visão de Emmett e então fez uma careta. Parecia que aquele era o só o inicio de vingança por estar a obrigando a mentir.

Meu rosto estava corado quando ela se afastou. Senti que o meu coração estava acelerado assim como o local parecia ter ficado mais quente de repente.

- Olha! Rose está descendo do palco! Eu já volto. - Ela mandou uma piscadela para mim e saiu apressada até a amiga.

Mal ela havia saído Emmett já começou a falar.

- Estou surpreendido. - Ele exibia um sorriso satisfeito. - Nunca achei que o encontraria em um bar com uma garota, Edward. Achei que você havia se tornado em um mauricinho que só liga para trabalho, mas pelo visto me enganei.

Eu desviei o olhar e decidi tomar um longo gole de cerveja para não ter que falar nada.

- Ela é uma boa garota. - Ele falou em direção a Bella, enquanto esta abraçava Rosalie e parecia falar com muita animação. - Apesar de serem muito diferentes eu sinto que vocês combinam.

- É, ela é uma boa garota. - Concordei de repente. Aquilo havia saído instintivamente.

Surpreendi-me ao perceber que eu não estava mais fingindo que agora as palavras saiam com facilidade da minha boca.

As garotas voltaram encerrando o nosso assunto. Puxei Isabella para perto, sentindo que ela ficava cada vez mais relaxada em meus braços. O papo fluía com uma facilidade incrível.

Eu não respondia. Ficava apenas bebericando a minha cerveja enquanto Isabella interagia por mim. Sentimentos estranhos brotaram em mim assim como desejos. Eu fechei os olhos e tentei reprimi-los, tentei guardá-los no fundo da minha mente e tentei esquecê-los.

Sabia que ao mesmo tempo em que ela fazia bem a mim ela também fazia mal. Ela fazia despertar coisas em mim que eu não gostaria que acordassem. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu gostaria de voltar a ser o Edward inalcançável de antes eu também gostaria de ser um mais acessível.

De repente Isabella se afastou, interrompendo os meus devaneios.

- Você está cansado, não está? - Ela perguntou para mim docemente, algo que nunca a imaginei fazendo. Eu assenti e sorri. - Bom, precisamos ir dormir. Amanhã temos um dia cheio.

Nós nos despedimos lentamente de cada um.

- Rose não vai dormir com vocês hoje. - Emmett falou brincalhão agarrando a loira.

- Que bom. - Isabella entrou na brincadeira. - Vai ser bom ter o quarto só para mim e para o Edzão.

A mesa explodiu em risadas ao mesmo tempo em que eu sentia todo o sangue do meu corpo se acumulando na minha cabeça. Ou melhor, nas duas cabeças.

Ela deixou o dinheiro da conta em cima da mesa e me abraçou. Saímos abraçados lentamente e quando já não estávamos mais a vista de ninguém nos separamos em um brusco movimento.

Ambos caímos na risada.

- Obrigado por me constranger. - Falei ironicamente.

- Não há de que. - Ela mandou uma piscadela, enquanto apressava o passo na rua.

O vento gelado batia em meu corpo e me fazia ter vontade de abraçar o corpo pequeno e quente dela novamente. Chacoalhei a cabeça e tentei afastar esses pensamentos.

Instantaneamente, como se fosse algo instintivo, nossos corpos se aproximaram. Isabella estava um pouco trêmula e isso me fez ter vontade de passar o braço por seus ombros e aconchega-la em meu peito, porém eu me contive.

- Agora desembuche. - Enquanto Isabella falava saía uma fumaça de sua boca. Eu imaginei aquilo batendo em meu rosto, me esquentando. Imaginei a sua boca tão atraente sob a minha...

i]Foco, Edward. Foco! A minha mente gritou.

- O quê? - Perguntei meio confuso, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Ela soltou um risinho e chocou o seu corpo contra o meu propositalmente.

- Me explique porque você está tentando me converter ao caminho tortuoso e perverso da mentira e omissão. - Ela zombou fazendo uma carinha de santa.

Eu tive que morder a língua para segurar a gargalhada. Em vez de responder e demonstrar o meu sorriso eu simplesmente fiz uma cara de pensativo e desviei o olhar. Passei a encarar o chão e os lugares em que passávamos.

- Eu não quero que eles pensem que tinham razão. Eu não quero ter que confessar que estive errado todo esse tempo. Não quero passar a impressão de que sou um cara sozinho, viciado em trabalho e totalmente intragável. - Soltei de uma vez. Um longo suspiro escapou de meus lábios.

Ela segurou o meu braço e me fez parar. Estávamos de frente um para o outro, nos encarando bem próximos.

- Você não está enganando a eles, Doutor. - Ela sussurrou. - Está enganando a si mesmo.

- Eu não quero frustrá-los, Isabella. Quando eu tiver finalmente curado poderei me reaproximar e fingir que sempre estive assim. Eu não quero que eles vejam em quem eu me tornei. - Senti que estava corando, portanto me afastei e voltei a caminhar bem lentamente.

- Você não é um monstro, Edward. - A voz dela estava doce e próxima a minha nuca. Senti um arrepio percorrendo a minha espinha, enquanto fechava os olhos por poucos instantes. - Você é apenas _humano._

- Eu quero ser um humano melhor. - Falei em um fio de voz. Já conseguia enxergar a placa da pousada que estávamos hospedados.

- Você pode ser. É só acreditar em si mesmo..e em mim. - Ela pediu. Já estava lado a lado comigo novamente.

- Eu confio em você. - Virei e dei um sorriso para ela.

Ela respondeu com um sorriso radiante. Entramos na pousada e demos boa noite a todos que estavam ali no hall. Eles nos seguiram com olhares profundos e cheios de malicia. Sabia que todos ali pensavam que éramos amantes, mas eu realmente não me importei.

Eles não tinham nada a ver com a minha vida.

Quando Isabella abriu a porta vi Jake pular em seu colo e ganir tanto que parecia que estava sendo torturado. Ela o beijava com tanto carinho e devoção que me deixou até desconcertado. Passei por eles e entrei no quarto sentindo uma sensação estranha.

Era como se eu estivesse com ciúme do cachorro. Quisesse estar no lugar dele.

Chacoalhei a cabeça e tentei afastar esses pensamentos.

_É tudo culpa da cerveja_. Eu falava mentalmente, enquanto tirava algum dos casacos. Ali dentro era bem quente comparado ao clima lá fora. _Só da cerveja!_

Em silêncio cada um se arrumou. Uns quinze minutos depois estávamos preparados para dormir. Eu entrei deixo das cobertas da cama de Rosalie e percebi que o cheiro dela era extremamente diferente do de Bella.

Aquele pensamento me surpreendeu um pouco, pois eu nunca havia reparado no cheiro de Isabella. Não conscientemente.

A cama que eu estava era paralela a de Isabella. Havia só um pequeno espaço no meio, onde eu havia dormido na noite passada. Lembrei da minha dor nas costas e dei graças a Deus por meu irmão ser viciado em sexo.

- Isso que é dia cansativo. - Isabella sussurrou instantes depois quando as luzes já estavam apagadas e ela já estava deitada com Jake.

- Eu tenho que concordar. - Falei com a voz um pouco grogue.

- Amanhã eu prometo pegar mais leve. - Ela falou divertida. E eu dei uma risadinha.

- Tive uma idéia. - Falei, virando-me e observando-a. Ela só estava com a cabeça a vista o resto estava coberto em um emaranhado de cobertas. - Toda noite você fará um relatório do meu dia.

- Isso aqui não é uma escola, Cullen. - Ela zombou.

- Vamos, vamos. - Eu pedi.

Ela virou-se para mim também. Ficamos os dois nos encarando, deitados de lado. Eu podia ver o brilho de seus olhos até na escuridão.

- Certo.. - Percebi que ela estava perdida em pensamentos e lembranças. Ela mordia o lábio enquanto sussurrava algumas coisas para si mesma. Acho que ela nunca esteve tão bonita.

Os cabelos estavam esparramados pelo travesseiro. Os lábios movimentavam-se rapidamente, enquanto os olhos dela estavam presos em mim, mas não me focavam realmente.

Tive que controlar o meu corpo para que não eu me levantasse e entrasse embaixo das cobertas dela, me acomodando na quentura e na maciez de seu corpo pequeno.

- Tivemos alguns resultados satisfatórios. - Ela respondeu de repente, me acordando de meu transe. - Você foi humilde, ou pelo menos tentou ser, algo que considero crucial. Percebi que a sua arrogância está cada vez mais desaparecendo. Você conseguiu até pedir desculpas algo que eu achava quase impossível.

- Hmm.. - Eu grunhi. - Continue..

- Você foi sincero, algo que eu aprecio muito. Você conseguiu demonstrar o que esta sentindo sem se fechar em seu casulo impenetrável. Considero isso como um grande avanço. - Ela parou um pouco para respirar. - E você foi imprevisível. É algo que eu acho importantíssimo. Seria importante se todos nós fossemos. A imprevisibilidade não é algo ruim quando temos uma cabeça boa, senso de certo e errado e é claro responsabilidade. Você também agiu por impulso o que é bom, pois você sempre mediu muito os seus passos. Você ainda precisa aprender a dominar as suas emoções, mas sei que isso vira apenas com o tempo.

- Uau. - Falei. Sentia um sentimento crescendo em meu peito. Era um orgulho incontrolável. Mas não daquele doentio e egoísta. - Quatro resultados bons, huh?

- Com certeza. - Ela falou. Agora sim sentia seus olhos cravados intensamente em mim. - Começamos bem. Mas agora vamos dormir. O dia vai ser cheio amanhã.

- Boa noite, Isabella. - Sussurrei.

- Boa noite, Doutor. - Ela respondeu lentamente.

De repente uma pergunta idiota brotou em minha mente e eu deixei-a escapar pelos meus lábios.

- Você me acha mais atraente agora ou antes? - Perguntei com um sorrisinho.

Eu percebi que ela estava com o cenho franzido. Escutei a sua risadinha e depois um longo suspiro.

- Boa noite, Edward! - Ela falou de uma forma mais energética.

Estava tentando evitar a minha pergunta. Eu dei uma risada e então sorri maliciosamente.

- Eu a acho mais atraente agora. - Sussurrei. - _Extremamente_ atraente.

Ela não falou nada apenas ficou me encarando com os olhos chocolates. Ambos tínhamos sorrisos nos lábios.

Depois disso veio a escuridão. Doce escuridão.

_Fim do Capítulo V _

**N/A: **Eu fui rápida dessa vez, não fui? Tudo isso graças ao número espantoso e maravilhoso de reviews. Eu me divirto tanto lendo e adoro cada comentario que voces fazem! É importante pra mim!

Como o prometido esse capitulo é tremendamente maior do que os outros.. e os proximos vão seguir essa linha mais ou menos. Fico feliz que vocês gostem disso *-*

Quero agradecer a cada pessoa que perde o precioso tempo lendo esse devaneio maluco. E especialmente a cada pessoa que me deixa um recado carinhoso. É muito bom ver a minha maluquice tendo respostas.

É bom ver que eu não estou sozinha nessa.

O proximo novamente virá de acordo com o apoio de vocês.. que eu conto fielmente!

Me digam o que acharaaaaam desse inicio de Missão!

Beijinhos *-*


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI - Beleza sem virtude é rosa sem cheiro.**

Missão "Curando o Doutor": Dia 2

Resultados obtidos: 4

Encarei os papéis em minha mão e soltei um suspiro cansado. Instintivamente eu olhei para cama ao lado da minha e observei o Doutor Maravilha dormindo. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos e ele estava com uma expressão serena irresistível.

- Concentre-se, Bella! - Sussurrei, passando a mão em minha testa.

As imagens da noite passada ainda povoavam a minha mente fazendo com que eu estremecesse ao lembrar dos nossos corpos tão unidos. Não conseguia impedir o sorriso de se formar nos meus lábios quando eu lembrava das nossas provocações.

Eu sabia que Edward Cullen me atraia, porém eu não tinha noção do quanto até a noite passada. Agora sim sabia o quanto aquela missão era perigosa.

Eu não podia deixar nada acontecer entre nós. Era para um bem maior! Se nós nos envolvêssemos, acabaríamos brigando e eu fugiria como em todas as vezes. Eu precisava controlar os meus desejos e alucinações.

Voltei a minha atenção novamente aos folhetos que estavam em minha frente. Neles eu conseguia ver todas as atrações turísticas da cidade e assim poderia bolar um dia mais tranqüilo com Cullen.

Olhei para todas as paisagens e escolhi a mais serena e tranqüila. Fechei os olhos e tentei visualizar o local, por incrível que pareça eu nunca havia o freqüentado.

- É esse. - Falei sorrindo.

- Esse o quê? - Uma voz falou me despertando do meu repentino devaneio. Dei um pulo na cama e acabei assustando Jake também.

Quando olhei para o lado observei o Doutor rindo. Revirei os olhos e joguei meu travesseiro em sua cara.

- É feio assustar damas dessa forma. - Fingi-me de brava enquanto o sorriso no rosto dele se alargava.

- Não vejo nenhuma dama nesse quarto, Isabella. - Ele me alfinetou.

A resposta dele me agradou muito. Isso provava que ele nos considerava iguais. Que na realidade ele não agiria diferente só por eu ser uma mulher.

- Que bom. - Levantei-me e abri a cortina que cobria a janela do nosso micro quarto. - Bom dia!

Ele colocou a mão no rosto e gemeu.

- Estou cego. - Reclamou, escondendo a cabeça por baixo das cobertas.

- Sem frescuras, Cullen. Hora de levantar. - Eu estava com a voz autoritária. Parecia uma mãe acordando seu filho pra ir para a escola. - O dia está lindo e temos muito o que fazer.

Ele soltou outro gemido.

- O que foi? - Revirei os olhos e puxei a coberta de cima dele.

- O seu _muito_ não me agrada. - Ele lançou um olhar mortífero para mim, enquanto se levantava e andava para o banheiro. - Eu não acho que estou preparado para outra prova de condicionamento físico.

Eu comecei a rir, seguindo ele para o banheiro. Parei na porta e fiquei o olhando escovar os dentes.

Ele nunca esteve tão bonito. Eu gostava quando ele estava desalinhado e sem a aura de arrogância ao seu redor. Era bom ver que ele poderia ser mais humano do que demonstrava em sua pose de superior universal.

Eu gostava de ver a pasta de dente escorrendo por entre seus lábios ou então o contraste que seus cabelos cor de cobre faziam com os olhos verdes e penetrantes dele.

- Hoje não está tão frio. - Comentei meio perdida.

_Você está falando sobre o tempo?_ Minha mente me repreendeu. E eu tive que segurar para não rir de mim mesma.

- Sim, mas o tempo só vai piorar. Ouvi dizer que esse vai ser um dos Natais mais frios. - A boca dele estava lotada de pasta e eu não agüentei e comecei a rir.

- É bom estarmos preparados então. - Eu sorri e me afastei. Comecei a separar a minha roupa.

Como sempre eu pegava peças desconexas e coloridas demais. Olhei para o meu reflexo através do vidro da janela e reparei que meus cabelos estavam muito bagunçados. Com um suspiro eu retirei uma boina de dentro da mala e coloquei na cabeça.

Ele apareceu atrás de mim em instantes.

- Qual é o tipo de roupas de hoje? - Perguntou.

Eu coloquei a mão no queixo fingindo-me de pensativa, enquanto abaixava e começava a revirar a sua mala.

Fui jogando para trás algumas coisas e eu percebi que ele estava com os olhos arregalados em choque. Provavelmente era um daqueles típicos médicos com mania de organização.

Eu sorri ao vê-lo tão horrorizado com a minha atitude.

- O que foi? - Fingi-me de angelical.

Ele cerrou os olhos, enquanto recolhia as suas peças do chão.

- Você é desprovida de sentimentos. - Comentou amargamente.

Eu comecei a rir escandalosamente. Nem prestei atenção no que estava pegando. Joguei na cara dele e fui caminhando em direção ao banheiro.

- São só roupas, Cullen. - Zombei. Depois entrei e bati a porta.

- Eu também tenho algo a te ensinar, Swan! - Ele gritou revoltado. - Nós temos que ter carinho pelas coisas que temos! Temos que dar valor!

Eu comecei a rir mais e mais. Fui me trocando lentamente sem conseguir conter o movimento do meu corpo por conta das risadas.

Não gastei muito tempo me olhando no espelho e nem me arrumando, apenas conferi se estava tudo em seu devido lugar e escovei os dentes. Em menos de cinco minutos eu já estava saindo pronta do banheiro.

- Obrigada pela lição de vida, Doutor. - Falei sorrindo. - Vou te esperar lá fora.

Peguei Jake e minha bolsa em meus braços, e saí depois de lançar uma piscadela marota ao Cullen. Ele ainda estava parado com as roupas que eu havia escolhido para ele nas mãos.

Cheguei sorrindo a recepção e me aproximei de Jean, ela estava vendo uma revista no balcão.

- Bom dia. - Falei bem humorada.

- Pelo visto alguém teve uma noite boa. - Jean comentou maliciosamente.

Eu corei instantaneamente e pensei em desmenti-la, porém essa idéia logo sumiu de minha mente. Seria melhor se todos pensassem que estávamos juntos, nos pouparia de perguntas inconvenientes.

- E o que a faz pensar isso? - Entrei na brincadeira

- O sorriso em seus lábios é o sorriso de uma apaixonada. - Ela sorriu para mim e eu senti que corava cada vez mais. - Ele lhe entrega mais do que os seus olhos.

Ela não tinha a noção do quanto estava errada. Do quanto eu era incapacitada de amar uma pessoa daquela forma.

Memórias inundaram a minha mente. Lembrei de cada homem que deixei para trás. Cada lágrima que os fiz derramar. Cada "_Me desculpe_" que fui forçada a falar.

- Talvez. - Falei misteriosa, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Onde está Rosalie? - Dei graças a deus ao ver que ela havia entendido a deixa.

- Digamos que está com o irmão de Edward por aí. - Comentei risonha. Jean me acompanhou e eu vi um brilho maroto percorrer os seus olhos.

- Lembro quando era eu que estava com alguns homens por aí. - Ela deu uma pausa onde parecia estar mergulhada em lembranças. - Bons tempos.. bons tempos.

Edward apareceu nesse mesmo instante. Eu tive que segurar a risada ao vê-lo usando aquelas roupas. Acho que nunca havia visto uma pessoa com tantas peças sem se combinar.

Ele não parecia nada feliz.

- Preciso ir, Jean. - Sorri para ela e me afastei. Andei até Cullen.

Não falamos nada. Ele apenas me lançou um olhar frio e profundo que me fez morder a língua para não gargalhar. Fomos nos aproximando do _Volvo_ reluzente lentamente.

- Estou me sentindo ridículo. Por que eu fui inventar de dar ouvidos a você? - Ele gemeu frustrado. - Pelo menos ainda tenho o meu carro.

Eu decidi que não falaria nada, apenas sentei no banco ao lado do de motorista olhando para os seus movimentos. O carro era muito confortável e bonito por dentro. Eu seria capaz de morar ali.

- Para onde vamos? - Perguntou sem muita emoção.

Comecei a dar as coordenadas a ele que me respondia secamente. Parecia que eu realmente havia ferido o ego dele.

A nossa viagem só não foi feita em silêncio porque eu tinha que ir lhe explicando aonde ir e também porque ele havia ligado o som. Parecia que estava tentando evitar uma conversa.

Finalmente chegamos ao nosso destino: Parque de Woldenberg!

- Outro parque? - Cullen falou desgostoso.

Eu revirei os olhos e soltei um longo suspiro.

- Escute, Doutor.. - O encarei profundamente nos olhos. - Não são roupas que tornam uma pessoa melhor ou pior. Esqueça isso e curta o seu dia.

Eu o vi morder o lábio inferior e depois soltar um longo suspiro. Assentiu com a cabeça e saiu do carro.

- Hoje vai ter um festival bem legal aqui. - Eu já estava ao lado dele, caminhando em direção a entrada. - Achei que seria uma boa forma de recuperar as energias.

- É.

Argh! Odiava quando ele ficava monossilábico.

Tentei bravamente conter a vontade de esganá-lo e então contei até dez. Como uma pessoa podia ser tão superficial para estragar o seu dia por conta de uma roupa?

Se fosse assim eu deveria ser a pessoa mais infeliz de toda a face da terra.

Todos esses pensamentos se extinguiram da minha mente assim que entramos no parque. Ele estava muito colorido e bem enfeitado. Podia ouvir de longe o barulho da musica, a risada das crianças, o canto dos passarinhos.

Sorri largamente.

- Vão achar que você veio a caráter, Edward. - Eu zombei.

Ele não gostou muito da brincadeira. Isso só fez que ele fechasse mais a carranca e olhasse para a frente.

- Qual é? - Eu falei irritada. - Você vai ficar me esnobando o dia inteiro?

Ele não parou de andar, continuou o seu caminho, apenas me olhou de lado.

- Você é tão infantil. - Dei um soco no braço dele. Quando fui puxá-lo para virar e me encarar eu fui mal sucedida e acabei escorregando em algo no chão.

Caí de bunda em cima de uma poça de sorvete e ainda dei um grito agudo que deve ter sido escutado por toda New Orleans.

Edward começou a rir desesperadamente. Todas as pessoas ao meu redor estavam rindo. Eu senti que as minhas bochechas estavam corando e tentei recuperar a dignidade enquanto levantava.

- Ótimo! - Murmurei o puxando pelo braço. - Agora você para de ficar emburrado porque tem alguém mais ridículo do que você.

Ele se dobrava de tanto rir. Eu fiquei com uma tremenda vontade de pisar no pé dele ou então de socar o seu rostinho perfeito.

- Você é tão idiota! - Eu falei irritada.

- Eu queria tanto ter uma maquina na mão naquela hora. - Ele falava entre os seus risos escandalosos.

Todos ao nosso redor nos encaravam. Estávamos bem chamativos. Éramos o Casal Ridículo ou então o Casal de Palhaços.

Edward foi se acalmando aos poucos até se calar e ficar me encarando.

- Já acabou? - Falei irônica.

- Pensei que você fosse a Senhorita Eu-não-ligo-para-o-que-pensam-de-mim. - Ele retrucou. Vi que um pouco da sua carranca havia voltado.

- Pensei que você fosse o Senhor Eu-sou-superior-e-desprovido-dos-sentimentos-humanos. - Respondi azeda.

- Qual o problema com você? - Ele falou bravo.

Nós havíamos parado e nos encarávamos com raiva.

- Qual é o problema com você? - Eu falei mais alto. - Porque não pode simplesmente ser uma pessoa normal e me dizer o porquê da sua birra comigo?

- Você é louca! - Ele murmurou saindo andando. Ele pisou a grama fofa e deixou a estradinha de pedra para trás.

- Quer dizer que voltamos a esse ponto? Eu sou a louca novamente? - Fui me aproximando em passos duros.

Ficamos calados por um segundo. Só conseguia ouvir as nossas respirações ofegantes e os nossos passos duros na grama enquanto nos afastávamos das pessoas.

- Isabella? - Ele me chamou de repente. - Por que estamos brigando?

Ele havia parado e estava me olhando com intensidade. Eu parei e pensei um pouco. Tentei me recordar de onde eu havia tirado tanta raiva por ele e não encontrei nenhum motivo descente.

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia. - Disse dando os ombros.

Começamos a rir juntos e não paramos mais. O que era apenas uma risadinha sem graça transformou-se em uma gargalhada. Eu sentia a falta de ar em meus pulmões enquanto eu me chacoalhava inteira.

- Me desculpe por isso. - Murmurei instantes depois, enquanto eu me sentava na grama fofa.

- Acho que nós dois agimos como idiotas. - Ele falou ao se sentar ao meu lado.

- Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção em suas roupas. - Eu desviei o olhar e senti que estava corando.

- Devia mesmo, mas tudo bem. Assim eu tiro a atenção de você. - Ele deu um sorriso novo. Era torto e tinha um brilho especial.

- Querendo roubar a minha atenção, não é? Sabia que tinha algum motivo imoral por baixo dessa aceitação tão amena. - Eu devolvi o sorriso. - Que tal um passeio no cisne?

- Não, obrigado. - Ele falou com simplicidade.

- Qual é o problema com cisne? Só porque ele é rosa e gay? - Eu dei um empurrãozinho de leve em seu ombro. - Não se preocupe. Ele não vai roubar a sua atenção.

- Não é isso. - Ele pareceu estar envergonhado. - Eu tenho trauma de pedalinhos.

Eu riso escapou pelo meu nariz.

- Vamos superá-lo, então. - Eu falei levantando e puxando a sua mão.

- Tudo bem. - Ele deu os ombros, deixando ser puxado. - Quem vai sair cheio de vomito não vai ser eu.

Eu dei os ombros e sorri.

- Um pouco de vomito não mata ninguém. Provavelmente só melhoraria o nosso visual. - Continuei a puxá-lo em direção aos cisnes coloridos.

Entramos em um rosa e um pouco molhado. Edward parecia estar meio verde e tenso demais. Eu ficava apenas rindo dele, enquanto comecei a pedalar lentamente.

- Vamos, ajude! - Pedi manhosa.

Logo estávamos no meio do laguinho. Era uma paisagem realmente bonita. O sol banhava todo o parque e iluminava tudo dando um ar mágico. Apesar do frio cortante o sol nos aquecia, era a nossa única fonte de calor em meio a um inverno tão rigoroso.

Edward foi relaxando aos poucos, porém ainda parecia estar com o tom esverdeado.

Eu gostaria de entender o porquê de perder o controle com ele. Era difícil você me ver brigar com as pessoas da forma que eu fazia com ele. Ele tinha um controle sob mim que chegava a me assustar, isso porque só estávamos juntos há dois dias.

Aproximei-me de Edward passei a minha mão por cima de seus ombros, colando nossos corpos. Apoiei a minha cabeça em seu ombro e fechei os olhos por uns instantes. Ele estava tão nervoso que nem havia se dado conta.

- Calma, Doutor.. - Sussurrei. - Respire.

Ele puxou o ar com força e soltou. Eu peguei a sua mão e comecei a acaricia-la.

- Nada vai acontecer. Confie em mim. - Sussurrei novamente.

Ele fechou os olhos. Senti os seus músculos tensos indo se soltando bem lentamente. A respiração dele já estava regular e ele parecia com a cor normal e pálida de sempre.

- Obrigado. - Ele estava com a voz doce. Pude sentir a sua sinceridade.

Afastei-me um pouco dele, sentando-me normalmente e voltando a pedalar.

- Eu quero entender o porquê desse medo com pedalinhos. - Falei, voltando a minha atenção para a paisagem fascinante que nos rodeava.

- Eu sempre gostei de andar neles. - Ele soltou um longo suspiro.

- E por que deixou de gostar?

Eu o olhei rapidamente e vi que ele estava corado.

- Nós estávamos em um desses acampamentos de fim de semana comuns na nossa família. Sempre íamos para um lugar que havia um lago perto cheio de pedalinhos iguais a esse. Emmett estava com o humor meio negro naquele dia.. estava entediado e maligno. Quando estávamos no meio do lago ele decidiu quebrar os pedais. Ele ficou rindo da minha cara por um bom tempo. - Ele deu uma pausa e eu me virei para encará-lo. Ele parecia estar se relembrando. - Ficamos lá por horas até que finalmente o pedalinho encostasse-se à borda. Vomitei tanto quando cheguei em terra firme. Definitivamente foram as piores horas da minha vida.

Eu não agüentei e soltei um risinho.

- Não vai acontecer de novo, Edward. Eu não sou tão maligna como Emmett. - Falei sorrindo.

- Eu só tinha sete anos. - Ele fez uma careta. - Não zombe.

Eu comecei a rir ao imaginá-lo desesperado para sair do pedalinho. As imagens foram se formando em minha mente fazendo uma história bizarra e cômica.

Observei na borda um homem vendendo cachorro quente e não me contive, comecei a pedalar em direção a ele. Edward apenas me acompanhava e agora parecia mil vezes mais a vontade.

- Vou torcer para Rose não inventar de trazer Emmett aqui. - Eu falei de repente, fazendo-o rir.

- Com certeza. Ela não tem cara de uma pessoa que ficaria sentada aqui até chegar a margem. Provavelmente o afogaria e depois ligaria para a Marinha Americana. - Ele estava com a voz divertida e melodiosa.

Não parecia mais o menino medroso que havia subido no pedalinho. Eu dei risada e concordei com a cabeça. O meu objetivo de animá-lo já estava cumprido.

Chegamos a borda com um baque. Edward me olhou meio confuso, mas eu apenas sorri.

- Ei! Cara do cachorro quente! - Gritei para o senhorzinho. Ele virou-se para mim. - Tem como vir até aqui?

Ele veio todo trôpego e lento.

- Diga. - A voz dele era rouca.

- Eu vou querer quatro cachorros quentes. - Peguei o dinheiro da bolsa e o entreguei. - E mais duas Cocas.

Ele me entregou tudo direitinho e me devolveu o troco. Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça e voltei a pedalar.

- Pra que tanta comida? - Edward estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu também quero o fazer vomitar. - Zombei, o entregando um lanche.

- Adoro a sua sinceridade. - Ele o pegou e deu uma bela mordida.

Eu o imitei e senti o gosto delicioso do cachorro quente entre meus lábios. Adorava sentir aquelas porcarias descendo pela minha garganta e estragando o meu organismo. Quem as mandou ter um gosto tão delicioso?

Abri a Coca e dei um longo gole.

- Isso é bom demais! - Suspirei colocando a mão na barriga.

- Como você pode ser tão magra? - Ele estava me encarando com a boca escancarada e o cenho franzido.

- Deus deve gostar de mim. - Dei os ombros e dei uma outra dentada.

- Você nunca fala muito de você. - Ele falou após algum tempo de silêncio onde nós dois nos concentrávamos em nossas comidas.

- Não tenho muito que contar.

- Como não? Você viaja o tempo todo! Deve ter muitas histórias!

- É.. algumas, mas nada muito emocionante.

Eu senti o pedal ficar mais pesado e isso fez com que eu fizesse mais força para pedalar. Estava muito duro. Eu já ia reclamar para Edward me ajudar, mas nesse instante um estalo chamou a minha atenção e me fez parar.

- Oops! - Falei com os olhos arregalados.

- O que? - Ele estava com a voz normal. Não parecia ter ouvido o estalo, estava concentrado demais em seu cachorro quente.

Será que eu havia imaginado aquilo?

- Nada. - Engoli um seco e tentei espiar o pedal. Eu me abaixei um pouco no banco e tentei ver, mas não consegui.

- O que você está fazendo? - Edward riu.

- Hmm.. acho que tem alguma coisa no meu pé. - Falei meio gaga.

- Quer que eu veja? - Edward já estava se abaixando. Eu segurei o seu ombro.

- Não! - Falei desesperada. - Eu faço isso.

Ele me lançou um olhar desconfiado, mas ficou ereto novamente, apenas me observando. Eu lancei um sorrisinho e abaixei a cabeça.

Quando os meus olhos enxergaram o pedal eu entrei em desespero. Ele estava quebrado. Pude ver os pedaços dele caidos no chão do pedalinho e eu senti o meu estômago despencando.

- Merda, merda. - Xinguei baixinho.

- Que droga. - Edward falou. - O pedal está duro.

Eu arregalei os olhos e quando fui voltar para a posição normal bati a cabeça no volante.

- Não! - Eu gritei quando percebi que ele tava fazendo força sob o seu pedal. - Não faça isso!

Outro estalo.

- Merda! - Eu vi os olhos dele se arregalando em choque. - Acho que quebrou.

Ele abaixou-se da mesma forma que eu estava antes e depois voltou com uma expressão infeliz.

- E então? - Perguntei apreensiva.

- Quebrou. - Ele fez uma careta. - Pelo menos temos o seu ainda.

- Na verdade.. - Eu comecei a coçar a cabeça. Era um gesto nervoso que eu havia adquirido anos atrás. - O meutambémquebrou.

Eu falei o mais rápido que pude.

- O quê? - Eu vi que ele estava ficando agitado.

- O meu também quebrou. - Eu falei bem lentamente e eu vi a expressão de desespero passando pelo seu rosto.

Ele olhou para os lados e constatou que estávamos no meio do lago o que fez o desespero aumentar.

O tom esverdeado voltou para a sua pele.

- Calma, Edward! - Eu falei desesperada. - Não é tão ruim assim. Olhe a nossa volta: Uma paisagem maravilhosa, um festival colorido acontecendo, criancinhas correndo. Além do mais eu sou uma ótima companhia!

Ele estava tendo um ataque. Ele ficou imóvel com os olhos desfocados e a pele verde. Acho que havia entrado em choque.

Passei a mão na frente dos olhos dele e ele não teve nenhuma reação.

- Doutor! - Eu comecei a chacoalhar a mão desesperadamente. - Doutooooooooor!

Nada. Apenas a imobilidade dele e a sua cara de pessoa-prestes-a-colocar-os-cachorros-quentes-pra-fora.

Dei um tapa na sua cara.

- Reaja! - Gritei ao mesmo tempo.

Ele arregalou os olhos, abriu a boca e soltou um grito lotado de raiva. Eu me encolhi no meu banco e me afastei dele rapidamente.

- Não me mate! - Implorei em um fio de voz. - Eu sou muito jovem para abandonar esse mundo! E eu mando em você! Eu proíbo que me mate!

Ele se calou novamente. Ele estava com as mãos fechadas em punhos e estava com os olhos fechados. Inspirava e expirava o ar com muita força como se estivesse se controlando para não me esganar.

- Onde paramos? - Falei desesperada. - Você queria saber sobre mim, certo? Eu morava no Texas em uma fazenda muito bem freqüentada. Adorava correr e pular pelos campos e principalmente de andar a cavalo. Quando eu era pequena eu sonhava em ser uma grande artista country e muito famosa na região.

Enquanto falava eu havia desviado o olhar e encarado as minhas mãos que estavam em meu colo. Olhei para Edward querendo ver sua reação e fiquei meio chocada. Ele não parecia mais nervoso e sim olhava para mim com curiosidade.

- Me distraia. - Implorou com os olhos verdes brilhando, me hipnotizando.

- Papai dizia que eu tinha chances, mas nunca realmente aconteceu. Eu era bem desafinada quando era pequena e foi desde lá que eu comecei a escrever músicas. - Eu falei em um fôlego só. Fui me aproximando dele novamente.

- Você escreve até hoje? - Ele perguntou baixinho. Parecia interessado, vi uma expressão estranha em seu rosto.

- Ah, sim. - Eu sorri. - Rosalie conseguiu despertar esse lado em mim.

- Escreveu algo recentemente? - Ele parecia estar fazendo de tudo para se esquecer que estava preso no pedalinho.

- Sim. - Eu sorri. - Sempre estou escrevendo.

- E você escreve sobre o que exatamente? - Ele também se aproximou. Quase não piscava de tanta curiosidade.

- Sobre coisas da minha vida. - Eu mordi o lábio. - Mas também eu gosto muito de me colocar no lugar das outras pessoas. Às vezes eu me coloco no lugar de Rose quando ela termina com algum de seus namorados, e aí escrevo.

- Então não é necessariamente sobre você e alguém?

- Não. Não necessariamente. - Sorri.

- Que bom. - Ele pareceu aliviado.

- E você? O que queria fazer antes de ser médico? Tinha algum sonho louco?

- Eu sempre quis ser médico, mas teve a época que eu peguei raiva da profissão.. quando meu pai começou a se distanciar e aí eu dediquei o meu tempo para as aulas de violão. - Ele sorriu e soltou um longo suspiro. - Também quis ser um cantor famoso.

- Uau! Nunca imaginaria.

- Ninguém nunca soube disso. Eu escondia isso de todos como se fosse o meu segredo super secreto. Roubava o violão antigo do meu pai e praticava, inventando letras e cantando o dia inteiro.

- Você escrevia? - Eu estava fascinada, era como se estivesse conhecendo o outro lado de Edward. Um lado mais bonito e humano.

- Sim. Ainda guardo o caderno na minha casa. - Ele sorriu. - Eu era tão idiota.

De repente uma idéia maluca passou na minha mente. Era perfeita! Como eu podia ser tão esperta?

- Você me deu uma idéia brilhante! - Falei animada.

- Qual?

- Eu darei uma tarefa para você: Terá que escrever uma música contando algo que você está sentindo nesses dias, algo que mudou ou algo que percebeu. Rosalie poderá te ajudar com isso, obviamente. E então no último dia você terá que cantá-la no karaokê. - Falei toda animada.

- Não! Eu não cantarei na frente de todo mundo.

- Vamos, Edward.. não é tão difícil assim. Prometo me apresentar nesse dia também. - Olhei pra ele intensamente. - Está combinado?

Ergui minha mão para ele. Ele hesitou, mas então a apertou.

- Já que insiste. - Soltou um longo suspiro.

- Viu como não é um pesadelo ficar preso comigo no pedalinho? - Falei sorridente. - Eu não sou tão chata como Emmett.

- Ele ganha por muito pouco. Só porque é maior, mais malvado e tem uma obsessão por me ver assustado. - Edward estava com um tom divertido.

- Eu o entendo. Você fica realmente engraçado quando está assustado. - Zombei.

- Não provoque, Isabella. A idéia de te matar ainda está na minha mente. - Ele me lançou um olhar mortífero e eu engoli um seco.

Instantes depois ele já estava com o sorriso torto brincando em seus lábios.

- Eu realmente achei que você ia me matar. - Confessei corando.

Ele riu.

- Eu tive que me controlar. Eu estava apavorado e com muita raiva. Ficar perto de você me deixa meio perdido, é como se as emoções me controlassem o tempo todo. - Ele parecia estar à vontade. Porém suas mãos seguravam o banco com força.

Ele não conseguia relaxar por completo.

- Com o tempo você vai aprendendo a lidar com isso. - Eu sorri e coloquei a minha mão em cima da sua, fui soltando seus dedos lentamente. - Relaxe.

Sussurrei aquilo no ouvido dele. Ele fechou os olhos e soltou um longo suspiro.

Seus dedos foram desgrudando do banco duro do pedalinho, segurei uma de suas mãos entre as minhas e comecei a massageá-la.

- Você tem que superar esse trauma, Doutor. Nada pode lhe acontecer. - Eu sorri enquanto sentia os seus músculos se soltando cada vez mais.

Um baque nos assustou e nos despertou de nosso transe. Nós dois pulamos no banco e nos encaramos assustados.

Surpreendentemente havíamos chegado na borda.

- Liberdade! - Edward gritou. Saiu correndo do pedalinho e pulou na terra.

Eu comecei a rir que nem uma idiota.

- Pronto.. - Falei me levantando. - Está livre de mim.

- Não é verdade. - Ele virou-se para mim e me ajudou a descer do pedalinho. - Ainda tenho treze dias para te aturar.

Eu dei um soco no braço dele e comecei a caminhar. Olhei para os meus pés em um ato instintivo como se procurasse algo e a minha mente despertou.

- Ah! - Eu gritei desesperada.

- O que foi? - Edward aproximou-se correndo.

- Jake! - Eu gritei. - Eu não sei onde eu deixei Jake!

- O que?

- Eu perdi o Jake! Fiquei distraída brigando com você! - Eu gritava desesperada olhando para o chão.

- Está dizendo que a culpa é minha? - Ele falou confuso.

- Sim! - Eu respondi de imediato, mas depois tentei me explicar. - E minha também. Sou uma péssima mãe!

Soltei um gemido de frustração e senti o meu coração se apertando.

Eu não podia perder Jake!

- Ele deve estar tão assustado e bravo! Como eu pude fazer isso?

- Nós vamos achá-lo! Acalme-se. - Edward me pegou pelos braços e me chacoalhou.

- Ok, ok. - Falei respirando com dificuldade.

Procuramos pelo Parque todo e gastamos todo o resto da tarde para isso. A cada momento eu sentia o desespero aumentar dentro de mim. Será que alguém havia o levado de mim?

Edward estava sendo bem atencioso e parecia realmente querer encontrar Jake, apesar de não gostar nenhum pouco do cachorro.

Eu já estava suada e arfante. Minhas mãos tremiam e o meu coração batia que nem um descontrolado em meu peito. Eu já estava cansada de gritar por Jake e exausta de ficar correndo abaixada, mas eu não podia parar.

O que seria de mim sem ele? Ele era tudo pra mim!

Meu companheiro, minha família, meu melhor amigo. Era a única coisa no mundo em que eu era apegada. A única coisa que eu não abriria mão.

- Jaaaaake! - Gritei pela milésima vez.

Senti as lágrimas embaçando a minha visão e achei que fosse tombar no chão.

Eu tinha que achar ele. Não tinha outra saída.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen_

Era horrível vê-la daquela forma. Apesar de toda a raiva que havia sentido dela naquele dia eu não conseguia evitar o incomodo que surgia em meu peito ao vê-la tão vulnerável e perdida.

Ela corria com as costas curvadas, vasculhando o chão e gritando o nome de seu cachorro fedorento.

E eu seguia gritando junto. Podia não gostar do cachorro, mas sabia que ele significava muito para Isabella.

- Acho melhor voltarmos para o carro. - Eu a peguei pelos ombros em um meio abraço, tentando confortá-la, e a fui guiando para o caminho da saída.

- Eu não posso abandonar ele! - Ela fez um biquinho infantil e deixou uma lágrima lhe escorrer pelo rosto.

Eu a aconcheguei mais em meus braços.

- Não vamos, Isabella. - Eu tomei o ar e pensei em uma resposta convincente. - Jake é inteligente. Provavelmente ele estará lá nos esperado ou até mesmo na pensão ao lado de Jean.

Ela soltou uma risada embargada e concordou com a cabeça.

- É verdade. Meu bebê é esperto. - Apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro e se deixou ser guiada.

Era estranho não vê-la com o sorriso brincalhão nos lábios ou então com os olhos sem o brilho rotineiro de malicia e felicidade.

Eu gostava quando tudo isso era direcionado a mim como fora lá no pedalinho. Havia gostado que a atenção dela estivesse só voltada a minha pessoa sem Jake ou ninguém para atrapalhar.

Gostava de ser o causador de suas risadas e seus sorrisos calorosos.

As palavras da música que estava escrita em seu caderninho voltaram a minha mente fazendo com que meu estomago se apertasse. Não sabia por que aquilo me irritara tanto, devia ser porque ela estava em uma missão comigo, o que me fazia merecer mais uma música do que o tal de Stephen.

A imagem de Bella com outro invadiu a minha mente fazendo com que eu ficasse um pouco tenso.

Por que eu tinha ser assim? Por que eu sentia raiva ao pensá-la em uma missão com outro homem? Por que eu tinha vontade de esganá-la ao imaginá-la com o tal de Stephen?

Chacoalhei a minha cabeça e voltei ao presente onde Bella estava sendo abraçada por mim e sendo guiada ao meu carro.

Rá! Quem ta na frente, hein Stephenzinho?

- O que vou fazer sem ele? - Ela sussurrava baixinho, enquanto enxugava as suas lágrimas silenciosas.

- Você vai achá-lo, Bella. - Sussurrei em resposta para tentar tranqüilizá-la.

- E se eu não achar? - Ela falou mais alto.

- Você vai. - Acariciei os cabelos dela.

Já conseguia enxergar o meu carro de longe. Bella estava apoiada em mim, parecia que suas pernas estavam moles, o que fazia com que nós andássemos mais devagar.

Eu só conseguia ouvir os soluços baixinhos dela e o seu corpo tremendo apoiado ao meu. Estava concentrado em não deixá-la cair e aproveitar mais esse momento. Era engraçado como parecia que eu estava indo mais devagar, como se eu não quisesse soltá-la. Como se eu quisesse estender aquele momento.

Uns cinco minutos depois de caminhada lenta nós chegamos ao carro. Não tinha como eu enrolar mais.

- Pronto. - Sussurrei.

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu e então se afastou trôpega em direção a porta do meu carro. Apoiou a cabeça no vidro preto e chorou mais um pouquinho. Eu me aproximei e a ajudei a abrir a porta.

Nesse instante uma bolinha de pelos pulou nela e começou a latir desesperadamente.

- Jake! - Bella gritou.

Parecia que ela havia revigorado toda a energia, agora pulava e comemorava com o seu cachorro. Nem parecia a mesma menina lenta e fraca de antes.

Eu comecei a rir de reação dela e me afastei, andando até a porta de motorista.

- Você está vivo! Você está vivo! - Ela gritava o apertando em seus braços.

Eu tive dó do cachorro. Ela tinha uns braços fortes apesar de ser magrinha.

- Eu disse. - Falei com um sorriso prepotente, enquanto entrava no carro.

Ela me seguiu, porém não parou de gritar e nem de apertar o seu cachorro, mesmo estando sentada. Nem parecia que ela estava há alguns minutos chorando e se arrastando como uma morta.

Seu sorriso já estava largo e alegre novamente e seus olhos brilhavam como nunca.

Como nunca brilharam pra mim.

Chacoalhei a cabeça e afastei os pensamentos. Liguei o carro e dei a partida, tentando em vão esquecer todas aquelas loucuras passando pela minha mente.

- Conta para mamãe como foi, filho. - Ela conversava com ele com voz de bebê. Eu tinha que segurar a risada que estava querendo sair. - Você ficou muito triste?

Eu revirei os olhos e aumentei a velocidade. O sol começou a se por naquele momento, eu olhei para Bella e vi os últimos raios daquele dia tocando o seu rosto branco e bonito. Eu adorava o crepúsculo, muitas vezes me trancava na minha sala do Hospital para observá-lo em paz, me fazia me recordar de meus tempos antigos onde eu o observava com a minha família do acampamento.

- Vamos para a pensão? - Perguntei desviando o olhar de Bella.

Não queria que ela percebesse que eu a encarava.

- Sim. - Ela não tinha tirado os olhos de Jake ainda. - Não podemos sair desse jeito.

- Já sabe onde vamos? - A curiosidade havia ficado evidente em minha fala.

Ela sabia que eu odiava surpresas e parecia que era por isso que insistia em me surpreender cada vez mais.

- Sim. - Ela deu um sorriso misterioso e beijou Jake. - Um lugar incrível.

-E você não vai me falar, certo?

- Certíssimo. - Ela virou-se para mim e me deu um sorriso maligno.

Eu forcei um sorriso e olhei para a estrada. Ficamos sem nos falar, eu só ficava ouvindo Bella conversar e mimar Jake baixinho de uma forma infantil. Ele parecia gostar, pois dava ganidos e latidos manhosos.

- Obrigada por me ajudar a achar Jake. - Ela falou quando já estávamos perto da pensão.

- Obrigada por me ajudar a superar o medo de pedalhinho. - Eu sorri de volta para ela com sinceridade.

Estacionei e descemos em silêncio. Bella estava com Jake embrulhado em seus braços como fosse coma criança recém-nascida. Passamos por Jean e apenas sorrimos para ela. O silêncio entre nós não era desconfortável como com as outras pessoas. Ele era bom, era melhor do que ser desperdiçado com palavras fúteis e sem sentido.

Ao chegar ao quarto nos deparamos com Rosalie. Ela estava com o violão na mão e o tocava com delicadeza e experiência.

- Olá. - Falou. Ainda estava de olhos fechados.

- Finalmente resolveu aparecer. - Bella a zombou, sentando ao lado da amiga na cama.

Rosalie abriu os olhos e lançou um olhar malicioso a morena. Eu ri baixinho e me afastei, tentando dá-las alguma privacidade.

- Uma nova música? - Bella perguntou.

- Sim. - Rosalie parecia animada como se estivesse esperado o dia todo para nos contar aquilo. - Emmett me inspira.

Escutei a gargalhada de Isabella e tive de vontade de acompanhá-la, mas preferi me calar. Não queria que Rosalie ficasse com raiva de mim.

Elas ficaram trocando pequenas informações e eu fui desviando a minha atenção tentando imaginar aonde eu e Bella iríamos. Aquele suspense me deixava louco. Sem falar nada eu fui para o banheiro, trancando a porta.

Fiz o que queria ter feito desde aquela manhã: Arranquei as minhas roupas ridículas.

Liguei o chuveiro e entrei de cabeça nele. Imagens do dia começaram a rodar em minha cabeça. Eu comecei a ouvir uma melodia bonita vindo do quarto e parei para prestar a atenção nela.

Uma voz suave a acompanhava bem baixinho. Eu estiquei meu pescoço em direção a porta e desejei mais do que tudo que eu tivesse super-audição.

- Hey Stephen … I know looks can be deceiving but… As we walked we were talking and I didn't say half the things… - Eu só conseguia entender alguns pedaços do que ela falava, porém eu havia reconhecido a letra no mesmo instante que ela falara o nome Stephen.

Senti a raiva percorrendo o meu corpo e fechei a mão em punhos. A voz dela era bonita e melodiosa, diferente do que eu esperava. Sabia que a letra estava inacabada e eu confesso que tinha medo do que ela poderia escrever naquele final.

Ela deixava claro o quanto estava atraída por ele.

Contive o impulso estranho e repentino de socar alguma coisa. Eu não sabia porque tinha aquela reação tão possessiva com Isabella, porém de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: Tinha que frear aquilo que eu estava sentindo o mais rápido o possível.

Ela já havia me avisado das regras e eu precisava obedeces-lhas. O problema era que eu não sabia se queria obedecer-lhas.

Soltei um longo suspiro e apoiei a minha cabeça na parede, enquanto a água quente me molhava e relaxava.

Eu te odeio, Stephen. Pensei mal-humorado.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Isabella Swan_

Tamborilei os dedos no sofá mais uma vez e soltei um longo suspiro. Olhei para o relógio em cima do balcão de Jean pela milésima vez. Já eram dez para as oito. Se ele demorasse mais dois minutos nós perderíamos o compromisso.

Revirei os olhos.

Como um homem poderia ser tão lento para se arrumar? Pelo amor de Deus!

Como uma forma de distração eu voltei a minha mente para mais cedo quando eu tocava a minha música para Rose. Ela havia adorado! Eu soltei um sorriso e me perdi em minhas lembranças.

"Uau! Ficou muito boa!" Ela murmurou extasiada, enquanto me aplaudia alegremente.

"Está incompleta" Falei envergonhada, senti que estava corando. "Foi apenas um devaneio descontrolado".

"Você deveria ter mais desses. É uma das melhores músicas que escreveu.. elas ficam mais verdadeiras quando se tratam de seus sentimentos e não dos meus". Ela me deu um olhar intenso e eu concordei com a cabeça.

E então ela virou para porta do banheiro e deu um sorriso malicioso.

Colou o dedo nos lábio pedindo silêncio e em pé ante pé aproximou-se da porta trancada. Eu arregalei os olhos e segurei a risada. Parecia que estava voltando a minha infância ou a tempos mais remotos onde espiar meninos era a minha maior aventura.

Deitamos no chão e tentamos enxergar através da frestinha minúscula que tinha entre o fim da madeira e o chão. O barulho da água caindo sob um corpo agora era mais alto, eu já podia ouvir ele se mexendo, suas mãos massageando com força a sua cabeleira cor de cobre.

Tentei enxergar alguma coisa, mas estava bem difícil. Eu podia apenas ver o chão e a poeira acumulada.

Soltei um suspiro de raiva.

Escutamos o chuveiro sendo fechado e eu Rosalie nos olhamos desesperadas. Afastamos-nos da porta e nos jogamos para mais longe no quarto.

Instantes depois a porta foi aberta e Edward passou por ela só com uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura.

Eu fiquei gaga e perdida em seu corpo. Rosalie começou a tatear o chão e fingir que estávamos procurando algo. Eu não havia sido nem capaz de fingir, estava babando em cima dele.

Como um médico podia ser tão gostoso?

"Achei o meu brinco, Bella!" Rosalie gritou em uma perfeita atuação.

Geralmente eu era a que bolava os planos de escape, mas eu estava realmente sem condições naquele momento.

O seu abdômen era definido e branco, parecia ser tão macio. Ele devia ser um daqueles homens que se depila, pois eu não conseguia ver nenhum pelo em todo seu tronco. Ele tinha uma entrada bem marcada e evidente que me dava vontade de...

- Vamos? - A voz dele me despertou de meu transe.

Olhei para ele ainda meio perdida. Ele estava vestido na minha frente e me encarava com o cenho franzido. Em seus lábios havia uma espécie de um sorriso torto.

- Cla-aro. - Falei meio confusa. Levantei-me lentamente e fui andando meio trôpega até a saída.

Entrei no carro dele ainda meio perdida. Ele me olhou com curiosidade, enquanto esperava que eu falasse algo. Ao ligar o som eu olhei o horário e me desesperei.

Tínhamos três minutos para chegar!

- Estamos atrasados! - Eu gritei.

- Para onde vamos? - Ele falou calmamente.

- Eu vou dirigir. - Falei firmemente o empurrando do banco do motorista. - Você é certinho demais para desrespeitar as leis de transito.

- Não! - Ele falou em choque.

- Saia daí, Doutor. Estamos perdendo tempo. - Eu revirei os olhos e empurrei ele com mais força. - Eu mando, lembra?

- Argh! - Ele gritou com raiva, enquanto tirava o cinto e saia do carro. Eu pulei para o banco do motorista e ele entrou no lugar que eu estava antes. - Espero que você não nos mate e nem arranhe o meu carro.

Eu dei um sorriso maligno e saí cantando pneu.

Ele gritou e grudou as mãos no banco.

- Eu não tinha nem colocado o cinto! - Berrou desesperado.

Fui virando pelas ruas conhecidas com agressividade. Edward parecia em choque ao meu lado, tenso e desesperado. Eu tinha apenas um sorriso nos lábios que demonstrava o quanto aquela sensação me agradava.

Entrei em uma rua pela contra mão e vi um carro vindo em nossa direção.

- Oh, meu Deus! - Edward berrou desesperado. - Agente vai morrer!

No ultimo instante eu desviei. Soltei outra risadinha, enquanto eu aumentava a velocidade e entrava em uma avenida a cento e vinte por hora.

- Um minuto, um minuto. - Murmurei comigo mesma, enquanto pressionava o pé no acelerador.

- Se eu morrer.. eu juro que te mato! - Edward gritava. Ele estava com o cinto em volta de seu corpo e as mãos grudadas no banco. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele estava branco.

- Eu vou te perseguir até no inferno. - Aproximei o meu rosto do dele e sussurrei isso em sua orelha.

Ouvi-o arfar. E então ele gritou de novo.

- Olhe para frente! Para frente! - Ele falou em meio ao seu desespero. Agora parecia confuso e alienado.

Entrei em um grande estacionamento ainda em grande velocidade. Brequei brutalmente fazendo com que nossos corpos fossem pra frente. O estacionamento estava quase vazio a não ser por alguns carros.

No fundo havia um grande telão.

Eu sorri e respirei aliviada.

- Bem na hora. - Falei satisfeita.

Estacionei o carro em um lugar que dava uma boa visão para o telão.

- Onde estamos? - Edward perguntou confuso. Ele continuava branco.

- Um dia desses trombei com um velhinho e ele disse que era apaixonado por filmes antigos. Comentou que havia feito um estacionamento que simulava o cinema de antigamente, que eram nas ruas, onde cada um o assistia de seu próprio carro. - Eu o encarei. - Achei legal agente vir.

Bem embaixo do telão eu reconheci o Senhor Esteves, pedi licença a Edward e saí correndo na direção dele.

- Achei que não viria, Bella. - Ele falou com a voz rouca.

- É bom reencontrar você. - Eu o abracei. - Pelo visto recebeu a minha mensagem.

- Com certeza! Quando vi seu nome nela quase não acreditei. - Ele beijou as minhas duas bochechas. - Quanto tempo, menina.

- Sim! Você está mais formoso! - Eu dei uma risada e apertei o rosto enrugado dele.

- Agora vá se sentar em seu carro! O filme vai começar! - Ele me deu um tapinha e sorriu para mim.

Eu assenti e me afastei em passos rápidos. Edward me encarava com o cenho franzido, estava encostado em seu carro e parecia um astro de cinema.

- Já vai começar. - Comentei sorridente.

- Quem é ele? - Ele voltou apontando a cabeça ao Senhor Esteves.

- Um velho amigo. - Eu falei perdida em memórias. - Acabamos por coincidência caindo novamente na mesma cidade. Ele é igual a mim.. sem moradia fixa.

- Ah.

Edward se calou e ficou me encarando.

- Vamos deitar no capô. - Falei, quando vi que o filme começava. O puxei pela mão.

- Não. - Ele falou prontamente.

- Por quê?

- Vai amassar o meu carro. - Ele fez uma cara de ofendido e eu ri.

- A lataria é forte, Doutor. - Dei um tapinha em seu ombro e subi no capô sem a sua autorização.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro e me xingou baixinho, depois veio se juntar a mim.

Casablanca. Apareceu no telão. Eu sorri e relaxei. Edward estava ao meu lado, eu me aproximei de seu corpo e apoiei a minha cabeça em seu braço.

Ele era o homem, era o único que devia ficar desconfortável.

- Eu adoro esse filme. - Edward comentou baixinho.

- Eu também. - Sussurrei alegre. - É o meu preferido.

- O meu também. - Nós nos encaramos com intensidade.

- Pelo menos uma coisa em comum.

- É. Pelo menos uma.

Depois disso ficamos em silêncio perdidos nas músicas e no filme antigo.

Eu adorava aquele filme. O enredo era fantástico, as imagens maravilhosas a trilha sonora espetacular. Fiquei tão compenetrada que nem percebera a hora passando e o meu corpo tremendo pelo frio.

Edward pelo visto percebera, pois havia passado a mão pelos meus ombros e havia me aconchegado em seu peito, me esquentando.

Era como se eu encaixasse ali perfeitamente.

- Não se mexa muito. - Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. - Você pode amassar o meu filho.

- Filho? - Franzi a testa.

- É! - Ele sorriu. - O carro.

Eu dei uma risadinha e voltei a minha atenção ao filme.

Em um piscar de olhos os créditos já estavam passando e eu e Edward estávamos levantando do capô.

- Quem diria, hein? - Falei arrumando as minhas roupas. - O filme preferido do Doutor Sem Coração é um romance. Cuidado que eu posso espalhar isso no Hospital.

Ele riu e me empurrou.

- Idiota.

Senhor Esteves aproximou-se lentamente e parou ao meu lado.

- O que achou, pequena? - Falou todo animado.

- Fantástico. Como sempre. - Dei nele um outro meio abraço.

- Eu preciso ir. - Ele beijou a minha bochecha. - Nos encontramos por aí, Bella.

- Com certeza, Esteves. - Sorri para ele e acenei quando ele já estava mais longe.

Edward entrou rapidamente no banco de motorista. Eu segurei o riso e fui para o banco de passageiro ao seu lado. Não queria que ele se borrasse ou que se desesperasse novamente. Ver a cara dele de assustado duas vezes em um dia já bastava.

- Só isso hoje? - Ele perguntou confuso.

-Sim. - Eu encostei a cabeça no banco e fechei os olhos. - Só isso.

- Por quê?

- Você já passou por uma experiência muito forte hoje. Não quero deixá-lo maluco. - Eu zombei dele.

- Ria da minha desgraça mesmo, Isabella. Da próxima vez que seu cachorro fedorento sumir não peça para eu a consolar. - Ele alfinetou de volta, ligando o carro no mesmo instante.

- Você se saiu muito bem hoje, Edward. - O elogiei contente.

- Obrigado. - Ele fez uma cara de prepotente e me imitou dando a partida.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen_

Olhei mais uma vez para o rosto dela sereno e tranqüilo. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos e a bochecha apoiada em sua mão. Ela ressonava tranquilamente e parecia alheia a minha analise.

Isabella me atraia. Não havia alguma duvida nisso. Porém eu não conseguia entender o motivo daquele desejo por ela.

Era como se o corpo dela tivesse um imã puxando o meu, ansiando pelo toque, pelo encontro.

Ela era bonita, obviamente, porém isso não devia ser o fator principal. Muitas mulheres mais bonitas já haviam tentado alguma coisa comigo e eu nunca havia sequer cogitado a idéia.

Ela era diferente de qualquer coisa. Era única.

Sabia que provavelmente o que mais me atraia nela era o perigo e a imprevisibilidade que ela representava. Ela conseguia ser tão diferente de mim e simplesmente a pessoa que eu mais deveria desprezar no mundo.

Ela tinha todos os defeitos que eu odiava ou pensava odiar. Era uma menina que se deixava levar pelo momento e pela emoção. Não queria e nem planejava ter uma moradia fixa ou uma família para cuidar. Não tinha respeito por currículo ou qualquer uma das hierarquias.

Então por que eu estava tão fascinado nela?

Soltei um longo suspiro e escutei um relógio apitar alto.

A beleza e o jeito dela se somaram formando a junção perfeita. Uma completando a outra. Não bastava ela apenas ser daquele jeito ou então ser apenas bonita. Ela tinha que ter os dois para se completar.

A sua essência a embelezava. Deixava-a perfeita e ao mesmo tempo mais imperfeita.

Eu nunca havia encontrado uma pessoa tão complexa, bela e virtuosa. Ela conseguia ser tudo ao mesmo tempo. Errada, certa, promiscua, pura, calma, agitada.

Ela era um jogo de contrastes. Um jogo que eu gostaria de aprender a decifrar.

Não era só a beleza ou as curvas de seu corpo magrelo. Não eram os olhos chocolates e nem a pele macia. Não era apenas a sua bondade, bom humor e teimosia.

Era tudo isso misturado.

Era essa mistura estranha e única que formava a pessoa por quem eu estava atraído. Não havia mais dúvidas: Beleza sem virtude é rosa sem cheiro.

Inspirei o ar com força e o cheiro doce dela invadiu as minhas narinas.

Essa _rosa_ definitivamente tinha um cheiro. Um cheiro incrível.

_Fim do Capítulo IV _

**N/A: **Feliz dia das criançaaaaas! Está aqui o meu presentão! Espero que todos vocês curtam esse capitulo o quanto eu curti escrevê-lo!

Amo cada uma da review de vocês! Ela é muito importante pra mim! Não fazem idéia!

Deixem um comentário bem bonito que eu posto o próximo rápido, hein!

Amo vocês!

Beijiiiiiinhos!


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII - Aprenda todas as regras e transgrida algumas.**

Missão "Curando o Doutor": Dia 3

Resultados obtidos: 7

Acordei animado naquele dia. Por conta da noite mais tranqüila eu não estava cansado e parecia que toda a dor muscular já havia evaporado completamente do meu corpo. Era engraçado como eu já estava acostumado com a idéia de não ir trabalhar e de passar o dia inteiro com a Bella.

A minha antiga vida parecia estar há décadas de distancia.

Olhei para o lado e percebi que Bella já havia acordado. Achei estranho ela não ter pulado em cima de mim gritando que já era um novo dia cheio de aventuras.

Bocejei e me levantei. Percebi que a cama de Rosalie também estava desfeita. Provavelmente estavam conversando assuntos de mulheres em algum outro lugar. Tão típico.

Fui para o banheiro e me encarei no espelho. Nunca havia me visto tão desleixado com a minha aparência. Eu não ajeitava o meu cabelo perfeitamente e não passava horas tomando cuidado para não parecer cansado. Minhas roupas não eram mais cuidadosamente escolhidas ou então brancas.

Dei um sorriso e me espantei com a minha imagem.

Eu parecia uma pessoa diferente. Não chegava nem perto do Edward de uma semana atrás. Parecia estar em uma outra dimensão.. outra realidade.. outro mundo.

- Bem mais bonito. - Passei a mão nos cabelos e fiz um bico.

- Porém continua o mesmo metido de sempre. - Bella estava parada atrás de mim com um sorriso.

Virei-me rapidamente e senti que estava corando.

- Certas coisas nunca mudam. - Dei os ombros e tentei segurar o riso nervoso e sem graça.

- Sim. Assim como o seu sono profundo. - Ela aproximou-se e passou a mão nos meus cabelos, os ajeitando.

- Eu sentia falta de dormir e nem havia percebido. - A encarei nos olhos, me perdendo em suas íris chocolates.

Acho que nunca havíamos ficado tão perto. Ou pelo menos havíamos tido algum contato tão intimo.

Ela corou assim como eu e desviou o olhar.

Afastou-se e sentou na sua cama, enquanto Jake pulava em seus braços.

- Pronto para mais um dia? - Ela estava tentando quebrar o momento.

- Sempre pronto. - Sorri. - Qual a programação?

- Ainda não decidi. Hoje vamos ser um pouco imprevisíveis. O que acha? - Ela ficava apenas encarando seu cachorro, como se temesse me olhar.

- E eu preciso ir vestido como um palhaço?

- Não. Hoje eu o deixo ser mais você mesmo. - Ela levantou o olhar e me encarou por alguns segundos e então abaixou a cabeça novamente.

- Então eu acho bom. - Fui em direção a minha mala como uma desculpa de não fitá-la.

Comecei a mexer em minhas roupas sem procurar alguma coisa realmente.

- Eu te espero lá fora. - Ela falou em um sussurro e então saiu.

Eu me sentei de volta na cama e soltei um longo suspiro. Quando as coisas haviam começado a ficar tão estranhas e intimas? Onde estava toda aquela raiva e repulsa que eu sentia por ela?

Passei a mão nos cabelos e isso me fez lembrar do toque dela ali.

- Estou ficando louco. - Comentei com a voz rouca, voltando a minha atenção as roupas.

Em menos de cinco minutos eu já estava lá fora. Encontrei Bella apoiada no balcão de Jean, conversando animadamente. Olhei ao seu redor e busquei Rosalie, mas não encontrei nada.

- Bom dia. - Falei cordialmente.

- Bom dia. - Jean me lançava olhares intensos e estranhos. É como se ela soubesse algum segredo meu e que achasse graça nisso.

Aquilo me fazia ficar desconfortável.

- Vamos, Bella? - Levei a mão aos cabelos. Aquilo estava se tornando uma mania irritante.

- Claro. - Ela lançou um sorriso para Jean e seguiu para fora comigo.

Eu entrei no meu carro rapidamente, temendo que ela inventasse de dirigi-lo novamente. Estremeci com a lembrança dela correndo que nem uma louca na rua. Ela devia ter sido piloto em outra vida, não era possível alguém desviar com tanta facilidade da morte.

- Pra onde, madame? - Zombei.

- Não sei. - Ela sorriu. - Apenas siga o seu instinto.

Nós fomos andando em silêncio. Liguei o som e comecei a dirigir de acordo com a música. Bella olhava para fora e parecia compenetrada em algo. Ela estava estranha.. calada demais.

De repente abriu uma carta em suas mãos e a analisou.

- O que foi? - A minha curiosidade falou mais alto do que a minha educação.

- Nada. - Ela respondeu dando os ombros.

Eu lancei um olhar intenso pra ela.

- Tem como você me levar um lugar? - Pediu com um sorriso. - Prometo que vai ser rápido.

Eu arregalei os olhos e fiz uma cara surpresa.

- Você me pedindo algo? O que aconteceu com a Sargenta? - Zombei.

- Vire a próxima esquerda. - Ela falou autoritária.

- Essa é a Bella. - Eu sorri e a obedeci.

Ela foi me passando o resto das instruções enquanto eu a obedecia sem pestanejar. Já havia percebido que essa era a melhor forma de lidar com ela. Ela odiava ser contrariada assim como eu e eu devia reconhecer que quem estava no comando no momento ela era.

Pelo menos por aquelas duas semanas.

Depois eu podia recuperar as redeas da minha vida.

- Pare aqui. - Ela pediu.

Ela encarou Jake e sorriu para ele. Pegou-o em seus braços e abriu a porta do carro. Percebi que ela estava com uma bolsa grande em suas mãos.

- Se quiser esperar aqui.. eu prometo não demorar.

- Certo. - Falei meio confuso.

Ela fechou a porta e se afastou. Era uma casinha simples e muito florida. Ela bateu na porta e instantes depois um senhorzinho veio a abrir. Era o mesmo de ontem. O senhor do cinema na rua.

Eles se abraçaram e entraram na casa.

Eu fiquei tamborilando o dedo na direção conforme a música calma que tocava. Os minutos pareciam não passar e ela não voltava nunca. Comecei a ficar me perguntando o que ela estava fazendo lá dentro que demorava tanto.

Eu odiava esperar.

Com a curiosidade palpitando em minha cabeça eu sai do carro e o tranquei.

Bati na porta um pouco hesitante. Eu não sabia se Bella estava querendo ou não esconder algo de mim.

Talvez ela tivesse uma vida dupla ou fosse uma agente secreta.

Uma mulher vestida de branco atendeu a porta.

- Olá. Em que posso ajudá-lo? - Perguntou simpática.

Ela não era nova, porém não chegava a ser tão velha quando o Senhor de antes.

- Bella está aí? - Perguntei lentamente. Instintivamente levei a mão aos cabelos e logo a forcei a se abaixar.

- É uma garota bonita e morena? - Ela falou confusa.

Eu assenti.

- Ela mesma.

- Me siga. - Sorriu e começou a andar.

O lugar era realmente muito florido. Seguimos pelo caminho de pedra em meio à grama em direção a uma casa simples e silenciosa. Quanto mais me aproximava os meus ouvidos já conseguiam distinguir umas risadas.

- É aqui. - A mulher de branco falou.

Eu parei na porta e hesitei. Não sabia se queria entrar ou não, se queria descobrir aquele mistério de Isabella.

Eu já conseguia ouvir a voz dela.

Ela estava contando uma história. Parecia animada e contente. Sua voz era a única no local e se misturava junto a varias risadas. Risadas roucas e desgastadas.

Dei o primeiro passo e espiei para dentro.

Bella vestia um vestido estranho e segurava um livro em suas mãos. Ela estava no meio de uma roda cheia de idosos, todos eles com as expressões flácidas e os sorrisos de dentaduras. Eles não chegavam nem a piscar com medo de perder algum detalhe.

Jake estava no colo do Senhor que havia aberto a porta. Ele tinha um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios e olhava para Bella como se ela fosse filha dele.

A ficha caiu: Aquilo era um asilo.

Bella estava animada e ainda não percebera a minha presença. Ela continuava a sua atuação perfeita de Bela Adormecida atrapalhada, arrancando risadas de todos no local, até mesmo de mim.

Seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma diferente como se ela estivesse no lugar dela, fazendo aquilo que havia nascido pra fazer.

Ao final da história todos eles batiam palmas para ela. Ela curvou a cabeça e movimentou os lábios agradecendo. Suas bochechas coraram um pouquinho.

De repente os seus olhos encontraram-se com os meus.

Ela pediu licença baixinho e todos os idosos começaram a tagarelar, comentando sobre o mini teatro.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - Ela estava com o rosto completamente corado. Lançou um olhar para o vestido que usava.

- Fiquei cansado de esperar no carro. - Dei os ombros.

- Desculpa pela demora. - Ela mordeu o lábio e desviou os olhos.

- Você é uma ótima atriz. - Sorri para ela. - Será que não precisa de uma ajuda de um ator principiante na próxima história?

A boca dela se abriu. Ela chacoalhou a cabeça e recuperou a fala instantes depois.

- Você quer ficar aqui? - Perguntou confusa.

Eu assenti.

- Sim. Já estou cansado de tantos parques e pedalinhos.

Ela abriu um sorriso enorme e então me puxou pela mão.

- Atenção! - Falou com a voz doce lotada em animação. - Temos um novo integrante em nosso grupo: Doutor Maravilha.

Todos riram e bateram palmas. Percebi que só havia mulheres ali naquela sala e que o único homem era o Senhor do cinema. Todas elas começaram a me olhar e lançar sorrisos pra mim.

- É uma maravilha mesmo. - Comentou uma.

E eu senti que estava corando. Isabella deu uma gargalhada escandalosa.

- Quem quer dançar com ele? - Ela gritou animada e todas as mãos das senhorinhas se levantaram.

Provavelmente voltaria para a pensão cheirando a naftalina, mas era por uma boa causa, certo?

Isabella ligou um som e começou a tocar uma música antiga. Foi se fazendo uma fila para dançar comigo e a primeira senhora se aproximou. Era a mesma que havia feito o comentário maldoso.

Comecei a dançar com ela lentamente, com medo de que ela caísse. Ela me encarava com um olhar pervertido.

Deus! O que havia acontecido com as velhas normais e não-assanhadas de antigamente?

Isabella havia sentado em uma cadeira e só ficava nos olhando rindo. Eu lancei uma olhar de desafio para ela. Uma sobrancelha dela ergueu-se e ela aceitou a aposta muda. Levantou-se e foi em direção ao Senhor.

Eles começaram a dançar do nosso lado.

Era quase uma competição.

Eu fui trocando de parceira aos poucos e sob as palmas de muitas senhorinhas nós ficamos dançando até não agüentar mais. Achei que Bella fosse acabar matando o velhinho. Se eu estava cansado, imagina ele.

Depois de danças sem fim, finalmente a minha fila tinha acabado e eu dançava com a última senhorinha. Ela parecia ser a mais tímida e calada e ficava desviando o olhar de mim.

Eu a girei com delicadeza fazendo-a rir.

E então finalmente a música parou e ela se sentou junto com as outras. Eu soltei um longo suspiro e passei a mão na testa suada.

Bella e o Senhor também haviam parado.

- Quem disse que acabou? - O homem perguntou me lançando um olhar estranho. - Ainda falta uma ultima dança.

- Não vejo ninguém mais pra dançar comigo. - Falei com um sorriso.

- Tem ela! - A senhora safada apontou para Bella.

A música foi religada e todas começaram a gritar incentivos.

Eu me aproximei lentamente de Isabella. Estiquei a minha mão e curvei o meu corpo em um cumprimento formal.

- Me concede essa dança? - Falei com um sorriso torto.

Ela revirou os olhos e aceitou a minha mão.

- Tudo pela felicidade dos outros. - Sussurrou em meu ouvido, quando eu colava nossos corpos.

Começamos a nos mover em movimentos rápidos e dançávamos como os casais dos anos sessenta dançavam. Era tudo muito eletrizante e contagiante. Eu sentia como se tivesse mergulhado de cabeça em um filme como Grease.

Todas as velhinhas e o Senhor batiam palmas para nós, mas eu estava alheio a tudo isso. Concentrava-me apenas nos movimentos sincronizados de nosso corpo.

- Onde aprendeu a dançar assim? - Isabella estava ofegante.

- Também tenho os meus mistérios. - Sorri para ela e lhe mandei uma piscadela.

- Você me surpreende cada vez mais, Doutor Maravilha. - Ela brincou com aquele nome nos lábios.

Eu me perdi um pouco quando a língua dela passou por eles para me provocar. Acompanhei o movimento quase babando.

- Doutor Maravilha? - Falei ainda alienado.

- Não me pergunte nada sobre isso. - Ela ralhou.

Eu ri e a puxei com mais força, fazendo nossos corpos se colarem mais.

- Você manda, Sargenta.

De repente a música parou. Nós nos separamos lentamente e corados. Todos nos encaravam.

Parou quando estava ficando bom. Minha mente traidora e maluca pensou.

Eu estava prestes a concordar, mas a voz de Bella me despertou.

- Vocês têm um violão? - Ela perguntou animada.

Eu não parecia exercer o mesmo desejo que ela exercia em mim.

O Senhorzinho assentiu e saiu da sala deixando-nos sozinhos com as velhinhas. Todas elas ficavam olhando pra mim, dando tchauzinho. Eu me aproximei de Bella como se ela fosse me proteger.

Isabella percebeu a minha movimentação e tocou em meu ombro.

- Obrigada. - Não saiu som de seus lábios.

Eu sorri.

- Eu que tenho que agradecer. - Respondi da mesma forma.

Então o Senhor já estava de volta entregando à Bella um violão tão velho quanto à senhorinhas. Ela o pegou com agilidade e sentou-se em uma cadeira. Começou a dedilhar uma música.

Todas as senhoras começaram a bater palmas. E eu fiquei apenas a encarando.

_I'm five years old  
It's getting cold  
I've got  
My big coat on  
I hear your laugh  
And look up smiling at you  
I run and run_

Sua voz era suave e tão afinada que chegava a me assustar. O Senhorzinho não pareceu tão surpreso quanto eu e sim confortado, como se ele já estivesse acostumado com aquele som perfeito e melodioso.

_Past the pumpkin patch  
The tractor rides  
Look now the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep  
On the way home_

Ela fechou os olhos e continuou a movimentar os lábios. Se ela não os movimentasse com tanta articulação eu duvidaria que aquele som estivesse saindo de lá.

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you're not scared of anything at all  
don't know if Snow Whites house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day  
With you today  
I have an excellent father  
His strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother  
Inside and out  
He's better than I am  
I grew up in a pretty house  
And I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you  
There is a video  
I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen  
And you're talking to me  
_  
Ela cantava com tanta verdade que eu tinha certeza de que aquela música era baseada em suas próprias experiências. Em suas próprias memórias. Em uma época onde ela tinha um lar, onde ela adorava correr pelos campos.  
_t's the age of princesses and pirate ships  
And the seven dwarves  
Daddy's smart  
And youre the prettiest lady in the whole wide world  
Now I know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side  
Even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
Staying back and watching me shine  
And I didn't know if you knew  
So I'm taking this chance to say  
That I had the best day  
With you today  
_  
Ela se calou assim no mesmo instante que seus dedos soltaram as cordas do violão. Todos ficaram quietos e começaram a aplaudir. As senhorinhas ficaram loucas com a cantoria. Pareciam frenéticas.

Eu estava em choque. Em torpor. Sua voz ainda parecia adentrar em meu ouvido e me como escutar o canto irresistível de uma sereia.

- Uau. - Falei em um sopro de voz.

Ela sorriu para mim e corou.

Modesta. Como sempre.

De repente ela levantou-se e foi em direção a sua bolsa, retirando um outro livro. Ela andou até mim e me entregou. Instantes depois eu estava contando a história, enquanto ela fazia a trilha sonora no violão.

Eu estava tão compenetrado no livro que esquecera as horas. Esquecera a fome. Esquecera até as velhinhas me secando.

Quando terminei de contar todo mundo batia palmas. Foi uma experiência muito agradável. Era legal ver que o que você estava fazendo estava deixando as pessoas a sua volta felizes. Imagino como seria a tarde delas se eu e Bella não estivéssemos ali.

- Acho que já está na hora de irmos! - Bella falou para todas e elas todas fizeram um "Ah" em uníssono.

- Sem reclamações. - O Senhor se pronunciou. - Se vocês querem ver filme essa noite é bom que descansem um pouco agora.

Elas foram se dispersando. Algumas levantaram e saíram lentamente daquela sala. Outras permaneceram sentadas e desataram em conversas. Porém todas nos lançaram pelo menos um olhar feliz e alegre.

Como se fosse um agradecimento mudo.

Eu e Isabella começamos a recolher todas as coisas que havíamos espalhado. E o Senhor ficou apenas nos encarando. Minutos depois estávamos prontos para ir e nos aproximávamos da porta.

Jake - que antes estava no colo de uma das velhinhas - correu para os pés de Bella para nos acompanhar.

- Obrigada mesmo por terem vindo. - O Senhor falou.

- Magina, Esteves. - Isabella deu um beijo na bochecha flácida dele. - Sabe que não é nenhum problema, não é?

- Claro, claro. Bondosa como sempre. - Ele revirou os olhos e apertou o ombro de Isabella.

Eu apenas acenei a cabeça para ele e segui Bella que agora caminhava para fora do asilo, pelo caminho de pedras.

A mulher de branco ficou nos encarando de longe ao lado de várias outras mulheres de branco. Eu acenei para ela e percebi que ela se envergonhou e começou a comentar algo com as amigas.

Chegamos logo ao portão onde ficamos esperando o tal de Esteves abrir.

- Prometo que tentarei voltar. - Bella falou o abraçando outra vez.

- Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir, querida. - Ele falou para ela. - Sei que já deve estar louca para sair dessa cidade.

- Na realidade.. tenho alguns assuntos pendentes por aqui. - Ela me lançou uma piscadela discreta.

Fomos nos afastando do Senhor e indo em direção ao carro.

- Isso foi interessante. - Comentei ao entrar no banco de motorista.

- Interessante é pouco. - Ela pegou Jake no colo e sentou-se ao meu lado.

Dei a partida e ficamos uns instantes em silêncio. Provavelmente estávamos analisando a tarde que tivemos, todos os acontecimentos. Pelo menos eu estava.

Eu revivia o momento em que ela cantava a melodia perfeita. A forma como os lábios dela se mexiam era irresistível.

Escutei um risinho baixinho e olhei para o lado encontrando os olhos chocolates de Bella. Ela parecia estar analisando a mim e não a nossa tarde ao lado das velhinhas taradas.

- O quê? - Perguntei confuso fazendo uma careta.

- Você estava com uma cara estranha. - Ela riu mais. - Parecia concentrado e relaxado ao mesmo tempo. Abobalhado é o adjetivo certo.

Eu perdi a fala por um momento. Por que eu havia começado a ficar tão óbvio? Por que ela já conseguia me ler como se eu fosse um livro aberto e eu não conseguia chegar nem perto de decifrá-la?

Como isso me frustrava.

- Estava pensando. - Mordi os lábios e olhei para frente, desviando o olhar.

Ela soltou outra risadinha.

- Por que está tão desconfortável? Estava pensando besteira, não era? - Ela me cutucou fazendo com que eu revirasse os olhos.

- Besteira? Por que eu pensaria besteira? - Tentei preencher a minha voz de indignação, mas não fui muito convincente.

- Porque eu sou irresistível. - Ela sussurrou aproximando-se. Eu conseguia sentir o seu hálito bater em meu pescoço.

Eu tentei controlar o arrepio que subiu na minha espinha, mas não consegui.

Ela soltou outra risadinha e se afastou, enquanto eu soltava um longo suspiro.

Aquilo já estava ficando patético.

- Na realidade eu estava pensando em como você tem uma intimidade com aquele velho. - Tentei deixá-la com vergonha para que ela parasse de me provocar.

Em vez das bochechas dela ficarem rosadas ela simplesmente sorriu.

- Ele é fantástico. - Ela falou com emoção. Novamente eu sentia uma emoção forte ali praticamente familiar. Era como ouvir uma filha falando do pai. - O conheci há muito tempo atrás e ele me ajudou muito.

Eu apenas fiz um som com a minha garganta. Ela tomou aquilo como uma confirmação de que podia continuar a tagarelar.

- Criamos um vínculo muito forte, sabe? Porém eu tive que partir.. não consegui ficar muito tempo em sua casa o ajudando com o cinema. Eu simplesmente tinha que continuar a minha jornada. - Ela calou-se por uns instantes e eu a olhei de esguelha. Estava com os olhos fechados e a cabeça apoiada no banco. Irresistível também era o adjetivo certo nessa ocasião. - Ele era bem parecido comigo, mudava de cidade constantemente, mas tínhamos planos diferentes em mente. Os planos dele me deixavam um pouco _presa_. Muita responsabilidade.

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para mim. Um sorriu maroto surgiu nos lábios dela.

- Sempre nos comunicamos de alguma forma. Porém é muito difícil nos encontrar porque nunca estamos fixos em um lugar. E então o destino resolve nos ajudar. Dessa vez, por exemplo.. eu estava caminhando e acabei vendo a placa de um cinema ao ar livre. Fui investigar e descobri que ele era o responsável, no mesmo dia eu lhe mandei uma carta no endereço que eu descobrira que ele estava hospedado.

- Uau. - Falei, voltando a minha atenção as ruas. - Sorte, não?

- Na realidade eu acredito que se for pra eu encontrar a pessoa eu a encontrarei novamente. Sem nada estar combinado apenas ao acaso. Não gosto de me sentir pressionada, de agir como uma máquina programada. Gosto de coisas que ocorrem naturalmente.

Ela se calou e começou a acariciar delicadamente o pelo de Jake. Várias imagens rodavam em minha mente. Eram suposições e pensamentos perdidos. Eu tentava imaginá-la se encontrando com as pessoas, tentava imaginar se um dia ela se reencontraria _comigo_.

Isabella começou a cantarolar uma música e logo me deixou distraído e perdido demais. As minhas mãos suavam na direção e eu tinha desejos estranhos passando pelo meu corpo. Ele queria tocá-la.

Não, não. Mais do que isso: Ele necessitava.

- Será que um dia você vai me reencontrar? - Eu precisava falar aquilo. Eu precisava saber. Eu precisava. Simplesmente precisava.

Ela não me respondeu. Virei o meu rosto agilmente para olhar a sua expressão e reação. Ela estava mordendo o lábio inferior e parecia estar pensativa.

Como eu queria poder ser capaz de _ler a mente_ dela. Era mais uma das coisas que eu precisava. Necessitava. Ansiava.

- Não sei. - Respondeu finalmente. - Talvez sim, talvez não.

Ela virou-se para mim e sorriu.

- Gosto do mistério e do suspense. - A voz dela ficou meio rouca e ela fez uma careta estranha. Eu não agüentei e soltei uma gargalhada que logo ela acompanhou.

- O velho respondeu a sua carta, então? - Tentei puxar algum assunto. Queria quebrar os olhares maliciosos e toda aquela pequena tensão que a minha pergunta havia formado.

- Sim. E ele me contou do Asilo em que estava hospedado com um monte de velhinhas necessitadas. Contou-me sobre o estacionamento que havia virado um cinema. E tudo. Acabei ficando curiosa sobre algumas partes e foi por isso que decidi ir visitá-lo hoje.

- Hmm..

Já estávamos na frente da pensão. Eu estacionei o carro sob nosso silêncio e o olhar observador de Isabella. Aquilo me deixava meio nervoso e distraído. Descemos do carro e entramos na pensão.

Instantaneamente os olhares voaram na nossa direção. Eu vi Bella corando um pouco e sorri, aproximando-me dela.

- Rosalie está no quarto com um rapagão bonito. - Jean comentou para nós.

Senti o meu coração pular em meu peito assim como o desespero me invadir. Emmett estava lá! Será que a loira já havia falado algo sobre a Missão? Será que ele já descobria que toda aquela história de estar _saindo_ com Isabella era só uma fachada? Será que ele já sabia que nós não estavamos _realmente_ juntos?

Eu olhei para Isabella e a vi me encarando com a mesma expressão que devia estar estampada em meu rosto.

- Obrigada, Jean. - Bella falou com a voz tremula.

- O que vamos fazer? - Sussurrei para ela, enquanto caminhávamos devagar para o quarto.

- Não sei. - Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para os lados. - Você quer continuar a mentir?

- Não. Eu quero continuar a _omitir_, Isabella. - Falei convincente.

Ela me lançou um olhar intenso e então assentiu. Estávamos parados na frente da porta. Já conseguíamos ouvir as risadas escandalosas de meu irmão e a voz fina de Rosalie. Bella me olhou e soltou um longo suspiro.

Eu me aproximei hesitantemente e passei a minha mão ao redor de sua cintura. Senti o corpo dela estremecer com o toque e aquilo me fez exibir um sorriso triunfante. Ela colou mais a lateral de nossos corpos e eu vi as suas bochechas corarem.

Percebi que ela não fazia o movimento comum para respiração e que estava parada demais.

- Respire, Bella. - Sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto abria a porta.

Ela puxou o ar com força e urgência.

- Os pombinhos resolveram aparecer! - Emmett gritou quando nos entramos abraçados.

- Espero que não tenham estreiado a minha cama. - Bella falou divertida. Parecia que havia superado a sua respiração e nervosismo de momentos atrás.

Era realmente uma ótima atriz. Parecia tão confortável e relaxada em meus braços, como se fosse algo comum e corriqueiro.

- Não posso garantir nada. - Emmett levantou os braços e fez uma careta engraçada.

Todos nós rimos.

- Emmett estava louco para conhecer o nosso cafofo e então eu decidi que viríamos aqui para convidá-los para um jantar. - Rosalie explicou. Estava sentada ao lado de meu irmão gigante.

Só agora eu podia ver como eles formavam um casal bonito.

- Hoje a noite? - Bella foi guiando-nos para sua cama, onde nós sentamos bem próximos. Jake estava seguro em seu braço esquerdo, enquanto o direito estava pousado em cima de minha mãe em sua cintura.

- Sim. - Rosalie falou animada.

- Já temos planos para hoje. - Bella fez uma careta maliciosa que foi acompanhada de risadas. Eu forcei uma e dei um sorrisinho sem graça. - Que tal amanhã?

- Combinado! - Emmett gritou. - Eu estou louco para saber mais um pouco das loucuras do meu irmãozao!

Eu senti que estava corando e abaixei a cabeça. Bella passou a mão no meu braço como se quisesse me confortar, porém o que só conseguiu foi me arrepiar e me fazer querer uma aproximação maior de nossos corpos.

- O que acontece aqui.. fica aqui. - Isabella falou com segurança. - Não divulgamos as nossas intimidades.

- Droga. - Emmett resmungou o que gerou mais algumas risadas.

- Se quiserem.. eu posso divulgar a minha e a dele. - Ela falou toda animada.

Eu e Bella arregalamos os olhos e negamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Não, não! - Eu falei.

- Não! Muitíssimo obrigada. - Bella estava com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Amor, deixa para falarmos disso amanhã no jantar. - Emmett aproximou-se de Rosalie e começou a beijar o pescoço dela, fazendo com que eu e Bella nos olhássemos com o cenho franzido.

Logo eles estavam enroscados como duas enguias. Eu engoli um seco e comecei a pensar em um assunto para puxar com Bella.

Seria estranho se eles nos olhassem e reparassem o quanto estávamos sem graça.

- Quer ir comer um almoço-janta? - Perguntei no ouvido de Bella.

Ela assentiu instantaneamente. Ainda abraçados nós fomos saindo lentamente do quarto, deixando o meu irmão e a amiga louca de Isabella para atrás, ainda no ritual de acasalamento deles.

Quando passamos pela porta fomos andando em direção ao mini restaurante da pensão e acabamos nos deparando com Jean. Ela nos lançou um sorriso largo e satisfeito encarando algo na cintura de Bella.

Eu abaixei o meu rosto para ver o que tanto ela olhava e me deparei com a minha própria mão. Eu ainda estava enlaçando a garota pela cintura de uma forma intima.

Corei instantaneamente e retirei a minha mão dali, fazendo com que Bella quase caísse de cara no chão. Ela parecia estar tão distraída quanto eu.

Demos um sorriso sem graça e sentamos na mesa do restaurante.

Deus! O que será que estava acontecendo comigo?

**xxx**

_Narrado por Isabella Swan_

O olhei de esguelha para Edward pela milésima vez. O restaurante da pensão ainda estava vazio o que nos dava uma privacidade estranha. Comíamos em silêncio, cada um olhando para o seu próprio prato.

Ou pelo menos _ele_ fazia isso. Eu preferia encará-lo.

As lembranças do dia rondavam a minha mente enquanto eu fitava o seu rosto perfeito por alguns segundos antes de desviar o olhar com medo de ser flagrada no ato. Ainda conseguia ver os olhos dele brilhando enquanto ele contava uma história para as velhinhas.

Conseguia sentir novamente as suas mãos em meu corpo enquanto ele me conduzia naquela dança cheia de provocações.

Chacoalhei a cabeça e me concentrei no presente. Não podia me deixar levar por aquelas lembranças e sensações estranhas. Eu não podia deixar o meu desejo carnal interferir mais uma vez em uma missão. Apesar de ele ser um gato, gostoso, sensual e tudo de bom.. eu precisava me controlar.

- Por favor.. me diga o que está pensando. - Edward pediu com a voz melodiosa.

Eu levantei os olhos e o encarei com intensidade.

- Estou pensando em histórias para contarmos amanhã para seu irmão e Rose. - Falei a primeira coisa em minha mente.

Ao perceber o que tinha falado eu corei e ele riu.

- Espero que seja um pouco menos _gay_ do que a história de como nos apaixonamos a primeira vista. - Ele zombou ao relembrar-se da história ridícula que eu havia contado para Emmett com o intuito de envergonhá-lo.

- Oh, não se preocupe. Eles vão gostar de coisas para _maiores de idade_. - Falei com uma voz pervertida.

Soltamos uma gargalhada.

- Você pode ligar para a velha pervertida do asilo e pedir umas idéias. Com certeza varias fantasias passaram por aquela cabeça. - Edward fez uma careta e fechou os olhos por um instante.

Eu ri.

- Ela ficava te olhando de um jeito tão.. selvagem. - Eu ri mais alto e ele me lançou um olhar cortante.

- Queria que fosse com você.

- Eu levo as coisas na esportiva não ficaria com cara de desesperada como um certo Doutor. - Mandei uma piscadela para ele e levei uma garfada a minha boca.

- Eu estava prestes a ser estuprado! - Ela levantou os braços e chacoalhou

Eu soltei uma gargalhada histérica.

Passamos o resto do jantar no provocando e zombando. Quando já estávamos satisfeitos e com a barriga pesada levantamos e fomos dirigindo-nos lentamente para o quarto.

- Será que já é seguro? - Edward sussurrou em frente a porta.

- Com certeza. - Dei um sorriso confiante. - Rosalie costuma ser muito barulhenta. Nós estaríamos a escutando.

Edward arregalou os olhos e fez uma expressão estranha. Eu soltei uma gargalhada, enrosquei os nossos braços e abri a porta do quarto.

Para a nossa surpresa ele estava vazio. Havia só um bilhete em cima da cama de Rosalie.

Bella e Edward: _Ficamos meio desesperados e tivemos que sair correndo daí antes que Rosalie começasse a gritar como uma louca. Nos vemos amanhã. Aproveitem a noite. Emmett_.

Eu e ele explodimos em gargalhadas ao terminar de ler.

Como uma pessoa escrevia algo do tipo? Com certeza Rosalie havia encontrado a sua alma gêmea, agora não restavam mais dúvidas.

- Qual é o grande plano que tínhamos para hoje? - Edward soltou os nossos braços e foi andando até a minha cama, deitando sem nenhuma vergonha. Ele parecia estar bem mais a vontade.

- Vamos ao Parque que fomos na primeira noite. - Eu sorri. - É uma noite mais relaxada.

- E por que não aceitou o convite do Casal Animal? - Ele estava com o cenho franzido.

- Com eles a noite não seria mais relaxada. Nós riríamos tanto que acordaríamos doloridos amanha. - Eu fui mexendo em minhas roupas, recolhendo as peças que estavam soltas pelo quarto.

- Faz sentido. - Ele coçou o queixo.

- Sairemos daqui meia hora. - Dei uma piscadela para ele e entrei no banheiro fechando a porta.

Olhei ao meu redor no banheiro e me senti meio sozinha.

Por que eu tinha que ter aquele defeito? Por que Rosalie não era boazinha e ficava comigo naqueles momentos?

Eu odiava ter a _necessidade_ de conversar enquanto estava no banho.

Abri a porta e encarei Edward. Ele ainda estava deitado confortavelmente em minha cama.

- Quer me fazer um favor? - Pedi manhosa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Ele ficou de pé rapidamente e me encarou com os olhos brilhando. Parecia preocupação.

- Eu tenho meio que um distúrbio mental. - Falei corando.

- Isso não é novidade, Bella. - Ele me cortou um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Eu lancei a ele um olhar mortífero.

- E bom.. eu preciso conversar com alguém enquanto estou no banho. - Senti que estava corando mais ainda.

- E como eu posso te ajudar nisso? - Ele entortou o nariz. - Não me peça para ficar lá dentro de olhos fechados, viu? Eu ainda sou um homem.

Eu soltei uma risadinha.

- Claro que não. Você pode sentar aqui na frente da porta e conversar comigo? - Eu fiz um bico e pisquei os olhos algumas vezes.

Ele soltou um suspiro e concordou com a cabeça.

- Você está me devendo uma, Swan.

Eu sorri e corri de volta para o banheiro, fechando a porta.

- Eu ainda mando. - Gritei de dentro do banheiro.

Fui me despindo lentamente. Edward estava calado do outro lado da porta. Sabia que ele conseguia escutar as minhas roupas caindo. Senti as bochechas esquentando, então liguei o chuveiro para abafar um pouco meus passos.

- Sabe o que eu fiquei me perguntando? - A voz de Edward estava meio distante, porém eu conseguia o ouvir.

- O quê? - Gritei em resposta, enquanto entrava de cabeça na água quente. Meus músculos foram relaxando instantaneamente.

- Por que você não me convidou para entrar no Asilo?

Eu sabia que uma hora ou outra ele ia acabar me fazendo aquela pergunta. Sabia que ela já estava rondando na mente dele desde o momento em que ele havia me visto lá dentro. Desde quando nossos olhos nos encontraram naquele local.

- Achei que você não estivesse preparado para aquilo. Achei que era cedo demais. - Mordi o lábio e fechei os olhos. - Eu realmente acreditava que você teria a mesma reação que teve no Hospital.. dizendo que aquilo era uma perda de tempo. Mas pelo visto eu me enganei.

Ele ficou silencioso atrás da porta.

Será que ele havia ficado bravo com o que eu falara?

- Eu comecei a entender o que você queria dizer, Bella. - Ele falou de repente, fazendo com que meu corpo relaxasse novamente. - É muito bom ver o sorriso no rosto das pessoas. É muito prazerosa a sensação de saber que você está dando àquelas pessoas pelo menos um segundo de felicidade. Um pouco mais de esperança. Mais vida.

Eu não contive o sorriso largo e satisfeito que veio em meus lábios. Se eu tivesse ao lado dele sabia que não me conteria e que acabaria o abraçando.

Eu queria abraçá-lo. Na realidade.. eu queria muito mais que isso.

_Foco, Bella. Foco_. Minha mente me repreendeu.

- Acho que tem alguém que está finalmente entendendo a professora. - Falei para ele sem conter a excitação e a felicidade em minha voz.

O orgulho era tão evidente que dava quase para tocá-ol.

- Decidi ser um garoto aplicado. - Ele entrou na brincadeira. - Estava cansado das travessuras.

Eu dei uma gargalhada.

- Você fazendo travessuras? Essa eu queria ver.

Sabia que ele estava revirando os olhos naquele exato momento. Apesar dos poucos dias de convivência eu já começava a conhecê-lo muito bem. Saber as suas reações e as respostas para cada tipo de minhas provocações.

Eu já aprendera a formula exata para deixá-lo bravo, alegre, brincalhão e arrepiado.

Eu confesso que adorava vê-lo estremecer com uma aproximação minha.

- Eu sou um menino travesso, ta bom? - Ele falou alguns instantes depois. - Só que eu me controlo. Sou controlado e contido.

Eu gargalhei mais alto.

- Você? Travesso? Conta outra, Doutor Maravilha. - Gritei em meio as minhas risadas histéricas.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Nada vinha da porta.

- Edward? - Eu o chamei depois de alguns segundos.

Nada. Silêncio.

- Edward?! - Gritei mais alto. - Edward! Responda!

Mais e mais silêncio. Eu só ouvia a minha voz ecoando no banheiro. Soltei um longo suspiro de frustração.

- É isso então? Vai me deixar aqui falando sozinha? Greve de palavras? - Gritei raivosa.

Eu senti a raiva borbulhar no meu corpo. Eu havia explicado que precisava conversar. Odiava quando as pessoas me deixavam falando sozinha no banho!

Revoltada eu enxagüei o condicionador dos meus cabelos e desliguei o chuveiro. Enrolei-me em uma toalha e fui saindo com pressa, querendo esganá-lo.

Porém como sempre eu havia esquecido de alguns simples detalhes.

Em primeiro lugar eu era desastrada. Não conseguia andar em uma superfície plana sem alguns tropeções. Em segundo lugar é que eu estava molhada o que tornava a minha situação mais complicada. E em terceiro e último lugar: Eu quis ser rápida graças a minha raiva gigante.

No que a minha falta de lógica sucedeu? Um tombo histórico.

Não sei ao certo que horas cheguei a cair. Só sei que de repente eu estava estatelada no chão, enrolada em uma toalha, com a cabeça girando.

- Ai. - Falei colocando a mão nas costas.

- Bella? - Edward falou preocupado. - Você esta bem?

- Agora decidiu recuperar a fala, seu idiota? - Gemi em resposta. - Não adianta mais abrir o bico! Agora eu já estou paraplégica!

- O que aconteceu? - Ele falava da porta. Parecia estar nervoso.

- Eu caí! Foi isso que aconteceu! Em um segundo eu estava saindo correndo para te matar e no segundo seguinte eu estava no chão.. paraplégica! - Gritei.

Ele começou a bater na porta freneticamente.

- Abre a porta, Bella. - Falava desesperado.

- Não! Eu vou morrer sozinha agora! Quem mandou ficar calado no meu banho? - Comecei a fazer birra, enquanto começava a me movimentar.

- Deixa de frescura e abre essa porta. - Ele gritou.

- Não! É uma cena embaraçosa demais! - Gemi. - Está doendo a minha bunda e as minhas costas.

- Abre essa maldita porta, Isabella! - Ele parecia estar realmente preocupado.

Eu conferi se estava tudo coberto em meu corpo com a toalha pequena e então me estiquei um pouco e girei a chave na fechadura. Ele invadiu o banheiro no mesmo instante.

Lancei um olhar mortífero e cortante.

- Venha. - Ele abaixou-se e tentou me levantar.

- Ai, ai! - Gritei. - Com calma. Não pode lidar assim com uma paraplégica!

Ele me deu um tapa ardido na perna direita. Eu soltei um grito escandalizado e devolvi o tapa no braço dele.

- Por que você fez isso? - Falei revoltada.

- Para te provar que você não está paraplégica. - Ele lançou um sorriso torto cheio de escárnio, enquanto me pegava em seus braços.

- Ei, ei. O que está fazendo? - Levei a mão às minhas partes intimas e as segurei com medo de que ele pudesse ver alguma coisa.

- Te carregando para cama. - Ele disse em meu ouvido.

Eu engoli um seco e arregalei os olhos.

Por que aquele imbecil tinha que ser tão sexy?

Ele me colocou na cama com delicadeza e ficou próximo me encarando. Eu não estava respirando e sentia o meu coração cavalgar desesperado em meu peito.

Provavelmente ele estava o ouvindo.

- Você está bem? - Perguntou.

- Sim. - Disse meio engasgada.

Ele olhou para a minha coxa. Havia a marca da mão dele ali avermelhada.

- Desculpe por isso. - Falou envergonhado.

- Não se preocupe. - Falei em um fio de voz. - A minha pele se marca com facilidade.

Ficamos nos encarando por um longo tempo. A mão dele ainda estava na minha cintura e os olhos verdes hipnotizantes dele encaravam os meus de uma forma nunca vista antes.

Eu já estava prestes a fechar os olhos, porém ele se afastou.

Contive um suspiro de frustração.

- É melhor você se trocar.. eu estou te esperando lá fora. - Falou com a voz gutural.

Ele saiu praticamente correndo do quarto, só parou para dar uma última olhada em mim da porta. Eu ainda estava estática e sem reação.

O que havia sido aquilo?

Coloquei a mão no peito e puxei o ar com força. A minha cabeça rodava e os últimos acontecimentos passavam lentamente deixando-me entorpecida. Aos poucos consegui puxar o ar com mais tranqüilidade, porém eu ainda estava arfante.

Olhei a marca da mão dele em minha coxa. Várias imagens nada decentes passaram pela minha mente.

- Foco, Bella. Foco! É só uma missão! - Falei baixinho enquanto me levantava.

Olhei para Jake. Ele estava sentado na cama de Rosalie me encarando com o cenho franzido. Parecia que estava me repreendendo pelo acontecido. Ele sabia o quanto eu havia sido irresponsável.

Eu não podia tocar no Edward! Era o fruto proibido!

_Isso pode acabar com a sua missão.. apesar de você ter os desejos saciados. _A minha mente traidora lançava varias imagens.

- Eu sei, Jake.. foi errado. - Falei enquanto chacoalhava a minha cabeça.

Fiquei meio avoada, enquanto me trocava e me aprontava. Eu havia perdido a noção do tempo e espaço, enquanto ficava mergulhada nas lembranças e sensações de antes. Eu estava entrando em um caminho sem volta.

Saí do quarto e avistei Edward na recepção. Vê-lo novamente foi muito estranho. Eu senti uma onda de desejo percorrer o meu corpo quando o vi passar a mão aos cabelos e me encarar envergonhado.

Eu queria tanto acariciar os seus cabelos rubros.

Chacoalhei a cabeça pela milésima vez tentando dispersar os pensamentos com o Doutor.

- Pode ir se arrumar. - Falei em um fio de voz.

Ele assentiu e passou por mim lentamente. Nossos olhos estavam presos um no outro. O embaraço lutava com a curiosidade e o desejo. Tudo aquilo era muito novo. Toda aquela atração recentemente descoberta estava evidente.

Ele já estava há alguns passos de distancia quando se virou.

- Bella? - Sua voz soou perfeita aos meus ouvidos.

- Sim? - O respondi imediatamente.

- Você já está melhor? - Sua voz doce quase me fez desfalecer ou então implorar por um beijo ou um contato maior.

- Eu estou ótima. - A minha voz saiu convincente e controlada.

Ainda não sabia por que eu não havia tropeçado ou então simplesmente desmaiado. Eu sentia os meus órgãos pesados e a minha cabeça rodando. Poderia cair ali mesmo.

Era como estar pulando de um abismo.

- Certo. - Ele sorriu e se afastou lentamente.

Meio entorpecida pelo sorriso torto e pelas lembranças eu tombei no sofá da recepção e fiquei naquele estado por um tempo indeterminado. Jean falava algumas coisas comigo, porém eu estava distraída demais.

Fazia um grunhido de concordância apenas.

_Controle-se! Não aconteceu NADA! _Eu estava travando uma luta mental. Tentava me controlar antes que saísse correndo e entrasse naquele quarto e agarrasse o Doutor.

_Nada? Você se chama AQUILO de nada?_

Não nos beijamos e vestíamos roupas: Não aconteceu nada!

Você quis dizer: Ele _estava com roupas, certo?_

Aos poucos eu fui me acalmando e consegui enxergar que aquilo não deveria significar nada. Havíamos apenas no aproximado por conta da tensão do momento. Era óbvio que ele não ia me beijar!

Imagine: O Doutor Mesquinho _me_ beijando! Sem condições! Puff!

Parecia questão de segundos e então Edward reapareceu vestido impecavelmente bem, ainda exibindo aquele sorrisinho meio envergonhado e meio malicioso nos lábios. Ele aproximou-se e ficou me encarando.

- E então? - Falou.

- Vamos logo. - Eu disse levantando e andando com uma agilidade inesperada.

Achei que ainda estaria abobalhada, porém pude perceber que já havia recuperado a sanidade e o desequilíbrio normal de antes.

Ele percebeu que eu não estava fazendo o caminho certo para o Parque e então ficou me olhando de esguelha esperando que eu lhe explicasse, porém eu não o fiz. Não queria contar a minha necessidade infantil. Apenas seguia o meu caminho em passos rápidos e decididos.

Paramos na frente de um Posto de Gasolina.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? - Ele não conseguiu segurar a curiosidade que exalava de sua pele.

- Vim abastecer. - Dei um sorriso maroto e entrei na Loja de Conveniência. Peguei duas garrafas de Vodka e me dirigi ao caixa.

Eu paguei, peguei uma sacola com as bebias e fui até Edward. Ele ainda estava na porta me encarando com o cenho franzido. Eu soltei uma risadinha e entreguei a sacola a ele, enquanto saia da Loja e andava finalmente para o Parque.

Depois de alguns minutos caminhando em silencio Edward decidiu falar.

- Sabe.. essa sua idéia de abastecer foi a melhor que você já teve. - Ele soltou.

Eu ri e revirei os olhos. Ele parecia estar enfrentando o mesmo que eu. A confusão. O desejo incontrolável.

- Eu sempre tenho boas idéias. - Joguei o cabelo para trás e fiz um biquinho.

- Pelo que eu me lembre alguém me ensinava algo sobre Humildade um dia desses. - Ele me alfinetou.

Não consegui conter a gargalhada.

- Pelo visto tem alguém ficando espertinho.

Seguimos o caminho entre provocações e risos animados. A tensão ainda era palpável, porém nós sabíamos disfarça-la com convicção. Tentávamos não tocar no assunto, evitar olhares intensos demais ou então contato entre os corpos.

Havíamos encontrado um inimigo em comum: O desejo. Parecia que essa era a nossa única semelhança.

Chegamos à frente do portão e ficamos o encarando por um instante. Eu fui a primeira a alcançá-lo e começar a escalá-lo com uma certa agilidade e experiência. Edward me passou as garrafas pelos buracos do portão e logo o escalou também, parando ao meu lado.

Fizemos o mesmo caminho da outra vez entre a vegetação maravilhosa. Tudo parecia tão diferente do que na primeira noite. Naquela vez não havia aquela tensão sexual ali, porém havia uma tensão diferente. Éramos desconhecidos um pro outro.

Ele era um Edward diferente agora. Ou pelo menos estava caminhando para ser.

Estendi o cobertor na grama e me sentei, me enrolando em uma outra manta em seguida. Sem esperar o Doutor me imitar eu já abria a garrafa de Vodka e a levava aos meus lábios.

Precisava esquecer pelo menos um momento da lembrança que rondava a minha mente e a bebida era a única solução.

Só ela faria com que nossa vergonha sumisse. Só ela poderia fazer tudo voltar ao normal.

Senti a bebida descendo rasgando em minha garganta como um líquido quente demais. Chacoalhei a cabeça e fiz uma caretinha. Edward agora estava me encarando e tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

Estendi a garrafa para ele que a pegou como se ela fosse a sua salvação. Levou-a aos lábios e tomou um gole generoso, soltando uma exclamaçãozinha em seguida.

Nunca havia achado alguém beber Vodka tão atraente. A forma com que um pouquinho da bebida havia escapado por entre os lábios dele me fez ir ao delírio. Como eu tinha vontade de limpá-la de uma forma especial.

_Controle-se! _A minha mente gritou.

Edward sentou-se ao meu lado e me devolveu a garrafa. Eu dei um longo gole.

- Me conte algo. - Pedi.

- Eu depilo o meu peito. - Ele falou instantaneamente, levando a garrafa aos lábios logo em seguida.

Eu caí na risada.

- Eu percebi. - Soltei sem pensar. Ao perceber o olhar malicioso e zombeteiro dele eu senti o sangue se acumulando em meu rosto. - Quero dizer..

- Você ficou olhando o meu peitoral! - Ele me cortou, gritando.

Eu revirei os olhos e fiz mais uma vez o ritual do longo gole da minha salvação.

- Eu fiquei intrigada. - Estava meio gaga e confusa. Minhas bochechas queimavam. - Nunca havia um médico tão...em forma.

Ele gargalhou.

- Eu sei que sou gostoso e sensual. - Ele puxou o cobertor que estava me cobrindo para se cobrir também.

- E você ficou olhando as minhas coxas! Estamos quites! - Eu falei em resposta com um sorriso maroto.

Em apenas alguns minutos já havíamos bebido um quarto da garrafa.

- Olhando as suas coxas? - Ele gritou escandalizado. - Eu estava sendo profissional! Vendo o estrago!

- Está chamando as minhas coxas de estrago? - Falei fingindo-me de irritada.

- Não! Longe disso. - Ele soltou sem pensar. Percebi isso ao vê-lo corar em seguida.

Ri satisfeita.

- Bom mesmo. - Dei mais um longo gole do líquido aquecedor.

Já conseguia sentir o meu corpo ficando quente. A pior parte seria levantar, era sempre naquele momento em que a bebida subia e você ficava retardado mental.

- Me conte suas aventuras amorosas. - Ele pediu.

- Você realmente quer conversar sobre isso? - Falei fazendo uma careta, entortando o nariz.

Ele assentiu.

- Eles podem ser tudo.. menos amorosas. - Eu falei com um sorriso maligno. Edward riu.

- Você não pode ser tão ruim assim. - Parecia mais um desafio do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Eu consigo sim. - Mordi o lábio inferior e o encarei. - No começo eu sempre acho que está tudo mudado. Eu realmente penso que finalmente vou conseguir me envolver e me apaixonar. São os olhares, os primeiros toques, o flerte. Eu costumo ficar frenética. Mas..

Eu parei e engoli um seco. Não queria me lembrar de todos os corações partidos que deixei.

- Mas? - Ele me instigou a continuar.

- Mas depois que eu finalmente o tenho, ele simplesmente perde a graça. Toda a atração some, eu só consigo enxergar os defeitos e eu me sinto _presa_, enjaulada. É nesse momento que eu fujo. - Peguei a garrafa e a levei aos meus lábios só para não precisar falar.

- Ou seja, você é uma garota de uma noite só. - Edward riu. - Se os meus "amigos" da faculdade soubessem disso eles iam te adorar.

Eu não agüentei e ri junto.

- É triste, eu sei. - Soltei um longo suspiro. - Todos os meus relacionamentos sempre são baseados no sexo.

Ele pareceu desconfortável com isso. Se fosse um homem comum estaria no mínimo interessado nessa declaração. Eu era a presa perfeita: A menina que não queria compromissos. Como ele mesmo dissera: A menina de uma noite só.  
Eu até o pouparia da ligação do dia seguinte. Do fora. Das desculpas.

- E você? - Perguntei em uma tentativa de desviar a cabeça de meus problemas.

Eu já me sentia meio tonta e com o pensamento lento. Edward parecia estar em um estado parecido, pois tinha um sorriso idiota nos lábios e os olhos brilhavam de uma forma estranha.

Deitei no cobertor e fechei os olhos por um instante. Parecia que o mundo rodava em cima de mim. Senti-me em uma montanha russa e então me estomago deu um solavanco. Instintivamente me segurei em Edward para ter a certeza de que eu estava parada.

- Deve ser assediado por mulheres. - Zombei ainda de olhos fechados.

- É, elas realmente pegam no meu pé. - Ele parecia meio encabulado, como se quisesse evitar o assunto.

- Você faz essa pose, mas deve gostar. Todo homem gosta de atenção. - O silêncio dele depois de minhas palavras me fez abrir os olhos e o encarar.

- Eu sinceramente não gosto desse tipo de atenção. - As bochechas dele estavam coradas e pela primeira vez eu o achei vulnerável. Com a minha mão que estava no braço dele comecei a fazer alguns movimentos circulares em sua pele. - Eu nasci na época errada.

Rimos sem ter ao menos nenhum motivo. Encaramos-nos com um sorriso nos lábios. A garrafa de Vodka estava jogada ao nosso lado com apenas um restinho.

- O que quer dizer? - Falei com a voz um pouco enrolada e depois desatei em risadas.

- Estou esperando a garota certa. Quero ter um caso que nem o do meu pai e da minha mãe. Um amor tão forte que dure a vida inteira. - Ele estava extremamente corado. Sabia que só estava falando isso por conta da bebida.

- Doutor Frio também tem um coração e ainda acredita em amor! Uhh! - Apertei o seu braço e lá se foram outra onda de gargalhadas.

- Você vai me achar ridículo. - Ele falou em meio ao riso e as tremidas que seu corpo dava.

- Por que eu acharia?

- Porque eu sou ridículo, mas no momento eu realmente não me importo. - Ele deu uma risada escandalosa.

- Me conte. Eu juro que vou tentar não rir. - Mas nesse mesmo instante não agüentei e comecei a gargalhar.

Ele me acompanhou, obviamente. Depois de mais alguns minutos de descontrole e dos corpos sacudindo por conta do riso ele foi se recuperando lentamente.

Olhou diretamente nos meus olhos e falou.

- Eu sou virgem.

Eu estava com a garrafa de Vodka na boca nesse momento e cuspi todo o líquido por conta do susto. As risadas que ele esperava não vieram. Eu nem ao menos cogitava a idéia de rir.

- Você está falando sério? - Perguntei o encarando boquiaberta.

- Sei o que está pensando. - Ele desviou o olhar e fez uma careta. Tomou a Vodka de minhas mãos e bebeu um longo gole. - Eu não sou gay e nem nada parecido. Apenas estou esperando a garota certa.

- Você é perfeito. - Sussurrei entorpecida pela noticia.

- O que? - Ele falou me olhando assustado.

- Quero dizer: É o garoto dos sonhos de qualquer uma. Pense comigo, Edward.. você é rico, bonito, atraente, médico.. e_ virgem_. Quem não gostaria de ter um caso com você?

Ele olhou para mim franzindo o cenho.

- Meu irmão não achava a mesma coisa quando eu contei.

- O seu irmão é um idiota. - Zombei, rindo. - Eu acho fantástico o fato de você ser virgem. Palavra de escoteiro!

Ele riu e pareceu ficar mais relaxado.

- Achei que não entenderia. Achei que você me chamaria de idiota. - Ele levou a mão aos cabelos e o desgrenhou mais um pouco.

- Eu prometo que serei a Guardiã da sua Dignidade. - Falei com a voz mole. Levei a minha mão ao nariz dele e apertei.

- É, eu estou precisando de uma, viu? Essas mulheres de hoje em dia andam muito atiradas. - Nós dois rimos.

- Quem mandou ser totalmente sexy? - Eu disse me aproximando. A minha mente apitava e me mandava parar, porém eu a ignorava completamente.

- Quer dizer que eu sou sexy? - Ele sussurrou em resposta de uma forma absurdamente sedutora.

Eu mordi o lábio.

- Muito. Sua dignidade corre perigo, Doutor. - Eu agora falava no ouvido dele.

Estávamos ambos deitados em cima do cobertor, bêbados e se provocando.

Realmente a minha idéia de abastecer havia sido perfeita! A melhor!

- Achei que você fosse protegê-la. - Ele falou com a voz rouca em meu ouvido, pegando-me pela cintura.

- Eu estou tentando. - Fechei os olhos e inspirei o seu cheiro.

Tudo nele me atraia. Tudo nele me dava mais vontade de explorá-lo. De tê-lo. Sabia que era um sentimento errado e que eu realmente não poderia tocá-lo para não acabar com a missão, mas era simplesmente impossível manter as minhas mãos longes dele.

Principalmente quando você divide uma garrafa de Vodka com ele e quando você não tem mais controle de seu corpo e mente.

- Diz que me deseja. - Ele pediu. Sua mão agora havia ido até a minha cintura, enlaçando-a. Ele me puxou praticamente para cima dele, colando os nossos corpos.

Seus olhos brilhavam em luxuria assim como os meus deveriam estar brilhando.

- Edward.. lembre-se: Você quer achar a garota certa. - Sussurrei sem desviar os olhos dos seus.

- Nesse momento eu não consigo pensar em mais nada. - Deve ter percebido que eu não ia tomar iniciativa nenhuma, portanto nos virou e ficou por cima de mim.

- Cadê o seu lado racional? - Grunhi. Estava controlando ao maximo as minhas mãos para não tocarem o seu peitoral.

- Você o matou! A culpa é sua! - Ele falou groguemente. Eu gargalhei e ele aproximou-se muito.

Seu hálito batia em meu rosto deixando-me deslumbrada e distraída. No instante seguinte os lábios dele foram em direção ao meu pescoço o beijando com delicadeza e desejo. Não estava nenhum pouco hesitante.

Arfei e fechei os olhos. Tentava não perceber que os lábios dele eram tão macios como aparentavam ser e que eram capazes de me levar a loucura.

Isso é errado! Isso é errado! Ficava repetindo para mim mesma, só que em vez de repeli-lo eu simplesmente ondulei o meu corpo no dele e soltei um gemido baixinho.

Aquela foi a única confirmação que ele precisava. Depois as mãos dele exploravam o meu corpo e eu o puxava com força para mim. Em momento nenhum nossos lábios se tocavam, ele apenas ficava me provocando coma língua desde a clavícula até o meu queixo.

O último resquício da razão alcançou em minha mente assim que eu percebi que ele ia me beijar.

- As regras! - Eu gritei tentando brecá-lo. - Lembra das regras?

- Você disse que eu não podia me _apaixonar_, Bella. Porém não falou nada sobre te _desejar_!

- Bem pensado. - Sussurrei entorpecida com a proximidade.

Foi então que ele roçou nossos lábios.

_Fim do Capítulo VII_

**N/A: **Demorei por conta da falta de tempo, mas espero que o capitulo tenha recompensado. O final é matador, eu sei.. mas foi necessário. Quem quer o proximo? Se quiser.. deixe uma review linda que vem em breve!

Juro, juro!

Kinha, deixa eu esclarescer a sua dúvida: A fic está sim postada na comunidade, mas os primeiros capitulos não estão postados com comentários. Voce tem que ir no PERDIDOS pra ler tudo certinho. Entendeu?

Se mais alguém tiver dúvida, basta perguntar, amores.

Até em breve.

Amo voces.

Beijinhos.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII - Ações falam mais alto que palavras.**

Missão "Curando o Doutor": Dia 4

Resultados obtidos: 14 

_Narrado por Isabella Swan. _

Os lábios dele estavam colados no meu transmitindo uma onda elétrica que me deixava arfante e louca de desejo. Apenas nos provocávamos passando os lábios um por cima do outro, fazendo com que o desejo aumentasse.. fazendo com que toda a minha razão esvaísse completamente.

Levei as minhas mãos para os fios rubros e os baguncei como desejara o dia todo. Toda a urgência havia sumido. As mãos dele não exploravam o meu corpo daquela forma tão doentia de antes, ele apenas fazia caricias que me deixavam com água da boca. Que me fazia derreter em seus braços.

Nossos lábios não se descolavam um minuto sequer e também ninguém aprofundava o beijo. Estávamos apenas nos sentindo e testando.. vendo até onde agüentaríamos. Em forma de provocação eu passei a pontinha da língua em seus lábios e senti o seu gosto pela primeira vez.

Ele conseguia ser tão delicioso que eu chegava a salivar.

Seus lábios colaram-se desesperadamente nos meus e ele os entreabriu. Em um segundo ele estava ali, em cima de mim, prestes a aprofundar o toque singelo e saboroso de nossos lábios, e no outro ele se fora. Só restara o frio.

Eu estava com o raciocínio lento. Demorou mais de cinco segundos para eu reparar o que havia acontecido. Só escutei de longe o som de alguém vomitando.

- Edward? - Eu o chamei meio trêmula. Sentia cada parte do meu corpo gritando pelo conforto de antes. Clamando por ele.

Sentei-me e o procurei na escuridão. Ele estava apoiado em uma árvore vomitando com todas as forças. Eu não conseguia saber se ele havia dado as costas para mim propositalmente ou não.

Fiquei tomada pelo choque por alguns instantes. A minha mente ainda rodava o quase beijo de antes. E então me levantei trôpega andando até ele. Aproximei-me e coloquei a mão em sua cabeça, segurando os seus cabelos macios entre os meus dedos.

- Está tudo bem. - Eu sussurrei no ouvido dele. - Está tudo bem.

Ele tremia e vomitava tudo o que podia. Em nenhum momento pareceu querer virar para me encarar, porém o seu corpo havia agido instintivamente ao meu toque e havia se relaxado um pouco.

Passei a mão em sua testa suada e depois em sua nuca. Percebi que ele não se contorcia mais embaixo de mim, que estava apenas arfante e tonto. O segurei pelos braços e o ajudei a manter-se em pé.

Parecia que todo o meu estado de embriaguez havia sumido por conta da preocupação.

- Como se sente? - Perguntei o fitando nos olhos.

Ele me deu um meio sorriso e aproximou-se de mim, me puxando para um abraço. Eu me aconcheguei em seus braços novamente e senti o coração dele batendo velozmente contra meu corpo.

- Eu estou bem. - Falou bem grogue.

Eu dei uma gargalhada.

- Eu estou vendo, Doutor. - Zombei. Afastei-me um pouco e passei a mão dele em torno de meu ombro. O agarrei com força pela cintura. - Acho melhor irmos.

Muito lentamente eu fui me aproximando do amontoado de cobertas que havia sido testemunha de nossa insanidade. Larguei Edward por alguns instantes enquanto eu juntava as coisas rapidamente. Obvio que isso demorou mais do que o previsto por conta de meus tombos.

Quando já estava tudo dentro da minha bolsa e a garrafa ainda cheia escondida entre os arbustos, eu finalmente pude andar até ele novamente e o apertar com força em meus braços, tentando guiá-lo.

Era uma cena extremamente bizarra de se ver. Nós devíamos andar tão tortos e trôpegos que se alguém assistisse não saberia dizer quem estava apoiando quem. Paramos de frente para o portão e o encaramos com desespero.

- O que vamos fazer? - Edward falou. Sua voz estava mole e rouca, quase o beijei naquele instante, porém a imagem do vomito voltou a minha mente fazendo com que essa idéia logo desaparecesse.

_Espere-o chegar à pensão, escovar os dentes e então parta para cima, garota_. Minha mente pervertida praticamente gritou.

- Vá você primeiro.. - Tentei pensar com clareza, mas apenas a lembrança dele me agarrando vinha na minha mente. - Se você cair, eu te seguro.

- Você me segura? - Ele franziu o cenho. - É mais fácil eu te esmagar! Aí nós dois morremos!

- Eu agüento um tombo ou outro. - Falei com um sorriso malicioso.

- Posso estar mais bêbado que o Batman, mas ainda sou um homem de conduta e respeito. - Ele fez uma cara de superior que me levou as gargalhadas.

Há uns dez minutos atrás ele não poderia falar aquilo.

- Como preferir. - Dei os ombros e encostei as mãos no portão fechado. Não sei como eu o escalei, quando dei por mim, eu estava caída do outro lado e apenas as risadas de Edward poluíam a minha mente.

Alguns instantes depois ele me seguiu, escalando o Portão mediocremente, parecendo uma criancinha desequilibrada. Quando chegou lá em cima e tinha passar o pé para o outro lado, ele também acabou escorregando e se estatelando ao meu lado.

Eu comecei a chorar de rir. Ele apenas ficou calado me olhando. Parecia assustado demais para pronunciar algo.

- Você caiu que nem merda cai da bunda de cavalo. - Eu gritava histérica.

Ele ficou me olhando com os olhos meio arregalados e depois de repente caiu na gargalhada comigo. A trancos e barrancos fomos andando até a pensão. Obviamente com alguns tombos e tropeções dignos de bêbados irresponsáveis.

Entramos tentando não fazer nenhum barulho, porém era muito difícil. Qualquer coisinha era motivo para uma explosão de risadas e gritos. Nós estávamos absolutamente indiscretos.

Quando abri a porta Jake veio nos receber com o entusiasmo comum. Edward rumou imediatamente para o banheiro e começou a escovar os dentes com força e concentração. Eu apenas tombei em minha cama, brincando com o meu cachorro.

Sentia meus braços lentos e as partes do meu corpo teimavam em me desobedecer. Eu tinha vontades estranhas de pular, dançar, imitar uma galinha e principalmente agarrar o homem sensual e viril que estava no banheiro.

Eu sou _virgem_.

O som dessas palavras voltou a ecoar em minha mente fazendo com que eu sentisse um solavanco no estomago como um grande soco bem dado. A culpa começou a me corroer e ela lutava bravamente contra o desejo que ardia em meu peito.

Escutei o barulho de um liquido sendo despejado com força na privada. Corri sem pensar em direção ao Edward e me agachei ao lado dele em frente ao vaso. O segurei o tempo todo, porém alheia com os pensamentos em nossa conversa.

Eu havia o traído. Não havia protegido a Dignidade ele. Na realidade, eu era o perigo.

Ele encostou a cabeça no tampo como eu fizera no segundo dia em New Orleans. Eu sorri com aquela lembrança tão distante, enquanto acariciava o cabelo de Edward, tentando reconfortá-lo.

- Eu estou péssimo. - Ele gemeu.

O ajudei a levantar e ele se apoiou em mim com força. Abri o chuveiro na água gelada e o puxei para o box junto comigo. Ele reclamou e se debateu, mas como sabia que aquilo era o melhor deu-se por vencido e soltou um longo suspiro.

A água batia em meu rosto me acordando e fazendo com que eu saísse do meu estado de torpor. Edward estava com os olhos fechados e tinha as costas apoiada na parede. AS suas roupas já estavam coladas em seu corpo.

Aproximei-me com hesitação e toquei em sua camisa com delicadeza.

- Posso? - Perguntei em um fio de voz.

Ele abriu os olhos e então aquele verde profundo me fitou intensamente. Ele assentiu e mordeu o lábio inferior. Tentando ao máximo não tocar na pele dele eu fui abrindo os botões de sua camisa lentamente, sem encará-lo nos olhos.

Percebi que ele ficou tenso embaixo de mim, porém não me brecou. Aos poucos o peitoral definido e branco dele foi aparecendo e eu tentei ao máximo não ficar o encarando com malicia.

Eu precisava ser profissional. Racional.

Retirei com lentidão a camisa de vez de seu corpo, deixando-o com o tronco nu a minha frente. Engoli um seco e observei a calça jeans que ele usava.

Fechei os olhos e puxei o ar com força, enquanto a minha mão foi em direção ao botão dele e começou a trabalhar com muito cuidado.

Escutei Edward arfar um pouco e sussurrar algumas palavras baixinho. Com delicadeza eu terminar de abaixar a sua calça, deixando-o usando apenas uma boxer _branca_ que deixava evidente a sua masculinidade.

Senti que ia desmaiar.

Fechei o chuveiro imediatamente e puxei a primeira toalha que vi, o enrolando com força para que eu não tivesse que ficar encarando o seu corpo perfeito e atraente. Não me importei que estava molhada da cabeça aos pés, simplesmente o guiei até a privada e o sentei ali.

- Está melhor? - Perguntei docemente.

Era a primeira vez que o encarava nos olhos novamente. As íris verdes me encaravam de uma forma estranha. Não sabia decifrar aquele sentimento.

- Muito melhor. - Concordou com a cabeça. Deu um logo bocejo e enrolou mais a toalha em seu corpo. Percebi que ele tremia de frio.

O apoiei novamente em meu corpo e o guiei até a minha cama onde eu o deitei com cuidado. O cobri com o cobertor e o tratei como uma mãe cuidadosa trataria o filho ao colocá-lo para dormir.

Passei a mão em sua testa e dei um beijo ali.

Ele me entregou a toalha e fechou os olhos, soltando um longo suspiro. Eu já estava virando para voltar ao banheiro quando a voz dele me despertou.

- Bella? - Ele chamou rouco como um gato manhoso.

- Sim? - Respondi de prontidão.

- Esta tudo girando. - Ele gemeu. Com a toalha dele eu comecei a me secar e até mesmo esqueci o que eu tinha que fazer no banheiro. Aproximei-me da cama e fui retirando as minhas peças de roupa. Fiquei apenas de sutiã e calcinha.

Sentei ao lado dele e toquei o seu rosto com carinho.

- Veja se melhora se eu ficar aqui. - Sussurrei.

Ele levou os seus braços ao redor de mim e me puxou para junto ao seu corpo. Aconchegou-me nas cobertas quentinhas e em seu corpo, fazendo com que eu esquecesse como se respirava.

- Assim fica _muito_ melhor. - Ele respondeu de uma forma maliciosa.

Eu me arrumei na cama e o ajeitei de uma forma com que ele ficasse deitado em meus braços. Ele me abraçava com força como se eu fosse a única prova de que ele não estava em um carrossel maluco.

- Boa noite. - Falei no ouvido dele, enquanto acariciava os seus cabelos. Eu adorava sentir a maciez dele em minhas mãos.

- Eu terei, pode apostar. - Aquilo não passou mais do que um suspiro dele. Instantes depois ele ressonava fraquinho sob meu corpo.

Fiquei o velando e o encarando tão vulnerável e entregue. O sono havia me abandonado completamente só restava lugar para Edward e seu corpo seminu colado ao meu. Tentei esquecer a cena dele apenas de boxer na minha frente.

Tentei esquecer de como era roçar os meus lábios nos dele.

Ouvi um ganido baixinho e então olhei para o chão e encarei os olhos brilhantes e tristes de Jake para mim. Ele nunca havia me visto com algum homem. Eu sempre fazia questão de não fazer nada na presença dele.

Ele era a minha única família. Merecia respeito.

- Calma, meu bebe. - Falei para ele com um sorriso simpático. - O Doutor precisa dos meus cuidados hoje.

Ele abaixou as orelhas e ganiu de novo.

- Você sabe que meu coração só bate por você, não sabe? - Falei para ele, enquanto levava uma das minhas mãos para baixo e coçava a sua orelha.

Esqueci de tudo quando escutei o barulho da porta. Rosalie entrou pé ante pé, porém congelou ao olhar para minha cama. Percebi o choque e a incompreensão passando pelos olhos dela rapidamente.

- O que aconteceu? - Ela falou desesperada.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? - Falei com o mesmo tom de voz.

- Perguntei primeiro. - Ela colocou a mão na cintura e me lançou um olhar cortante. - Pensei que tudo isso era uma farsa, Isabella!

Falávamos o mais baixo possível portando nossas palavras não passavam de sussurros rápidos. Ela aproximou-se um pouco da cama.

- Não aconteceu nada! - Tentei me explicar com velocidade. - Nós apenas ficamos bêbados e Edward vomitou bastante.

- E foi nesse momento que vocês decidiram dormir juntos?

- Quem é você para me julgar, Rose? Sinceramente eu esperava tudo de você menos isso.

- Não é isso! Você não vê que está fazendo de novo? Quantas vezes mais você vai fazer as pessoas sofrerem e depois vai fugir de seus problemas? - Ela agora não fazia a mínima questão de falar baixo. - Achei que tivesse prometido que nunca mais iria deixar alguém se apaixonar.

Eu fechei os olhos e senti o meu rosto ardendo de culpa. Eu não poderia ter deixado as coisas chegarem àquele ponto. Eu não poderia ter dado a esperança a ele que nós ficariamos juntos.

Eu não poderia ter me rendido ao desejo mais uma vez.

- Eu não vou deixar ele se apaixonar. Não aconteceu nada demais, eu juro. - Falei em um fio de voz. - Isso não se repetirá.

Ela passou a mão em meu rosto e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Você sabe que é necessário, não sabe? Você sabe que eu não estou sendo chata por querer, não é? - Ela sussurrou.

Eu assenti.

- Obrigada por cuidar de mim, Rose. - Respondi com sinceridade.

- Eu odeio vê-la triste quando tem que quebrar outro coração.. quando tem que fugir como uma assassina. Como uma pessoa que cometera um crime. - Ela se afastou da minha cama e dirigiu-se a que pertencia a ela.

- Isso não vai acontecer. Eu estou prometendo. - A minha voz parecia triste demais.

- Que bom, Bella. - Foi a última coisa que eu ouvi dela.

Resolvi fechar-me em meu mundo com Edward. Seria a última oportunidade que eu teria para ficar tão próxima e intima. Seria a última vez que eu poderia deixar o meu os meus instintos básicos e excitados no comando.

Passei a mão no rosto dele e depositei um beijo leve em seus lábios. Ouvi outro murmúrio baixo vindo e Jake, porém eu o esnobei. Passei a noite inteira apenas com as mãos em Edward, tocando-o delicadamente, tratando como uma jóia.

Não lembro como e quando aconteceu.. só sei que de repente eu mergulhava em águas muito profundas e escuras, porém o _cheiro_ dele nunca me abandonava.

Estava impregnado em mim..

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen_

Apalpei a cama e busquei algo. Eu não sabia o que estava procurando, mas aquilo não brecava a minha jornada. Não me assustei quando encontrei um corpo próximo ao meu. Parecia que estava realmente esperando aquilo, como se todo o meu corpo já soubesse da presença daquela pessoa ali

_Quem será que é_? Eu me perguntei baixinho sem querer me mover muito. Cada partícula do meu corpo parecia estar pesada e lenta demais.

Apertei os olhos com força como se isso fosse fazer a minha memória funcionar corretamente. Tudo na noite anterior parecia borrado e fora de foco. Não conseguia me lembrar de quase nada. Era como um espaço em branco na minha mente.

A curiosidade falou mais alto que meu cansaço e então eu abri os olhos. A imagem que penetrou a minha retina parecia surreal demais, como se eu ainda tivesse permanecido com os olhos fechados, sonhando.

Isabella ressonava tranquilamente com uma expressão serena. Ela estava com o corpo encolhido e coberto pelo cobertor quentinho. Instintivamente eu me aproximei mais.

Foi só depois de muitos segundos que a ficha caiu e que eu finalmente percebi o que aquela cena indicava. Eu havia _dormido_ com ela! E o pior de tudo: Nem ao menos me lembrava!

Eu estava dominado pelo pânico, pela tontura e pelo cansaço.

- Eu não sou mais virgem. - Falei baixinho.

Olhei mais uma vez para a figura ao meu lado e todas as minhas preocupações e indagações de antes sumiram. Peguei-a com cuidado e a abracei delicadamente. Só foi nesse momento que senti a pele alva e macia dela tocando a minha.

Um choque elétrico percorreu a minha pele e me fez dar um pulinho. Levantei a coberta e quase tive um ataque do coração. O ar faltou em meus pulmões e eu senti o meu coração acelerando o batimento.

Isabella estava usando apenas um sutiã e uma calcinha que não combinavam, mas que estavam sedutoramente perfeitos em seu corpo.

Eu tive que controlar muito a minha mão, pois ela ansiava desesperadamente tocar aquele corpo miúdo e lindo que se encaixava com perfeição ao meu.

Ela remexeu-se um pouco, resmungando algumas coisas, porém abraçou-me de volta e enterrou a cabeça em meu peito.

Fechei os olhos e puxei o ar com força tentando sugar a maior parte que eu conseguisse do cheiro dela. Era magnífico como o de uma rosa. Era tão viciante como uma droga. Era perfeito..

Aos poucos fui sentindo o meu corpo amolecendo e ficando cada vez mais pesado. Não tentei lutar com a escuridão, apenas mergulhei de cabeça em sonhos estranhos com carrosséis e várias garrafas de Vodca.

Porém o cheiro dela me perseguia em qualquer lugar.

Eu perdi a noção do tempo. Estava compenetrado em meus devaneios loucos e incoerentes. Foi apenas a secura em minha boca que me acordou e me fez voltar a realidade.

Novamente apalpei o local ao meu redor buscando pelo corpo perfeito. Só que dessa vez eu não o encontrei, só estava o vazio ali, porém o seu cheiro permanecia colado em mim.

Abri os olhos e encarei o nada em minha frente. Será que eu havia sonhado? Será que tudo aquilo que eu presenciara mais cedo era apenas mais uma criação pervertida da minha imaginação fértil?

Sentei-me muito rápido na cama o que fez a minha cabeça dar uma latejada forte e aguda, fazendo com que eu levasse a mão à têmpora. Soltei um longo gemido. Só agora podia perceber as conseqüências cruéis em meu corpo após a grande quantidade de álcool.

Eu me sentia um camelo que havia sido pisoteado por uma manada de elefantes selvagens. A minha garganta ardia de uma forma absurda, clamando por água, era como se ela estivesse pegando fogo. O meu corpo parecia que havia sido surrado em todos os lugares possíveis. Um simples movimento requeria uma força absurda e com ela vinha a dor.

Olhei ao redor e só encontrei Jake. Ele me encarava com um olhar estranho e cortante. Parecia ser de pura raiva.

- Bom dia, Jake. - Falei com a voz bem rouca. A minha garganta gritou por água.

Jake rosnou e latiu para mim. Eu franzi o cenho e desviei a atenção dele tentando pensar onde estaria Bella. Olhei para a porta do banheiro e estava aberta. Fechei os olhos e soltei um longo suspiro.

De repente uma lembrança voltou e me fez arfar. Eu praticamente conseguia sentir as mãos dela em meus cabelos, os lábios dela sob os meus. Estremeci e levei a minha mão aos meus lábios.

Abri os olhos novamente e encarei o nada. Uma tristeza profunda me invadiu e me fez querer voltar a deitar para enfiar a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Bela forma de se tirar a virgindade de alguém. - Falei meio irritado e entorpecido.

Eu queria poder acordar e encontrá-la em meus braços, sedenta por mais. Porém o que eu havia achado ao em vez disso? Uma cama vazia e um cachorro fedido!

A porta abriu nesse instante, porém em vez de Bella foi Rosalie que passou por essa me lançando um olhar divertido. Percebi que seus olhos percorreram todo o meu corpo antes dela virar pela porta e gritar.

- O Belo Adormecido acordou! - Sua voz fina adentrou em minha cabeça fazendo com que eu tapasse os ouvidos.

- Ah! - Gemi revoltado.

- Você percebeu que está só de cueca, certo? - Rosalie zombou mordendo o lábio e me lançando um olhar malicioso.

- Você percebeu que está secado o _irmão_ do seu namorado, certo? - Falei com a voz rouca e fria.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada alta e estridente que quase explodiu a minha cabeça.

- Qual é a graça, Rose? - A voz dela entrou em meus ouvidos e pareceu como música.

- O Doutor Maravilha. - A loira cantarolou e me lançou um olhar intenso. - Ele é uma maravilha mesmo.

Senti que estava corando e portanto fechei os olhos e soltei um bufo longo e irritado.

Em vez de Bella irritar-se - como eu pensei que ela faria - ela simplesmente acompanhou a loira na risada. Que mulher normal deixaria a outra falar do cara que ela estava transando?

Abri os olhos e a encarei pela segunda vez naquele dia. Não era a mesma coisa do que vê-la apenas com as roupas intimas, porém a visão ainda era magnífica e sedutora. Ela estava carregando um copo gigante de água.

Se eu tivesse forças e fosse masoquista, provavelmente sairia correndo para arrancar o corpo da mão dela. Porém não foi necessário, pois ela vinha lentamente caminhando até mim.

- Como está se sentindo? - Falou com a voz normal. Nada da melação pós-sexo que eu sabia que ocorria e nem olhares apaixonados e desejosos.

- Uma merda. - Soltei sem pensar. Quando percebi que o havia falado eu esperei que ela me estapeasse, porém isso não ocorreu, ela simplesmente riu e me entregou a água.

- Isso que dá beber sem responsabilidade. - Ela zombou alegremente.

Eu franzi a testa e a olhei intensamente nos olhos, enquanto levava o copo aos lábios e o bebia em uma velocidade incrível. Eu seria capaz de tomar mais uns vinte daquele.

De repente algo se embrulhou em meu estômago e eu fiz uma careta.  
Instintivamente levei a mão até o local.

- Como está de estômago? - Parecia que ela havia lido a minha mente.

- Deveria ter algo de errado com ele? - Falei desconfiado ao ver o olhar preocupado que surgira em seu rosto. Olhei para os lados para desviar o olhar e só naquele momento que percebi que Rosalie havia deixado o quarto.

- Claro que sim. - Bella fez uma careta e depois riu. - Diga-me você, Doutor: Quem ficaria bem de estômago depois de vomitar até as tripas?

Eu arregalei os olhos e quase derrubei o copo.

- O quê? - Falei pego de surpresa. - Eu vomitei?

- Mais do que qualquer outro bêbado que já conheci. - Isabella tinha um sorriso nos lábios para disfarçar a preocupação.

Porém ela não conseguia me enganar. Todas as vezes que havia algo errado formava-se uma ruga em sua testa, entregando-a completamente.

- Uau! - Falei meio tonto e perdido. - Não lembro disso.

- Compreensível. - Ela sentou-se ao meu lado. - Você lembra de alguma coisa?

Estávamos finalmente chegando em um ponto interessante.

- Sinceramente? Não. - Corei absurdamente e desviei o olhar.

- Eu esperava que isso acontecesse. - Ela colocou a mão sob a minha e a apertou carinhosamente. - Você estava realmente engraçado, se quer saber. Devia beber mais vezes.

Uh! Isso queria dizer que ela queria repetir a dose. Ponto pra mim! Rá!

- Não preciso estar bêbado para fazê-la rir. - Virei-me para ela e com muito esforço me aproximei.

Nós ficamos nos encarando por um longo tempo. Aos poucos as imagens voltavam a minha mente conforme eu analisava o rosto dela. Era como se ela tivesse me passando as memórias, o que era bem impossível.

Eu lembrei da cena de como eu começara a vomitar e do cuidado que ela tivera comigo. Lembrei-me aos poucos da nossa volta para casa e de vomitar ainda mais. As imagens do nosso banho também alcançaram a minha mente e me fizeram corar.

Mas onde estavam as imagens do nosso sexo? Tenha paciencia.. Minha mente me acalmou.

Tudo agora estava muito borrado em minha mente. Imagens misturavam-se com as anteriores causando uma confusão enorme. Lembrei-me dela me colocando para dormir e me tratando bondosamente..

Lembrei dela tirando as roupas e vindo deitar-se comigo. E depois nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Fiz uma careta e franzi o cenho.

- Algo errado, Edward? - Isabella interrompeu os meus devaneios.

- Eu estou tentando me lembrar.. - Murmurei meio distraído. Tentava com desespero lembrar de algo, nem que fosse apenas um flash do meu momento com ela.

_Nada_. Apenas o vazio.

A ficha foi caindo lentamente. A pergunta já estava entalada em minha garganta, só bastava um mínimo empurrãozinho para ela sair.

Isabella tinha os olhos colados em mim e me encarava com intensidade. Eu não vi nada diferente no olhar dela, nada diferente em nenhuma ação, nada diferente em _nada_. Ela continuava a me ver da mesma forma de antes.. como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu senti que corava exageradamente. Mordi o lábio inferior e desviei o olhar.

- Me conte exatamente o que ocorreu ontem. - Pedi em um fio de voz.

Eu tinha medo da verdade. Ou então medo de descobrir que estava fantasiando em uma mentira.

- Nós bebemos demais lá no Parque, você vomitou, chegamos aqui e você vomitou mais um pouco.. - Ela deu uma risadinha e calou-se por uns instantes como se relembrasse das cenas. - Eu te dei um banho, você tombou na minha cama e dormiu.

Foi como se eu tivesse engolido um acido. Sentia desde o meu esôfago até o meu estomago uma queimação forte e dolorosa. Eu não sabia se estava aliviado ou frustrado.

- Não aconteceu _nada_ entre nós? - Perguntei para reafirmar o que eu já sabia

- Não, não. - Ela falou risonha. - Nem mesmo se eu quisesse seria possível. Você dormiu que nem pedra.

Ela me lançou um largo sorriso sem constrangimento. Eu dei um sorriso de lado não muito convincente e assenti com a cabeça.

- Eu disse que ia proteger a sua Dignidade, não disse? - Bella aproximou-se e deu um beijo em minha testa, depois ela se afastou com velocidade.

- Sim, claro. - Eu dei uma risada engasgada. - Eu não estava pensando claramente ontem. Achei que pudesse..

- Nada aconteceu, Edward. - Ela me cortou. - Absolutamente nada.

Um sorriso estranho brotou nos lábios dela e ela desviou o olhar. Virou-se e mexeu em alguma coisa em sua mala. Parecia estar arrumando uma desculpa para não me encarar.

- Hmm..

- Você ainda é puro. - Ela zombou, fazendo-me corar.

A minha cabeça deu uma pontada forte e eu soltei um longo gemido, cai na cama e me cobrindo completamente. Escutei uma risada estridente no quarto e tapei mais os ouvidos com as mãos. Depois senti a cama afundar-se um pouco.

- Tome mais água que você melhorará. - A voz dela ainda entrava como uma musica em meus ouvidos.

Chacoalhei a cabeça e tentei dispersar esses pensamentos.

- Acho que nunca fiquei tão mal em minha vida. - Falei com a voz baixinha e lotada de sofrimento. - Meu corpo dói, minha cabeça dói, minha barriga dói.

Isabella riu mais ainda e tirou o cobertor de minha cabeça.

- Vai passar, fracote. - Ela entregou a mim um pedaço de chocolate.

Eu sorri agradecido e o peguei. Sabia que seria bom ter um pouco de glicose no sangue.

- Quanto tempo eu dormi? - Perguntei enquanto levava o doce aos lábios e me deliciava com o seu sabor único.

Isso me fez lembrar instantaneamente dos lábios doces e perfeitos de Bella. Peguei-me imaginando como seria o sabor dela, como seria beijá-la profundamente. Como seria amá-la como um homem deve amar uma mulher.

- Treze horas. - A voz dela cortou meus devaneios indecentes.

- Uau! - Falei meio assustado. - E que horas seriam agora?

- Quatro horas da tarde. - Ela sorriu e me deu mais um pedaço de chocolate.

- Droga. Eu devo ter estragado a sua programação do dia. - Fiz uma careta de desculpas.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Eu não tinha nada programado para hoje mesmo. E vê-lo bêbado já valeu por tudo.

Ela soltou um risinho lotado de escárnio, enquanto eu revirava os olhos e sentia as bochechas ficando mais quentes. Jake pulou no colo de Bella e lançou um rosnado alto para mim.

- Jake! Olha a educação. - Bella ralhou com ele.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Bella. - Zombei lançando um olhar feroz ao cachorro. - Tem certos animais que não sabem ser civilizados.

- Edward! - Agora ela brigou comigo, me lançando um olhar de desaprovação.

- O que? - Fiz cara de inocente. - Ele que veio rosnar para mim a toa. Não fiz nada para despertar esse ódio em seu coração canino.

Dei os ombros e levei a boca um pedaço generoso do doce escuro.

- Você nunca o tratou da forma adequada, Doutor. Não cobre educação e muito menos amor dele. - Ela abraçou o cachorro e deu um beijo na cabecinha dele.

Eu realmente senti o meu sangue fluindo mais rápido e uma inveja incontrolável do animal.

- O cachorro rosna para mim e eu que fico como o malvado da história. - Cruzei os braços no peito. - Hoje não é meu dia.

- Como pode dizer isso agora sendo que nem encontrou Emmett ainda? - Ela tinha um sorriso maldoso nos lábios que me fez engolir um seco.

Eu havia me esquecido do jantar com o meu irmão.

- Oh, não. - Gemi.

- É bom comer muito chocolate e beber muita água se pretende agüentar sobreviver a essa noite. - Ela parecia sentir-se bem ao me ver daquela forma, pois exibia um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

- Você é maléfica, Swan. - Eu falei indignado.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada.

- Eu? Por quê?

- Você aprecia a humilhação e infelicidade alheia. - Acusei-a com o cenho franzido. Ela riu mais e mais.

Tomei um longo gole de água e fechei os olhos. Minha cabeça pulsava e eu sentia que podia vomitar a qualquer momento.

- Não faça birra. - Ela pediu com a voz um pouco diferente. Senti a sua mão acariciando a minha face lentamente.

Senti o ar faltando em meus pulmões ao mesmo tempo em que meu coração acelerava.

- Descanse e esteja pronto às oito horas. - Isabella falou baixinho.

Instantes depois a mão dela havia sumido e eu ouvia os seus passos ecoando para longe de mim. Soltei um longo suspiro e tentei relaxar o meu corpo.

A última coisa que eu ouvi antes de entrar na escuridão foi um rosnado baixinho de Jake.

**xxx**

Quanto mais o ponteiro se aproximava das oito horas mais nervosa eu ficava. Meu coração batia com velocidade e eu arfava loucamente. Olhava para o corredor que dava para o meu quarto na pensão, esperando que a qualquer momento Edward passasse por ali.

Não sabia por que eu temia tanto vê-lo. Devia ser pelo fato de que estava evitando e excluindo da minha mente qualquer lembrança relacionada a noite passada. Era mais difícil quando a cada vez que eu via Edward mais forte as lembranças queriam voltar.

- Qual é o problema? - A voz de Jean invadiu a minha mente fazendo com que eu piscasse varias vezes.

- Eu estou enfrentando uma situação complicada. - Falei sem encará-la realmente. Eu revivia as palavras de Rosalie. - Não sei o que eu quero.

- Não se preocupe, Bella.. - Ela falou passando a mão em minha cabeça. - A resposta virá no momento certo.

Encarei a senhora com um sorriso nos lábios. Eu assenti e fiz um sinal de agradecimento com a cabeça.

- Você está certa.

- Como foi a sua noite? - Ela tinha um ar malicioso.

- Diferente. - Mordi o lábio inferior e soltei uma risadinha. - _Bem_ diferente.

- Eu os ouvi chegando ontem. - O sorriso dela ampliou-se dez vezes. - Pareciam animados.

Eu senti o meu rosto corando e dei um risinho nervoso.

- Ultrapassamos um pouco a linha ontem

- É bom ultrapassar linhas às vezes. Transgredir regras. - Jean me lançou um olhar intenso. Às vezes eu tinha a impressão de que ela sabia mais do que devia.

- Não quando isso pode machucar uma pessoa. - Eu olhei para as minhas mãos que estavam apoiadas em meu colo.

Eu não queria machucá-lo. Eu não queria vê-lo sofrer. Era tudo o que eu menos queria.

Ela sugou o ar para falar, mas nesse instante Edward entrou em meu campo de visão. Eu senti a falta de ar rotineira me invadir. Como ele podia estar ainda mais bonito? Mesmo com o rosto mais pálido do que o normal e as grandes olheiras.

- Uau. - Jean comentou. - Parece que vão a algum lugar chique hoje.

Eu revirei os olhos e dei uma risada forçada. O meu coração pulava no meu peito, tive medo que alguém o escutasse.

- Obrigada, Jean. - Ele falou com um sorriso fraco. Estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar. - Vamos, Bella?

Aceitei a sua mão ainda meio trêmula e temerosa que as minhas pernas pudessem falhar. Eu estava vestindo umas botas com um salto mais alto, o que me deixava mais desequilibrada do que o normal.

- Obrigada. - Falei em um fio de voz, mas logo assumi a postura que eu deveria.

Eu não poderia deixar óbvio o quanto eu gostaria de tocá-lo e de relembrá-lo como havia sido a noite passada.

Como eu queria terminar o que começamos no Parque.

- Tchau, Jean. - Respondi com convicção. Havia colocado a minha mascara de indiferença que eu odiava tanto usar.

Caminhamos lado a lado até o carro dele, onde entramos em silêncio total. Edward estava mais sério do que o comum assim como eu, porém ficava me lançando olhares a todo momento o que me deixava atrapalhada e distraída.

- Você está melhor? - Tentei não transparecer muita preocupação.

- O meu estômago ainda está uma porcaria, mas eu posso agüentar. - Ele sorriu e ligou o motor.

- Como sabe.. - Eu ia começar a falar, mas ele me cortou.

- Aonde ir? Emmett me ligou agora pouco. - Ele arrancou com uma velocidade anormal. Franzi o cenho para ele.

- Ah, sim. - Respondi simplesmente. Meus dedos foram diretamente para o som do carro com o intuito de não começar uma conversa. Não queria falar sobre a noite passada.

Não quer me perder mais uma vez nos lábios macios dele.

O tempo passou numa velocidade incrível. Eu fiquei tão distraída em memórias e em uma luta interna para perceber as ruas passando sob meus olhos. Parecia ser um segundo depois quando Edward estacionava o carro na frente de um restaurante.  
Eu estava muito lenta nas minhas ações.

Quando percebi Edward estava abrindo a porta para mim e me ajudando a descer. Nunca um homem havia sido tão cavalheiro comigo. O máximo que os outros haviam feito era ter pagado um champanhe caro só para ele conseguir me levar pra cama.

Ele enlaçou o seu braço em minha cintura e cumprimentou o manobrista pelo nome. Eu fiquei olhando aquilo tudo com o cenho franzido e com a curiosidade circulando em meu sangue.

- Senhor Cullen! - O homem da recepção nos saudou entusiasmadamente. - Há quanto tempo não vejo o senhor!

- Como vai, Alfred? - Edward falou educadamente. - O meu irmão já chegou?

- Já, já. Ele e a madame loira bonita. - O tal Alfred abriu um enorme sorriu e prendeu seus olhos em mim.

- Essa é Bella. - Edward falou com um sorriso. Parecia tão orgulhoso e metido ao falar de mim como um pavão abrindo as penas para se exibir.

- Encantado. - Alfred falou fazendo uma pequena reverência.

Eu senti o meu rosto pegando fogo. Edward me puxou um pouco mais pra perto fazendo com que eu estremecesse.

Por mais que a minha mente gritasse por distancia eu me aproximei mais.

- Vou acompanhá-los até a mesa. - Ele falou formalmente entrando no restaurante.  
Edward nos guiou atrás do homem. Ele me segurava firmemente em seus braços em um gesto possessivo.

Enxerguei de longe a cabeleira loira de minha amiga. Ela estava sentada ao lado de Emmett e eles estavam abraçados olhando para um palco que ficava a poucos metros. Um senhor tocava piano com experiência e habilidade.

- Obrigada. - Edward falou para o Alfred, que agora se afastava. - Oi.

As duas cabeças viraram e nos encararam com intensidade. Rosalie me mandou um olhar acusador ao notar onde a mão de Edward estava pousada. Eu apenas dei os ombros e lancei um sorriso tímido.

- Edward e Bella! - Emmett gritou. - Meu casal preferido!

- Como está? - Edward cumprimentou o seu irmão com um aperto forte de mão e acenou para Rosalie.

De repente a mão do meu guiador sumiu, deixando-me perdida e mole. Porém ele logo puxou a cadeira para mim em mais um de seus atos cavalheiros e fofos. Sorri para ele e me acomodei em meu assento, tentando ficar mais afastada o possível sem que gerassem suspeitas em Emmett.

- Estamos ótimos! - O irmão de Edward era absurdamente escandaloso. Todas as pessoas naquele restaurante conseguiam ouvir nossa conversa. - E vocês? Como foi a noite ontem?

Eu ia abrir a boca para falar, mas Edward foi mais rápido. Me puxou para mais perto, deixando-me arfante e tonta.

- Selvagem, irmão. - Ele disse com a voz rouca e provocante. - Pelo menos até eu vomitar as minhas tripas.

Emmett começou a gargalhar muito alto.

- O que você fez com o meu irmão, Bella? - Ele falava em meio aos urros ensurdecedores. - Além de transformá-lo em sociável ainda o fez beber até cair!

Todos deram risinhos na mesa. Rosalie acompanhava Emmett nas gargalhadas, enquanto eu e Edward apenas dávamos a típica risada sem graça.

Eu dei os ombros e decidi entrar na brincadeira.

- Eu tenho esse poder nos homens.. - Falei com um sorriso largo. - Eles gamam e eu mando e desmando.

Mandei uma piscadela para Emmett e Rosalie que explodiram em mais risadas. Edward me lançou um olhar de desafio e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

Eu sabia que estava entrando em uma area perigosa, a minha mente gritava isso para mim, porém eu não estava a fim de parar. Eu havia topado fingir que era a garota dele e eu não poderia dar pra trás.

Eu teria que interpretar muito bem e depois deixar claro que aquilo não passara de uma encenação.

- Ela é das minhas! - Emmett falou com um de seus sorrisos maliciosos estampados no rosto. Percebi que a mão dele moveu-se gentilmente até o colo de Rosalie.

- Bella é maléfica, ursão. Ela sempre faz os homens ficarem de quatro e depois foge e não liga mais. - Eu senti a indireta de Rosalie queimando em minhas entranhas e isso fez com que eu me afastasse um pouco de Edward.

Porém ele não deixou, me puxou para mais perto de seu corpo e beijou a minha bochecha.

- É porque ela não tinha achado o cara certo antes. - Edward fez uma pose de galã.

Foi nesse momento que o garçom chegou nos interrompendo e cessando com as risadas. Edward e Emmett fizeram o pedido em uma velocidade incrível, era como se eles conhecessem de trás para frente aquele cardápio.

Eles falavam tão rápido e usavam nomes estranhos que me deixaram perdida e me sentindo completamente deslocada. Edward virou-se para mim e me lançou um olhar profundo.

Parecia que ele estava lendo a minha alma.

- Qual é o problema? - Perguntou em um sussurro.

O "Nada" estava na ponta da minha língua, como uma resposta automática, porém eu não consegui dizê-lo. Eu não queria mentir para ele.

- Eu me sinto estranha aqui. - Falei em vez daquilo. Desviei o olhar e comecei a entrelaçar os meus dedos uns nos outros em um gesto nervoso. - É como se eu não pertencesse a esse lugar.

- Eu acho esse lugar a sua cara. - Ele sorriu para mim e desviou os olhos, olhando ao redor. - A simplicidade o torna incrível. A melodia do piano só serve para melhorar e apaziguar as coisas...

Eu fechei os olhos e arfei. O barulho do piano agora ganhava destaque em minha mente juntamente com as palavras de Edward.

- O cheiro delicioso de comida entra em meu nariz sem me deixar dopado ou enojado. As conversar das pessoas parecem distantes e eu me sinto confortável. Principalmente hoje que estou bem acompanhado.

Abri os olhos e encarei as íris verdes presas em mim. Corei e mordi o lábio inferior.

- Você tem razão. - Falei baixinho. - É perfeito.

Ele passou a mão suavemente pelo meu rosto e exibiu um sorriso triunfante. Eu sorri em resposta e tentei quebrar aquele clima gostoso. Eu não podia dar esperanças ao meu corpo e nem ao dele.

- O que você pediu para o garçom?

- Surpresa. - Ele fez um olhar misterioso. - Hoje você vai entrar um pouquinho em meu mundo.

- Interessante, Doutor. - Sussurrei. - Muito interessante.

Viramos a nossa atenção ao piano e ficamos observando o velho tocando com agilidade. As notas eram suaves e a música lenta o que dava ao lugar uma sensação mais agradável.

- Vocês são lindos! - Emmett falou. Ele estava nos olhando com os olhos brilhando e as mãos juntas.

Eu não agüentei e comecei a gargalhar.

- Essa foi a coisa mais gay que eu já ouvi! - Eu apontava pra ele sem ar. Edward me acompanhava na risada.

- Achei que o gay fosse meu irmão, por isso que é emocionante! - Ele comentou com os olhos brilhando. - Alice ficará frenética quando eu contar!

- Não se atreva! - Edward ralhou. - Você sabe como ela é! Vai tentar se intrometer!

- Não prive seus familiares dessa felicidade, Edward. - Eu passei a mão no rosto dele. Queria fazer aquilo apenas como um gesto banal, mas eu me perdi um pouco ao sentir a sua barba por fazer me pinicando.

- Você não vai falar isso quando conhecê-la. Não sei como uma pessoa tão pequena consegue ser tão irritante. - Ele bufou e cruzou os braços.

Eu ri baixinho e me aproximei de seu rosto.

- Ela deve ser adorável, Edward. - Ao perceber que Emmett nos encarava eu beijei a bochecha dele.

- Ela é demoníaca, por isso que é tão engraçado. - Emmett comentou com um sorriso malicioso. - Quero ver só a cara de Edward quando ela começar a te interrogar, Bella.

- Bella não vai conhecê-la. - Edward fez uma carranca e me puxou para seus braços, como se fosse me proteger de algo.

- Deixe de ser estraga prazeres! - Emmett fez um bicão.

- Deixe de ser tão viciado no sofrimento e na humilhação alheia! - O Doutor respondeu com a mesma careta.

A comida chegou interrompendo a discussão. Foi colocada uma grande garrafa de vinho na nossa frente. Percebi que Edward torceu um pouco o nariz, mas deixou-se ser servido pelo garçom.

Uma comida diferente que eu nunca havia visto foi colocada na minha frente. O cheiro que exalava dela era bom, porém ela não tinha uma aparência muito agradável.

- As aparências enganam. - Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu ficasse alienada. - Feche os olhos, Bella.

Eu o obedeci instantaneamente. Eu sabia que as mãos dele estavam próximas de meu corpo e que se movimentavam com velocidade, instantes depois ele encostou a ponta de um garfo nos meus lábios.

- Abra a boca. - Pediu gentilmente. Eu o fiz e ele despejou a comida ali dentro. Eu mastiguei lentamente e fui sentindo aos poucos o gosto marcante e delicioso. - Saboreie.

Eu fiz um barulho de aprovação com a minha boca e ele riu baixinho.

- Agora beba isso. - Encostou a ponta da taça de cristal em meus lábios. O vinho que desceu pela minha garganta era a coisa mais saborosa que eu já havia tomado na vida.

Ele só servia para melhorar o sabor da comida de antes.

- Agora entendo porque você era tão relutante com a cerveja. - Falei meio entorpecida com a proximidade dele e com os gostos maravilhosos.

Ele riu baixinho e se afastou. Abri os olhos e foi como se eu ligasse tudo de novo. As vozes voltaram a invadir os meus ouvidos, assim como o barulho do piano. Parecia que antes tudo havia parado, estava congelado. Onde só havia eu, Edward e a comida.

Senti o rosto corando e um arrepio pela coluna. Isso fez com que eu me afastasse um pouco. A todo o momento eu tinha que me relembrar do que havia combinado comigo mesma. Eu devia me esforçar para me afastar.

- Alfred sempre pergunta de você, Edward. - Emmett falou cortando totalmente o clima, deixando-me mais tranqüila e podendo respirar novamente.

- Vocês ainda costumam vir com freqüência? - A expressão de Edward era indecifrável. Relembrava-me a antiga cheia de indiferença e distância.

Era como se ele tentasse se fechar em um mundo sem sentimentos para não poder sofrer.

- Toda sexta. - Emmett levou uma garfada exagerada à boca.

- E acampar? Vocês ainda vão? - Eu percebi um interesse diferente na voz dele. Ele não conseguia conter a curiosidade e a ansiedade.

Ele parecia gostar muito daquilo.

- Faz tempo que não vamos. Desde o ano passado. - Emmett abriu um longo sorriso - Eu sinto falta das vezes que você ia, irmão. Agora não tenho mais em quem pregar peças.

Edward revirou os olhos e Emmett soltou uma gargalhada.

- Nunca me esqueço do dia do pedalinho. - Emmett continuou em meio ao riso. Eu não agüentei e o acompanhei levando um olhar cortante de Edward.

Ele parecia mesmo odiar essa lembrança.

- Você traumatizou uma criança, Emmett. - Ele falou todo rancoroso. A minha gargalhada ficou mais histérica.

- Você era mais medroso que a Alice.

- E você era mais maléfico que o diabo. - Edward franziu a sobrancelha.

O jantar percorreu em meio as piadas de Rosalie e Emmett e as caretas desconfortáveis minhas e de Edward. Era engraçado como tínhamos duas pessoas ali que adoravam nos ver corando e praguejando baixinho.

Um pouco mais tarde quando o restaurante começara a esvaziar algumas mesas foram afastadas e ali foi formada uma pista de dança. Em menos de alguns minutos Rosalie e Emmett já correram para lá para tentarem uns passos ousados.

Edward me encarava de uma forma estranha. Eu senti medo pela primeira vez. Medo de não resistir. Medo de estragar tudo.

Medo de mim mesma.

**xxx**

Desde quando as coisas haviam ficado tão estranhas? Eu não conseguia me lembrar da onde essa obsessão e esse desejo havia nascido ou se eles sempre estiveram presentes ali camuflados pelo orgulho e preconceito.

Eu só sabia que a cada minuto eu queria desvendar mais profundamente o mistério que Isabella Swan representava. Eu queria conhecê-la dos pés a cabeça, queria tocá-la em todos os lugares, queria tê-la para mim.

Seu corpo naquele momento estava muito distante do meu o que me deixava um pouco frustrado. Olhei de esguelha meu irmão e Rosalie dançando coladinhos e cheguei realmente a me imaginar daquela forma com Bella.

A visão em minha mente me agradava.

- Você gostava realmente de acampar, não é? - A voz perfeita dela invadiu os meus ouvidos fazendo com que os meus pensamentos se esvaíssem.

- É uma das partes que mais sinto falta. Fazia-me sentir vivo.. - Eu mordi o lábio inferior e a encarei com intensidade. - Vamos dançar?

Podia ser covardia, mas eu não me importava. Eu não sabia se estava fazendo aquilo para evitar o assunto ou para poder colar o meu corpo mais uma vez no dela.

- Agora? - Ela fez uma careta. Isabella estava estranha demais naquela noite.

- Sim. - Eu abri um sorriso largo esticando a minha mão para ela em um gesto cortês.

- Eu não consigo resistir a uma dança. - Ela pegou a minha mão e deixou-se ser guiada até a mini pista de dança.

A música era lenta e contagiante. Puxei-a com delicadeza para os meus braços, senti o seu corpo ficando cada vez mais tenso com a proximidade e até a ouvi arfar baixinho. Em um gesto carinhoso eu enlacei a cintura dela e colei nossas bochechas.

Aos poucos o corpo dela foi relaxando. Ela parecia ter sido feita para mim porque o seu corpo se moldava com perfeição ao meu.

Dançávamos em passos simples e coordenados, como se estivéssemos acostumados a aquilo. Como se fosse tudo muito bem ensaiado e planejado.

Os braços dela pareciam meio hesitantes em meu pescoço e seu corpo magro às vezes estremecia e congelava sob os meus braços.

- Relaxe. - Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro. Parecia estar travando uma batalha interna. Nunca havia a visto daquela forma tão diferente.

- Você está melhor? - Ela perguntou baixinho.

- Sim. - Dei um sorriso. - Muito melhor.

Ficamos em silêncio por mais alguns instantes. Era confortável ficar próximo a ela sem conversar e sem me preocupar.

- Eu não entendo uma coisa, Edward. - Ela começou a falar em meu ouvido. - Você tinha tudo: Uma família perfeita e harmoniosa, irmãos loucos que te amavam, um lar. Tudo o que uma pessoa normal gostaria de ter. E abriu mão de tudo isso por orgulho.

- Não é bem assim. - Eu senti agora o meu corpo se congelando. - É complexo.

- Não vejo complexidade. Eu acho que já está na hora de tudo isso acabar. Você escolheu a solidão, Edward.. e estava sofrendo por isso. Você não tem ninguém ao seu redor!

- Eu tenho você. - Falei sem pensar e com mais emoção do que pretendia.

Ela ficou tensa e se afastou um pouco. Lançou a mim um olhar intenso e totalmente chocado.

- Não! Você não tem. - Ela falou em sussurros rápidos e alterados. - Você não entende que precisa mudar? Não entende que eu vou embora daqui há 10 dias? Não vai mais existir Isabella para você. Você só tem a sua família.

Aquilo foi como um tapa para mim. Afastei-me dela e a encarei dos pés a cabeça. Percebi que as mãos dela tremiam e que ela tinha a respiração descompassada. Eu soltei um longo suspiro e tentei controlar tudo o que estava sentindo.

Toda a dor em meu peito. A dor da perda antecipada. O medo da solidão.

- Eu te tenho por essas duas semanas, Isabella. - Falei desviando o olhar. - E depois disso você poderá ir embora livremente. Sem peso na consciência e sem nenhum receio. Eu só quero que você realmente se entregue nessas duas semanas. Sem fingimento e indiferença.

- Não se apegue a mim, Edward, porque eu vou embora. Eu sempre vou embora.

Engoli um seco e fechei os olhos por uns instantes.

- Finja pelo menos por alguns minutos que você não vai. - Sussurrei e aproximei-me novamente.

- Eu estou tão cansada de fingir. - Ela respondeu em um fio de voz. De alguma forma eu sabia que havia muito mais coisa envolvida naquele comentário.

O resto da música foi feito em repleto silêncio. Apenas nossos corpos demonstravam o que sentíamos por dentro. Por mais que Isabella tentasse me repelir com palavras o seu corpo ondulava-se no meu com desejo e necessidade. Ela me abraçava com força como se não quisesse me soltar.

Um cutucão nos despertou do transe. Encarei o meu irmão com o cenho franzido. Ele tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios e parecia se divertir com algo.

- Que tal uma troca de casal? - Ele falou animadamente.

Eu não queria me separar de Bella, mas era realmente necessário. A soltei lentamente e a entreguei para o meu irmão. Logo me virei e enlacei Rosalie inocentemente pela cintura.

Não era nem um pouco parecido do que abraçar Bella. Não tinha as faíscas de desejo ou então o descontrole de tocar a sua pele cada vez mais profundamente. Apesar de Rosalie ser maravilhosa ela não me proporcionava a metade das reações que Bella era capaz de proporcionar.

- Vocês fingem bem. - Ela falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. - Emmett não faz idéia de que não estão juntos.

Eu dei um sorriso sem graça e engoli um seco. A cada instante sentia como se eu levasse uma pancada maior. Eu estava criando esperanças sob uma mentira. Sob uma coisa medíocre e temporária.

Eu acreditei em uma interpretação barata e pedida por mim mesmo.

Olhei para o lado e percebi que Bella e Emmett estavam entretidos em uma conversa. Ela parecia tão mais confortável ao lado dele do que ao meu. Isso fez com que um ciúme ardesse fortemente em meu peito.

Grunhi baixinho, o que não passou despercebido pela loira.

- O que foi? - Ela perguntou curiosa.

- A ressaca. - Falei a primeira desculpa que veio em mente.

A música demorou milênios para passar. Eu contava os segundos para me separar de Rosalie e voltar a me aproximar de Isabella. Eu simplesmente odiava a proximidade dela e de meu irmão. Me dava angustia e nervoso.

Ele sempre fora melhor do que eu. Pelo visto até ela conseguia reconhecer isso.

Finalmente a música acabou e nós voltamos todos a mesa, sentando nos mesmo lugares de antes. Bella tinha um sorriso vitorioso e malicioso nos lábios. Um sorriso que me intrigou e assustou um pouco.

- Como está no hospital, Edward? - Emmett perguntou de repente.

- Estou de férias. - Falei ainda meio distraído.

- Você? Férias? - Emmett gritou. - Impossível!

- Que nada. - Eu dei uma risadinha.

- Bella.. o que você fez com o meu irmão, hein? - Emmett zombou.

Todos nós rimos e eu revirei os olhos brincando.

- Papai vai adorar saber isso. Vai dizer que você finalmente aprendeu a lição.

Agora o sorriso havia desaparecido dos meus lábios. Não queria que o assunto fosse para essa direção. Um desespero me invadiu e eu senti vontade de sair correndo.

- É. - Falei simplesmente.

- Você trabalha no que? - Bella perguntou a Emmett instantaneamente. Parecia ter percebido o meu desconforto e estar me ajudando.

Lancei um sorriso lotado em alivio para ela.

- Marketing. Eu crio algumas propagandas. - Emmett respondeu com um sorriso orgulhoso. - Estou montando minha própria empresa disso.

- Uau! - Bella falou com a voz animada. - E a sua irmã?

- Estilista. - Ele revirou os olhos. - Aquela baixinha adora inventar modelitos desde pequena.

Edward e Emmett começaram a rir.

A conversa foi fluindo normalmente. Quando passou mais ou menos uns vinte minutos percebi que Bella estava olhando muito em minha direção. Aproximei-me dela lentamente.

- O que foi? - Sussurrei.

- Podemos ir? - Ela pediu com os olhos brilhando.

- Claro, claro. - Falei prontamente.

Despedimos-nos do casal de loucos e deixamos metade do dinheiro para pagar a conta em cima da mesa. Estávamos em um total silêncio. Eu não conseguia encontrar nenhum assunto para tratar com ela.

Entramos no carro e ela ligou o som novamente. Sentia o clima tenso formando-se no ar. De repente ela virou-se para mim e exibiu um sorriso malicioso.

- É bom se preparar, porque amanhã teremos um dia cheio. - E voltou a se calar.

Eu não sei porque, mas aquilo me assustou mais do que deveria.

_Fim do Capítulo VIII_

**Nota da Autora: **Mais um capítulo gigante para vocês! É.. não foi dessa vez que o nosso querido perdeu a sabe mais para frente, huh?

Espero que estejam gostando!

O proximo capitulo vem em breve! É engraçaod como as férias não significam descanso para mim.. e sim trabalho. Aí tentarei postar muito antes de ficar sem tempo. Prometo!

Agradeço a todas as reviews maravilhosas e a todos que perdem o seu precioso tempo lendo essa minha histórinha! Saber que vocês gostam é bem importante pra mim.. como uma gasolina que me motiva cada vez mais!

Em breve postarei um novo projeto curto com vampiros e pretendo começar a trabalhar no epílogo de DI.

Amo vocês! Até breve!

Ari.


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capitulo IX - De grão em grão a galinha enche o papo.**

Missão "Curando o Doutor": Dia 5.

Resultados obtidos: 17

Latidos agudos e irritantes adentravam o meu sonho. Era como se aquele cachorro maldito estivesse dentro da minha cabeça. Tentei esnobar e me concentrar, mas era praticamente impossível.

_Au au! Au au!_

Ele devia fazer aquilo de propósito. Ou então não tinha a mínima noção do perigo que estava correndo.

- Calma, bebê. - Agora a voz de Bella também entrava em meus ouvidos como um radio que havia acabado de ser sincronizado. - A mamãe queria te levar, mas não dá.

Mais latidos e gemidinhos baixos viam do cachorro. A cada instante eu saia mais da inconsciência e começava a prestar mais atenção ao que acontecia ao meu redor. Os ruídos ficavam mais altos e menos irritantes.

- A Rose vai cuidar bem de você. Palavra de escoteira. - Bella tinha a sua voz de criança que usava apenas com o cachorro. Ela o tratava de uma forma muito carinhosa.

Agora o ganido era mais entristecido. Era quase como uma súplica.

- Eu preciso ir, Jake. - Ela falou no mesmo tom.

Eu abri os olhos nesse instante, observando os dois sentados na cama de Bella. Ela já estava trocada e com os cabelos negros presos em rabo de cavalo alto. O cachorrinho estava embrenhado entre as pernas dela.

- Desse jeito que você fala parece que está fugindo. - Falei com a voz rouca por conta do sono interrompido.

Isabella deu um pulo alto e Jake saiu correndo da cama. Quando seus olhos se encontraram com os meus eu observei a vergonha estampada em sua face rosada.

- Você me assustou. - Ela falou em um fio de voz. Levou a mão ao peito e tentou controlar a respiração.

- Desculpa. - Me espreguicei lentamente sob as cobertas. - Qual é o programa de hoje?

- Segredo. - Ela deu um sorriso largo. - Já está tudo pronto. Só estava te esperando acordar.

Eu olhei para os lados e reparei que o quarto estava mais arrumado e vazio do que o comum. Franzi o cenho e mordi o lábio.

- Que horas você acordou?

- Há um tempo. - Ela levantou-se da cama e foi em direção a Jake que estava em um canto encolhido. - Precisava preparar tudo.

- Por que não me acordou? Eu poderia ter lhe ajudado. - Sentei-me na cama e passei a mão pelos cabelos.

- Era segredo. - Ela revirou os olhos e me lançou um olhar intenso. - Levante esse traseiro gordo e vá se ajeitar.

- Quanta amabilidade e delicadeza. - Comentei com um ar zombeteiro.

Levantei-me lentamente e só por pura provocação eu tirei a minha camiseta do pijama, jogando na cara dela. Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior e discretamente analisou o meu trono nu.

Não parei para ver mais a reação dela. Apenas segui para o banheiro retirando as minhas peças de roupa pelo caminho.

Era engraçado notar as reações dela e perceber como o seu corpo demonstrava algo diferente de suas expressões e palavras. Era algo como se as ações dela fossem mais verdadeiras e espontâneas.

Como se não fossem planejadas.

Eu estava provando de meu próprio veneno. Só agora conseguia enxergar o quanto era ruim ter uma pessoa controlada e com uma mascara de indiferença ao meu lado. Só agora podia ver o quanto eu era ridículo.

Tomei um banho rápido e nem percebi muito o tempo passando e nem as gotículas de água quente batendo contra o meu corpo. Estava submerso em meus pensamentos e devaneios, tentando me lembrar de como era ser o antigo Edward.

Tentando buscar alguma parte de mim que ainda agia daquela forma tão mesquinha e arrogante.

_Bella_. Ela havia sido a minha salvação. Ela havia me mostrado o quanto eu estava sendo cego e burro. O ruim era que agora ela usava o meu antigo defeito contra mim. Parecia que ela estava me punindo.

Coloquei a primeira roupa que havia na minha frente. Antes de deixar o quarto para trás eu lancei uma olhadela para Jake que estava encolhido na cama de Bella. Ele me lançava um olhar de puro ódio, como se me culpasse por estar sendo abandonado naquele dia.

- Não fique com raiva de mim, campeão. - Falei com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. - É só mais um dia de missão. Em breve estará livre de mim.

Essas palavras me causaram um choque maior do que o esperado, mas logo eu tentei esconder o sentimento de perda que me sufocava. Tentei perdê-lo dentro de mim e tentei seguir em frente, caminhando até a recepção da pensão.

Como todas às vezes Bella estava ao lado de Jean com um sorriso nos lábios, falando algo em sua animação rotineira. Só foi nesse momento que eu quase me afoguei em curiosidade porque me lembrei que não tinha a mínima idéia do que faríamos.

- Bom dia, Jean. - Eu falei educadamente.

- Bom dia, Edward! Dormiu bem? - Ela e seu jeito diferente. Eu sempre achara Jean uma pessoa especial, era como se ela conhecesse muito bem as pessoas. Sabia julgá-las com eficiência.

- Sim, sim. - Lancei-lhe um sorriso e me virei para Bella. - Vamos?

- Claro! - Ela deu um meio abraço em Jean e sussurrou-lhe algo no ouvido. Era nesses momentos que eu desejava ter um ouvido biônico.

Caminhamos lado a lado em direção ao meu carro. Coloquei a mão em meu bolso, mas não encontrei a chave ali. Ao olhar pro lado percebi o objeto prata que estava nas mãos de Bella e soltei um longo suspiro.

Sabia que não poderia discutir, então a deixei continuar com aquilo. Porém no fundo ainda tinha medo do que poderia acontecer com o meu carro.

Sentei no banco do passageiro e cruzei os braços no peito.

- Você vai ou não acabar com o mistério? - Passei a mão pelos cabelos, enquanto ouvia o meu motor rosnar furiosamente.

Isabella riu baixinho e deu a arrancada violentamente sem responder. Parecia uma maníaca doente.

- Use a sua cabeça, Doutor. - Ela tinha a voz maliciosa e maldosa. - Ela tem que servir para alguma coisa além de ocupar espaço.

Mordi a língua para não dar uma resposta azeda. Não queria causar nenhum tipo de discussão. Bella já estava suficientemente estranha.

Fechei os olhos e soltei um longo suspiro. Era muito difícil lidar com aquela mulher. Ela despertava algumas sensações estranhas em mim. Fazia com que eu me sentisse irritado com apenas algumas palavras. Fazia eu me sentir no paraíso com uma ação inesperada.

Era como viver em uma montanha russa.

O som foi ligado e aumentado em um volume quase insuportável. Isabella gritava umas letras desconhecidas. Ela estava com o vidro do carro aberto, com o vento batendo em seu rosto a despenteando, porém permanecia linda.

Aos poucos a cidade foi sendo deixada para trás e as árvores e florestas típicas que cercavam New Orleans foram aparecendo. Devíamos estar indo em um centro de ajuda mais distante dessa vez, podia até ser em outra cidade.

Pelo jeito que ela falara na noite passada o dia seria pesado, então provavelmente construiríamos mais casas ou algo do tipo.

Várias teorias começaram a ser formadas em minha mente. Eu comecei a imaginar como era o lugar maluco e exótico que ela estava me levando e me perdi em devaneios. Às vezes ficava parado olhando-a enquanto minha mente trabalhava a milhão.

Nós já devíamos estar a uns quarenta minutos no carro quando o tipo de vegetação começou a mudar. Imagens na minha cabeça começaram a passar rapidamente, porém não era do presente e sim do passado.

Eu me lembrava de estar naquela mesma impaciência, porém no carro do meu pai. Lembrava de encarar aquelas mesmas árvores com tédio e ansiedade, querendo chegar logo ao meu destino final.

O ar faltou em meus pulmões e eu voltei ao presente arfante e com a mão no peito. Encarei Isabella com os olhos arregalados e as palavras presas em minha boca.

Ela abriu um sorriso largo para mim e simplesmente assentiu.

- Não fique bravo. - Pediu com sinceridade.

- Não estou. - Falei em um fio de voz. - Apenas não esperava.

Ela se calou e ficou com um sorriso nos lábios. Mais uma vez uma série de lembranças começou a invadir a minha cabeça, deixando-me atordoado.

Ela havia lido a minha mente e o meu coração. É como se houvesse descoberto o quanto eu amava aquele lugar e o quanto eu sentia vontade de voltar lá.

- Vamos ficar quanto tempo? - Perguntei mais animado.

- O tempo que for necessário. - Ela respondeu sem me encarar. - As malas estão lá atrás. Rosalie passou com Emmett na pensão hoje de manhã para deixar dois sacos de dormir, uma barraca e mais umas coisas básicas.

- Ah! Então era isso que vocês estavam tramando ontem! - Falei abismado. Ela soltou uma gargalhada e assentiu.

- Exatamente. - Ela mordeu os lábios e pareceu um pouco hesitante.

- Que foi?

- Você tem uma memória boa? - Ela falou meio constrangida.

- Acho que sim. Por quê?

- Não tenho a mínima idéia de onde estamos. - Ela corou absurdamente e desviou o olhar. Eu gargalhei.

- Estamos no caminho certo. - Eu olhei ao meu redor e tentei reconhecer tudo. - Daqui a pouco vai ter uma clareira que vamos entrar e estacionar o carro um pouco mais pra frente e depois é tudo a pé.

- A pé? - Bella gritou. - Emmett não me falou isso.

Eu ri baixinho e revirei os olhos.

- Vamos ver se você é tão aventureira quanto diz ser. - A provoquei com um sorriso maroto e torto.

Ela revirou os olhos e me lançou um olhar superior.

- Você não agüenta a metade do que eu agüento.

Começamos a rir que nem dois idiotas. De repente eu visualizei a clareira e a mandei virar. Andamos uns cinco minutos para dentro da mata em uma estrada fechada e horrível. Sabia que quase ninguém ia para aquele lugar.

- Está bom aqui. - Falei. Ela brecou e estacionou o carro em um cantinho na estrada. O resto estava muito fechado e lotado com a mata seria quase impossível continuar.

- Não tem medo de deixar o carro aqui? - Ela perguntou meio hesitante ao tirar a chave da ignição.

- Não. - Eu sorri. - Ninguém vem aqui.

Saímos do carro e fomos em direção ao porta-malas descarregar. Ele estava lotado com as nossas mochilas gigantes e vários sacos de comida.

- Acho que tem alguém exagerada aqui. - Cantarolei brincando. Isabella riu baixinho e começou a colocar algumas coisas nas costas.

- Sou prevenida, isso sim. - Ela comentou rindo. - E na realidade a maioria das coisas quem me entregou foi o seu irmão.

Eu coloquei algumas malas nas costas e segurei o máximo de coisas que consegui. Logo o meu porta-malas estava vazio e eu segurava a maioria das coisas para poupar Bella do peso. Não sabia como conseguiria caminhar com tanto peso, mas deixei isso de lado.

Logo começamos o longo e extenso caminho que nós levaria até o lugar perfeito para o acampamento. Apesar do frio cortante eu sentia a minha camiseta colar-se ao corpo por conta do suor. Conseguia ouvir a respiração arfante de Bella.

- Como é estar de volta? - Ela falou em um fio de voz.

- É como voltar no tempo. - Abri um sorriso e puxei o ar com força. - Eu me sinto como aquele menino idiota e saltitante que vinha aqui quase todos os finais de semana.

- É bom. Isso o faz voltar a ser a criança pura de antes. Sem preconceitos e os ideais errôneos que você construiu ao longo de seus anos.

- Você acha que isso é importante pra Missão?

- Acho que é essencial. - Ela calou-se um pouco e eu escutei a sua respiração ficando mais ofegante. - É bom voltar às origens de vez em quando. Nos faz lembrar quem realmente somos.

- Hmm..

- Olha! - Ela gritou. - Aquilo não é um macaco?

Eu levei um susto com o seu berro histérico e derrubei algumas mochilas no chão. Ela riu um pouco de mim e aproximou-se um pouco vacilante por conta do peso de suas próprias bagagens.

- Veja, veja. - Falou toda animada apontando pra árvore.

- É só um macaquinho, Bella. - Eu falei ao avistar o Sagui bem pequeno que estava em um tronco alto.

- Só um macaquinho? - Ela falou abismada. - Ele é a coisa mais fofa! Você é um insensível, Cullen.

Ela me deu um soco no braço e soltou um bufo.

Em passos rápidos para a sua velocidade e seu equilíbrio rotineiro ela foi até uma sacola e a abriu retirando de lá algumas frutinhas.

- O que você vai fazer com isso? - Perguntei meio perdido.

A observei aproximar-se lentamente da árvore e esticar o seu braço o máximo que podia.

- Não, não! Nem pensar nisso, Isabella! - Ralhei com ela. - Você não vai dar minha comida para um macaco!

- Pensei que você fosse um amante da natureza, Doutor. - Ela zombou em um tom de voz baixo. Provavelmente não queria assustar o macaco.

- O amor próprio vem em primeiro lugar! O meu instinto de auto preservação! - Falei com a voz convincente. Odiava quando as pessoas não entendiam o meu lado.

- Pense nos outros antes de pensar em si mesmo. Deixe de viver nesse mundinho individualista que você criou em sua mente. Tenha compaixão. - Observei o macaquinho descer do tronco lentamente, aproximando-se de Bella.

Ele pegou a frutinha das mãos dela com agilidade e logo já estava no tronco lá em cima comendo desesperado. Isabella soltou um risinho satisfeito.

- Ele não parece ter compaixão. - Pensei alto ao observar aquela cena.

Isabella riu mais alto e aproximou-se de mim. Observei um sorriso brincalhão e maldoso em seus lábios. Ela agilmente veio correndo para cima de mim. Sabendo que ela iria aprontar eu simplesmente larguei as mochilas no chão e sai correndo.

Ela era louca.

- Não fuja, Edward-macaco. - Ela gritava correndo atrás de mim. Não chegamos a ir muito longe, pois logo ela me encurralou em uma árvore.

Ela ergueu as mãos sujas das frutinhas e as espalhou em meu rosto sujando-o inteiro. Ela ria como uma louca histérica enquanto me lambuzava.

- Que nojo! - Eu gritava. Sabia que podia repeli-la a qualquer momento, porém era bom sentir sua pele sob a minha. Era bom ter suas mãos acariciando o meu rosto.

- Você não queria as frutinhas? A Bellinha dá as frutinhas. - Ela falava debilmente.

- Eu não quero mais! - Eu falei como uma criança fazendo birra. - Não quero! Não quero!

Ela riu e se afastou.

- Quer sim que eu sei. - Ela esticou as mãos sujas em minha direção e eu fechei os olhos e me protegi com os braços.

- Você é maléfica. - Falei.

- Desculpe. - Ela passou o dedo na ponta do meu nariz. - Não consegui resistir.

- Estou todo sujo. -Estiquei os braços e fiz um bico.

- Realmente. Até o macaquinho está mais bonito que você. - Ela zombou se afastando em direção às mochilas.

Observei-a andar docemente, com os cabelos balançando e tudo absurdamente sem sincronia criando a perfeição. Bella me encantava dos pés a cabeça, fazia com que toda a minha sanidade esvaísse por meus poros.

Ela sentou-se no chão e abriu umas sacolas retirando algumas coisas, arrumando-as no chão.

- Podemos ao menos achar uma clareira para descansar? - Perguntei sentindo os meus conhecimentos de mata apitando.

- Por quê? - Ela perguntou inocentemente.

Eu estendi a minha mão para ela.

- Podemos achar de tudo aqui, Bella. Desde pequenos insetos até cobras. Nós estamos invadindo a casa deles.. não é nada mais do que natural eles a protegerem. O mais seguro não é ficar no meio do mato e sim procurar alguma clareira.

Ela sorriu e segurou a minha mão, apoiando-se para levantar. Parecia estar satisfeita com alguma coisa.

- Claro que sim, Capitão. - Ela zombou recolocando as bagagens e voltando a caminhar pela trilha desgastada com o tempo. A mata já cobria praticamente todo o caminho, seria difícil encontrar o local rapidamente.

A caminhada recomeçou em silêncio. Logo eu já podia ouvir novamente a respiração ofegante de Isabella assim como os seus passos ficando mais lentos. Apesar de conhecer aquele lugar como a palma da minha mão, o meu senso de direção já estava falho e eu não conseguia reconhecer exatamente a nossa posição.

Aos poucos eu fui me encontrando e depois de aproximadamente uma hora de caminhada nós finalmente conseguimos encontrar a tão desejada clareira.

Não paramos por muito tempo, só o necessário para descansar um pouco, comer algumas frutas e beber um pouco de água.

Percebi que Isabella estava cheia de machucados nas palmas das mãos, braços e nas pernas, e então me aproximei um pouco mais dela quando recomeçamos o nosso caminho em busca do acampamento.

Toda vez que sentia que ela poderia tropeçar eu a segurava e a firmava em meus braços impedindo-a de se machucar mais. Conforme o tempo ia passando eu ia pegando as mochilas dela e ia as passando para as minhas costas.

- Acho que esse é o exercício físico mais pesado do mundo. - Comentei um pouco de tempo depois. Cada músculo do meu corpo reclamava de dor e cansaço.

Meus pés imploravam por uma massagem, o meu corpo clamava por um banho quente.

- Eu preferia ter construído umas quinhentas casas. - Completei ao perceber que ela estava tão arfante que não tinha condições de falar. - Você está bem?

Ela assentiu e fez um movimento com a mão. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e o seu cabelo todo emaranhado lotado de folhinhas e gravetos. A imagem dela me lembrava de uma selvagem e me fazia ter pensamentos indecentes.

- Podemos descansar um pouquinho? - Ela pediu entre a respiração.

Eu joguei as mochilas no mesmo instante e me aproximei dela pronto para socorrê-la.

- Não vou desmaiar. - Falou com a voz um pouco irritada. - Eu estou bem.

- Não esta me parecendo nada bem, Isabella. - Comentei preocupado. - E eu achando que você agüentaria mais do que eu.

Ela revirou os olhos e me deu um soco fraco no braço.

- Não zombe. - Ralhou. - A culpa disso tudo é do nosso guia.

Eu abri a boca indignado. Eu já ia começar a reclamar, mas ela começou a rir.

- Sem brigas e ataques de orgulho ferido. - Ela falou. - Precisamos agir juntos se quisermos chegar logo no acampamento.

- Onde que você estava com a cabeça quando decidiu vir acampar sem um mapa ou um guia decente? - Falei fingindo não tê-la escutado.

- É. O guia que está aqui comigo é absurdamente inútil. - Ela zombou com uma careta engraçada.

- Vou deixá-la aqui no meio da mata se começar a reclamar muito. - Provoquei-a.

- E eu deixo você sem comida. - Ela devolveu com habilidade.

- E eu mando os leões te caçarem. - Encarei-a intensamente e depois nós dois caímos na risada.

Ela pegou a minha mão e começou a caminhar lentamente, de vez em quando ainda chacoalhava os ombros por conta da risada.

- Você é tão idiota às vezes, Doutor. - Ela comentou minutos depois.

Eu sorri e continuei o meu caminho. Já conseguia reconhecer o caminho por qual andávamos. Muitas vezes eu fechava os olhos e revivia as minhas lembranças ali tentando buscar alguma coisa que poderia nos ajudar.

Árvores familiares, trilhas conhecidas e sensações estranhas eram as únicas coisas que me guiavam.

De repente avistei de longe um brilho estranho. O Sol fraco parecia estar refletindo em alguma coisa. Ao mesmo tempo em que a ficha caia em minha cabeça nós avistávamos um grande lago.

- Chegamos! - Bella gritou no mesmo instante. - Finalmente!

Eu dei uma risada satisfeita e faltei praticamente sair correndo e pulando por todo aquele lugar. Era ainda exatamente igual a antigamente. A mesma sensação de magia, a mesma clareira confortável e espaçosa. As mesmas flores bonitas que encantavam Esme e Alice.

E ainda o lago a nossa frente cheio de patinhos e animais selvagens. Sem contar no velho e sujo pedalinho que ficava ali na borda esperando para ser utilizado para mais alguma das travessuras de Emmett.

O sorriso largo que surgiu em meus lábios não poderia sumir e sim simplesmente aumentar. Eu conseguia praticamente reviver todas as lembranças, ainda conseguia sentir o gosto das minhas lágrimas salgadas no dia em que Emmett me assustara. Ou então sentir a dor dos meus ralados por conta das brincadeiras de menino travesso.

Conseguia sentir a felicidade dentro de mim quando eu chegava àquele local com a minha família. Todos nós de mãos dadas e o corpo cansado por conta da caminhada. Assim como eu e Bella estávamos.

- Uau. - Falei em um fio de voz.

- É encantador. - Isabella acariciou a minha mão com a sua. - Agora entendo o porque de tanto amor pelo local.

Abri um sorriso para ela e assenti. Por mais que estivesse com o corpo cansado eu joguei as malas no chão e comecei a preparar a nossa barraca. Nunca havia tentado fazer algo do tipo sem ajuda, porém eu sabia que conseguiria.

Com muito esforço e dedicação eu fui obtendo algum resultado. Eu não descansaria até estar com tudo preparado para quando anoitecesse e os animais começassem a sair de suas tocas.

Precisava de um lugar quente e seguro para dormir. Precisava pensar em minha segurança e na de Isabella antes de pensar no meu descanso e nesses caprichos humanos.

Eu estava fazendo as mesmas coisas que meu pai fazia quando ele chegava aquele lugar. As mesmas coisas que eu costumava sentar e assisti-lo fazer.

As mesmas coisas que eu admirava.

**xxx**

Acho que eu não via algo tão bonito assim há muito tempo. Já havia visitado muitas cidades bonitas e esplendidas em questão de vistas e atrativos turísticos. Porém aquela beleza que estava ali exposta era maior do que isso.

Não conseguiria ser retratada com palavras, imagens e nem nada. Era algo indescritível e absurdamente atraente.

O local era maravilhoso e fazia com que a pessoa se sentisse em casa. Porém não era isso que me maravilhava tanto e sim o homem que nela trabalhava. Ele estava arrumando todo o local para nós.

Agia agilmente como se estivesse habituado aquilo. Eu conseguia ver a sua expressão de concentração e a tensão de seus músculos graças ao esforço, mas nem ao menos cogitava a idéia de ir ajudá-lo.

O meu trabalho era apenas admirá-lo.

As gotículas de suor que corriam sob seu rosto me faziam salivar e ter vontade de me aproximar. Ele carregava agora um número alto de madeiras para próximo de nossa barraquinha.

Os músculos de seu braço estavam firmes e me deixavam com vontade de escorregar minhas mãos sob eles. Explorá-los.

Lentamente eu o observei soltar as lenhas no chão e então retirar a sua camiseta lentamente. Era como seu estivesse assistindo a um filme em câmera lenta. O observei flexionar os braços, os dirigir para o próprio corpo, agarrar a camiseta e depois a puxá-la para cima, revelando aquele corpo perfeito e musculoso.

O seu tronco estava suado. Logo eu imaginei como era estar sob aquele corpo, suada daquela forma, mas por outros motivos. Minha mente começou a viajar e eu me vi perdida em meus devaneios.

Parei de contar o tempo, enquanto viajava naquele corpo magnífico e no trabalho que ele fazia para nos manter seguros e protegidos a noite. Nem ao menos me dei conta quando o sol foi sumindo e chegou a hora do crepúsculo.

Só sabia que o sol havia ficado cor de rosa e que refletia de uma forma mais sensual e atraente naquela pele branca e macia.

Só despertei quando pude ouvir claramente o ronco que a barriga de Edward dava. Não poderia deixá-lo passar fome depois de tanta beleza com que ele me presenteara. Levantei-me automaticamente e estiquei a toalha no chão, arrumando todas as comidas que comeríamos no jantar daquela noite que ocorreria dali a pouco.

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu tentava me concentrar em meu trabalho medíocre - perto do dele - eu tentava não desviar a atenção de Edward e seu corpo perfeito.

- Você leu a minha mente. - Ele falou de repente, fazendo até com que eu desse um pulinho de susto.

Sua voz gutural me pegou desprevenida e de guarda baixa. Ele aproximou-se de mim segurando uma flor em seus dedos. Tinha um sorriso doce nos lábios, porém o seu rosto demonstrava o cansaço.

- Que bom. - Falei orgulhosa do meu trabalho. - Sente-se.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado na grama e colocou a flor na minha orelha sob os meus cabelos negros. Ficou encarando a minha face pelo tempo suficiente para que eu corasse.

- Ótimo trabalho, Edward. - O elogiei para quebrar o clima.

- Você também. - Ele falou desviando o olhar e dirigindo sua atenção a toda comida que havia na sua frente. Serviu o seu prato com uma quantidade generosa de torta de palmito que Jean havia feito especialmente para nós.

Também me servi, porém em momento nenhum eu deixei de observar o homem que estava em minha frente. Edward tinha um poder magnético que atraia meu olhar, minhas mãos e minha mente.

- Não ficou muito boa a barraca, mas eu acho que dá pro gasto. - Ele comentou com a boca cheia.

Eu dei um risinho.

- Está perfeita a barraca, mas eu gostei da modéstia. - Comentei com sinceridade.

- Eu costumava observar meu pai fazer essas mesmas coisas. - Eu conseguia ver o brilho diferente em seus olhos. Acho que nunca havia o visto tão bem. - Isso me encantava tanto. Era como se ele fosse o nosso protetor.

Eu sabia exatamente do que ele falava. Senti uma imensa vontade de tocá-lo, mas me repreendi. Não podia deixar os meus desejos dominarem.

Era muito bom sentir o gosto da comida em meus lábios. Parecia que eu não comia há dias e não apenas há algumas horas. Edward parecia tão faminto quanto eu, pois devorava a comida sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

O sol já havia sumido por completo no horizonte deixando-nos no escuro da floresta, ouvindo apenas os barulhos naturais sem a intervenção humana causando o caos sonoro e visual. Era um momento de paz.

- Há quanto tempo você não tem um momento desses? - Perguntei de repente, sem conseguir me conter.

- O que quer dizer? - Ele me olhou com interesse.

- Um momento de paz. Um momento sem a confusão ao seu redor. Um momento para respirar. - Olhei ao meu redor desviando os olhos dos dele. Tudo estava em completa harmonia, até nós dois.

- Ah.. - Ele estava com a voz mais rouca do que o normal. - Há muito tempo. A confusão do Hospital acaba me deixando louco junto.

- Eu consegui sentir a sua confusão quando o vi pela primeira vez, Edward. - Voltei a encarar aqueles olhos verdes novamente. - Eu soube desde o primeiro instante que você precisava de mim.

Abri um sorriso largo.

- Onde está a humildade, Senhorita Swan? - Ele zombou com os olhos brilhando. Eu soltei uma gargalhada e dei um soco em seu braço musculoso.

- A professora tem direito de se gabar de vez em quando. - Falei fazendo uma pose. Ele revirou os olhos e depois riu marotamente. - Agora conte uma aventura que viveu aqui.

- Eu vivi tantas. - Ele passou a mão no cabelo e mordeu o lábio inferior, um gesto que eu segui atentamente. - Nunca me esqueço da vez que Emmett deu o seu primeiro beijo. Eu acho que ele deveria me agradecer pelo resto da vida por aquele dia.

- Como foi?

- A família dela era muito próxima da nossa e eles decidiram vir acampar conosco em um feriado. Acho que ninguém nunca havia reparado no lado tarado de Emmett, ou pelo menos todo mundo fingia não reparar. Ele tinha apenas onze anos, mas conseguia saber mais putaria do que um homem de vinte.

Ele parou um tempo, fechou os olhos e soltou uma gargalhada. Parecia estar mergulhando profundamente em sua história, como se a revivesse naquele exato momento.

Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. As suas reações a cada palavra dita eram incríveis.

- Eu tive que esconder tudo. A menina era amiga de Alice e então eu tive que inventar uma brincadeira com que deixasse os dois sozinhos sem que nossa irmã percebesse. Eu era tão pequeno e inocente que não tinha a mínima noção do que o meu irmão queria fazer com a menina. Beijo era algo que ainda constava fora de meu vocabulário e de meu entendimento.

- Meu deus! O que ele fez com ela? - Falei brincando usando um tom assustado.

- Eu inventei um esconde-esconde diferente e trapaceei contando ao meu irmão onde é que a menina tinha ido se esconder na floresta. - Ele deu um sorrisinho torto. - Sempre fui o mais inteligente. Eu bolava os planos e Emmett os executava.

Eu dei uma gargalhada alta.

- Você não era macho o suficiente para fazê-los? - Zombei.

- Eu não tinha esse papel. Eu apenas os inventava. - Ele me lançou um olhar feio por tê-lo cortado e eu ri mais um pouco. - Tudo saiu com perfeição. Até hoje eu não sei falar se me arrependi ou não de ter seguido Emmett para espiá-lo. Eu lembro o choque no meu corpo ao vê-lo agarrar-se com a menina daquela forma. Eu não consegui respirar, falar e nem me mover. Assisti tudo àquilo em silêncio.

- Você fala como se tivesse sido uma tortura. - Fiz uma caretinha.

- Ah, eu não entendia. Só lembro de uma mão ter me puxado e me levado para um lugar mais calmo. Alice sempre foi mais perceptiva do que todos na família. Não sei como ela me achou ali e nem como descobrira de tudo, porém ela me levou para perto do lago ao perceber o meu choque.

Ele fechou os olhos e mais uma vez perdeu-se em memórias.

- "O que foi, Ed?", ela perguntava pra mim debilmente. Parecia realmente não entender o meu choque. "Você viu aquilo?", eu respondi colocando toda a minha indignação na fala. Comecei a ficar preocupado com a sanidade da minha irmã. Ela era mais nova do que eu, o que será que passava em sua cabeça? "Vi! O que tem? Eles estavam se beijando", ela me respondeu com simplicidade. - Ele abriu um largo sorriso. Parecia deliciar-se com a memória. - Depois daquele dia eu nunca duvidei quando falavam que as meninas eram mais maduras. Ela havia lidado com tanta frieza àquela situação, Bella. Acho que tem certas coisas que meninas já nascem sabendo.

Eu soltei uma gargalhada.

- Você era inocente demais, Edward. As meninas estão acostumadas com beijos. Nós sonhamos com eles desde que somos bem pequenininhas e que lêem para nós os Contos de Fadas. - Soltei um longo suspiro. Era tão bom ser criança.

- Eu achava que beijos e contatos com meninas eram coisas de adulto. Não conseguia me imaginar fazendo algo parecido. - Ele fez uma caretinha bem engraçada. Eu soltei uma gargalhada.

- Só falta agora você virar e falar que também é BV. - Falei com a voz travessa e brincalhona. Ele me lançou aquele olhar furioso, mas logo percebi que não passava de uma brincadeira.

- Não. Eu não demorei muito pra beijar depois daquilo. Emmett me deu tantos detalhes que acabei ficando curioso. - Ele corou ao falar aquilo. Não conseguia entender como uma pessoa em pleno século vinte um podia ser tão conservadora como ele.

- E como foi? - Eu me ajeitei e o olhei cheia de curiosidade. Ele riu com a minha atitude e corou mais ainda.

- Foi diferente de tudo. - Ele fez uma caretinha.

- O primeiro beijo sempre é estranho. - Concordei.

- O meu foi mais ainda, porque ela me bateu. - Ele falou de uma forma tão fofa e infantil que eu não segurei a gargalhada.

- Você beijou tão mal assim? - Não conseguia conter as zombarias.

- Não! Meu beijo foi muito bom, tá? - Ele falou com a voz engraçada. - Só que eu decidi seguir uns conselhos de Emmett e não me dei bem. Desconfiei desde o começo que era muito cedo pra pegar na bunda da menina.

- O que? - Eu gritei. - Você pegou na bunda dela?

Comecei a rir histericamente. Imaginei um mini Edward pegando na bunda da menina com a maior inocência do mundo enquanto Emmett ria da cara dele.

- Peguei! Eu confesso: Eu peguei mesmo! - Ele gritou em resposta, divertindo-se tanto quanto eu.

- Me conte! Me conte! - Implorei toda corada por conta das gargalhadas.

- Ela era irmã da menina que havia beijado Emmett. Seu nome era Tânia. Estávamos em um jantar em casa e a família dela havia ido dessa vez. O lugar estava cheio de gente e eu já estava louco para beijar alguém. - Ele deu uma risadinha nessa parte. - Não posso descrever a minha felicidade ao vê-la entrando na minha casa. Emmett apenas se aproximou e sussurrou "Acabou de chegar a vitima, que tal?".

Eu gargalhei.

- A cada momento que você me conta mais sobre Emmett mais medo eu tenho. - Comentei em meio aos risos. Ele era o mais cachorro de todos!

- Eu já comecei a bolar um plano. Em instantes já sabia exatamente o que fazer. Emmett estava tendo uma grande influencia em mim.. eu não estava pensando direito. Eu estava sendo desrespeitoso. - Ele deu um sorriso cafajeste que nunca pensei que veria naqueles lábios. Eu senti o ar faltar em meus pulmões e as minhas entranhas arderem em desejo. - Derrubei um pouco de suco na roupa dela e ela foi automaticamente para o banheiro. Sua irmã ia acompanhá-la, mas eu fiz com que Emmett a distraísse no meio do caminho. Eu sai correndo para o banheiro e bati na porta, ela a abriu pensando que era a irmã e deu de cara comigo.

- Uau! Isso que é golpe de mestre. - A inteligência dele me dava medo. Ele era apenas uma criança!

- Ela ficou me olhando e eu simplesmente a beijei. Foi uma coisa estranha. No começo agente não sabia muito o que fazer e depois eu comecei a gostar, sabe? Mas não deixava de ser estranho. E aí eu coloquei a mão na bunda dela. Ela parou tudo, me deu um tapa e saiu correndo. - Ele parou e se perdeu em devaneios mais uma vez. - Eu fiquei parado lá uns cinco minutos.

- Meninos são loucos e estranhos. - Eu disse revirando os olhos. - Onde está todo o sentimentalismo?

- Meninas que são frescas demais. - Ele zombou em cara de desafio.

- Eu não sou a virgem aqui, querido. - Resolvi o provocar de volta. Ele não podia mexer com a onça e sair ileso.

Ele riu meio constrangido e concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu não sou um menino muito normal. - Suas bochechas coraram um pouco.

- E eu não sou uma menina nada normal. - O encarei com intensidade e me aproximei um pouco. A comida já havia sido esquecida há muito tempo.

Ele aproximou-se também e me lançou um olhar estranho. Eu tentei me lembrar de quando ele havia o usado comigo.

- E você? Como foi o seu primeiro beijo perfeito? - Perguntou em um sussurro.

- Foi perfeito mesmo. Era o meu melhor amigo na época. E aconteceu espontaneamente, sabe? Eu era novinha e não tinha muita idéia de como continuar e então preferimos ficar amigos. - Dei um sorriso largo.

Ele não falou nada. Foi aproximando-se cada vez mais de meu rosto. Eu congelei e senti o meu coração começar a cavalgar em meu peito. Tudo ao meu redor sumia. Só havia eu e ele. O seu cheiro me atraia, assim como a textura de sua boca. Eu salivava por ele.

Quando ele estava próximo o suficiente para que a sua respiração batesse em meu rosto e me dopasse eu decidi que era a hora de parar. Se ele avançasse um pouco mais eu não responderia por meus atos.

- Tive uma idéia. - Falei em um fio de voz. Ele pareceu meio atordoado com a minha voz, porém não ficou sem graça.

- Qual? - Sussurrou.

- Venha. - Levantei-me e depois estiquei a mão na direção dele, que a pegou instantaneamente. Fui correndo em direção ao lago sem esperar com que ele me alcançasse.

O frio batia em meu corpo, mas não o fazia tremer e não me fazia ter vontade de me cobrir. Eu estava tão quente por culpa da proximidade com Edward que esnobava a temperatura do ambiente.

Retirei a blusa antes mesmo de chegar próxima a margem. Fui diminuindo a velocidade para que pudesse retirar a calça que eu vestia. Percebi que Edward havia parado a alguns passos atrás.

- O que você está fazendo? - Ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

Eu olhei para o meu corpo descoberto e depois para ele e dei uma risadinha. Edward estava corado e me encarava com o cenho franzido.

- Eu estou indo nadar. - Respondi dando os ombros.

- Ah. - Eu vi a expressão relaxar no rosto dele. Depois de alguns segundos digerindo a idéia eu vi a compreensão passando por seus olhos verdes. - O quê?

- Nadar, oras. - Dei outra risadinha. Observei que ele fitou o meu corpo por mais tempo do que o necessário.

- Você vai congelar! Está frio! - Ele ralhou, aproximando-se lentamente. Parecia estar um pouco hesitante.

- Deixe de pensar como o Edward racional agora. Seja aquele garotinho aventureiro, Doutor. - Falei com um sorriso maroto. Comecei a andar de costas em direção ao lago.

- Eu não vou cometer essa loucura! Você vai ficar doente! - Ele falou com a voz mais autoritária.

Eu dei uma risadinha e continuei o meu caminho. Havia sido construído ali um píer de madeira. Consegui sentir a textura deste em meus pés. Edward parou um pouco longe e me observou.

- Você não vai? - Fiz um biquinho e uma cara de pidona.

- Não. - Ele respondeu secamente.

Dei mais um passinho para trás e senti a pontinha do píer. Se ele não queria vir eu teria que forçá-lo. Comigo não tinha essa história de frescura. Ou fazia.. ou fazia.

- Tudo bem. Você não sabe o que vai.. - Eu não terminei a frase, pois fingi que tropeçava e caia na água. Fingi que não havia visto que já estava na ponta do píer.

- Bella! - Escutei o grito dele, enquanto deixava o meu corpo cair na água gelada. Ela queimava a minha pele e me fazia ter vontade de sair correndo.

Deixei meu corpo afundar-se mais no lago e tentei fazer o mínimo o possível de movimento. Ainda tinha o sorriso maroto nos lábios, enquanto o meu queixo batia de frio e o meu pulmão clamava por oxigênio.

Escutei mais gritos de Edward, cada vez mais desesperados e altos. Não voltei a superfície até o momento em que eu ouvi o seu corpo batendo na água. Suguei golfadas de ar com vontade e procurei Edward com os olhos. Ele ainda gritava o meu nome e tateava a água como um louco.

- Bella? Bella! Aonde você está?

- Aqui. - Respondi travessamente. Ele virou-se e me encarou com um olhar enraivecido.

- Por que você fez isso? - Perguntou todo irritado.

Eu nadei para perto dele tentando esnobar o frio e o quanto ele ficava irresistível irritado.

- Eu não fiz nada. - Deis os ombros e fiz uma cara inocente. - Só estava nadando.

- Nadando? - Ele aproximou-se e pegou no meu braço. - Você simplesmente sumiu e me deixou desesperado! Achei que tivesse se afogado!

- Você está com frio? - Falei com a voz doce e calma.

- O que? - Ele perguntou ainda gritando.

- Você está com frio? - Perguntei de novo.

- Eu estou bravo! Muito bravo! - Ele gritou mais puto ainda.

Eu abri um sorriso largo.

- Ah. Então não tem problema em nadar porque a água não está fria. Vai ter que nadar bravo, vê algum problema? - Eu estava sendo cínica e estava irritando-o ao máximo. Pude vê-lo contrair o maxilar e soltar um bufo irritadiço.

- Vai se fuder, Isabella. - Ele falou com a expressão mais calma.

Comecei a nadar para um pouco mais longe dele. A lua já brilhava no céu sendo assim nossa única fonte de claridade. Aquilo tornava apenas o clima mais romântico e fantasmagórico.

Era estranho pensar que éramos os únicos humanos por ali.

- Relaxe e curta o momento, Doutor. - Eu fechei os olhos e comecei a boiar.

Já havia me esquecido completamente do frio e de qualquer outra coisa. Só queria ficar curtindo o lago que para mim agora estava delicioso.

- Diga o que está passando na sua cabeça agora. - Falei em um fio de voz. Senti que ele se movimentava na água e isso fez com que um arrepio percorresse meu corpo.  
Abri os olhos rapidamente e constatei que ele havia tirado as roupas antes de entrar. Estava apenas de cueca.

Arfei e senti que ia morrer. O desejo no ponto mais baixo do meu ventre começou a crescer e ficar insuportável.

- Em como você consegue tudo o que quer. - Ele respondeu um pouco depois. Ou tudo havia acontecido em questões de segundos? Eu estava perdida.

- Mentira! - Encarei o céu estrelado e a lua. - Eu apenas batalho por tudo que quero. Essa é a fórmula mágica.

- Eu também sou assim.

- Não, não. Você é viciado em trabalho, isso sim. - Falei com sinceridade. - É diferente. O que você queria antes? Quais metas você tinha?

- Eu queria ser feliz e não conseguia. - Ele desviou o olhar e passou a mão por cima da superfície da água. Parecia estar um pouco constrangido.

- Você só não sabia como conseguir isso. Agora já está aprendendo. - Sorri e me aproximei nadando.

- Obrigada por me trazer aqui, Bella. - Ele estava com um sorriso sincero nos lábios e nunca esteve tão bonito.

A água em seu peito apenas o tornava mais bonito e atraente para mim. Os seus cabelos molhados o deixavam com um ar mais selvagem. Eu estava me controlando para não agarrá-lo.

- Eu que agradeço por poder vir a um lugar tão bonito e encantador com uma companhia tão boa. - Respondi ao seu sorriso. Sabia que não podia nem chegar a metade da beleza do dele, mas não liguei.

- Companhia tão boa? - Ele deu um sorriso torto e se aproximou.

Senti o meu rosto esquentando e então desviei o olhar.

- Bom.. companhia tão boa graças a minha bela e ótima pessoa. - Joguei um pouco de água na cara dele.

Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Por que fez isso? - Falou fingindo-se de bravo.

- Para desinflar esse seu ego gigante. - Zombei jogando um pouco mais de água e depois beliscando a barriga dele.

Ele revirou os olhos e pegou a minha cabeça me dando um caldo. Eu quase perdi os sentidos e isso não se devia graças ao tanto de água engolida, e sim por conta das mãos fortes de Edward me segurando com intensidade.

Ele me puxou para a superfície novamente e eu cuspi um pouco de água. Havia até parado de me debater em seus braços. Ele me olhou com uma expressão um pouco divertida, porém também preocupada.

- Tudo bem?

- Eu.. - Eu estava meio gaga. - sabia que não conseguiria lutar com a sua força e apenas relaxei.

Ele fez um bico e beijou um dos muques fazendo com que eu risse que nem uma hiena. Onde estava o Edward sério e profissional?

- Você não fez isso! - Gritei histericamente. Dei um murro no braço dele e comecei a rir muito.

- Para de ser assim! Você vai acabar me tornando um cara com complexo de inferioridade! E assim eu vou morrer virgem e sozinho, vivendo à custa da minha boneca inflável! - Ele fez um biquinho e falou de uma forma tão fofa e engraçada que eu não me contive. Eu soltei uma gargalhada mais alta ainda e me aproximei, o abraçando.

- Coitadinho do Edzinho. - Zombei fazendo um cafuné bem maternal.

Só naquele momento me dei conta da situação: Éramos as únicas pessoas em um raio de quilômetros. Estávamos abraçados, semi-nus, provocando um ao outro. O assunto havia chegado no sexo, que era a conversa proibida.

Eu estava completamente ferrada.

Afastei-me automaticamente sentindo que corava. Edward riu da minha reação e passou a mão pelos cabelos em seu gesto vicioso.

Lançou-me um olhar cheio de malicia, foi se aproximando e fez novamente o biquinho.

- A Bella tem que dizer pro Edzinho que ele é bonito e sensual. Só assim ele vai melhorar. - A voz dele estava rouca e ele estava próximo demais.

- O quê? - Franzi o cenho. - Não! Eu não vou falar!

- Ah! Você quer que o seu paciente tenha um futuro infeliz? Hein?

E lá estava de novo o bico irresistível. Será que alguém poderia negar alguma coisa a ele?

- Só porque eu sou lotada de compaixão. - Falei fingindo-me de entediada.

- Vai, vai! - Ele bateu as palmas e pareceu animado. Até aproximou-se mais de mim.

- O Ed é bonito e sensual. - Falei baixinho com o rosto corado.

- O que? - Ele brincou. - Eu não escutei!

- O Ed é bonito e sensual. - Falei um pouco mais alto só que mais rápido.

- Repete. Eu não estou entendendo. -Ele estava com uma expressão demoníaca. De puro prazer.

- Você é bonito e sensual! - Eu gritei. - Escutou agora?

- Ah! Agora sim! - Ele abriu um sorriso gigante e piscou para mim. - Qualquer dia desses a gente marca alguma coisa, gata.

Eu revirei os olhos e soltei uma risadinha. Ele estava querendo acabar com todo o meu autocontrole, não era possível.

- Você é tão idiota. - Comentei antes de voltar a nadar, e dessa vez o mais distante o possível dele.

O tempo passava em uma velocidade incrível quando eu estava ao lado de Edward. Permanecemos mais um bom tempo no lago até quando a pele de nossos dedos enrugou e a água ficou tão fria que era impossível agüentar.

Todo momento era preenchido de brincadeiras e provocações mostrando lados ocultos de Edward. Ele não se parecia nada com o médico frio e indiferente que eu havia trombado no Hospital.

Eu conseguia ver a vida brilhando nas íris verdes dele.

E era por esse homem novo que eu ficava cada vez mais encantada. Cada gesto e palavra feitos por ele eram observados meticulosamente por mim. Os meus olhos haviam se grudado a pele perfeita dele. Eu não conseguia nem ao menos disfarçar.

Provavelmente ele já havia percebido a minha admiração e devia estar rindo por dentro. Eu sentia a todo o momento o meu rosto esquentar e o ar faltando em meus pulmões, mas isso não era o suficiente para eu recobrar a sanidade.

- Eu estou congelando. - Ele falou cortando toda a minha linha de raciocínio. Estávamos caminhando no gramado em direção a nossa barraca. Ambos molhados, trêmulos, enrugados e com os lábios roxos.

- Somos dois. - O meu queixo batia deixando a minha voz engraçada. - Acho que nadar não foi lá uma boa idéia.

- Você já teve umas melhores. - Ele riu baixinho.

Cheguei à mala e a tateei desesperadamente por uma toalha. Meus dedos frios tocavam as roupas causando um arrepio gostoso. Quando senti o tecido felpudo eu quase gritei de alegria. Peguei uma e joguei para Edward, pegando uma pra mim logo em seguida.

Enrolei-me nela como se a minha vida dependesse daquilo.

- Acho que nunca desejei tanto o aquecedor da minha casa. - Edward falou de repente, cortando o frio silêncio.

Nos secamos e eu entrei na barraca para me trocar, enquanto Edward ia ascender a fogueira para que pudéssemos nos esquentar. Eu agradeci a Deus por ser uma mulher nesse momento.

Minutos depois eu estava lá fora, enrolada em um cobertor, ao lado de Edward. A fogueira estava alta e nos aquecia por completo. Todo o frio sentido há instantes atrás já era uma mera má lembrança.

Peguei o saquinho de _marshmallow_ e o balancei para Edward.

- Uh! Que ótima idéia! - Ele falou animado esticando os braços em direção ao doce. - Bem melhor do que nadar!

- Com certeza! - Murmurei enquanto o abria e o espetava em um grande graveto. Fiz uma fileirinha e depois o levei em direção ao fogo. A onda de calor era tão forte que me fazia fechar os olhos e ter vontade de cobrir o rosto.

- Você nunca fala nada de você! - Edward comentou, fazendo com que eu erguesse uma das sobrancelhas para ele.

- Falo sim. Estou a todo o momento falando, Edward. - Revirei os olhos e aproximei o graveto quente de meus lábios.

- Mas não sobre o seu passado. Só sei de coisas que aconteceram depois que você se tornou quem é hoje. - Ele roubou o graveto de minha mão e comeu um de meus doces.

- O meu passado não é nada interessante. Eu era uma _cowgirl_ como qualquer outra. O que mais quer saber? - Peguei de volta o graveto e o levei aos meus lábios, enquanto o encarava.

- Não sei.. - Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e passou a mão pelos cabelos. - Você parece ser uma pessoa tão forte. Às vezes paro e me pergunto se alguma coisa pode lhe abater. Se você tem medos, inseguranças, fraquezas..

- Eu sou uma humana, Edward. - Dei uma risadinha. - É óbvio que tenho todas essas coisas.

- Não é verdade! Sempre está sorridente e alegre! É raro te ver triste ou emburrada.. só quando eu te encho muito o saco ou acontece algo com o sarnento. Você é a _prova de balas. _

Eu dei uma gargalhada.

- Não! Não! Não! Eu tenho tantos defeitos! São incontáveis! E várias coisas me atingem e abalam... - _Você principalmente._ Completei mentalmente.

- Certo. Dê um exemplo. - Ele aproximou-se de mim e começou a recolocar marshmallows no graveto.

- Eu tenho um medo absurdo de altura. É algo fora do comum. Portanto consequentemente eu tenho medo de parque de diversões. - Senti um arrepio em minha espinha e então fechei os olhos e fiz uma careta. - O que era para ser algo divertido é uma tortura para mim.

- Parque de diversões? - Ele franziu o cenho e soltou uma risadinha. - Nunca adivinharia.

- Só de pensar em Montanha Russa ou qualquer um daqueles brinquedos eu já sinto o meu estomago embrulhando. - Fiz uma cara de nojo que foi acompanhada de outra risadinha de Edward.

- Achei que você fosse a corajosa aventureira. - Ele zombou.

- Como você mesmo disse, Doutor: Todos temos fraquezas. - Dei um sorriso.

- Mas como você percebeu isso? Foi de repente?

Eu fechei os olhos e tentei mergulhar em lembranças. Tentei lembrar de uma época bem distante que raramente vinha em minha cabeça.

- Não foi exatamente um trauma. Quando fui ao Parque de Diversões pela primeira vez tudo fez sentido. Eu sempre odiara escalar árvores com os meus primos, preferia a terra firme. Mas foi quando eu fui naquela montanha russa demoníaca que a minha aversão ficou séria. Eu lembro de estar com o meu amigo com quem eu havia beijado a primeira vez. Ele estava todo fofinho comigo, segurando a minha mão. Parecia perceber que eu estava trêmula. Eu me arrependi de ter entrado no brinquedo quando o carrinho começou a subir os trilhos para a primeira queda. Comecei a espernear dizendo que queria descer, só que ninguém atendeu o meu chamado. Foi a pior sensação da minha vida. - Fiz uma careta e soltei um gemidinho. - Só lembro depois de estar vomitando na porta do brinquedo.

Edward riu que nem um condenado.

- Só faltava você ter vomitado no pobre do garoto.

- Foi por muito pouco que isso não aconteceu. - Abri os olhos e encarei as chamas. Dei um sorrisinho. - Aquela foi a primeira e a última vez que subi em uma montanha russa.

- Eu adorava Parques de Diversão quando era menor. Ia quatrocentas vezes ao mesmo brinquedo. - Ele deu o seu famoso sorrisinho torto.

- E você? Quais sãos seus medos? Excluindo o pedalinho, óbvio.

- Ah.. eu tenho vários medos. - Ele corou e desviou o olhar.

- Eu contei o meu, agora é sua vez. Essa aqui é a roda da verdade!

- Certo. - Ele puxou o ar com força e fez uma caretinha. - Desde que eu era garoto eu tinha medo de Bailes. Odiava toda aquela história de Baile da Escola. É meio estranho.. só que só a menção desse nome era capaz de me deixar com uma tremenda dor de barriga.

- E depois você zomba o meu medo! - Falei indignada. - Achei que o mundo todo gostasse de bailes!

- Ah, não! Eu não sei se o que mais me assustava era a idéia de dançar com uma garota ou convidá-la para me acompanhar. Eu tinha medo de fazer tudo errado e acabei meio que odiando a idéia. Sempre quando aparecia alguma coisa eu fingia-me de doente ou algo parecido para conseguir me livrar.

- Você sempre esta fugindo das coisas mais divertidas, Doutor.

- É você que tem medo de Parque de Diversões, não eu. - Ele devolveu com categoria fazendo uma caretinha.

Eu ri e revirei os olhos.

- Certo, certo. Nós dois somos estranhos.

- Você é mais estranha que eu! Não tem essa de igualdade! - Ele pegou um dos _marshmallows_ e jogou na minha cabeça.

Eu soltei um gritinho agudo e lancei um olhar mortífero para ele.

- Não faça isso! Não desperdice essas maravilhas! Se quiser jogar alguma coisa pegue as ervilhas!

Ele deu uma gargalhada histérica.

- Você é anormal. - Falou com os olhos brilhando. - Mas eu quero outra confidencia. Diga, diga!

- Nada disso! A Missão é sua e não é minha, Doutor. Controle a sua curiosidade. - Eu desviei o olhar e tentei ao máximo esquecer aquele assunto. - Eu sei que tem uma coisa que você está me escondendo.

- Quê? Não! - Ele franziu a testa.

- Você não tem medo só de bailes... - Deixei a frase no ar para que ele captasse a idéia e me explicasse o que tanto o incomodava.

- Eu tenho muitos medos assim como você. - Ele deu os ombros.

- Eu percebi que você fica um pouco tenso quando o assunto é a sua família.

Ele me lançou um olhar profundo e depois de alguns segundos de silêncio finalmente assentiu.

- Eu tenho vergonha do que falei e do que fiz. Eu não tenho coragem de reencontrá-los. Eu tenho medo do que possa ouvir ou ver. - Sua voz não passou mais do que um sussurro. Ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou sério.

Instintivamente eu me levantei e me aproximei dele. Eu não tinha comando nenhum sob meu corpo. Ele agia sozinho sem nem ao menos depender de meus impulsos nervosos.

É como se Edward estivesse me atraindo e me puxando para sua órbita.

Sentei-me bem perto dele e toquei o seu braço em um gesto de apoio e até mesmo conforto. Eu sabia como era sentir-se estranha em relação à própria família. Esse havia sido um dos grandes motivos para eu ter decidido ir embora.

Sabia o quanto isso era torturante e ruim.

- Não tenha medo e receio de se desculpar, Edward. Todo mundo erra. - Sussurrei meio entorpecida.

Parecia que tudo estava agindo por conta própria. Meus lábios, minhas mãos, todo o meu corpo..

- É difícil. - Ele soltou um longo suspiro.

- Eu sei que você consegue. - Levantei o rosto dele com a ponta dos meus dedos e o encarei intensamente.

Naquele momento todo o meu autocontrole esvaiu totalmente de meu corpo deixando apenas espaço para o desejo que se acumulava em meu peito. Os meus lábios secaram e eu senti a necessidade de beber o gosto dele, de saciar a minha sede naquela boca perfeita.

- Você tem muita fé em mim, Bella. Não acho que mereço tanto. - Aquele mero sussurro fez com que o seu hálito quente batesse em meu rosto acabando com qualquer resquício de sanidade que ainda restava nas minhas entranhas.

- Você tem que ter um pouco de mais fé em você. Você merece muito mais do que pensa. - Falei em um fio de voz. Eu parecia uma gralha desafinada ao lado do som gutural e melodioso que ele emitia.

Maquinalmente nós fomos aproximando-nos. Parecia algo óbvio. Algo que definitivamente tinha que acontecer. Algo que havia sido escrito e premeditado. Era tão certo, não conseguia enxergar nada contra aquilo.

Seus lábios gritavam pelos meus. O meu corpo ardia de vontade pelo dele. A minha língua explodia de desejo de conhecer a textura dele. Minhas mãos coçavam por acariciar a pele macia.

Eu estava louca. Louca por ele.

Tive um lampejo de realidade quando nossos rostos já estavam muito próximos. Todos os motivos que havia misteriosamente desaparecido de minha mente ressurgiram, fazendo com que eu me afastasse brutamente.

Senti o meu rosto corar de vergonha, portanto levantei-me em uma desculpa esfarrapada de esconder a vermelhidão.

- Você tem um potencial muito grande.. - Falei como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Escutei um grunhido saindo dos lábios dele e instantes depois mãos tocando os meus braços e me rodando rapidamente. Senti uma leve tontura e por alguns instantes pensei que fosse cair, porém ele estava lá para me segurar.

- É isso que mais me incomoda! - Ele falou irritadiço. - A sua distância! A mascara que você de repente criou! Eu quero a Bella autentica e espontânea de antes! Você diz que presa tanto a verdade, mas não cumpri as suas próprias regras!

Eu abri a boca e não saiu nada dali. Palavras não sabiam descrever o que se passava dentro de mim.

- Eu não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas para nós. - Sussurrei baixinho. - Me desculpe por ser fraca.

- Você é a única que está tornando as coisas estranhas.

As palavras verdadeiras dele caíram como um baque na minha mente. Eu estava agindo exatamente como eu tentava ensiná-lo a não agir. Eu estava sendo a pessoa mais hipócrita do mundo.

- Esqueça as conseqüências e todo o resto.. apenas seja você mesma. - Ele sussurrou com a voz mais calma e doce.

Eu assenti e dei um sorriso fraco.

- Eu só quero que seja verdadeira comigo e consigo mesma. - Ele estava mais perto. Esticou a mão lentamente e tocou em meu rosto com carinho. Senti um arrepio gostoso. Sua mão estava fria e deliciosa sob minha pele, ele poderia ficar tocando-me pela eternidade que eu adoraria. - Meu deus!

- O quê? - Perguntei meio confusa. Estava meio lenta e tonta.

- Você está muito quente. - Ele fez uma pressãozinha em minha bochecha com a sua mão. Eu fechei os olhos e sorri com o contato gelado e refrescante.

- Deve ser a proximidade com a fogueira. - Instintivamente aproximei-me um pouco mais.

- Não diga besteiras. Você está conversando com um médico, esqueceu? - Ele passou a mão pela minha testa. Abri os olhos quando percebi certa aproximação. Ele estava colando o seu rosto ao meu. Em vez de vir me beijar como eu imaginei que ele faria, ele simplesmente colocou nossas bochechas. - Por que não falou que não estava se sentindo bem?

- Eu estou ótima! - Franzi a testa e quase soltei um gemido ao vê-lo distanciar o seu rosto do meu.

- Ótima?! Você está ardendo em febre! - Ele ralhou nervoso.

- Não é nada! - Falei me desvencilhando de suas mãos e me afastando.

- Você vai ir deitar agora mesmo! - Ele me pegou suavemente pelo braço e me guiou para a cabana.

- Não estou com sono! É cedo ainda, Edward! - Gemi em protesto, porém sem lutar contra sua força.

- Você quer morrer? Eu acho que não.. então é bom entrar nessa barraca e deitar.

- Como você é melodramático. - Revirei os olhos e soltei um longo suspiro.

Ele entrou primeiro que eu e comecei a ajeitar as coisas em uma velocidade incrível.

Eu não havia percebido o quanto a minha cabeça estava pesada e quente em relação ao meio. Não tinha conseguido sentir o mal estar que preenchia o meu corpo e que me deixava sonolenta.

Observei Edward retirar o próprio cobertor colocando-o em cima do meu saco de dormir. Ao que pareceu milésimos depois as suas mãos estavam nas minhas costas, guiando-me cuidadosamente para baixo das cobertas.

Dentro das cobertas ainda estava gelado o que me fez ter um leve estremecimento. Edward sentou-se ao meu lado e ficou me encarando com os olhos brilhando em preocupação.

- Nadar foi definitivamente uma péssima idéia! - Ele resmungou baixinho.

- Fique tranqüilo, Doutor. - Falei com a voz um pouco manhosa e molenga. - Não é como se eu estivesse morrendo. Vaso ruim não quebra.

Ele me lançou um olhar mortífero e começou a ajeitar as cobertas sob meu corpo. Cobriu-me até o pescoço.

- Você está fritando de febre, estamos no meio do nada, sem Hospitais e nem ao menos uma alma viva para nos ajudar! Não consegue ver a gravidade? - Ele pegou a mala que estava ao seu lado e começou a procurar alguma coisa freneticamente.

Seus dedos movimentavam-se muito rápido e deixavam-me meio zonza.

- Você está exagerando, Edward. - Bufei. - Eu estou com um médico. Que companhia melhor eu poderia ter?

Ele não respondeu. Apenas retirou o que quer estivesse procurando na mala e passou em minha cabeça. Estava gelado e úmido pegando-me de surpresa fazendo com que eu levasse um sustinho.

- Calma.. - Ele sussurrou. - Eu molhei a minha camiseta com água. Não tem como você tomar um banho pra diminuir a temperatura e então esse é o melhor que posso fazer.

Eu dei um grunhido como resposta e fechei os olhos. A sensação de tê-lo perto de mim era boa, principalmente ao sentir o cuidado e o carinho que ele estava tendo. Era gratificante notar a preocupação em cada gesto.

Coloquei a minha mão sob a dele e percebi que ele tremia. Abri os olhos no mesmo instante e o encarei com o cenho franzido.

- Você está com frio. - Falei meio grogue.

- Não importa. Eu não estou com febre. - Ele deu um sorrisinho e retirou a camiseta de minha testa para colocar mais um pouquinho de água.

- Mas você vai acabar ficando e aí sim a situação vai se agravar. - Ralhei com a voz autoritária e preocupada ao mesmo tempo.

Ele deu um risinho e revirou os olhos.

Ficamos em silêncio novamente. Apenas escutava o som de nossas respirações e dos nossos corações batendo. Edward continuava a tomar conta de mim, enquanto eu o encarava com os olhos brilhando.

Para qualquer pessoa de fora que visse aquela cena provavelmente pensaria que éramos um casal apaixonado. Para mim: Não passávamos de duas pessoas que se desejavam desesperadamente.

De repente um barulho estranho e diferente vindo da mata me sobressaltou. Encarei Edward com os olhos arregalados. Ele me olhava com uma expressão desconfiada e temerosa. Automaticamente colocou a mão em mim em um gesto protetor.

- Você ouviu isso? - Eu sussurrei.

Ele assentiu.

- Está com medo? - Perguntou com o tom de voz tão baixo quanto o meu.

- Não. Por quê?

- Você está tremendo, Bella. - Ele passou os dedos em minha bochecha a corando automaticamente.

- É frio. - Falei sem graça. Não gostava de me sentir vulnerável pra ele.

Ele não falou nada, apenas tirou a mão de meu rosto e começou a tirar a camiseta. Eu o encarei com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, esperando uma explicação. Será que ele havia decidido que iríamos transar?

- O que é isso? - Perguntei em um fio de voz.

Ele aproximou-se e olhou profundamente em meus olhos. Ainda sentia o meu rosto queimando por culpa da febre e agora também por conta do sangue que ali se acumulava.

- Você se importaria se eu deitasse com você no saco de dormir? - Ele havia sido tão gentil e cavalheiro que eu quase derreti.

- Não. - Falei bem baixinho.

Ele veio e eu o ajudei a entrar no pequeno espaço quente que eu estava. Seu corpo colou-se ao meu e eu instantaneamente fiquei arfante. Ele pareceu meio tenso, porém tinha um sorrisinho nos lábios que contradizia o seu corpo.

- Calor corporal é bom para você. - Ele sussurrou. - O frio vai melhorar.

- Que bom.

Em um pedido mudo ele me abraçou carinhosamente e me colocou em seu peito nu. Eu conseguia ouvir o seu coração galopar em uma música bela e compassada.

Coloquei a minha mão em seu abdômen e comecei a fazer algumas caricias.

A pele dele era muito macia.

- Eu estou com medo agora. - Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Medo de que, Bella? - Ele perguntou enquanto começava a passar as mãos pelas minhas costas.

- Medo de tudo dar errado. Medo de não conseguir cumprir o que prometi.

Ele me apertou com um pouquinho de força em seus braços para me passar segurança. Senti por uns instantes como se realmente pertencesse àquele lugar. Senti-me segura e feliz.

- Eu confio em você. - Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

Fui sentindo o meu corpo indo relaxando aos poucos. Fechei os olhos e me concentrei no odor fantástico que exalava do corpo dele. Também não conseguia esquecer de suas mãos que me acariciavam.

Tudo nele me atraia e me fazia desejá-lo mais e mais.

- Eu também estou com medo. - Ele falou de repente.

- De que, Edward?

- De que você volte a ficar distante e estranha. - Eu consegui sentir a tristeza e o receio na voz dele.

- Isso não vai acontecer. Eu estou prometendo. - Falei com a voz confiante.

Eu havia me decidido naquele momento: Deixaria a vida me levar e só depois lidaria com as conseqüências.

Seria eu mesma, porque pra ele isso bastava. E a felicidade dele era o meu propósito.

_Fim do Capítulo IX_

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Mais um capítulo gigante para vocês! Espero que tenham gostado! Agora podemos começar a perceber o interesse de um no outro, assim como os medos de Bella.

É um bom capitulo para conhecê-los mais um pouco e para ver o companheirismo entre eles.

Eu adorei escrever!

O número de reviews caiu um pouco, mas isso é comum. Agradeço a todos que lêem essa fic e peço para os famosos BBB's se apresentarem e deixarem uma pequena resenha sobre a história. Isso me ajudaria muito.

Avisinho: Estou com uma fic nova. "_Punishment"._ Espero que gostem. Nela tem vampiros, sangue e tudo isso. Eu estou adorando escrevê-la. Era para ser apenas uma _one-shot_, mas acabou crescendo mais do que o previsto.

Se tiverem tempo, deem uma olhada no meu perfil, ok?

Beijinhos, amores! E até a próxima!


	11. Capítulo X

**Capitulo X - A união faz a força.**

Missão "Curando o Doutor": Dia 6.

Resultados obtidos: 22

Senti a claridade me cegando por mais que estivesse de olhos fechados. Sentia a minha pele grudando no lençol e a falta de alguma coisa. Soltando um gemidinho eu abri os olhos encontrei apenas a luz e o vazio.

Dei várias piscadas e soltei um longo bocejo enquanto tirava a montanha de cobertores que me sufocavam de cima de mim. Dei mais uma olhada ao meu redor procurando o corpo másculo que havia fornecido uma noite maravilhosa e confortável.

Não encontrei nada.

A brisa suave e fresca entrou pela cabana e me fez soltar um suspiro de alívio. Não sei porque eu estava chateada por acordar sem ele ao meu lado. Não havia acontecido _nada_. Nós não éramos nada um do outro, porém eu tinha a fantasia maluca de acordar com ele me admirando como se eu fosse a coisa mais bela do mundo.

Tolice. Pura tolice.

Levantei-me e chacoalhei a cabeça para dispersar os devaneios malucos. Em passos vacilantes eu saí da cabana, encontrando uma cena que me deixou surpresa e maravilhada.

Edward estava sentado usando apenas uma bermuda, deixando o seu tronco musculoso a mostra, e ao seu lado havia uma toalha com um banquete maravilhoso que me deixava com água na boca.

Eu quase corri para abraçá-lo oferecendo a minha alma em forma de gratidão. Porém ao invés disso eu apenas abri um sorriso largo.

- Bom dia. - Ele falou com a voz animada.

- Bom dia. - Respondi no meu melhor tom, aproximando-me lentamente. - Parece que alguém acordou bem disposto hoje.

Ele deu uma risadinha e ficou com as bochechas um pouco coradas.

- É o local.. - Olhou ao seu redor com admiração e depois seu olhar pousou em mim. - .. e a companhia.

Agora havia sido a minha vez de corar. Sentei-me ao seu lado e comecei a me servir com tudo que havia disponível. Edward me encarava com um sorriso zombeteiro e uma expressão estranha.

- O que foi? - Perguntei instantes depois.

- Nada, nada. - O sorriso dele aumentou e ele roubou um pãozinho do meu prato. - Só estou animado.

- Posso saber o por quê?

- Apenas acordei assim. - Ele colocou a mão em minha testa causando um leve tremor. - E como você se sente?

- Ótima! Você que exagerou um pouquinho ontem a noite! Parecia que eu estava morrendo.

Revirei os olhos e fiz uma careta.

- A situação era complicada e você sabe que eu sou meio dramático.

-_ Meio?_ Você é completamente dramático, Doutor. - Baguncei os seus cabelos de leve.

- Já temos programação de hoje? - Ele estava com um olhar estranho. Estava animado como uma criança travessa que esta aprontando alguma coisa. Ou então que acabou de ganhar o seu tão desejado presente de Natal.

- Não. - Respondi com o olhar fixo nele, tentando desvendá-lo. - Ainda não.

- Hmm.. - Ele tentou fingir-se de indiferente, porém eu percebi a agitação percorrendo seus olhos verdes.

Tentei esquecer isso, porque sabia que ele não falaria nada. Edward estava começando a ser imprevisível o que não era muito bom para mim. Quero dizer: A Bella-da-Missão achava fantástico, mas não a Bella-fascinada-por-Edward-sensual-Cullen.

- Eu me mexi muito? - Perguntei sem pensar.

Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Que?

- Eu me mexi muito de noite? - Repeti com mais coerência e atenção.

- Oh, não. - Ele abriu um sorriso torto. - Você simplesmente desmaiou. Quase não chegou a se mexer.

Um sinal de alerta apitou em minha mente e um frio subiu pela minha espinha. Sem querer eu estava investigando o que tanto animava Edward. Não era proposital, era como se a minha mente trabalhasse sozinha. E agora eu tinha certeza de que aquilo tinha algo a ver com a nossa noite.

Havia acontecido alguma coisa. Mas o quê?

- Você demorou a dormir? - As perguntas fluíam da minha boca. Era como se o meu cérebro as estivesse enviando para tentar descobrir alguma coisa.

- Sim. - Ele me lançou um olhar desconfiado. - Eu fiquei preocupado com você. Fiquei olhando-a quase a noite inteira.

Senti o meu rosto corando e então desviei o olhar. Meu cérebro estava sedento por informações, enquanto eu queria evitá-las. Eu tinha medo do que havia acontecido.

Por mais que eu nem ao menos soubesse o que era!

- Você chegou a ouvir aquele barulho sinistro de novo? - Tentei mudar o enfoque da conversa. Tentei ganhar a luta com o meu próprio corpo.

- Eu _ouvi_ muitas coisas ontem. - A voz dele saiu rouca e ela pareceu como melodia aos meus ouvidos, porém ao mesmo tempo foi como um balde de água fria.

A minha mente voltou em uma memória antiga e bem distorcida. Eu conseguia ouvir a voz de Rose na minha cabeça e ela dizia de uma forma engraçada e zombeteira: "Bella, você sabia que fala de noite?".

Eu nunca esqueço a minha surpresa ao descobrir isso. Porém isso nunca havia sido um problema. Eu nunca havia falado nada demais e nunca havia acontecido nenhum incidente.

Até _agora._

Não sei dizer se Edward percebeu o meu desespero ou então se eu havia conseguido disfarçar bem, porque ele não comentou nada, apenas roubou mais um pãozinho de meu prato.

O ar faltou em meus pulmões e eu senti cada poro do meu corpo suando por conta do nervoso. O meu coração bombeava o meu sangue em uma velocidade incrível e eu sentia o meu rosto pegando fogo.

Provavelmente ficaria com febre novamente. Febre de vergonha.

- Vou começar a arrumar as coisas para irmos, ta? - Ele perguntou bondosamente, enquanto passava a mão em meu cabelo, despenteando-o.

Eu apenas assenti. Estava impossibilitada de falar. Sentia que se abrisse a boca despejaria todo o meu magnífico café da manhã no chão.

_Eu havia falado a noite._

Conseguia sentir o desespero irrigando o meu corpo junto com o meu sangue. A curiosidade palpitava em meu cérebro e me deixava tonta e entorpecida. Eu era incapaz de me mexer e de até mesmo respirar.

De repente suguei várias golfadas de ar de uma vez, ficando um pouco engasgada. Senti o olhar de Edward em mim, porém eu não me envergonhei. A coisa mais embaraçosa já havia acontecido. Eu não tinha o que temer mais.

Observei sem prestar muita atenção Edward ir recolhendo todas as coisas. Parecia que eu estava voltando a fita de ontem. Os meus olhos assistiam tudo com atenção, porém o meu cérebro viajava e tentava adivinhar o que eu teria falado.

Será que eu perguntava ou tentava esnobar esse assunto?

Meu deus! Por que eu não era dotada de um dom supernatural de poder ler os pensamentos? Por que eu tinha que ser uma pessoa tão medíocre que tinha o hábito ridículo e embaraçoso de falar a noite?

Por que a minha boca gigante sempre tinha que estragar tudo?

Aos poucos eu fui absorvendo melhor a idéia e já conseguia mexer a ponta de meus dedos, assim como respirar com um pouco mais de tranqüilidade. Tentei desligar ao máximo minha cabeça do acontecido, me concentrando apenas no músculo de Edward se contraindo por culpa da força que ele fazia ao carregar as coisas.

- Vamos? - Ele esticou para mim e exibiu pela milésima vez o seu sorriso que me fazia derreter.

- Sim. - Respondi em um fio de voz.

Segurei em sua mão e fiquei em pé. Rezei para todos os Deuses para que eu não caísse no chão e passasse mais vergonha.

_Esqueça isso_! Minha mente gritou. Eu não podia ficar envergonhada para sempre. Eu tinha que relaxar e simplesmente rir da situação. Era o que eu sempre fazia.

Coloquei algumas malas nas minhas costas e fui andando em direção ao local por onde havíamos entrado ontem. Dei uma ultima olhada no lago e em tudo ao redor. Com certeza seria um lugar que ficaria para sempre em minha memória.

Percebi que Edward demorou-se mais do que eu para se despedir. Havia um sorriso em seus lábios que dizia: Eu vou voltar. Era como uma promessa muda. Era como um desejo sincero e puro.

Rocei minha mão na dele e lhe dei um sorriso intenso. Ele devolveu com modéstia e enlaçou os dedos nos meus. Eu fechei os olhos e deixei-me ser guiada por ele. Aquele toque de mãos me dava uma segurança e uma confiança estranha.

Eu sabia que não cairia. Ele não deixaria.

Comecei a cantarolar baixinho uma música e antes mesmo que eu percebesse cantarolava Hey Stephen. Soltei um risinho e revirei os olhos para mim mesma. Parecia que o meu corpo estava realmente contra mim.

Sabia que era uma batalha perdida. Eu desejava aquele homem e provavelmente ele já sabia isso.

Abri os olhos e o encarei de esguelha. Ele estava com um sorriso satisfeito e olhava a mata ao seu redor com os olhos brilhando de uma forma encantadora. Perdi-me mais uma vez no verde que emanava de suas íris.

- O que foi? - Perguntei sem conseguir me conter.

- O que? - Ele franziu o cenho e virou o rosto em direção ao meu.

- O seu rosto. Por que tanta felicidade? - Mordi o lábio e temi que ele comentasse algo da noite passada.

- Eu gosto de mata. Eu gosto daqui. Eu gosto de verde, em geral. - Ele apertou mais os meus dedos entre os seus. - Verde é a minha cor favorita.

Eu soltei um risinho.

- Você sabe para onde estamos indo, certo? - Perguntei meio insegura ao observar que não tinha a mínima idéia de para que direção ficava a civilização.

- Confie em mim, Bella. - Ele pediu com o sorriso torto.

Não precisou ser dito mais nada. Se ele me mandasse fazer qualquer coisa eu faria. Se ele estivesse me levando para o inferno, eu iria. Porque sabia que aquela seria a decisão mais sensata.

A cansativa viagem não durou muito. Quando eu percebi já estava de longe encarando o Volvo prata fantástico de Edward. Era bom ver algo tecnológico, mas ao mesmo tempo era frustrante.

Ficar em um lugar isolada com Edward havia sido uma ótima idéia. Tirando a parte do falatório descontrolado, óbvio.

Entramos no carro sem nos falar e seguimos pela estrada. Dessa vez era Edward que dirigia e não eu. Ele parecia perceber que eu continuava meio aérea e distraída demais, e provavelmente valorizava a sua vida.

Liguei o som e me perdi nas melodias relaxantes. Mais uma vez me desconectei de tudo e deixei me levar, perdendo a noção de tempo e espaço. Fiquei com medo de adormecer, portanto acabei ficando em um estado semi-acordada.

Ainda conseguia ouvir as coisas acontecendo ao meu redor, porém o meu corpo estava relaxado e eu estava lenta demais.

Percebi depois de um tempo que o carro foi perdendo a velocidade e alguma coisa me dizia que havíamos chegado. Simplesmente abri os meus olhos como se nada houvesse acontecido e olhei para Edward.

Ele tinha um sorriso torto nos lábios e pela primeira vez eles não eram dirigidos a _mim._

Ele encarava uma mulher que estava na frente da pensão parada. Eu nem dei muita atenção a ela, fiquei simplesmente encarando o Doutor, esperando que ele simplesmente tirasse os olhos dela e voltasse a atenção para mim.

Ao invés disso ele simplesmente sussurrou.

- Espere aqui. - E depois saiu do carro, deixando-me sozinha e estupefata.

Eu o observei andar até a mulher. E só agora reparei realmente nela. Era  
_linda_. Apesar de sua mínima altura, a elegância dela fazia com que qualquer mulher parecesse _anã_ ao seu lado. Seus cabelos curtos eram despenteados, apontando para todas as direções, e o seu corpo miúdo tinha curvas proporcionais e belas.

Senti algo queimar em meu pescoço. Suguei o ar com força e levei a mão ao peito como se ali estivesse ardendo em chamas.

Edward e a _fada_ se abraçaram com força, e ele a rodou no ar como um homem apaixonado faz ao encontrar a sua amada depois de muito tempo de distancia.

Observei-a beijar as duas bochechas dele sem receio ou vergonha e depois ele fazer o mesmo gesto com muito carinho.

Era como estar morrendo e ao mesmo tempo estar viva. Era como se eu quisesse morrer, mas não conseguisse. Era como pular de um penhasco sentindo o medo em cada um dos meus poros e a morte nunca chegar, apenas a sombra dela estava ali para me atormentar.

Arfei.

Eles falavam animadamente em uma velocidade incrível e ela se mexia majestosamente. Não conseguia me imaginar fazendo movimentos tão perfeitos e doces. Eu era uma completa desengonçada ao lado daquela mulher.

A cada momento eu sentia o meu corpo sofrendo mais e eu tentava mais me controlar. O que será que estava acontecendo comigo? Onde estava toda a minha frieza perante relacionamentos?

Onde estava todo o meu _desapego_?

Fechei os olhos e aumentei o volume do som. Tentei ao máximo esquecer a cena que acontecia bem ali na frente de meus olhos. Tentei ao máximo relaxar e fingir que estava tudo bem.

Tentei ao máximo esquecer os ciúmes que ardiam em meu peito.

**xxx**

O momento era tão nostálgico que fazia percorrer espasmos de felicidade pelo meu corpo. Apesar de todo o meu medo perante minha família, eu não conseguia de deixar de ficar animado com o encontro súbito.

Alice continuava a mesma de sempre. Tagarela, baixa e _elétrica._

Falava em uma velocidade incrível que fazia com que eu tivesse que me concentrar ao máximo para não perder o fio da meada. Suas mãos se mexiam em uma dança sincronizada com as palavras que lhe saltavam a boca.

- Oh, Edward! Senti tanto a sua falta! - Ela falou mais uma vez, enquanto pulava em meus braços e me apertava com força.

- Eu também, pequena. - Sorri.

Foi só nesse momento que lembrança de Isabella voltou a minha mente. O reencontro com Alice perto da pensão havia feito com que a minha mente se esquecesse de tudo e focasse apenas nos olhos verdes da minha irmã.

- Eu quero lhe apresentar uma pessoa. - Falei todo animado, enquanto virava em direção ao meu carro.

Ele estava vazio. Olhei para os lados e não encontrei nenhum sinal de Isabella.

- É a tal menina? - Alice gritou.

- Bom, era.. - Eu levei a mão aos cabelos e os baguncei um pouco. - Ela provavelmente entrou.

- Vamos, vamos! - Alice deu pulinhos de alegria que chamou atenção de todos na rua. Os olhares variavam de inveja a admiração.

- Acho melhor deixar para outro dia. - Senti o medo crescendo em meu peito. O medo da verdade e a vergonha da minha realidade. Não queria que a minha família descobrisse até que ponto eu havia chegado.

Eu queria continuar interpretando o papel de homem feliz.

- Ah. - Ela fez um biquinho fofo que costumava fazer desde menina quando nossos pais ou até mesmo eu e Emmett a negávamos alguma coisa. - Pelo menos pense no convite que lhe fiz.

O sorriso largo voltou a abri-se nos lábios dela.

- Vou pensar. - Sabia que aquilo não passava de uma mentira e que se Isabella estivesse ali provavelmente ralharia comigo, porém não resisti.

- Pense com carinho, fedelho. - Ela me deu um outro abraço apertado e eu suguei o seu cheiro com força.

Lembrava-me o cheiro de casa. Um cheiro que antigamente vivia impregnado nas minhas roupas também.

- Foi bom revê-la. - Sussurrei bem baixinho.

- Obrigada por isso. - Ela falou no mesmo tom.

Ao que pareceram segundos depois ela estava entrando em seu _Porsche_ amarelo e chamativo e saia arrancando pneu a uma velocidade incrível. Eu permaneci parado, completamente confuso por conta dos minutos passados.

Uma vontade absurda de conversar com Isabella invadiu o meu corpo e eu me peguei praticamente correndo em direção ao nosso quarto na pensão.

Diminui os passos quando a minha mente perdeu-se em memórias. Perdeu-se no calor que saia do corpo de Isabella na noite passada. Perdeu-se nos sussurros que lhe escaparam pela boca enquanto dormia.

Quando percebi já estava quase parado. O meu caminhar era tão devagar quanto a sua respiração que batia em meu pescoço. Quanto suas caricias lentas e sedutoras em minha barriga nua.

Parei em frente à porta e apoiei a minha cabeça na madeira fria.

A lembrança era tão viva que ainda me fazia arfar e sorrir como um idiota. Eu estava preocupado e temeroso. Ela descansava em meus braços, suando muito, porém calma e serena.

Sua expressão era tranqüila e a sua respiração batia sobre meu pescoço fazendo com que milhares de arrepios percorressem o meu corpo. Suas mãos por reflexo tocavam o meu abdômen, deixando-me anestesiado.

De repente um som escapou de seus lábios, fazendo com que eu pensasse que ela tinha acordado e estava reclamando de algo. Logo fiquei preocupado, achando que algo mais estava acontecendo.

Porém ela permanecia de olhos fechados e tão imóvel e inconsciente como antes.

- _Edward.._ - Se eu não tivesse visto a boca dela mover-se tão sensualmente bem em frente aos meus olhos eu não acreditaria que havia sido ela quem tinha sussurrado.

O meu coração começou a pular em meu peito, deixando-me arfante e sem reação.

Seus lábios abriram-se mais uma vez e depois de um longo suspiro ela murmurou o meu nome novamente.

Senti que poderia explodir de tanta felicidade. Eu estava certo! Ela me desejava tanto quanto eu a desejava. Não era uma imaginação fértil ou uma conclusão de um bêbado. A prova estava bem ali na minha frente.

Voltei ao presente e encarei a madeira na minha frente ainda sorridente. Sem olhar toquei na maçaneta e a abri. Rosalie estava deitada na cama dela, com um livrinho nas mãos, escrevendo alguma coisa.

Olhei ao redor e não encontrei nenhum sinal de Bella.

- Ela saiu. Disse que precisava resolver uns problemas e disse que você está de folga esse resto de tarde. - Eu estava indo abrir a boca quando ela falou. Parecia que havia lido os meus pensamentos.

- Certo. - Murmurei meio perdido. Caminhei até a cama de Bella e me joguei pesadamente.

Rosalie continuou em silêncio e depois pegou o violão e começou a tocar habilmente. Ela conseguia ser melhor do que Isabella o que eu achava que seria impossível.

Fiquei perdido em sua melodia, pensando em todos os acontecimentos recentes. O sorriso não conseguia sair de meus lábios.

- Por que está sorrindo a toa? - Rosalie perguntou em meio a melodia.

- Estou feliz apenas. - Dei os ombros.

Ela soltou um risinho e abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Você e Bella devem ter aproveitado o isolamento. - Nunca achei que a voz de ninguém podia soar tão erótica como a de Emmett.

Eles realmente eram perfeitos um para o outro.

- Você sabe que não estamos juntos, Rose. - Revirei os olhos e joguei uma almofada nela.

- É, eu sei.. mas eu gosto de ver esse rostinho de anjo corado. - Ela abriu um sorriso ainda maior e a melodia ficou mais rápida e animada.

- Você é igual ao meu irmão. Adora ver a vergonha alheia. Quanto pior para a pessoa.. melhor pra você. - Fechei os olhos e relaxei. O cheiro de Isabella invadia o meu nariz com força total.

Senti falta de alguma coisa, mas preferi deixar isso de lado.

Era tão bom estar em um lugar onde ela dormira quase todos os dias. Era quase como estar cheirando o cabelo dela naquele exato momento.

Servia como uma boa ilusão de estar tão próximo a ela.

- Com certeza. - A melodia foi ficando mais calma e suave. - Você não tem idéia de quanta vergonha fiz Bella passar.

- E você não tem idéia de quanta vergonha Emmett me fez passar. - Eu soltei um longo suspiro e Rosalie riu.

- Eu tenho sim. - Ela estava com um tom maldoso.

Eu abri os olhos e soltei um longo suspiro.

- Ah, ele te contou, então? - Tentei disfarçar o embaraço.

- Sim. - Ela soltou uma gargalhada histérica. - Você é patético, _Stephen._

Algo estalou em minha mente e me fez congelar. Sentei na cama e a encarei com curiosidade.

Será que estava ficando louco?

- Do que me chamou? - Perguntei.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e fez uma cara de dissimulada.

- De Edward, não ouviu? - Ela tinha uma expressão sapeca como se estivesse aprontando. Naquele momento eu tive a certeza de que ela mentira pra mim.

- Sei. - Não insisti muito no assunto, apenas coloquei-me a refletir.

Ela havia me chamado de Stephen. E eu conhecia esse nome de algum lugar. A minha mente começou a trabalhar freneticamente, vasculhando as minhas memórias, tentando entender a familiarização com aquele nome.

Rosalie dedilhou por alguns instantes uma melodia conhecida por mim. A melodia que Isabella veio cantarolando por toda a trilha e que era a mesma melodia que eu amara e odiara há alguns dias atrás.

Eu fiquei sem reação. Em choque.

Rosalie definitivamente havia me chamado de Stephen o que queria dizer que aquela música fora escrita para mim. Só para mim.

A felicidade cresceu ainda mais em meu peito e eu senti vontade de sair correndo e gritando. Tentei me lembrar daquela letra e das palavras que ela usava, porém apenas alguns pedaços desconexos invadiam a minha cabeça.

Deixei de prestar atenção em tudo ao meu redor. Eu me afoguei em meu próprio contentamento. Várias imagens começaram a percorrer a minha mente, deixando-me com um leve estremecimento.

Aos poucos fui me desligando totalmente. As palavras de minha irmã voltaram a minha mente deixando-me trêmulo e um pouco assustado. Tentei esnobá-las, assim como tentei esnobar a mentira que havia lhe contado.

Eu nunca mentira para Alice.

Entrei em sonhos estranhos e perturbados. Minha irmã dançava em volta de mim, enquanto Bella cantava para um cara chamando Steven e não Stephen.

Tudo rodava e eu sentia uma forte dor de cabeça. Apesar de ter consciência que aquilo era um sonho, não deixava de me irritar e me enciumar. Tudo era muito confuso e colorido. Minha vista doía.

Lembrei de ter abandonado Bella no carro e o meu coração se apertou com isso. Lembrei dela sussurrando o meu nome. Lembrei de como os seus lábios eram macios sob os meus. Lembrei de como o seu corpo era bonito e sensual.

Soltei um suspiro no sonho e apaguei completamente. Tudo era preto. E só havia a voz dela de fundo..

Eu definitivamente estava ficando maluco.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Isabella Swan_

Olhei mais uma vez para Jake. Ele deu uma ganida para mim e lambeu os meus dedos carinhosamente. Eu tive uma estranha vontade de chorar.

Peguei-o em meu colo e voltei no tempo. O meu peito ainda ardia, porém em menos intensidade. Era suportável, mas não deixava de ser intenso. Não sabia porque estava tendo reações tão estranhas.

Quando fechei os olhos eu conseguia ver novamente a fada e Edward se abraçando e se amando sem vergonha na calçada. Eu conseguia quase apalpar a felicidade que saia pelos poros deles.

Com os olhos ainda fechado aumentei o volume do carro. Faltou só eu tapar os ouvidos e começar a cantarolar para a cena ficar mais infantil ainda. Abracei o meu próprio joelho e comecei a me mexer de trás para frente.

Percebi que o ar faltou em meus pulmões e fiquei desesperada. Abri os olhos e os fitei mais uma vez. Eu era uma masoquista maluca.

Meu corpo finalmente começou a se mostrar um aliado e então começou a agir por contra própria sem me prejudicar. Eu abri a porta do carro lentamente e depois o tranquei. Não lembro se fui correndo ou andando.

Quando dei por mim já estava passando pelo hall da pensão, asfixiada.

Entrei no quarto dando um susto em Rosalie. Ela deu um pulo e jogou o caderninho de suas composições pro ar. Jake começou a latir e fazer festa para mim, porém eu o esnobei.

Coloquei a mão no peito e escorreguei com as costas na madeira da porta até chegar no chão.

" Bella?" Rosalie perguntou. "Bella?!"

" Ele não tinha esse direito!" Eu gritei. "Não, não, não! Definitivamente não!"

Todo o meu nervoso estava sendo exposto através da raiva. Eu sentia que estava em combustão. Que poderia explodir ali mesmo.

"Quem? O quê?" Rosalie aproximou-se de mim. Estava com o cenho franzido e tinha a ruga de preocupação saltada bem no meio de sua testa.

"Edward Cullen!" Berrei. "Como ele ousou mentir para mim? Você sabe que eu odeio mentiras! Odeio, odeio, odeio! Abomino!"

Rose passou a mão em minha testa.

"Acalme-se, meu bem e me conte o que aconteceu". Ela estava com a voz serena.

Eu meio a minha raiva e cegueira eu levantei e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro com Jake em meu encalço.

"Ele simplesmente mentiu, Rose. Eu sempre perguntava: Edward, como é a sua vida amorosa? Você tem namorada? E ele sempre dizia um sonoro não. _Sempre!_"

Rosalie foi sentar-se em sua cama. Percebi que ela estava séria e pensativa. Colocou a mão no queixo e começou a me fitar intensamente como se quisesse ler a minha alma.

"E agora ele está lá dançando com a fada! Dissimulado! Mentiroso!". Minha voz estava lotada de raiva.

" Fada?". Rosalie mordeu o lábio. "Do que você está falando, meu bem?"

"Edward tem uma namorada secreta!". Falei aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo". E ele parecia tão feliz.

" Bella, minha querida.. esse não era o seu objetivo?". Ela me puxou com força e me obrigou a sentar ao seu lado e me encarar bem nos olhos. " Você não resolveu ajudá-lo porque o achava muito sozinho e infeliz? Você devia ficar satisfeita com isso e não revoltada! O que é uma mentirinha perto do grande sucesso da sua tão importante Missão?"

As palavras faltaram a minha boca. O meu coração apertou-se. Eu me senti como uma pessoa suja e mesquinha. Considerei-me a pessoa mais egoísta do mundo inteiro. Até Hitler era melhor do que eu!

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Rosalie cantarolou em meu ouvido. " Parece que tem alguém com ciúmes".

Corei absurdamente e escondi o meu rosto.

"Eu apenas odeio mentiras. Na hora senti vontade de esganá-lo!".

Ela sabia que eu mentia. Estava escrito em minha testa com uma cor néon.

"Era natural que isso acontecesse, meu bem. Não perca a cabeça". Ela sussurrou, passando a mão em minhas madeixas castanhas.

"Eu preciso sair. Eu preciso colocar a minha cabeça no lugar". Foi a primeira vez que dirigi a minha atenção a Jake. Ele me olhava com os olhos lotados em lágrimas. "Se ele voltar, diga que saí. Diga qualquer coisa. Eu não me importo".

Peguei meu cachorro no colo e saí sem nem mesmo olhar para trás. Só consegui escutar o sussurro de Rosalie dizendo "Ela definitivamente se importa".

Não liguei que havia ficado óbvio, apenas corri. Corri com o meu cachorro para longe de Edward e da fada. Para longe da minha consciência e do meu ciúme. Fui parar no asilo junto com o meu protetor. Ele havia acariciado os meus cabelos e me mimado até que eu ficasse mais tranqüila.

Ele ouviu todas as minhas lamurias desconexas junto com Jake, meu fiel amigo. Depois teve que sair para cuidar de suas senhorinhas, deixando-me sozinha.

Agora eu estava sentada na varanda do asilo agarrando os meus próprios joelhos, tentando evitar qualquer pensamento relacionado ao Doutor que eu tive a brilhante idéia de ajudar.

- Me explique o que está acontecendo comigo, Jake. - Choraminguei.

Ele latiu e me deu outra lambidinha.

- Eu estou sendo ridícula, eu sei. Ridícula e covarde! - Parecia uma louca conversando comigo mesma.

Jake latiu de novo. Era como se realmente dialogássemos.

- Eu vou, meu amor. Eu sei que prometi e, portanto esquecerei esse momento de loucura e simplesmente agirei de acordo com a minha personalidade. - Passei a mão no pelo sedoso dele. - Foi apenas um momento de confusão. Apenas isso!

Senhor Esteves apareceu e abriu um sorriso para mim.

- Bella! - Ele falou todo animado. - Como se sente?

- Melhor. - Abri um sorriso. - Foi um surto de ansiedade e confusão.

- Todos passam por um desse. - Ele passou a mão em meu rosto. - Vai dormir aqui?

- Oh, não! - Olhei para o céu e percebi que já escurecia. - Preciso ir! Passou tão rápido!

- Tempo voa, minha querida! Voa! - Ele falou todo animado.

- Obrigada por tudo. - Abracei-lhe e dei um beijo em cada uma das bochechas caídas. - Você foi sensacional.

- Apareça sempre, Bella! - Ele pediu enquanto me levava até a porta.

Saí pelo portão e com Jake me seguindo fui voltando para a pensão. O caminho era longo e me deu tempo suficiente para refletir. Revivi mentalmente todo o meu dia e a cada momento a minha dor interna diminuía.

Edward havia pedido que eu fosse eu mesma, porém naquele momento eu agia como uma completa estranha.

Onde estava a Bella de sempre? Onde estava o sorriso rotineiro e a leveza? Onde? Onde?

Eu tinha que aprender a controlar o ciúme que nascia dentro de mim. Isso seria só mais um obstáculo naquela Missão. E eu o ultrapassaria sem deixar me abater e sem me preocupar. Era preciso. Era o meu _trabalho._

Lembrei do cuidado que Edward havia tido comigo na noite passada e um sorriso terno brotou em meus lábios. Por mais que eu não esquecesse da fada, a significância daquilo foi se diminuindo e se perdendo.

Naquelas duas semanas Edward era _meu_. Não dela.

Depois daquilo eu pouco me importava com o que aconteceria só lhe desejava felicidade. Eu iria embora e continuaria a minha vida. Todo o apego simplesmente evaporaria, sumindo assim toda a possessividade estranha que se apoderava do meu copo.

Eu tinha duas semanas. Duas semanas para chamá-lo como meu. Para ter o tempo dele e os pensamentos dele dirigidos _exclusivamente_ a mim.

O meu sorriso alargou-se e eu consegui finalmente respirar com tranqüilidade.

O longo caminho até a pensão passou em um piscar de olhos. Entrei pela porta e acenei para Jean. Ela me fitou intensamente e depois fez um movimento com a cabeça. Aquela mulher era tão estranha e especial que me fazia teme-la.

Parecia conhecer muito a vida e as pessoas, e muitas vezes lançava uns olhares preocupados em minha direção.

Parei na frente da porta do meu quarto. Olhei para baixo e encontrei os olhos de Jake. Ele fez um aceno com a cabecinha para me dar forças para continuar. Depois de um longo suspiro levei a mão até a maçaneta e a girei com uma lentidão desnecessária e mórbida.

Apenas encontrei o silêncio dentro do quarto.

Olhei para os lados e encarei Edward. Ele ressonava tranquilamente na minha cama. Suas mãos abraçavam o meu travesseiro e as suas pernas estavam enroladas em minha coberta. Sua expressão era de conforto e serenidade.

Não pude evitar ronronar.

Naquele momento ele era claramente meu. E de mais ninguém.

Com um sorriso de satisfação eu fui até a cômoda e peguei o meu caderninho com as minhas músicas. Enquanto a folheava fui em direção a cama de Rosalie, sentando-me em uma posição confortável.

Dei uma olhada em todas as minhas letras inacabadas. Levantei o olhar e encarei Edward mais uma vez. Uma repentina onda de inspiração passou pelo meu corpo, me fazendo agarrar o lápis que provavelmente Rosalie havia deixado cair e abrir em uma página em branco.

As palavras fluíam de minha mão com uma facilidade incrível. Muitas eram desconexas e me faziam rir.

Entrei em um mundo onde as rimas e as palavras eram as únicas coisas que importavam. Coloquei no papel uma sinceridade incrível que chegava até mesmo a me envergonhar.

Depois de certo tempo percebi que estava sendo observada. Corei suavemente e dei graças a Deus por estar um pouco escuro.

- O que é isso? - A voz de Edward entrou em meus ouvidos causando-me um arrepio gostoso e não susto.

- Isso o que? - Perguntei sem tirar os olhos do papel.

- O que está escrevendo? - Ele estava rouco e falando baixo. Aquilo foi o suficiente para me fazer suspirar.

Maldito desejo.

- Esse é o meu caderno de músicas. - Levantei meus olhos e fitei a sua expressão. Ele abriu um largo sorriso.

- Posso ver? - Fez uma carinha fofa.

Por mais que eu achasse impossível resistir, eu simplesmente não poderia deixá-lo ler as últimas frases que escrevera.

Era pessoal demais. _Intimo_ demais.

- Não. - Sorri ao ver a cara de desapontamento. - Não agora. Para tudo se há um tempo.

Espreguicei-me como uma gata e joguei o caderninho ao meu lado. Ele me fitava atentamente. Levantei-me e fui andando em direção a minha cama. Seus olhos acompanhavam cada mínimo movimento de meu corpo.

O desejo estava explicito em suas íris verdes.

- Vai pra lá. - Dei um tapa em sua perna e fui em enfiando no pequeno espaço de cama que sobrara.

Ele deu um risinho e obedeceu ao meu comando.

Estávamos com as laterais dos corpos coladas.

- Há quanto tempo está aqui? - Ele perguntou me fitando.

- Não muito. Você estava dormindo de um jeito tão fofo que eu não consegui te acordar. - Abri um sorrisinho envergonhado. - Como é bom deitar!

Levantei os braços e me espreguicei mais uma vez. Ele riu baixinho. O seu cheiro invadiu as minhas narinas abruptamente e as minhas mãos começaram a formigar para tocá-lo.

- Você sumiu. - Ele parecia curioso e não preocupado. Engoli um seco e senti o meu coração começando a bater mais forte.

- Fui dar uma volta com Jake. - Não era mentira. Eu não mentiria mais para ele. Era a verdade, porém sem nenhuma explicação ou especificação.

- Uma longa volta. - Ele zombou.

- Exatamente. - Sorri meio sem graça.

Decidi que não queria comentar sobre a _fada_, então fechei os meus olhos por um instante e soltei um suspiro. Não havia notado o quanto estava cansada.

- Hoje é o seu dia de folga, Doutor. - Falei com a voz mole.

- Não vamos fazer nada?

- Eu não tenho nada planejado. - Dei os ombros. Senti que ele ficou um pouco inquieto ao meu lado e então me virei e o fitei. - O que foi?

- Eu tenho uma coisa em mente.. - Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e hesitou.

- O que é?

- É meio que uma surpresa. - O rosto dele ficou levemente rosado e ainda mais irresistível. - Você topa?

- Com uma condição: Nada de lugares caros. - Dei-lhe um olhar autoritário.

- Fechado. - Falou com um sorriso satisfeito.

A curiosidade cresceu em meu peito e eu encarei intensamente os olhos verdes. Talvez conseguisse retirar algo dele dessa forma.

- O que foi? - Ele perguntou meio constrangido.

Eu dei um risinho.

- Estou tentando fazer telepatia. - Coloquei a mão nas minhas têmporas e fechei os olhos.

Foi a vez de ele rir.

- E por que quer fazer telepatia? Basta me perguntar, Sargenta.

Eu gostei daquela fala. Meu coração pareceu ficar mais calmo e eu senti meus membros se derretendo..

- Onde vamos? - Decidi ser direta.

- Não vou contar. - Ele fez bico de criança quando esta fazendo birra.

- Por quê? - Resolvi usar dos mesmos artifícios baixos dele. Minha caretinha era infalível.

- Estou brincando de ser você. - Ele abriu um sorriso maldoso e riu da minha expressão chocada.

- _Ouch_! - Coloquei a mão no coração. - Que facada.

Ele riu mais ainda.

- O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro, queridinha. - Seu tom era provocante e febril, o que me deixava louca.

- Não se esqueça de quem está no comando aqui, queridinho, sou eu. Trate-me bem senão sofrerá as conseqüências. - Improvisei uma risada maléfica bem fajuta que desencadeou em gargalhadas nossas.

O clima estava tão bom e amistoso que me fazia desejar que fosse eterno. Tê-lo ao meu lado havia se tornado um vicio e uma necessidade. Não conseguia imaginar meus dias sem ter a sua presença irritante, provocadora e encantadora.

Ele olhou para o seu relógio e falou um palavrão.

- Estamos atrasados! - Murmurou levantando-se. Grunhi bem baixinho com a distância. - Sairemos daqui quinze minutos, Bella. Nade de atraso!

- Certo, certo. - Revirei os olhos. - Qual é o traje?

- Eu escolho! - Ele tinha um sorriso maldoso e vingativo. Aproximou-se de mim e me puxou para cima, obrigando-me a levantar. - Agora vá pro banho, menina.

Começou a me empurrar em direção ao banheiro. Eu me deixei levar sem reclamar.

Tomei um banho rápido, mergulhada na curiosidade, ouvindo o meu coração palpitar com velocidade em meu peito. Ainda tinha a ansiedade de querer conversar, o que fez com que o meu desespero e rapidez aumentassem.

Foi o famoso banho de gato.

Saí do banheiro às pressas, encontrando apenas uma roupa estendida na minha cama. Era apenas uma jeans e uma camiseta simples o que me deixou um pouco mais aliviada. Pensei que Edward exageraria tentando me vestir da maneira que ele gostava.

Antes de deixar o quarto eu lancei um olhar de desculpas para Jake. Ele latiu, porém parecia feliz porque naquele momento eu não estava mais triste e cabisbaixa. Lancei-lhe um beijinho e depois fechei a porta.

Edward estava me esperando na recepção conversando animadamente com Jean. Era engraçado como nesse momento ele parecia totalmente diferente do homem que eu havia resgatado do hospital.

Com um sorriso de orgulho eu me aproximei de seu corpo e toquei em seu braço para lhe informar a minha presença.

- Olá. - Falei animada.

Percebi que o olhar de Jean prendeu-se intensamente em mim. Senti que iria corar, portanto desviei o olhar e me focalizei em Edward.

- Bem na hora. - Ele estendeu o braço para mim e eu o enlacei com o meu.

Com um aceno constrangido à senhorinha que ainda me fitava, nós saímos na pensão em direção ao Volvo.

Edward permaneceu calado e dessa vez foi ele quem ligou o som. Cantarolava distraidamente deixando-me raivosa e cada vez mais curiosa. Algumas vezes lançava uns olhares rápidos para mim e depois exibia um sorriso torto.

Decidi que encará-lo não faria nenhuma diferença, apenas traria a minha cabeça algumas idéias indecentes, portanto apoiei a minha cabeça no vidro, observando a paisagem.

De longe observei uma roda gigante e eu já ia comentar a ironia que era vê-la, quando me virei e me deparei com o olhar maroto de Edward. Estava tudo tão claro e óbvio em sua expressão que ninguém precisou falar nada.

Senti a minha boca despencando e uma raiva crescendo no meu peito.

Não falei nada e nem me deixei explodir até que estivéssemos estacionados devidamente em frente ao Parque. Lancei-lhe um olhar intenso que mostrava o que eu estava sentindo.

- Não acredito nisso. - Soltei um longo suspiro. - Eu disse que odiava esse lugar.

Edward soltou um risinho e aproximou-se de mim, pegando a minha mão entre as suas.

- Temos que superar os medos do passado, Bella. Não foi você mesma que me disse isso? - O sorriso de zombaria e ironia em seus lábios me fez soltar um bufo.

- Você é um idiota. - Sussurrei brava.

Ele beijou a minha mão com carinho.

- Você me ajudou no pedalinho e agora essa é a minha vez de ajudá-la. - Ele olhou nos meus olhos. - Deixe-me ajudá-la pelo menos nisso, Bella.

Não tinha como resistir. Era humanamente impossível.

Simplesmente assenti meio abobalhada, sentindo que poderia estar babando ou simplesmente estar em alfa.

De repente as mãos dele soltaram as minhas e ele desceu do carro. Eu demorei alguns instantes a mais para assimilar essa informação e então demorei mais um pouco para lhe alcançar.

Olhei ao meu redor e vi várias crianças e seus pais andando animadamente em direção ao Parque. Engoli um seco e então comecei a caminhar.

- Você esta meio verde. - Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu lhe lancei um olhar azedo.

- Se eu vomitar, não reclame. - Dei os ombros e olhei para frente.

- Tenha só um pouquinho de confiança em mim, vai. - Ele puxou-me para seus braços e fez um cafuné. - Você acha que deixaria alguma coisa grave acontecer com você?

Revirei os olhos e exibi o primeiro sorriso.

- Assim está melhor. - Ele falava comigo como se falasse com uma criancinha birrenta.

- Como teve essa idéia fantástica? - Fiz uma caretinha e ele riu.

- Eu já tinha ouvido falar há algumas semanas que ia estreiar um Parque de Diversões novo aqui, e então ontem o nosso assunto fez com que isso voltasse a minha memória.

Entramos em uma fila onde todos nos lançavam olhares profundos. Algumas pessoas se cutucavam e nos apontavam como se fossemos a maior atração turística. Ouvi umas mulheres sussurrando com inveja que o amor era lindo nessa fase.

_Amor_. Tive que segurar uma gargalhada.

Só para provocá-las eu passei meu braço ao redor do pescoço de Edward e lhe lancei um olhar intenso. Ele fez uma cara de interrogação e eu indiquei com a cabeça para as mulheres.

Ele riu baixinho e me enlaçou pela cintura.

- Elas estão lançando olhares assassinos para você. - Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Senti um arrepio subindo pela minha espinha e fechei os olhos por um instante. Alguma coisa dizia que aquela noite prometia e que eu passaria por muitas emoções nela.

Devia ser o meu sexto sentido estúpido.

- Elas estão com inveja porque você está com o cara mais gostoso do pedaço. - Ele falou novamente, fazendo com que eu não conseguisse reprimir a gargalhada.

- O mais modesto também. - Dei um tapinha no braço dele e me afastei para falar com a vendedora de ingressos.

Edward impediu que eu os pagasse e ainda me lançou um olhar feio quando eu insisti. Depois de eu liberar que ele pagasse e lançar um olhar de superioridade para as velhas ciumentas, nós entramos oficialmente no Parque.

O clima do lugar era de alegria e festa. As criancinhas corriam de um lugar pro outro. Os casais andavam abraçados ou então iam para o cisne romântico no lago. Os pais ficavam descabelados de nervoso com os filhos.

- Você parece surpresa. - Edward cortou meus devaneios.

- Não era bem assim da última vez. - Fechei os olhos e deixei com que ele me guiasse um pouco.

- Como era?

- Ao mesmo tempo em que eu estava excitada com a novidade, eu também estava amedrontada. Ainda mais depois que eu vi aquela torre gigante com pessoas despencando. - Engoli um seco e abri os olhos encontrando um par de íris verdes me encarando.

Ele sorria.

- Que tal um hot dog? Isso não te daria medo, certo? - Ele indicava ao vender que estava próximo a nós.

- Você prefere que eu vomite o que em você? Hot dog, pipoca, algodão-doce ou hambúrguer? - Minha barriga roncou.

- Você está ficando um pouco gordinha, Bella. Só uma água seria ótimo. - Ele estava sério e então de repente um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, fazendo-me rir.

- Hot dog. - Eu fui andando em direção ao moço. - Seria mais nojento, ou seja, mais divertido. Imagine você todo coberto com os restos da salsicha.

Ele fez uma careta de nojo e eu soltei uma gargalhada.

- Perdi a fome. - Ele comentou enojado.

Pedimos o nosso lanche e comemos enquanto dávamos a primeira volta em torno do Parque. Toda hora que passávamos por algum brinquedo muito radical, eu sentia o meu corpo todo estremecer e então Edward passava os braços em volta dos meus ombros para me confortar.

Acabamos parando e jogando alguns jogos em umas barraquinhas e Edward por muito pouco não conseguiu ganhar um urso grande e lindo que Jake adoraria estraçalhar. Aos poucos fui ficando mais relaxada e fui até mesmo esquecendo a minha paranóia.

Agora estava com um algodão-doce na mão, observando as criancinhas correndo em volta de nós e pulando. A música era alta e contagiante.

- Agora chegou a melhor parte. - Edward tinha um sorriso diabólico nos labios.

- E qual seria? - Observei a sua expressão por mais alguns instantes. - A que eu vomito?

- A sua prova de fogo. - Ele pegou um de meus braços e foi me puxando até uma fila. Eu estava meio confusa e a principio não percebi para qual brinquedo ela era.

- Não! - Eu gritei ao olhar para cima. A roda gigante rodava com todo o seu brilho e o seu _perigo_. - Não! Não! Não! Você não vai me fazer andar nesse treco mortal!

- Bella.. você prometeu. - Ele falou com a voz baixa, tentando tirar a atenção que eu estava chamando com o meu escândalo.

- Não! Eu não vou! - Eu joguei o palito do algodão-doce no chão e cruzei os braços no peito. - Não sairei daqui!

Ele fez uma carinha fofa, mas dessa vez eu não caí. Aquilo era morte na certa! Sem dúvidas e sem chance de sobrevivência.

Onde as pessoas estavam com a cabeça de deixarem seus filinhos entrarem?

De repente eu senti braços me agarrando pela cintura. Edward me pegou sem hesitação e me jogou em seus ombros. Comecei a gritar e me debater, enquanto nós nos aproximávamos cada vez mais do brinquedo.

- Não liguem para ela. É maluca. - Ele falava tranquilamente como se comentasse do tempo.

- Me coloque no chão! Edward Cullen! - Eu gritava me debatendo.

Ele não me escutou e quando chegou a nossa vez, simplesmente subiu naquela plataforma e foi andando em direção a cabinezinha da morte. Eu fechei os olhos e senti o desespero me abatendo.

- Por favor, Edward. - Implorei em um fio de voz. - Eu não quero ir.

Ele tirou-me de seu ombro e me colocou-me seus braços, entrando comigo daquela forma e sentando-me banco de metal sem me soltar. A falta de ar chegou com força total e eu achei que iria desmaiar.

- Eu preciso sair. - Sussurrei com a mão no peito.

- Respire. - Ele pediu em meu ouvido. - Feche os olhos

Eu o obedeci instantaneamente. Puxava o ar com força e apertava meus olhos como se a minha vida dependesse daquilo. De repente um solavanco fez com que eu gritasse que nem uma desesperada e me agarrasse ao braço dele.

Consegui ouvir as risadas vindo da fila, mas as esnobei.

- Eu estou aqui, Bella. - Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. - Não se preocupe.

Por mais que o medo dominasse o meu sistema as palavras dele tiveram um efeito torpor em mim e fizeram-me ficar um pouco perdida. Senti um braço dele me envolvendo pela cintura e me acariciando.

Outro solavanco e outro grito.

- Eu vou morrer! - Berrei.

Ele riu baixinho e beijou o meu ombro.

- Eu não vou deixar nada lhe acontecer, Bella. - Sussurrou. - Acalme-se.

Mais solavancos se sucederam e a cada um deles eu entrava em desespero, tendo que ser acalmada pelas palavras confortadoras de Edward. Ele foi percebendo que suas mãos me tocando deixavam-me mais tranqüila, portanto começou a me acariciar delicadamente.

Eu estava apoiada em seu peito, sentindo o seu coração, enquanto sua mão fazia círculos nas minhas costas.

- Abra os olhos. - Ele falou em meu ouvido. - Eu prometo que você vai gostar.

Eu confiava nele. Sabia que se ele me mandasse pular, eu pularia, portanto não hesitei e os abri. Não estava preparada para a vista, portanto senti uma tontura me abater e suguei o ar com força.

Fechei novamente os olhos por poucos instantes, enquanto me acalmava. Edward agora beijava desde o meu ombro até a base do meu pescoço. Seu cheiro estava muito próximo e era melhor do que qualquer anestesiante.

Encarei então com firmeza a vista. Ela era realmente bonita e encantadora. Tentei não olhar para baixo, pois estávamos na parte mais alta da roda. Surpreendi-me com o fato de não estar com muito medo e de me fascinar.

Era possível ver uma grande parte da cidade. Conseguia enxergar o Parque que eu e Edward já havíamos ido duas vezes com aquele lago grande e belo no meio.

Arfei.

- É bonito, não é? - Ele perguntou com os lábios colados em meu lóbulo da orelha.

- Muito. - Falei em resposta, ainda encantada demais.

Não sabia se era em decorrência das caricias ou da vista.

- Agora pode brigar comigo por ter te obrigado a ver essa paisagem _horrível_. - Ele soltou um risinho e depositou mais um beijo carinhoso.

Meu coração começou a bombear muito rápido no meu peito, enquanto a satisfação preenchia o meu coração.

Ele era tão _meu_ naquele momento.

- Obrigada, Edward. - Mal havia terminado de falar quando veio outro solavanco, seguido de outro grito.

Aconcheguei-me novamente nos braços dele e fechei os olhos. Ele riu baixinho e me aninhou, sussurrando as palavras mais doces e tratando-me como nenhum outro homem havia tratado.

Eu estava derretendo. Senti que poderia cair facilmente daquela cabinezinha.

Quando eu ia abrir a boca para comentar alguma coisa eu ouvi a voz de uma homem nos informando que havia acabado. Abri meus olhos e andei trêmula, com a ajuda de Edward para fora da cabine.

Quando pisei na plataforma todos começaram a bater palmas.

Eu senti o meu rosto corando e escondi-o no peito de Edward que batia palmas junto e dava uma gargalhada ao mesmo tempo.

Ele foi me guiando pela multidão. Não tinha ainda a coragem necessária para mostrar o meu rosto. Eu estava vermelha como um pimentão. Aquela sensação de andar com ele daquele jeito era boa. Eu me sentia segura e tranqüila.

- Não foi tão ruim assim. - Comentei mais ou menos um minuto depois. - Eu não vomitei e nem tive um ataque cardíaco.

Edward riu e fez um cafuné na minha cabeça.

- Você foi corajosa, mas teve momentos que eu realmente achei que teria um treco.

Dei um tapinha no braço dele e me desvencilhei, andando um pouco mais a frente.

- Eu sou forte. Estava fazendo só um tipinho de donzela em perigo, sabe? - Fiz uma pose colocando a mão na testa.

- Ah, sim. Queria chamar a atenção do Príncipe, né? - O sorriso torto e maroto estava estampado nos lábios dele.

- Claro, claro. Não reparou no homem que estava sentado na cabinezinha em cima da nossa? Era um _deus_. - Fiz cara de safada e depois soltei uma gargalhada.

- Que feio, Isabella Swan. Mentindo para mim. - Ele fez um barulho com a boca em sinal de negação. - Como você enxergou esse homem aí se ficou grudada em mim e de olho fechado o tempo todo?

Adorava quando nós começávamos a nos provocar e brincar. O clima ficava ameno e fazia-nos esquecer de que aquilo era uma Missão e não um encontro.

- Fala sério, Edward! Você não lembra quando eu comentei da vista? De qual vista você achava que eu tava falando? - Fiz uma caretinha e depois nós dois explodimos em risadas.

- Certo. Já que todo aquele medo era encenação.. eu tenho uma idéia. - Vi a malicia ali nas palavras de Edward, o que me forçou a engolir um seco.

- Diga a sua idéia, queridinho. - Falei em um tom de desafio.

- Não sou um homem de palavras e sim de ações. - O sorriso dele aumentou. Ele pegou-me gentilmente pelo braço e me levou por um caminho. De repente estávamos parados na frente da Montanha Russa.

Minha boca se abriu e eu senti o desespero crescer dentro de mim.

- Que tal? - Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços no peito.

- Eu topo. - Tentei não fazer a cara medrosa e tentei parecer convincente e segura.

- Tem certeza disso? - Ele agora se aproximou um pouco e me encarou profundamente. Devia estar achando o máximo me colocar naquela situação.

Era o medo contra o orgulho.

- Vamos logo. -_ Antes que eu mude de idéia._ Acrescentei mentalmente.

Entramos na fila em silêncio. Sentia os olhos de Edward em mim, porém eu tentava evitá-lo. Ele sabia que eu estava com medo. Ele sabia que eu estava fazendo aquilo por conta do desafio.

E eu sabia que podia desistir se quisesse, e que se fizesse isso ele me entenderia.

_Você consegue.. Você consegue_. Falava para mim mesma.

As pessoas sempre comentam que a fila demora e nunca anda. Para mim o tempo ali passava em um piscar de olhos. Não sei se é porque o quanto mais longe do brinquedo eu me sentia melhor.

Em pouco tempo de espera chegou a nossa vez.

Engolindo um seco e indo caminhando bem lentamente, eu fui até o meu carrinho e sentei ao lado de Edward. Tentei sorrir e mostrar confiança, mas acho que não fui muito bem sucedida, pois ele pegou a minha mão e entrelaçou na dele.

As travas foram fechadas e discretamente eu comecei a testar para ver se a minha estava bem presa. Olhei para ao meu redor e só enxerguei pessoas sorridentes. Nenhuma parecia estar prestes a ter um ataque, como eu achava que estava.

O carrinho começou a andar e logo se inclinou começando a subir com um barulho bem irritante. Fui olhando para baixo e percebi que estávamos ficando mais alto do que eu imaginava.

A minha traquéia se fechou e eu apertei com força a mão de Edward.

- Ok! Você venceu. Eu desisto. Eu não vou conseguir. - Falei rapidamente, enquanto utilizava a minha ultima golfada de ar. - Não quero mais! Quero descer!

- Bella.. agora não tem mais como voltar. - Edward não estava mais com o sorriso brincalhão. Ele devia perceber que o meu desespero era sério.

- Não, não, não. _Tem_ que ter um jeito. - Apertei mais a sua mão.

Já estávamos no meio da subida.

- Bella.. - Edward ia começar a falar, mas eu o impedi.

- Não! - Gritei, agarrando-o. - Me distraia, por favor. Faça com que eu esqueça onde eu estou. Não me deixa morrer aqui, Edward.

Eu estava com a voz manhosa. Edward me lançou um olhar intenso e assentiu para mim. Estávamos no topo. Era o momento da tensão onde o carrinho ficava parado um tempo para você observar a queda que o esperava.

No mesmo instante que eu me senti despencando, os lábios famintos de Edward apossaram-se dos meus, calando assim o grito de desespero que estava na ponta da minha língua.

A boca dele encaixou-se na minha delicadamente e a sua língua pediu passagem que eu cedi no mesmo instante. Foi a primeira vez que senti a sua textura epor conta disso eu esqueci de tudo ao meu redor.

Só existíamos nós dois ali. O beijo era rápido e desesperado, minhas mãos agarravam a nuca dele com força, enquanto as mãos dele eram suaves e carinhosas em meu rosto. A adrenalina circulava em meu sangue, deixando tudo melhor.

Aquele beijo era a única coisa que poderia me salvar da loucura. Era a única coisa que evitaria o meu ataque. Que evitaria o meu desespero.

Eu ansiara tanto por sentir o seu gosto, e agora que ele estava em meus lábios eu tinha a prova de que era muito melhor do que eu imaginara. Era perfeito.

O meu pulmão gritava por ar. A minha cabeça rodava e se concentrava em cada toque entre nossas línguas. Cada carinho que ele fazia em meu rosto. Sentia o vento batendo em mim, mas o esnobava.

Separamos nossas bocas por um instante e o medo me tomou. Fazendo-me gritar e rir ao mesmo tempo. Estávamos com as testas coladas e nossos corpos se chocavam graças aos movimentos bruscos do brinquedo.

E então parou. A montanha russa parou, mas não a minha cabeça. Ela continuava rodando. E rodando. E rodando. E rodando.

Assim que as travas foram soltas eu saí correndo. Conseguia sentir Edward em meu encalço, mas eu queria despistá-lo. Eu não queria que ele me visse naquele estado.

Finalmente alcancei um local mais afastado e escuro onde pude vomitar. A comida foi saindo com ferocidade da minha boca, enquanto eu me segurava para não despencar no chão.

De repente mãos seguraram o meu cabelo e acariciaram o meu rosto. Ele estava lá me apoiando e me ajudando. Quando tudo já estava para fora, eu finalmente pude voltar a respirar.

Sem querer encará-lo me afastei e me apoiei em uma parede próxima.

- Eu beijo tão mal assim? - A voz dele estava brincalhona. Virei o meu rosto e o encarei. Ele tinha um sorriso em seus lábios, mas eu podia ver a preocupação brilhando em suas íris verdes.

- Não. Definitivamente não. - Falei em um sussurro. Corei no mesmo instante que as palavras deixaram os meus lábios.

O sorriso alargou-se nos lábios dele e ele se aproximou bem devagar, temendo que eu fugisse novamente.

- Você está bem? - Suas mãos voaram para o meu rosto e o acariciaram com ternura.

- Já passou. - Abri um sorriso forçado.

- Não saia daqui. - Ele beijou a minha bochecha. - Vou pegar algo para você beber e um chiclete para tirar esse gosto ruim.

Eu assenti e o observei se afastando.

Meu coração ainda pulava velozmente no meu peito. Eu lembrei de como era sentir os seus lábios sob os meus e isso foi o suficiente para me fazer suspirar. Toquei os meus lábios com o meu dedo.

Por que eu queria tanto evitar aquilo? Não tinha como ignorar a atração e o desejo. Eu não conseguiria lutar contra aquilo. Era muito grande. Muito intenso.

Seria errado desperdiçar tanta química.

Antes que eu pudesse ao menos me preparar ele já estava de volta. Entregou-me uma garrafinha de água e várias balas e chicletes.

- Eu estou bem, Edward. - Falei mais tranqüila.

Ele olhou para a garrafa que estava na minha mão e aproximou-se.

- Você está tremendo. - Tocou em minha mão. Seus olhos não desgrudavam dos meus. - A culpa disso tudo é minha. Eu não devia tê-la desafiado a ir. Eu peço as mais sinceras desculpas, Bella.. a minha intenção nunca foi deixá-la nesse estado.

Abri um sorriso.

- Não me peça desculpas. - Tomei um longo gole de água. - Se fosse para ganhar outro beijo daquele.. eu subiria naquela geringonça novamente sem nem pensar duas vezes.

A risada escapou de nossos lábios ao mesmo tempo, assim como os nossos rostos coraram em uma sincronia perfeita.

- Vamos embora. - Ele sussurrou, entrelaçando as nossas mãos e me guiando para a saída. - Já passamos por muitas aventuras e emoções por um dia.

Eu assenti e deixei-me ser levada.

Não sabia aonde aquele caminho nos levaria. Não sabia se esse beijo era só o primeiro de muitos ou um único para ser lembrado para sempre. Mas eu também não estava preocupada, porque sabia que Edward era uma boa pessoa.

Sabia que independente do que acontecesse tudo ficaria bem.

Nesse momento eu tive a vontade imensa de gritar: Ele é meu. _Só_ meu.

_Fim do Capítulo X _

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Demorou, mas chegou! Olá, marujos! Como vão? Mais um capítulo! Viram quem apareceu? TARAM! Nossa amada fadinha! Espero que tenham gostado! E nesse capitulo teve o tão esperado beijo, tchan tchan tchan tchan!

Eu adorei escrevê-lo. No capitulo que vem teremos muito mais surpresas, viu? Eu prometo!

_Agradecimentos especiais: _Nah Beward, Lali Durao , Ana Alice Matos, Nih Valim, Mayara, Carol Venancio , Lud , Glau Evangelista, Anna Luiza , GraziHCullen, Mari Veiga, Jeh Paixão, Ana Krol, Mirian Masen , Babiengelmann , Lali Motoko, MrSouza Cullen e Raquel Cullen.

As reviews de vocês são muito especiais e importantes para mim! É legal ver como tem várias pessoas aqui que também comentam em Punishment e em outras fics, isso representa muito para mim!

Obrigada mesmo! Vocês são minhas fiéis leitoras há quem eu devo tudo!

_Avisinho básico:_ Pretendo terminar as fics até fevereiro. Por que? Terceiro ano é complicado. Não terei tempo para escrever, infelizmente. Mas vamos ver se consigo ficar apenas com um projeto. Às vezes da certo.

O próximo capítulo vira muito em breve, só depende de vocês, viu? Sem medo, cliquem no botãozinho verde da review!

É isso aí! Beijinhos!

E FELIZ ANO NOVOOO!

Ari.


	12. Capítulo XI

**Capitulo XI - Antes tarde do que nunca.**

Missão "Curando o Doutor": Dia 7.

Resultados obtidos: 27

Seu semblante estava tranqüilo. A sua respiração era lenta e compassada. Parecia estar mergulhado nos mais belos e doces sonhos. Minha mão começara a formigar com a vontade de tocá-lo novamente.

Edward dormia em seu saco de dormir bem ao lado de minha cama. Ele não ao menos imaginava que eu o fitava há quase uma hora.

As imagens da noite anterior percorreram a minha mente, deixando-me corada. Lembrei de como era ter seus lábios sob os meus, de como era a textura de sua língua e de seu gosto fantástico.

Como um desejo podia ser tão forte? Tudo nele me atraía. Tudo nele me fazia ter vontade de me aproximar mais.

Edward mexeu-se na cama e murmurou algumas coisas baixinho. Temendo ser pega no flagra eu simplesmente fechei os olhos e fingi estar dormindo. Escutei seus movimentos nas cobertas e seus primeiros grunhidos matinais.

- Bom dia, Jake bobo. - Ele falou bem humorado.

Jake latiu e rosnou, algo que me deu vontade de rir.

A dúvida voltou a rodar em minha mente fazendo com que eu ficasse tonta e me esquecesse do presente: Como eu deveria agir depois daquele beijo? Como será que ele agiria?

Nunca desejei tanto ler mentes como nesse momento.

Fiquei parada, fingindo ressonar, enquanto ele levantava-se e se arrumava. A incerteza e a vergonha impediam-me de agir normalmente. Por que com ele tudo tinha que ser diferente? Por que eu não podia simplesmente agir da mesma forma como sempre agira com os homens?

- Pare de fingir que está dormindo só para não arrumar o quarto, Bella. - A voz dele me fez ter um sobressalto. Instantes depois senti algo batendo na minha cabeça.

- Droga. - Murmurei meio grogue. - Fui descoberta.

Ele riu baixinho. Abri os olhos e o fitei. Estava dobrando algumas roupas e guardando na mala dele. Eu tinha o ângulo perfeito para revidar o ataque da almofada. A agarrei em meus dedos e preparei o meu lançamento mirando bem a cabeça dele.

- Nem pense nisso. - Ele estava com a voz tranqüila. - Você não agüentaria a vingança.

Eu revirei os olhos e fiz uma caretinha.

- Eu agüento tudo, meu bem. - Falei com a voz arrastada e engraçada. Sem nem ao menos hesitar joguei a almofada na cabeça dele.

- Você agüenta tudo? - Ele virou e fez uma cara de bravo. Cruzou a mão no peito e ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. - Ergui o meu queixo.

- Soube que estreou uma nova Montanha Russa aqui perto. Vamos? - A voz dele estava lotada em zombaria e escárnio.

Abri os lábios, estupefata e depois joguei mais uma almofada nele.

- Isso é golpe baixo, Edward Cullen! - Gritei.

- Você que começou atacando pelas costas, Isabella Swan! - Ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

Nós dois caímos na risada.

Ele aproximou-se da minha cama. Jake começou a latir que nem um louco e rosnar. Eu revirei os olhos e lhe dei um beliscão. Meu cachorro já estava começando a me irritar. Por que ele tinha que atrapalhar o que já estava complicado?

Peguei Jake e o tirei do caminho, batendo no meu colchão para Edward. Ele sorriu e sentou ali.

- Dormiu bem? - Perguntou bondosamente. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam.

- Extremamente bem. - Corei ao lembrar de meus sonhos indecentes com ele. - E você?

- Também. - Percebi o seu sorriso bondoso transformando-se em malicioso. Mais uma vez desejei saber o que passava naquela mente.

- Óbvio que você sentiu falta de dormir abraçado comigo, mas pelo visto sobreviveu. - Eu fiz cara de metida e depois mandei um beijinho para ele.

Edward revirou os olhos.

- Você que sentiu falta do meu corpo sarado te abraçando. Tenho certeza que sonhou com isso essa noite. - A voz dele estava rouca e provocadora. Senti o meu rosto corando e tentei ao máximo me controlar.

Eu estava me entregando!

- Sonhar com você? Há-há! Nunca! - Tentei disfarçar ao máximo. Fiz uma cara que demonstrava nojo, porém sabia que ela havia ficado longe de ser convincente.

- Retire o que disse, Isabella Swan! - Edward fez uma careta malvada e se aproximou.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para acelerar o meu coração. Eu estava deitada e ele estava aproximando o seu corpo do meu. Já conseguia sentir a minha respiração começando a se descompassar e o meu corpo reagir.

- É a pura realidade, meu bem. - O tom da minha voz só o fez se aproximar mais e mais.

Ele veio e praticamente deitou em cima de mim. Seus olhos brilhavam em malicia e na sua boca estava exibido um sorriso torto. A minha mão começou a suar e eu me vi arfando.

Por que ele tinha que me provocar tanto? Queria acabar com a minha sanidade?

- Diga que nunca sonhou comigo. Diga. - Ele pediu enquanto abaixava mais a sua cabeça.

Eu perdi a linha de raciocínio. Seria incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa que ele me pedisse.

De longe eu conseguia escutar os latidos estridentes de Jake, mas eu simplesmente os esnobava. Minha mente estava mais concentrada na respiração fria dele que batia em meu rosto. Nas mãos dele que estavam de cada lado de meu corpo. Na proximidade pequena que a sua boca tinha da minha.

Seria só um simples empurrãozinho para uni-las em mais um beijo cheio de paixão e desejo.

Nunca vou saber o que poderia ter acontecido, pois a batida na porta despertou-nos do clima e de toda a provocação. Edward soltou um longo suspiro e saiu de cima de mim. Ele parecia tão infeliz quanto eu com a separação de nossos corpos.

Abriu a porta lentamente.

- Ah! Oi, Jean. - Sua voz não mostrava mais o bom humor que ele se encontrava há minutos atrás.

- Bom dia, Edward. - A voz de Jean invadiu os meus ouvidos. Ela parecia curiosa e lotada em sabedoria como sempre. - Tem uma mulher na recepção que quer vê-lo.

- Uma mulher? - Agora Edward parecia interessado. Toda sua carranca havia se dissolvido.

- Sim. Bem baixa, morena e linda. - Jean falou sonhadoramente.

Senti o meu peito se apertar. A falta de ar chegou com força e me fez ficar tonta e sem forças. Todo o meu momento com Edward havia acabado ali. Toda a magia de instantes atrás havia simplesmente evaporado com a menção daquela mulher.

O ciúme dominou-me novamente e fez uma náusea crescer dentro de mim.

- Oh! - Edward parecia muito feliz. - Diga a ela que já estou indo.

Quando a porta foi fechada eu fiz a maior força do mundo para conseguir atuar e fingir estar bem. Sabia que seria errado mentir para ele, mas eu não podia deixar tão evidente o meu ciúme.

- O que ela queria? - Fingi que não havia prestado atenção na conversa.

- Tem uma pessoa me esperando na recepção. - O sorriso dele era gigante e fazia a dor no meu peito aumentar. - Uma pessoa que eu estou louco para te apresentar.

Ele queria me apresentar a _fada?_ Ele queria jogar na minha cara o quanto ela era linda e perfeita para ele?

- Quem seria essa pessoa? - Tentei não deixar transparecer as emoções e a tristeza.

- Você já verá. - Ele foi até a mala e pegou uma muda de roupas. - Vou estar no banheiro me trocando. Quando você estiver pronta me avise para eu poder sair, ta?

Não tive forças para responder, apenas assenti. Observei-o entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta. Aquele foi o momento em que eu pude desabar. Abracei o meu próprio corpo e fiquei arfante, cada golfada de ar era puxada com muita força para dentro de mim.

_Controle-se, Bella. _Implorei mentalmente_._

Ainda tonta e dolorida, eu levantei e fui em direção a minha mala, pegando a primeira roupa que eu vi. Sabia que nenhuma peça que eu colocasse me deixaria capaz de competir com a beleza da fada.

Ela era maravilhosa.

Troquei-me rapidamente, com os dedos trêmulos, ansiando para que toda aquela tensão acabasse logo. Queria que toda aquela dor simplesmente sumisse quando ele me apresentasse a ela.

E eu ansiava que todo meu desejo por ele simplesmente se esvaísse nesse momento. Bem quando ele murmurasse as palavras que eu odiaria ouvir.

- Estou pronta. - Falei com a voz um pouco mais normal.

- Venha, venha. - Ele parecia estar frenético. Puxou-me pela mão em direção a porta. - Não se assuste com ela. Ela pode ser extremamente agitada ou irritante quando quer. No começo você pode até ficar meio tonta e assustada, mas é comum.

Se eu já estava tonta e assustada, imagina quando estivesse falando com a fada.

- Eu já disse que agüento tudo. - Foi estranho comentar sobre a nossa conversa de antes.

Ele sorriu e apertou mais sua mão sobre a minha.

De longe avistei a fada parada na frente de Jean. Elas falavam rapidamente e pareciam estar na mesma sintonia. Aquilo aumentou ainda mais o meu ciúme. Senti a minha mão ficando suada cada vez que nos aproximávamos mais.

Os olhos dela finalmente nos focalizaram e eu vi um brilho percorrer as suas íris.

- Edward! - Ela falou toda animada. - E você deve ser Bella.

Ela me analisou de cima a baixo. Senti o sangue acumulando em meu rosto e um embaraço que não era muito comum. Assenti e estiquei uma das minhas mãos para ela.

Surpreendentemente ela puxou a minha mão e me deu um meio abraço doce e sereno. O seu cheiro era maravilhoso e me lembrava vagamente do de Edward.

Eles combinavam em tudo.

- Eu sou Alice. - Ela falou animadamente. - Já ouvi falar tanto de você. Emmett não poupou nos detalhes e foi bem verdadeiro. Sinceramente não estava mentindo quando disse que você era linda e única. Meu irmãozinho tem sorte em ter achado você.

A minha mente congelou e eu fiquei atrapalhada demais para falar.

Alice.. Aquele nome vagou na minha cabeça por vários instantes até que a ficha caísse.

O meu choque e a vergonha pelo ciúme idiota me abateram. Eu corei ainda mais e senti cada fibra do meu corpo relaxando.

Ela era _a irmã_ dele e não a namorada.

- Eu também já ouvi falar muito de você. - Abri o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro.

- Vamos almoçar? Eu fiz uma reserva em um restaurante que adoro! - Ela falava gesticulando e parecia pular muitas vezes. Sua alegria e animação eram contagiantes.

- Você está a assustando, Alice. - Edward falou divertido, enquanto me enlaçava pela cintura.

- Não está não. - Disse mais tranqüila. - E eu _adoraria_ ir almoçar.

_Narrado por Edward Cullen_

Ver Isabella e minha irmã caminhando com os braços dados como se fossem amigas de infância me fazia feliz. Não sei bem explicar o sentimento que estava no meu peito ou até mesmo o que se passava na minha cabeça naquele exato momento.

Eu havia temido esse encontro. Não sabia o que podia acontecer quando as minhas duas vidas colidissem e se misturassem, e agora podia ver como aquele meu temor havia sido sem fundamento.

Ouvi-as tagarelar rapidamente, enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao Restaurante preferido de Alice. Apenas o meu corpo estava ali as seguindo, pois a minha mente vagava e revivia algumas lembranças.

Podia agora lembrar do desespero que vi nos olhos cor de chocolate quando estava na montanha russa com Isabella. O nosso beijo havia sido tão avassalador que ainda conseguia deixar-me arfante e com um sorriso nos lábios.

Quando esperamos muito por uma coisa ela acaba ficando mil vezes melhor quando finalmente acontece. Eu havia sonhado tanto com o gosto dela e agora que meu desejo havia sido parcialmente saciado eu queria mais.

E mais, mais, mais.

Eu estava _viciado_ nela. Só conseguia pensar na sensação de tê-la em meus braços. De como era bom quando seus braços frágeis me apertavam com força. Ou então como ela sorria travessamente na hora de um desafio.

Aquilo estava me levando à loucura. Era difícil me concentrar ou focar em alguma coisa. Apenas um olhar ou uma palavra dela eram capazes de me mergulhar em um torpor causado pelas lembranças.

Doces lembranças.

- Não acha, Edward? - A voz da minha irmã interrompeu a minha linha de raciocínio. Com um sobressalto a encarei com os olhos demonstrando a minha confusão.

- O quê? - Falei abobalhado. - Desculpe. Estava distraído.

- Paris! Paris não é fantástica no inverno? - Alice gesticulava como uma legitima francesa e demonstrava em seu rosto a sua excitação pura.

- Não sei ao certo. Faz muitos anos que não vou até lá. - Levei a mão aos cabelos e os baguncei.

- Você podia levar Bella! - Alice indicou a morena com a cabeça que me olhava mordendo os lábios e com as bochechas coradas. - É a cidade do amor!

Dei um risinho meio sem graça.

- Se ela quiser ir comigo, a levaria para qualquer lugar. - Abri um sorriso sincero. Percebi que a vermelhidão no rosto de Bella só aumentou.

- Nunca fiz viagens distantes. Provavelmente derrubaria o avião ou algo do tipo. - O sorriso tímido foi transformando-se em travesso. - Não consigo ficar parada por muito tempo. E nem longe de Jake.

- Jake? - Alice franziu o cenho e me lançou um olhar intenso.

Eu e Bella nos entreolhamos e depois caímos na risada. Será que ela pensava que eu era o amante de Bella ou que vivíamos uma relação aberta?

- Meu cachorro! - Isabella explicou divertida. - Não conseguiria trancafiá-lo em uma gaiola. Ele é como um filho para mim.

- Cachorro? - Vi os olhos de minha irmã brilhar. - Eu adoro cachorros.

E então elas recomeçaram a tagarelar em uma velocidade tão rápida que era impossível de se acompanhar. Em uma forma carinhosa entrei no meio delas, cruzando os meus braços com os delas.

Nossos passos eram calmos e lentos comparados às palavras que escapavam das bocas delas.

Chegamos à porta do restaurante caminhando ainda daquela forma. O maître cumprimentou-nos com um sorriso grande e afetuoso, mostrando que Alice devia ser uma cliente fiel e generosa.

- Senhorita Cullen! - Saudou-a.

- Boa tarde, Gerard. Minha mesa está guardada? - Apesar das palavras formais a minha irmã continuava esbanjando cordialidade.

- Sempre está, Senhorita. Sempre! - Ele nos convidou a entrar com um gesto formal. - E quem é esse cavalheiro tão bem acompanhado?

- Esse é o meu irmão Edward e sua namorada Bella. - Alice falou aquilo com tanto orgulho que chegou a fazer o meu coração tremer.

Eu sentira tanta falta daquela pequena.

As saudades de repente se apertaram em meu peito e fizeram com que eu me perdesse em lembranças de um passado onde a minha família significava tudo para mim.

- Tão belo e encantador como a Senhorita! - O maître lançou mais um de seus sorrisos, enquanto seguíamos até uma mesa afastada.

Paramos em um local bem longe do burburinho e das conversas das outras pessoas. Alice parecia familiarizada com o local, pois espiou para os lados parecendo que procurava alguém.

- Fiquem a vontade. - E então o maître saiu.

Bella sentou ao meu lado e eu a puxei para mais perto. Pelo menos agora tinha uma desculpa plausível para me aproximar e tocá-la o tempo todo. Minhas mãos simplesmente gritavam pelo contato, eu não podia evitar.

- E então? - Murmurei bem próximo de Bella indicando Alice que agora falava com um garçom de uma forma animada e típica.

- Ela é maravilhosa. - Ela sussurrou em resposta.

- É porque não a viu planejando algo ou então irritada. - Abri um sorrisinho divertido.

Bella deu um tapinha no meu braço.

- Não fale mal dela. - Entrou na brincadeira, lançando-me um olhar penetrante.

- Uh. Pelo visto ela arrumou uma discípula.

- Com certeza.

Ficamos no encarando por um longo momento sem desviar o olhar. Perdi-me mais uma vez naquele mar de chocolate, ficando encantado com a verdade e com a tranqüilidade ali expostas.

Não conseguia mais vê-la como antes. Não conseguia nem ao menos lembrar como era ter raiva daquela mulher. Como alguém podia odiar uma pessoa tão boa e generosa?

Voltamos a conversar sobre coisas triviais, enquanto olhávamos para o menu e decidíamos o que íamos pedir. Bella me olhava o tempo todo e tinha momentos que ela parecia perdida e deslocada.

Com um baque lembrei que aquela não era a realidade dela e que ela devia estar tão perdida como eu estava no começo de minha Missão. Como uma forma de agradá-la e deixá-la menos tensa, a trouxe para mais perto de meu corpo e na hora de falar com o garçom tomei as rédeas.

- Fico tão feliz que tenha encontrado alguém como Bella! - Alice comentou de repente. - Ainda mais depois de toda aquela loucura.

- Aquilo é passado. - Senti uma quentura subindo pelo meu pescoço. Devia estar corado.

- É bom ver que se arrependeu das idiotices que falou e cometeu. Era horrível vê-lo seguir um caminho que só resultaria em infelicidade e solidão sem poder falar nada.

Meus tendões ficaram tensos e eu parei de respirar por alguns instantes. Senti Bella passar a mão pela minha nuca e isso foi o suficiente para me acalmar. Ela era meu calmante e meu remédio.

Sabia que estava sinceramente arrependido pelas minhas escolhas, mas não sabia como seria dali para frente. Enquanto Bella estava comigo tudo era muito fácil e simples. A felicidade e a previsibilidade vinham naturalmente, porém como seria quando ela fosse embora?

Será que eu conseguiria seguir os meus trilhos de moralidade? Será que eu ainda conseguiria dar aquele sorriso verdadeiro? Será que ainda teria desejos insaciáveis ou eu voltaria a ser o mesmo robô sem vida de antes?

- Edward era muito diferente quando o conheci no hospital. - Bella comentou ao perceber a minha distração e a minha hesitação. -Mas foi mostrando-se aos poucos uma pessoa maravilhosa com um coração enorme. Soube que era o homem perfeito para mim no mesmo instante que bati os olhos nele.

Alice guinchou como uma louca e começou a bater palmas toda animada. Ela praticamente pulava na cadeira.

- Ah! Vocês são lindos juntos! - Gritou animada. - Esme morreria se visse algo do tipo.

- Esme? - Perguntei meio confuso. - O que aconteceu com o "Mamãe" de antigamente? - Fiz o meu maior esforço para mudar de assunto. Não queria conversar muito sobre a minha "relação" com Isabella e nem sobre o passado.

Tinha medo de estragar tudo.

- A Alicinha cresceu, Edward. Esme disse que se sente velha ao ver uma menina da minha idade a chamando de mãe. - Alice revirou os olhos.

Soltei uma gargalhada.

- A idade já começou a mexer com a cabeça dela. Agora ela começou com o papo de mudança. Cada dia quer pintar a sala de uma cor. Está deixando Papai de cabelo em pé. - Alice continuou. O amor pelos nossos pais estava explícito em seus olhos.

- E o papai continua papai? - Eu fiquei curioso de repente. Não era tão doloroso ouvir falar neles, fazia apenas com que uma pontinha de saudade ardesse em meu coração.

- Sim. Ele disse que idade é algo que faz parte e que não vê a hora de ter um netinho. - O rosto de Alice iluminou-se. - Um netinho!

- Mas seus filhos são desnaturados e nenhum deles é casado. Como ele pode falar algo do tipo? - Perguntei fazendo uma careta.

- É uma indireta para Emmett, eu acho. Ou até mesmo para mim. - Ela revirou os olhos. - Já deve estar achando que nenhum de nós vai achar uma pessoa para nos aturar. Quem mandou nos mimar tanto?

Alice abriu um sorrisinho inocente que não combinava nada com a sua personalidade.

- Se Edward achou uma namorada, acho que para você e Emmett não vai ser muito difícil. - Bella comentou com uma voz maldosa.

Lancei um olhar fingindo-me de bravo e depois belisquei a barriga dela de brincadeira.

- Ele é chato, não é? Já começou com as manias de limpeza? Ou então começou a tocar aquele violão para cima e para baixo até deixá-la louca? - A cada palavra de Alice sentia a minha face esquentando mais.

Abaixei a cabeça, envergonhado.

- Ainda não, mas sinto que isso está próximo. Hoje acordei e ele estava arrumando o quarto. Coisa de maníaco que tenta esconder a loucura, sabe? - Isabella falava com uma voz engraçada que me deixava mais relaxado e tirava um pouco do meu embaraço.

- Sei perfeitamente bem. - Alice me olhou e me lançou uma cabeça de negação.

- Isso são mentiras, Bella. Não se deixe influenciar por essa gnoma feia e irritante. Eu já aposentei o meu violão há muito tempo e estou tentando superar a minha obsessão com limpezas e o meu perfeccionismo. - Exibi um sorriso típico dos drogado em _rehab._

- Eu acho que você deve voltar a tocar o seu violão, Doutor Cullen. - Bella olhou para os garçons que chegavam com a nossa comida. - Lembra do nosso combinado?

- Combinado? - Alice gritou. - Eu adoro combinados!

Eu fiquei um pouco apreensivo. Sabia que Bella inventaria uma boa desculpa e motivo para o nosso combinado, mas eu não deixava de me preocupar. Não queria que a minha família descobrisse nada.

Nem mesmo Alice.

Os garçons colocaram as comidas na nossa frente.

- Ele terá que fazer uma música para mim. - Bella falou toda orgulhosa. - Não sei se você conheceu Rosalie, mas ela é a minha melhor amiga e está saindo com Emmett. Ela é musica. Eu e ela apreciamos muito essa arte e adoramos tocar em bares. Fiz com que Edward prometesse cantar para mim em um desses bares karaokê, e então só assim aceitaria namorar ele.

Alice guinchou e bateu palmas novamente. Não esperava a versão romântica de Bella, mas não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver a expressão triunfante no rosto de minha irmã.

- Isso é a coisa mais fofa do mundo! Eu não posso perder essa cena! Por favor, Bella.. me avise quando for o dia! - Alice implorou toda empolgada.

- Se trouxer uma máquina filmadora você está mais do que convidada. - Bella sorriu maldosamente em resposta.

- O que eu não faço pela Bella, não é? - Comentei fingindo-me de apaixonado. Bom, eu não precisei fingir tanto assim.

Percebi-a corando quando me aproximei e roubei um selinho de seus lábios. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil me conter ao lado dela.

- Falando em Emmett e Rosalie! - Alice começou depois de levar a boca uma boa garfada de seu risoto. - Eles não são perfeitos um para o outro? Loucos, _ninfomaníacos_ e retardados!

Nós três caímos na gargalhada.

Eles realmente haviam nascido para ficar juntos. Nunca havia encontrado um casal tão parecido e que se encaixava tão bem

- Com certeza! - Bella falou corada por conta do ataque de riso. - Nunca vi alguém aguentar o tranco de Rosalie por tanto tempo. Ela costumava cansar os homens em apenas algumas horinhas.

- Isso é divino. - Alice comentou toda serelepe. - O mais divino é dois irmãos estarem namorando melhores amigas. Eu acho fa-sci-na-nte!

- O mais estranho é que tudo não passou de uma grande coincidência. Foi engraçado quando nos encontramos! - Bella abriu um sorriso enorme e me lançou um olhar intenso.

O encontro que ela estava mencionando passou como um flash na minha cabeça. Ele havia sido muitas coisas, mas nenhum pouco engraçado. Nós acabamos brigando e quase saímos um da vida do outro.

Abri um sorrisinho em resposta a Bella.

Nunca engolir o meu orgulho havia trazido conseqüências tão favoráveis e agradáveis.

- Imagino. O que me irrita é que demoraram tanto tempo para me incluir nos programas! - Alice me deu um tapa e lançou um olhar mortífero. - Você sabe o quanto eu odeio ficar por fora, Edward Cullen!

Eu fiz uma caretinha.

- Desculpa. Eu achei que precisava primeiro deixar Bella confortável com a situação e só mais para frente apresentaria vocês. Se não fosse pelas peripécias da vida nem Emmett saberia ainda. - Fiz o meu biquinho de perdão que sempre usava com a minha irmã.

- Oh, não! O bico não! - Ela disse escandalosamente, arrancando risadas minha e de Bella.

- Eu conheço bem esse bico. - Bella comentou maliciosamente, lembrando das vezes que eu tentava convencê-la de algo.

Aquele comentário soou intimo demais e por um momento eu cheguei realmente a acreditar que éramos namorados ou algo a mais que amigos ou companheiros de Missão.

Lançamos um olhar cúmplice.

- Só tem uma forma de conseguir meu perdão, irmãozinho. Eu sei que você provavelmente não comentou com a Bella e nem ao menos pretendia, mas essa é a única forma de recuperar o meu amor. - Alice estava com uma expressão maldosa e maléfica. Era óbvio que mais um de seus planos estava pronto para ser executado.

- E qual seria? - Eu já estava me preparando para a bomba.

Por um momento vi o brilho passar nos olhos de Alice. Ela virou sua atenção para Bella e me esnobou. Quando ela abriu a boca para falar foi que a ficha caiu.

Eu fiquei em choque e tive uma pane mental.

Já sabia sobre o que ela falaria! Já sabia qual seria a condição para o perdão!

- Bella.. acho que Edward não comentou com você sobre o baile que nossa família inteira foi convidada. É mais um daqueles eventos locais e bem grandes e chiques, sabe? Achei que você adoraria ir comigo! Assim conheceria Esme e Carlisle. Eles estão loucos para vê-la!

Bella calou-se por um instante e mordeu o lábio inferior. Lançou um olhar profundo a mim. Fiz a melhor careta apelativa que eu tinha. Observei o sorriso maldoso surgir lentamente nos lábios dela e quase engoli um seco.

As imagens de noite passada voltaram a minha mente. Aquela seria a ocasião perfeita para ela se vingar.

- É uma boa idéia. - A voz dela não saiu tão convincente como eu imaginava. Ela aproximou-se mais de mim e entrelaçou a mão na minha em um pedido mudo de desculpas. - Edward mesmo estava comentando comigo esses dias o quanto sentia falta da família.

Aquilo já era demais! Bella não podia fazer isso comigo! Era torturante e maldoso!

_Você fez exatamente a mesma coisa ontem, estúpido._ Minha mente gritou em resposta, fazendo com que eu soltasse um suspiro cansado.

- Jura? Oh! Que lindo! -Alice apertou as minhas bochechas. - E você aceitou!

Minha irmã parecia radiante. Mais uma vez os planos loucos dela haviam dado certo. E dessa vez ela havia pegado pesado. Havia tentado conquistar Bella para conseguir me "forçar" a voltar a família.

Pensando bem seria muito melhor ter Bella ao meu lado para me acalmar e me fazer agir normalmente. Só com ela eu conseguia ser tão tranqüilo e não louco e viciado em trabalho.

- Quando vai ser? - Bella começou a passar os dedos delicadamente na minha mão, deixando-me impossibilitado de me comunicar.

- Sei que parece meio em cima da hora, mas é que não consegui achá-los antes! Vocês foram acampar e ficaram incomunicáveis. - Alice falava com agilidade. Parecia querer fugir dessa parte da conversa.

- Quando é, Alice? - Insisti ainda meio entorpecido com as caricias.

- É amanhã. - Ela mordeu o lábio como se estivesse temerosa.

- Uau. - Bella fez uma careta. - Está realmente em cima da hora.

- Eu sei, eu sei! Mas eu já pensei em tudo. - O sorriso maléfico voltou. - Como provavelmente você não está preparada e não tem um vestido, poderíamos sair daqui e ir direto ao shopping! Amanhã eu já marquei o nosso cabeleireiro! Tudo dará certo, Bella!

Senti a felicidade da irmã irradiando. Ela amava fazer comprar ou tratar de assuntos que incluíssem um salão de beleza.

- Shopping? Cabeleireiro? - Bella parecia meio assustada. Agora havia sido a minha vez de confortá-la com os meus dedos.

- Sim! Não é fantástico? - Minha irmã nem ao menos percebeu o desanimo e a face assustada de Isabella. Estava entretida na sua felicidade e excitação.

- Claro. - Bella parecia meio tonta e confusa. Eu fiz uma pressãozinha maior em sua mão e ela me lançou um olhar desesperado.

Eu dei uma risadinha. O tiro havia saído pela culatra.

Terminamos o almoço com o falatório de Alice que se estendeu por todo o caminho de volta até a pensão. Parecia que ela nunca cansava. A língua dela devia ter uma musculatura super desenvolvida.

Bella estava ao meu lado calada demais. Fiquei imaginando o que tanto passava na cabeça dela.

Quando chegamos estávamos arfantes e suados por mais que o vento frio batesse em nossos corpos. Paramos na recepção um pouco distante de Jean e do balcão. Percebi a tensão de Bella e vi que precisávamos conversar.

- Bella vai lá dentro pegar a bolsa dela e mais algumas coisas e já volta. - Falei para tentar levá-la comigo. - Até amanhã, irmãzinha.

Aproximei e abracei a minha irmã com carinho e força. Ela devolveu com a mesma intensidade e sinceridade.

- Comporte-se. Não deixe Bella louca e nem desconfortável. - Sussurrei no ouvido da minha irmã.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem, maninho. - Alice respondeu no mesmo tom.

Separamo-nos e eu peguei Bella pelos ombros e a guiei até o nosso quarto na pensão. Fomos recebidos pelos ganidos e latidos frenéticos de Jake. Ela ainda estava calada e parada demais.

Parecia em choque.

- Qual o problema? - Perguntei no instante seguinte que fechei a porta.

- Shopping. Cabeleireiro. - Ela falou pausadamente. Não havia notado que estava mais arfante que o comum. - Eu odeio esse tipo de coisa.

Eu abri um sorrisinho.

- Não será tão ruim assim. Alice pode ser empolgada demais, mas ela provavelmente vai encurtar o sofrimento. Não duvidaria nada se ela já estivesse com tudo escolhido. -Em um ato instintivo puxei Bella para os meus braços, enlaçando-a com a carinho e apoio.

- Acho que estou fazendo tempestade em copo d'água. Era você quem deveria estar desesperado não eu. - Ela falou baixinho no meu ouvido com um toque de humor.

- Eu estou desesperado. - Confessei.

- Sério? Nunca pareceu tão tranqüilo. - Ela afastou nossos corpos um pouco para olhar o meu rosto.

- Você me deixa tranqüilo, mas estou surtando por dentro. - Sussurrei meio deslumbrado pelas íris chocolates que me encaravam de tão perto.

- Vamos conseguir! Somos fortes! Como dois tigres selvagens! - Bella rugiu como um tigre e nós dois caímos na gargalhada.

- Tente não enlouquecer no shopping, ok? - Falei, enquanto a observei sair de meus braços e ir buscar a bolsa dela.

- Tente não enlouquecer de saudade, ok? - Ela zombou com um sorrisinho travesso.

Revirei os olhos e ri.

- Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça! - Parecia que a luz e a alegria de Bella haviam voltado. - Hoje você vai começar a compor a sua música. Rosalie vai chegar um pouco atrasada, mas não preocupe. Pode usar o violão dela e qualquer coisa que precisar.

- Certo. - Mordi o lábio inferior.

- Boa sorte. - Ela aproximou e deu um beijo na minha bochecha. Segurei nos braços dela e colei nossos lábios em um curto e delicado beijo.

- Boa sorte. - Sussurrei de volta.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Isabella Swan_

Quando cheguei à recepção meus lábios ainda formigavam por conta do contato com os de Edward. Eu estava trêmula e tentava controlar a minha respiração, porém era muito difícil.

Alice me deu um olhar intenso e nos seus lábios surgiu um sorriso malicioso, mas ela não comentou nada a respeito. Apenas pegou na minha mão e seguiu até o seu carro chamativo e maravilhoso.

Era um Porsche amarelo que me fez quase enlouquecer de vontade de dirigir.

- Uau. - Comentei sem conseguir me conter.

- É divino, não? - Ela comentou com carinho, enquanto entrava no carro. - Meu bebê!

Dei uma risadinha. Provavelmente tratava o carro com tanto amor e carinho quanto Edward. Apenas a lembrança dele me fez estremecer e soltar um longo suspiro.

- Nunca pensei que Edward ficaria com uma pessoa como você. - Alice comentou de repente, fazendo com que as minhas bochechas corassem.

- Somos realmente diferentes. Realidades diferentes e tudo. - Murmurei muito confusa. Não sabia se ela estava me repreendendo ou não.

- Foi bom ele encontrar alguém que o mostrasse como o mundo realmente é. Para tirá-lo daquela loucura. - Ela me lançou um sorriso intenso. - Eu gosto de você, Bella. Gosto realmente.

Senti as minhas bochechas ficando mais quentes ainda.

- Obrigada, Alice. A sua aprovação é bem significativa para mim. - Levei a mão aos cabelos e os baguncei um pouco. Era um hábito irritante que eu havia pegado de Edward.

- Mas agora vamos esquecer do bobo do meu irmão! Vamos aos assuntos femininos! - Alice gritou toda animada, enquanto aumentava o som do seu carro ao máximo e abria os vidros.

Logo entramos em uma conversa animada e divertida. Alice sabia fazer os outros rirem com facilidade com aquele jeito animado e todo espevitado. Sua personalidade era forte e eu rapidamente percebi que combinava com a minha.

Era como se estivéssemos ligadas na mesma tomada.

Ela começou a me contar os seus rolos de faculdade e todas as festas malucas que já havia aprontado. Também me contou vários episódios embaraçosos de Edward quando ele era menor, algo que gerou várias seções de gargalhadas e várias piadas para mais tarde.

O assunto era interminável e a cada momento eu sentia o meu nervoso e a minha tensão irem se relaxando e parecendo pequenas e ridículas.

Eu não tinha nada a temer ao lado de Alice Cullen.

Observei o shopping de New Orleans ir se aproximando lentamente. Meu coração acelerava em meu peito assim como a minha respiração. Eu sempre odiara esses lugares onde o controle sumia e a compulsão comandava.

Crescera com o meu pai que nunca me mimara com nenhuma grife ou roupa chique. Eu estava acostumada apenas a vestir o mais simples, sabia que as roupas foram inventadas apenas para cobrir o corpo.

No Texas não tinha esse tipo de loucura. Pelo menos não na cidadezinha que eu morava.

Chacoalhei a cabeça quando ouvi Alice falar algo. Voltei ao presente e encarei o cartãozinho prateado que ela mostrava ao segurança. Ele deixou o seu carro passar e entrar no estacionamento _VIP._

- VIP, huh? - Falei ainda meio assustada.

- É. - Ela desligou o carro e colocou um óculos gigante no rosto. - Sou mais consumista do que deveria.

Ela soltou uma risadinha e agarrou a bolsa grande que tinha escrito um _Gucci_ bem chamativo.

Saí do carro com as pernas meio entorpecidas e moles. Alice deu a volta e enroscou nossos braços, puxando-me para um passo melodioso que eu quase não conseguia acompanhar.

Olhei as pessoas ao meu redor e depois encarei as minhas próprias roupas. Fazia tempo que eu não me sentia tão perdida e deslocada.

- Eu devia ter trocado de roupa. - Sussurrei para a morena.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Cada um tem o próprio estilo, ninguém tem o direito de criticar. - Ela bagunçou o meu cabelo, um gesto que me fez lembrar de Edward.

Sorri com a resposta. Alice havia ganhado muitos pontos comigo.

Não conseguia enxergá-la como uma consumista compulsiva ou então uma riquinha fresca. Ela era muito mais que isso.

Alice me guiava sem nem mesmo olhar por aonde ia. Parecia que conhecia aquele lugar como se fosse a palma de sua mão. Poderia fazer aquele caminho até mesmo de olhos fechados.

Vi que nos aproximávamos de uma loja brilhante. Era como se todos os holofotes mirassem aquele lugar. Todas as pessoas que passavam o fitavam com admiração e desejo.

Devia ser o paraíso. Para elas, pelo menos.

- O que é isso? - Falei indicando a cabeça a loja reluzente.

- A melhor loja do shopping e quem sabe da cidade. Reúne todas as grifes francesas que vieram para cá. Você sabe que a Louisiana foi colonizada pelos franceses, não? Aqui é como se fosse o santuário de todo bom cidadão.

- Uau. - Eu estava fascinada. Não conseguia desviar os olhos da vitrine.

- Shopping também é cultura. - Alice fez um barulhinho e depois soltou uma gargalhada.

Paramos em frente à loja onde um homem vestido de terno abriu a porta e acenou com a cabeça.

-Bom dia, Senhorita Alice. - Murmurou com respeito.

- Hoje não é um ótimo dia para compras? - Ela falou toda animada. O homem confirmou e nós entramos.

O cheiro era magnífico e a música clássica dominava e nos acalmava, combinando perfeitamente com as roupas e toda a classe do local. Várias mulheres fitaram a entrada e seus rostos brilharam quando nos viram.

- Senhorita Cullen! - Várias gritaram vindo em nossa direção.

Senti como se estivesse sendo sufocada.

- Como vão, meninas? - Alice perguntou simpática, enquanto caminhávamos pela loja. Ela observou uma menina pegando um livro e então acrescentou. - Hoje não vim a trabalho.

Minha cabeça fez uma confusão e eu me perdi.

- O que procura, Senhorita? - A mulher mais arrumada do local se aproximou e a fitou com respeito. Percebi que muitas lançavam olhares rápidos e enojados para mim, mas simplesmente as esnobei.

- Tenho uma festa amanhã e procuro um vestido perfeito para ela. - Ela apontou para mim e todos os rostos se viraram instantaneamente na minha direção. - Bella.

Várias mulheres saíram correndo e começaram a pegar amostras, enquanto a mulher chique exibia um sorriso.

- _Ela_ vai para o baile? - O escárnio em sua voz era evidente.

- Evidentemente. E eu quero que vá com o vestido mais bonito. - Era a primeira vez que eu via Alice sendo rude com alguém.

Todo o seu corpo parecia ter se alongado e crescido meio metro. Era realmente assustador.

- Vamos fazer o nosso melhor, _Mademoiselle_. - Ela acenou em um gesto de respeito e saiu à procura do vestido com as outras.

Eu fiquei boquiaberta observando a movimentação e Alice.

- Cuidado para não babar, Bella. - A baixinha zombou.

- Você deve ser uma cliente e tanto. - Cocei a cabeça e fiz uma careta.

Alice riu e revirou os olhos.

- Pelo visto Edward nunca comentou que eu fiz Moda em Paris e que sou uma Consultora de Moda. - Ela não tinha a arrogância em suas palavras.

Eu mordi o lábio.

- Pode ser que comentou algo do tipo, mas do mesmo jeito.. é assustadora a forma como a tratam.

- Eu sei. - Ela corou um pouco. - Elas sabem a influencia grande que eu tenho, portanto respeitam.

- Uau! - Murmurei fascinada.

- Com licença. - Um garçom falou com a voz educada. Ele segurava uma bandeja e dois champanhes. - Aceitam?

- Com certeza. - Murmurei sorrindo pegando uma.

Alice gargalhou e aceitou a outra. Ela me encarou e ergueu a sua taça no ar.

- A nós! - Gritou.

- A nós! - Eu brindei com ela e gritei em resposta.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen_

Dedilhei mais uma vez as cordas do violão e soltei um longo suspiro. Tentava lembrar de todas as notas, de todas as dicas, de todas as músicas ensaiadas, mas nada vinha na minha cabeça.

- Vamos, Edward.. - Falei irritado.

Escutei um latidinho e meus olhos encontraram os de Jake. Ele praticamente ria para mim.

- Queria que fosse com você.. - Murmurei irritado.

Ele deu outro latido e abanou o rabo. Agora parecia estar tentando me incentivar. Franzi a testa. Toda a minha confusão se esvaiu no mesmo instante que Rosalie abriu a porta, justificando o latido amoroso de Jake.

A loira estava com um sorriso gigante no rosto e me lançou um olhar profundo.

- Tendo problemas? - Perguntou com o seu tom rotineiro.

- Como sabe? - Soltei o violão e passei a mão pelos cabelos.

- Sua carranca. - Ela se aproximou e pegou o violão da minha mão. Seus dedos voaram pelas cordinhas e produziram um som contagiante e feliz. - Precisa estar tranqüilo para escrever uma música.

- Não necessariamente. - Retruquei na defensiva. - Vários artistas escrevem musicas em seus piores momentos.

- Sim. Mas isso vem naturalmente. Você parece estar prestes a explodir. - A melodia ficou mais tranqüila. - Relaxe. Uma hora ela virá.

- Ela quem? - Franzi o cenho.

- A inspiração. - Rosalie deu um risinho e sentou-se ao meu lado. - Qual é o tema?

- Bella não contou?

- Oh, não. Ela anda muito misteriosa ultimamente. - Observei a caretinha dela e concordei com a cabeça, rindo em seguida. - E então?

- Ela quer que eu faça uma música de conclusão. Que retrate os meus dias de Missão. - Mordi o lábio. Era estranho falar aquilo em voz alta e para uma pessoa que não era Bella.

- Certo. - Seu sorriso aumentou. - Já sabe como começar?

- Sinceramente? Não. - Nós dois nos encaramos e soltamos uma gargalhada.

- Tente fechar os olhos e imaginar os seus dias. Tente visualizar algo que viu, tente se focar em algo que sentiu e deixe que isso o domine. - Sua voz era tranqüila.

Eu a obedeci no mesmo momento. Várias imagens percorriam o meu cérebro. No começo eu via tudo branco, em uma monotonia gigante e aos poucos tudo ganhava vida e cor.

Uma cor chocolate me chamou a atenção e logo eu percebi que ela pertencia aos olhos de Bella. Eu a via na minha mente. Linda, sensual e alegre. Ela dançava para mim e acenava com toda a sua vivacidade.

Arfei e levei a mão no peito.

Abri os olhos assustado e pisquei várias vezes. Minhas mãos estavam suando e todo o meu corpo trêmulo.

- Achou algo que valha a pena? - Rose perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Ainda não. - Respondi em um fio de voz.

Fechei os olhos novamente e puxei o ar com força dando um longo suspiro em seguida. Tentei ao máximo me concentrar em imagens que não levassem diretamente ao rosto belo de Isabella ou então ao seu corpo quente.

Esforçava-me como podia para não lembrar como era o contato de nossas peles, de nossos lábios.

- Não lute contra o pensamento e a inspiração. - Rosalie sussurrou invadindo a minha mente e me deixando mais focado ainda naqueles cabelos negros e ondulados.

Eu só conseguia agora me focar nos lábios avermelhados e macios. Nas mãos quentes e pequenas. Nas curvas acentuadas e perfeitas. Nos olhos brilhantes e cheios de vida.

Não havia mais nada. Nada a mais a observar. Ela ofuscava tudo com sua magnitude.

- Não consigo me concentrar. - Gemi revoltado.

- Siga seu coração, Edward. - Rosalie tinha a voz persuasiva que me fazia cada vez mais acreditar nas palavras que passavam por minha cabeça ao fitar mentalmente Bella.

- Acho que preciso de um papel. - Sussurrei entorpecido.

Abri os olhos e observei a loira pegar um caderninho e uma caneta. Ela me entregou rapidamente e eu as fitei meio confuso. Mordi o lábio e voltei a visualizar a morena em minha mente.

As palavras fluíram de meus dedos e mancharam o papel. Era automático. Não era necessário nenhum esforço.

- Acho que não preciso perguntar em que pensou. - Rosalie zombou, encarando a linha que eu havia acabado de escrever.

Revirei os olhos e dei uma risadinha constrangida.

- Definitivamente não. - A caneta voltou a tocar o papel e riscar mais algumas coisas.

Minutos depois havia várias anotações pelo papel que antes fora branco. Rosalie apenas encarava tudo em silêncio, enquanto eu deixava que todas as minhas idéias transbordassem através de meus dedos.

Às vezes quando escrevia uma frase eu corava de vergonha, porém logo em seguida esquecia que estava sendo observado e continuava o meu trabalho.

Descansei a caneta e senti a minha cabeça zunindo um pouco.

- Está uma bagunça. - Falei meio envergonhado.

- Não, não. É apenas o esboço. - Ela pegou o papel de minha mão. - Você leva jeito.

Fiz uma careta e ela riu.

- Estou falando sério, Edward. É difícil encontrar alguém com facilidade.

- Acha que vai sair uma música que preste?

- Com certeza. - Ela abriu um sorriso enorme. - Isabella vai gostar.

Eu revirei os olhos e senti mais uma vez o meu rosto esquentando. Depois disso simplesmente voltamos a nos focar no papel. Mudamos várias palavras e a ordem de várias linhas. Rosalie era realmente útil.

Coloquei toda a minha concentração ali. Queria realmente que Isabella se orgulhasse de mim e visse quanto eu havia mudado, e essa era a prova.

Podia não ficar a melhor do mundo, porém ela saberia que havia sido feita com o coração e com a verdade.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Isabella Swan._

Eu estava rodeada por vestidos e mulheres. Todas me encaravam com olhares profundos, analisando o milésimo vestido que provava. Soltei um longo suspiro e fiz uma pose forçada.

- Mais uma voltinha. - Alice pediu. Ela estava com uma expressão observadora e serena o que era estranho para alguém que já estava em sua sétima taça de champanhe.

- Vou acabar vomitando de tantas voltinhas. - Falei com um meio sorriso, obedecendo-a de um jeito meio desengonçado.

Eu estava tonta e meio bêbada no meio da loja mais famosa de New Orleans, provando vários e vários vestidos caríssimos. Era surreal demais. Parecia uma piada de mau gosto.

- Não. - Alice decretou finalmente e todas ao seu redor concordaram. - Não é esse.

Revirei os olhos.

- Qual é o problema dessa vez? - A minha monotonia era óbvia.

- Não acentua suas curvas como deveria e está meio apagado. - Ela me encarou e abriu um longo sorriso. - Nós vamos achar, Bella.

- Até lá acho que já estarei morta. - Comecei a abrir o zíper do meu vestido e entrei naquele provador enorme e iluminado.

- Jimmy faz um favor para mim e traz outra taça para Isabella, quem sabe assim ela para de reclamar. - Ouvi o burburinho e as risadas falsas das mulheres.

- Ótima idéia. - Murmurei, enquanto a vendedora chique entrava no provador com mais um vestido. Dessa vez ele era azul e parecia ser bem apertado. - Isso não cabe em mim.

- Faremos caber. - A mulher abriu um sorriso maldoso e eu engoli um seco.

Foi uma luta, mas finalmente o vestido fechou e com ele eu fiquei tão apertada que não conseguia respirar. Sentia-me uma garota do século passado, enfiada em um espartilho maldoso.

Quase não conseguia andar. A mulher me deu um empurrãozinho para fora do provador, onde eu fiquei a mostra de todos.

- Está lindo! - Uma vendedora gritou.

- Ficou realmente belo. - Alice concordou, entregando a taça para mim.

- Não. - Sussurrei. - Não. Dá. Pra. Respirar.

Alice soltou uma gargalhada escandalosa.

- Para estar bonita tem que sofrer, Bella. - Ela tomou um longo gole de sua bebida em seguida.

- Se eu morrer dentro desse treco, eu juro que te mato, Alice Cullen. - Era difícil até mesmo para as palavras saírem da minha boca.

Observei que Alice fitava algo no canto da loja. Sua boca estava escancarada e ela parecia chocada.

- Eu quero ver aquele vestido. - Ela apontou para algo que estava atrás de mim.

- Não acho que ele seja apropriado, Senhorita Cullen. - A mulher chique disse com um sorriso medíocre.

- Eu sei exatamente o que é ou não apropriado. Eu quero aquele vestido. - Alice foi andando na direção para que olhava.

Virei o meu corpo lentamente, temendo escorregar, e observei o vestido que ela olhava. Era vermelho e tinha o tecido de seda. Era simplesmente maravilhoso.

- Prove. - Ela pediu me entregando e pegando novamente a taça de minha mão. - Prove-o, Bella.

O tecido era macio e confortável. Não hesitei, simplesmente segui para o provador e deixei a carrasca tirar a tortura de mim. Depois o outro vestido escorregou suavemente no meu corpo e encaixou nos lugares perfeitos.

Até mesmo para mim que não entendia absolutamente nada de moda, achara-o perfeito em meu corpo.

Arfei e passei os dedos delicadamente por cima da peça maravilhosa.

- Uau. - A mulher chique falou bem baixinho.

Sorri com aquilo e saí do provador triunfante. Todos nos local abriram a boca e ficaram sem fala. Alice começou a bater palmas e gritar alguns instantes depois.

- É esse! É esse! - Ela falava groguemente.

Era muito bom observar a expressões abobalhadas com a minha beleza. Nunca pensei que me importaria tanto para a aparência ou ficaria tão encantada com a minha imagem.

Apenas sorria para a pequena fadinha que pulava como uma louca ao meu redor, como se estivesse executando algum ritual maluco e indígena.

- Definitivamente é esse! - Alice falou mais uma vez.

O garçom trouxe mais uma rodada de Champanhe e essa agora era em comemoração a descoberta do vestido perfeito. Brindamos e viramos o copo em meio às risadas e comentários falsos das vendedoras.

- Vá se trocar, enquanto eu resolvo o resto. - A fada passou a mão em meu rosto e sorriu.

- Resto? Que resto? - Franzi a testa e estreitei os olhos.

- Nada com que você precise se preocupar. - Ela deu um tapinha na minha bunda. - Vá, vá!

Fingi que ia e parei a tempo de observá-la se aproximar da mulher chique e sussurrar algo. Ambas caminharam em direção ao caixa, algo que fez o meu sangue ferver.

- Não, não, não! - Falei irritada. - Nem pense nisso, Alice Cullen!

- O quê? - Ela estava com as sobrancelhas erguidas e segurava um cartão de crédito brilhante e ilimitado.

- Pagar! O vestido é meu, portanto eu que irei pagá-lo.

- Considere isso como um agradecimento por cuidar do meu irmão. - Alice sorriu e fez um biquinho fofo.

Pisquei e tentei esquecer como aquilo era apelativo. Era quase como negar doces a uma criança. Parecia ser maldade pura contrariá-la.

- De jeito nenhum! - Coloquei a mão na cintura e a lancei um olhar intenso. - Ficarei chateada se insistir.

Ela soltou um suspiro que balançou o seu corpo inteiro.

- Certo. Você paga o vestido, mas amanhã no cabeleireiro fica por minha conta. - Eu ia abrir a boca para reclamar, mas ela me cortou. - Isso não é algo discutível.

Abri um sorrisinho para ela e assenti.

Depois de resolver todas as questões financeiras e utilizar o meu cartão de crédito quase aposentado e enferrujado, voltei ao provador e finalmente pude colocar as minhas roupas de volta.

Era estranho me ver vestida tão formalmente ou então em uma loja de alto escalão como aquela.

- Vamos? - Alice me perguntou. Já usava seus óculos gigantes e tinha a bolsa Gucci em seus braços.

Concordei com a cabeça e sorri com sinceridade para todas as vendedoras daquele local. Sentia pena delas. Suas cabeças eram ocas e a suas visões do mundo tão distorcidas e embaçadas.

Não conheciam nem a metade das coisas boas da vida. Não tinham a mínima experiência ou então vivência. Duvido que tenham alguma história para contar que não envolvesse roupas, sapatos, maquiagem ou consumismo.

Eu e Alice demos o braço novamente e fizemos o caminho de volta para o seu carro lindo. Os olhares nos seguiam pelo shopping e muitos deles se prendiam na sacola que eu carregava.

Acho que nunca havia chamado tanta atenção ou tinha recebido tantos olhares lotados em cobiça.

- Ocorreu tudo perfeitamente! - Alice suspirou, quando sentamos no banco de couro.

Aquele cheiro percorreu o meu nariz e me fez sorrir. Aquele odor me lembrava de Edward. Devia ser algo relacionado ao cheirinho bom de seu carro. Ou aquele momento confortante e tranqüilo.

Uma sensação estranha passou por meu corpo. De repente eu parecia ansiosa por chegar à pensão. Parecia estar inquieta e mergulhada em uma expectativa inesperada.

Desliguei-me completamente das palavras de Alice e me perdi na minha própria loucura. Cada segundo era insuportável, uma tortura psicológica. Era como se eu ficasse mais fatigada.

- Bella? Bella? - Alice me chamou parecendo preocupada.

- Desculpe. - Falei com a voz fraca. - Você me deixou exausta.

Alice riu e bagunçou o meu cabelo com suas mãos pequenas e delicadas.

- Descanse. Amanhã será um dia pesado e você não pode ter olheiras ou uma expressão cansada. - O sorriso dela aumentou. - Peça um dia de folga ao Edward.

A malicia em suas palavras me fez corar. Logo desviei o olhar e minha mente vagou por algumas imagens indecentes.

Lembrei do corpo pecaminoso e lindo de Edward e ofeguei. Como eu tinha vontade de tocá-lo lentamente, de me deliciar e saciar naquela escultura perfeita e verdadeira.

- Não se preocupe. Falarei para Edward que apago o fogo dele amanhã. - Sussurrei entorpecida por lembranças.

Alice riu e me encarou profundamente. O carro foi perdendo a velocidade lentamente e então finalmente paramos na frente da pensão.

- Chegamos! - Ela falou com um sorriso doce.

- Obrigada por tudo. - Aproximei-me da fada e a puxei para um abraço forte e lotado em sentimentos. - De verdade.

- Eu que agradeço. - Ela beijou as minhas duas bochechas. - Amanhã esteja me esperando às três horas mais ou menos.

- Certo. - Abri a porta e pulei do carro.

Acenei para Alice pela ultima vez, antes dela arrancar. Os meus passos eram lentos e deviam deixar evidente o meu cansaço. Ainda estava tonta e meio retardada por conta da bebedeira na loja, mas tirei isso da cabeça.

Tropegamente eu cheguei ao quarto. Jake me recebeu da sua forma carinhosa e empolgada demais. Eu lhe dei atenção e vários beijinhos, mas já fui praticamente correndo para a cama.

Confesso que fiquei desapontada ao encontrar o quarto vazio apenas com o meu cachorrinho. Eu estava com uma sensação estranha. Era como se necessitasse desesperadamente ver Edward.

Tombei e deixei o cansaço me dominar por completo. Estava adormecida menos de um minuto depois. Nem ao menos lembro onde havia soltado o meu vestido perfeito.

Barulhos começaram a entrar e invadir o meu sono profundo. Tentei evitá-los e esquecê-los, afundando mais em minha mente, focando mais no silêncio apaziguante, porém não consegui.

Ainda dopada pelo sono e cansaço, eu abri os olhos e fitei Edward e Rosalie. Ambos me encaravam com olhares lotados em expectativa. Meu coração finalmente se acalmou quando _ele_ entrou na minha vista.

- Você está bem? - Edward perguntou se aproximando.

Eu assenti e dei um bocejo enorme.

- Só estou cansada. - Falei com a voz baixinha. - Sua irmã sugou todas as minhas energias.

Edward riu. Parecia meio hesitante em se aproximar, mas ficou me encarando com os olhos verdes brilhando e me encantando.

- Ela costuma fazer isso.

- Deixe-a descansar. - Rosalie pediu. - Bella fica uma chata quando está mal humorada.

Lancei um olhar raivoso para a loira aguada e essa deu uma gargalhada histérica.

- Onde vocês estavam? - Mais um bocejo.

- Jantando com o Emmett. Um pouquinho de humilhação pública não mata ninguém, então decidimos levar o Edward. - Rose abriu seu sorriso maldoso e eu ri baixinho.

- Eles conseguem ser extremamente inconvenientes. - Edward fechou os olhos e pareceu estar um pouco tremulo como se a lembrança o torturasse. - Mas foi divertido.

- Que bom. - Sorri para ele, esquecendo-me por um momento de Rosalie.

- Agora pode dormir. - Ele finalmente se aproximou e tocou o meu rosto com a sua mão macia.

Fechei os olhos e soltei um longo suspiro. Meu corpo se relaxou por completo e eu pude finalmente descansar. Voltei ao meu estado de inconsciência novamente, desligando-me de tudo ao meu redor.

Aos poucos eu sentia as minhas energias sendo revigoradas.

Parecia ser milênios depois quando abri os olhos. Escutei as respirações profundas de Edward e Rosalie o que me fez supor que ainda era de noite. Olhei para os lados e cruzei os braços no peito.

Jake percebeu a minha movimentação e veio me dar umas lambidinhas de boas vindas ao mundo consciente. Fiquei tão entretida em meu cachorro que não percebi a movimentação ao meu lado.

De repente o meu colchão recebeu um peso a mais e eu me virei, encontrando Edward puxando meu lençol e se acomodando ao meu lado na cama.

Jake começou a rosnar e eu lhe lancei um olhar intenso. Calou-se no mesmo instante.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - Sussurrei para o homem.

Ele tinha um sorriso torto nos lábios. Aproximou-se e me puxou para seu corpo, embalando-me em seus braços confortáveis e quentes.

- Percebi que estava acordada e decidi vir incomodá-la. - Ele estava com a voz rouca e febril. Aquilo foi o suficiente para acelerar a minha circulação e me fazer arfar.

- Você não é um incomodo, Doutor. - Sorri e o encarei intensamente.

- Agora me conte como foi lá. - Ele me apertou mais em seus braços.

- Foi mil vezes melhor do que eu esperava. As vendedoras não eram exatamente acolhedoras, mas Alice é fantástica. Por que nunca me contou que ela era tão influente e perfeita?

- Tem alguém querendo dormir aqui, por favor! - A voz de Rosalie veio alta e me assustou .

Eu e Edward nos encaramos e começamos a rir.

- Não vi nenhuma oportunidade de lhe falar. - A voz de Edward não passava de um fio de voz.

Parecíamos dois adolescentes se encontrando clandestinamente.

- E a tarde com Rosalie? Ela o torturou muito? - Levei meus dedos ávidos até o cabelo macio dele e comecei a acariciá-lo lentamente.

Minhas mãos não queriam parar de tocá-lo. Era como se estivéssemos conectados.

- Ela se comportou. - O sorriso dele diminuiu um pouco e ele ficou sério. - Foi estranho ficar longe de você. Acho que acostumei com a sua presença insuportável.

Um sorriso brotou em meus lábios no mesmo instante em que eu sentia minhas bochechas ficando mais quente.

- Eu sei que você sentiu a minha falta. Minha presença é tão encantadora que ninguém consegue viver sem. - Fiz um biquinho arrogante e Edward riu, roçando nossos lábios e deixando-me ofegante.

- Eu confesso: Senti sua falta. - Nos encaramos intensamente e eu vi que o que ele falava era verdade através de suas íris verdes.

- É estranho dizer isso, mas eu também senti a sua. - Soltei um longo suspiro. Fechei os olhos como uma desculpa para deixar de encará-lo.

Estava constrangida.

- Não é estranho. Eu causo isso nas mulheres. - Edward pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me puxou para mais perto. Sua respiração batia em minha face, fazendo com que um tremor bom percorresse todo o meu corpo.

Abri os olhos e encontrei um sorrisinho malicioso em seus lábios.

- Não posso negar, Doutor Maravilha. - Passei a minha língua em meus lábios, provocando-o. - Você é irresistível.

O sorriso dele alargou-se e ele foi se aproximando lentamente. Meu coração quase parou com a expectativa de sentir seus lábios mais uma vez sob os meus.

Primeiramente foi um toque tímido e doce. Era apenas a carne com carne, ambos lentos e aproveitando o momento. Aos poucos os nossos desejos foram falando mais alto, fazendo-nos movimentar a boca sob a outra.

A língua quente dele pediu passagem e eu a cedi instantaneamente. Era o nosso primeiro beijo tranqüilo e verdadeiro. O ritmo agora era mais ousado e sua mão escorregou de meu rosto para a minha nuca, fazendo-me arquear o meu corpo sob o dele.

Seu gosto me dopava e me deixava em êxtase. Seu corpo me fazia tremer em desejo e pensamentos indecentes. Minhas mãos agarraram o rosto dele e o puxaram para mais perto em desespero.

Edward riu sob o beijo, assim como eu.

Alguma coisa bateu sob a nossa cabeça. Era uma almofada.

- Vão para um motel! - Rosalie gritou.

Nossas bocas se desgrudaram, mas não nossas testas. Ambos caímos na risada. Escutei o suspiro de Rosalie e ri mais alto ainda.

- Acho que nunca a ouvi pedindo para eu parar de me agarrar com alguém. - Sussurrei bem baixinho. - Ela normalmente me encoraja.

- Ela foi inventar de mudar seus hábitos em uma péssima hora. - Edward abriu um sorriso malicioso e colou nossos lábios mais uma vez em um beijo singelo.

Deitei a minha cabeça em seu peito e fiquei ouvindo seu coração bater acelerado. Era bom saber que eu o deixava tão afetado como eu. Era bom ver que não estava mergulhada naquela confusão sozinha.

- Você acertou quando disse que eu sentia falta de dormir com você nos meus braços. - Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Você é realmente um bom travesseiro. - Levantei a minha cabeça e dei uma piscada para ele.

Edward riu baixinho e deu um tapa na minha bunda.

- Durma antes que eu te mate. - Sussurrou sorrindo.

Ajeitei-me mais uma vez e inspirei o seu cheiro com força. Suas mãos acariciavam o meu cabelo. Era agradável demais. Por que nós não ficávamos daquela forma para sempre?

- Boa noite. - Sussurrei dopada.

- Boa noite, Bella Adormecida.

_Fim do Capítulo XI _

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Olá, queridos! Desculpa pela demora. As coisas acabaram ficando um pouco atrapalhadas. Viagens repentinas, compromissos inadiáveis e coisas do tipo. Mais uma vez um capitulo onde a relação de Edward e Bella esta se aprofundando cada vez mais.

Finalmente um beijo decente! HUAHUAHAUHAUAH. Espero que tenham gostado! De coração.

Agradeço a todos aqueles que lêem a fic e comentam. Não sabem como isso é importante para mim. Aos BBB's de plantão, peço que deixem uma review, nem que for apenas uma pequena nota dizendo se gostou ou não.

Enfim.. é isso aí! O próximo capitulo virá em breve.. só depende de vocês!

Beijiiiiiiiiinhos!

Ari.


	13. Capítulo XII

**Capitulo XII - A saudade não mata, mas martiriza um sincero coração.**

Missão "Curando o Doutor": Dia 8.

Resultados obtidos: 30

Lancei mais um olhar para Jake. Ele estava com os olhos fechados em fendas, mostrando os dentes para mim. Estiquei a minha mão e fiz menção de que iria tocar Bella.

Ela ainda estava deitada enrolada nos lençóis e cobertores. Sua respiração era tranqüila e seu rosto estava virado bem próximo ao seu cachorrinho que me olhava com raiva e ciúme.

Ele rosnou alto e deu um latido agudo.

- Jake, esnobe Edward. - A voz dela me pegou de surpresa. Estava rouca e sonolenta, pelo visto ela havia acordado com o ataque de seu cachorro.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada. - Disse fingindo indignação. Um sorriso torto brincava em meus lábios.

- Conheço você, Doutor. - Ela começou a se espreguiçar que nem uma gata manhosa. Virou-se lentamente e me encarou. - Bom dia.

- Bom dia. - Percebi que os olhos dela correram pelo meu corpo e senti minhas bochechas esquentando.

- Acordou faz tempo?

- Não. - Lancei um olhar de desafio para Jake e sentei na ponta da cama. - Acabei de levantar.

Ela olhou profundamente em meus olhos. As suas íris chocolates me fitavam com tanta intensidade que parecia que ela lia a minha alma.

- Você está inquieto. - Ela esticou a mão e tocou o meu rosto com delicadeza.

- É. - Levei a mão ao cabelo. - Eu vou a um baile hoje.. com a minha família.

Ela revirou os olhos e apertou a minha bochecha.

- Não faça disso um grande problema. - Seu sorriso era sincero e um pouco divertido. Parecia gostar do meu drama.

- Para mim é um grande problema. Tão problemático e desconfortável quanto andar em uma montanha russa é para você. - Dei uma risadinha ao lembrar do desespero dela.

- Certo. Entendi. - Ela também riu e ficou um pouco corada. - Temos o dia livre até as três horas da tarde. Ate lá podemos nos distrair, o que acha?

- Uma ótima idéia! Preciso realmente esquecer isso.. - Mordi o lábio. - Qual a programação em mente?

- Muita diversão, risada e vergonha pública. Coisas básicas. - Ela fez uma pose e riu. Senti meu corpo relaxando um pouco.

- Tenho uma idéia diferente de distração. - O meu sorriso malicioso fez com que ela corasse um pouco.

- Lembre-se que quem está no comandou sou eu. - Era engraçado como ela sempre tentava disfarçar o seu embaraço.

Dei uma risadinha e aproximei o meu tronco do dela. Jake rosnou novamente e eu tive que me segurar para não sufocá-lo com o travesseiro.

- Fui programado para quebrar as regras. - Minha boca estava bem próxima da dela. Ouvi-a arfar e se aproximar mais um pouco. Gostava de ver suas reações, me deixavam alegre e empolgado.

Sua respiração estava descompassada e batia em meu rosto. Era quente e febril. Aquilo fez com que eu me antecipasse e esquecesse o jogo de provocação. Ela era irresistível demais, não tinha como provocar e manter a sanidade.

Rocei nossos lábios levemente, sentindo a maciez sobre a minha boca, fazendo-me pegá-la sem hesitação pela nuca. Suguei o seu lábio inferior e ouvi-a gemer baixinho.

Sua boca tomou a minha com desespero e a sua língua pediu passagem pelos meus lábios. Voltei a sentir seu gosto e toda minha tensão sumiu. Só havia eu e ela. Nada de Jake e seus rosnados irritantes, nem o medo de ver a família e ir a um baile.

Meus dedos enrolaram nos fios de cabelo de sua nuca, puxando-a com mais firmeza. Nem percebi que estava tombando sob seu corpo, querendo abraçá-la com mais intimidade e conforto.

Lentamente parei de beijá-la na boca e fui caminhando os meus lábios até seu pescoço alvo e cheiroso. Senti-a tremer sob meus braços quando alcancei um ponto específico que logo fiz questão de decorar.

- O que acha da minha idéia? - Sussurrei sob a sua pele.

- Fantástica. - Ela estava bem rouca. Só agora havia notado que suas mãos pequenas agarravam a minha camiseta nas costas.

Dei uma risadinha e afastei para olhá-la nos olhos.

- Sério? Eu ganhei? - Falei todo animado.

- Eu disse que a idéia era fantástica, não que nós íamos executá-la. - O sorriso maldoso brotou nos lábios dela, enquanto suas mãos me soltavam e me davam um leve empurrão para o lado, possibilitando-a de sair do meu aperto.

- Droga. - Fingi uma caretinha que a fez rir.

Ela levantou-se e me mandou uma piscadinha. Dei uma olhada para Jake e era impressionante como ele tinha uma expressão divertida em seu rosto canino. Parecia que ele havia entendido o que tinha acontecido.

Bella caminhou até a sua mochila e depois parou com as mãos na cintura.

Depois de escolher uma peça de roupa, ela simplesmente começou a se despir. Parecia esnobar completamente a minha presença. Fiquei estático, enquanto a observava retirar a camiseta de seu pijama.

Suguei o ar com força e mordi o lábio inferior.

Primeiro apareceu a sua barriga reta e branca. Sua pele ali parecia ser tão macia, perfeita para ser acariciada por meus dedos descontrolados. Eu podia ver a dobra de seu seio. O ar faltou em meus pulmões e eu sufoquei de expectativa.

Bem no momento em que eles iam aparecer, ela virou-se mais um pouco e tapou a visão do paraíso. Era como tirar doce da boca de uma criança. Pura maldade.

Cerrei os olhos e soltei um longo suspiro. Sentia o sangue circular com velocidade pelo meu corpo, assim como se concentrar em um lugar específico. Meus olhos não conseguiam desgrudar dela, era como se ela tivesse um imã que me atraísse.

Observei-a atentamente colocar o seu sutiã amarelo, antes de pegar a camiseta colorida, ela levou a mão até o elástico da calça do pijama e começou a tirá-la com uma lentidão torturante.

Sem conseguir controlar os meus membros traidores, eu simplesmente levantei e praticamente corri em direção a ela. Abracei-a por trás e senti o volume de seus seios em meus braços.

Beijei a sua nuca manhosamente e suspirei.

- Não faça isso comigo.

Ela provavelmente sentiu a minha ereção, pois arqueou o seu corpo no meu e gemeu bem baixinho.

Achei que fosse explodir de desejo. O sangue que circulava dentro de mim parecia queimar. Eu sentia todo o meu corpo praticamente implorando para um contato íntimo. Era incontrolável. Bom demais.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada. - Sua voz era um fio quase sem vida, porém não deixava de soar sensual para mim.

- Que bom que Rosalie saiu cedo. - Depositei mais um bocado de beijinhos melados. Ela se arrepiou e encostou-se mais em mim.

Virei-a e a encarei com intensidade. Seus olhos brilhavam em luxuria assim como os meus deviam brilhar. Seu sorriso era tímido e malicioso ao mesmo tempo. Ela era a visão mais linda de todo o mundo.

Olhei para baixo e encarei os seios dela no sutiã amarelo. Eram tão convidativos. Eles praticamente gritavam para serem beijados e acariciados.

- Oh, meu deus. - Sussurrei.

Escutei Isabella rir baixinho, mas a esnobei. Cego e desnorteado por culpa do desejo, simplesmente a encostei na parede mais próxima com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário.

Meus lábios voaram com volúpia para os dela. Invadi com a minha língua a sua boca e a beijei com paixão e vontade. Minhas mãos seguraram a sua nuca com força e a trouxe para mais perto, demonstrando o quanto eu a queria.

Ela parecia tão desesperada e ansiosa por contato quanto eu. Uma de suas mãos voou para o meu rosto e a outra foi para o meu peitoral, acariciando-o, arranhando-o por cima da minha camiseta.

Nossas línguas tocavam-se com velocidade e intensidade em uma dança sincronizada e perfeita. Nossas mãos passeavam pelo corpo um do outro. Lentamente fui descendo a minha pelo seu braço, tocando a sua pele nua.

A pele de sua barriga provou ser tão macia quanto aparentava. Apertei-a um pouco e colei mais nossos lábios, fazendo-me gemer sob seus lábios deliciosos.

Finalmente minhas mãos tocaram os seios dela. Bella gemeu e arqueou o corpo no meu, enquanto eu caminhava meus beijos até o ponto sensível em seu pescoço. Percebi que ela estava tão entregue quanto eu.

- Edward.. - Bella suspirou baixinho.

Não consegui controlar a onda de felicidade e calor que passou por meu corpo, apenas peguei-a em meus braços e a puxei tropegamente até a cama. Quando estávamos prestes a deitar, escutei um latido e um rosnado alto.

- O que ele está fazendo? - Falei irritado.

- Protegendo a minha dignidade. - Bella comentou em meu ouvido.

Nós nos olhamos e caímos na risada. Tombamos lentamente nossos corpos, ainda colados, na cama e ficamos nos encarando.

Jake continuou a latir, enquanto ela se aproximou mais um pouco de mim e me beijou calorosamente. Suas mãos invadiram lentamente a minha camiseta e tocaram a minha barriga.

- Não me obrigue a tirar a sua virgindade. - Ela separou um pouco nossos lábios para falar, neles havia um sorriso largo.

- Eu sei que sou um irresistível, mas não sou fácil. - Fiz um bico e uma cara de safado. Isabella riu e revirou os olhos.

Veio mais para cima de mim. Seus olhos me fitavam com bastante intensidade. Eu conseguia ver o desejo ali quase palpável, porém também tinha uma pequena parte de culpa e hesitação.

Ela estava um pouco temerosa, algo que não era de seu feitio.

Passei a mão por seu rosto e rocei nossos lábios lentamente.

- Qual o problema?

- Nenhum. - Ela desviou o olhar. Suas mãos continuavam a me tocar, como se ela fosse incapaz de parar.

- Não gosto de mentiras, Bella. Você mesma me ensinou a ser assim.

Um longo suspiro escapou de seus lábios.

- Você está esperando a garota certa, Edward.. e eu não sou essa garota. - Ela não me encarava. Olhava para um ponto abaixo de meu rosto.

Com os meus dedos levantei o rosto dela e a obriguei a me fitar.

- No momento você é. - Beijei-a com delicadeza nos lábios. - Podemos simplesmente aproveitar o momento? Vivê-lo como se fosse o último?

Ela assentiu e sorriu fraquinho.

- Eu me sinto uma estupradora maléfica. - Fez uma caretinha e deu uma risada.

- Não se sinta. Quem a jogou na parede fui eu, lembre-se. - Mordi o seu lábio e rocei a minha ereção nela.

- Bem lembrado. - Não se passou de um grunhido.

Instantes depois estávamos novamente embolados, nos beijando e tocando. Não tinha a pressão para acontecer nada, estávamos apenas curtindo o momento e a nossa intimidade.

Os minutos passaram rapidamente. Era bom tê-la tão perto. Na realidade eu percebi o quanto estava perdendo com aquela história de viver em uma bolha, de não me envolver.

Era bom estar envolvido. Era bom desejar alguém e ser recíproco.

Eu era tão diferente de antes. Nunca deixaria um desejo me controlar ou até mesmo uma emoção. Eu acharia repugnante todas as minhas ações e as de Bella. A julgaria injustamente, xingando-a e difamando-a.

Acho que nunca havia sido tão humano como naquele momento. Eu estava entregue aos instintos, a luxuria.

Sabia que seria capaz de esquecer todas as conseqüências apenas para ficar com ela.

Voltei atenção ao presente quando senti a mão dela passeando pelo meu corpo e aproximando-se da minha área sensível e excitada. Segurei um gemido e tremi com a expectativa.

Algumas meninas já haviam me tocado, mas nunca havíamos ido muito longe. Eu ainda era novo quando me permitia ser feliz.

Minha mente implorava para que Bella continuasse o caminho até a minha genital. Ela praticamente gritava por isso.

- Relaxe. - Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. - Você está tenso demais, Doutor.

Sua mão tocou-me experientemente por cima da calça e me fez dar um gemido longo e satisfeito. Fechei os olhos e deixei o prazer me dominar, esquecendo de todo o resto.

Suas caricias ficaram mais ousadas e com mais pressão, deixando-me ofegante. Logo ela estava desabotoando a minha calça e abaixando-a, deixando o volume em minha cueca amostra.

Não tive vontade de corar. Eu praticamente me orgulhava do meu pênis, uma reação bem estranha. Sempre ficava envergonhado quando o tópico era sexo.

Minhas mãos foram para os seios dela, os acariciando com suavidade. Os massageava fazendo-a ficar mais precipitada, tocando-me com mais intimidade. Sua mão invadiu a minha cueca e o tocou pela primeira vez sem nada cobrindo.

Gemi alto e arfei.

Ela o pegou sem hesitar e começou a movimentar as mãos de uma forma perfeita e experiente que me fez ofegar e quase enlouquecer.

Sua boca foi em direção a minha e nos beijamos arduamente, enquanto sua mão trabalhava em mim, saciando todo o meu desejo reprimido por anos. Parecia que eu me libertava a cada instante.

Ela variava na velocidade. Sabia a hora que precisava mudar ou pressão ou simplesmente ir mais devagar. Era como se tivesse nascido para me saciar, para me fazer contorcer de prazer e loucura.

- Oh, Bella. - Grunhi.

Quando o êxtase foi tão grande eu não consegui reprimir e explodi em espasmos e gemidos. O meu líquido foi expelido e eu senti que Bella soltava o meu pênis com carinho e um ar de missão cumprida.

Abri meus olhos e a encarei profundamente.

- Obrigada por isso. - Falei com sinceridade.

Bella riu e ficou corada.

- Estou há disposição. - Quando percebeu o que havia falado corou mais ainda. Eu não consegui segurar a gargalhada.

Não ficava tranqüilo e relaxado daquela forma há muito tempo.

Puxei seu rosto delicadamente e colei nossos lábios, enquanto a ajeitava em meu peito. Adorava ver as suas bochechas vermelhas e os olhos brilhando em malicia e embaraço.

- Você é especialista em distração. - Estava com um tom mais lascivo e zombeteiro. Ela me lançou um olhar inocente e eu ri. - Não se envergonhe. Você foi maravilhosa.

Ela revirou os olhos e me deu um soco no peito.

- Não me trate como se eu fosse a virgenzinha envergonhada, Doutor. - Abriu um sorriso largo.

Ri mais alto ainda e a apertei em meus braços.

- Eu definitivamente não a tratarei como uma virgem. - Sussurrei no ouvido dela.

Senti-a estremecer e arfar baixinho, enquanto mordisquei o lóbulo de sua orelha. Minhas mãos logo começaram a passear por seu corpo cheio de curvas perfeitas, enquanto ela se ondulava e fechava os olhos.

- Pare. - Ela subiu em cima de mim e me apertou. - Precisamos nos controlar.

Ela levou os lábios ao meu pescoço e o sugou. Senti um grunhido escapar de minha garganta, enquanto agarrava suas nádegas com força e a puxava para sentir o meu membro que já estava pulsante de novo.

- Impossível, principalmente quando você está tão próxima e semi-nua. - Minha voz era rouca por conta do desejo. Eu procurei os seus lábios, sedento por seu gosto.

Nossas línguas se encontraram e se enroscaram de uma forma única que me deixava louco. O nosso beijo era profundo e estava lotado de desejo, este que era desconhecido por mim até então.

- Quero proteger sua inocência. - Ela disse entre a minha boca.

Desgrudei nossos lábios e soltei um longo suspiro.

- Desculpe. - Finalmente a vergonha me abateu. Eu nunca fora tão manipulado por meus desejos. Eu nunca pensara com a cabeça de baixo. - Você desperta esse lado selvagem em mim.

Ela riu e roçou nossos lábios.

- Vou sair daqui antes que você me amarre na cama e faça tudo que lhe vier em mente. - Ela me deu mais um beijinho antes de afastar o seu corpo do meu.

Levantou-se deixando a vista seu corpo lindo.

Eu me perdi em suas curvas e esqueci de prestar a atenção devida nas palavras que escapavam por aqueles lábios macios que me proporcionavam tanto prazer.

- Edward! - Ela gritou revoltada.

- Hmm.. seria bom se você vestisse algo. - Falei groguemente.

- Eu sou tão gostosa que você nem presta atenção no que digo. - Ela zombou. Mexeu os quadris sensualmente e passou a mão pelo próprio corpo.

- Bella. - Eu implorei para ela.

Escutei a risada escandalosa.

- Desculpe. Não resisto.. é tão bom vê-lo vulnerável. Quem diria que a chave pro sucesso era uns amassos, huh? - Ela pegou a roupa que tinha separado anteriormente e foi a colocando lentamente. - Achei que sua missão seria mais difícil.

- Eu sou difícil. - Coloquei as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- É? - Ela franziu a testa e riu em seguida.

- Eu sou. Por isso que sou virgem e solteiro. - Dei uma pausinha dramática. - Por opção.

- Estou vendo o seu auto controle. - Ela aproximou-se e lançou um olhar para a minha ereção evidente.

- Não provoque a fera, Bella. - Dei uma piscadela para ela.

Bella riu e revirou os olhos.

- Levante-se e vamos. Estamos atrasados. - Ela deu um tapa no meu joelho e foi se afastando em direção ao banheiro.

Fechei os olhos e suguei o ar com força.

- Vou precisar de um minuto para.. me acalmar. - Senti minhas bochechas corarem um pouco.

Ela virou-se e me lançou um olhar malicioso.

- Quer uma mão? - Zombou.

- Vai pro inferno.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada e então fechou a porta do banheiro. Ouvi a pia ser aberta e depois vários outros barulhos. Bella não era uma pessoa discreta.

Agora que ela estava longe da minha vista finalmente podia pensar com clareza. Aos poucos sentia o meu corpo se acalmando.

- Inspira, expira.. - Falava como um mantra. - Pense na sua tia avó.

Minutos depois eu já estava praticamente normal. Já tinha levantado e trocado de roupa. A minha única preocupação agora era aonde aquela louca iria me levar. Acho que nunca havia me sentido tão leve.

Antigamente tudo era um problema. Eu acabava complicando tudo ao meu redor. Agora as coisas pareciam ser tão simples. Bella havia transformado a minha vida em um mar de rosas.

Os meus problemas antigos soavam tão medíocres perto dos problemas das outras pessoas.

Eu era mesquinho e egocêntrico e só agora podia enxergar o quanto isso me fazia infeliz.

Escutei-a aproximar e senti seu cheiro delicioso adentrando as minhas narinas. A cada dia ficava mais familiarizado com sua presença. Bella já fazia parte da minha vida. Não conseguia pensar em minha rotina sem ela.

- Está pronto? - Foquei os olhos nela.

Ela estava mais arrumada do que o habitual. Seus cabelos estavam penteados e não desgrenhados. Sua roupa combinava e caia perfeitamente com o seu corpo pequeno e cheio de curvas.

- Uau. Tudo isso é para mim?

- Er.. não. - Ela corou e mordeu o lábio inferior. - Para Alice.

- Droga! Perdi para a minha própria irmã. - Fingi indignação e a fiz rir.

- As mãos dela parecem ser mais hábeis que as suas. - Ela deu os ombros e fez uma carinha safada.

- Posso provar que está enganada. - Dei um passo em sua direção.

- Deus! Criei um monstro. - Ela segurou minhas mãos.

Eu ri e entrelacei os nossos dedos.

- Vamos logo. - Puxei-a em direção a porta.

Um latido chamou a nossa atenção e nos fez olhar para trás.

- Vamos, bebê. - Bella chamou o monstrinho que apelidava de Jake.

Fomos caminhando tranquilamente pela rua. Isabella não falava nada a respeito de nosso destino, apenas fazia comentários sobre o tempo e soltava piadinha para me deixar envergonhado.

Hoje não estava frio e o sol inundava a todas as pessoas. Podia ver várias famílias ao nosso redor. Eles andavam juntos e de mãos dadas e pareciam estar muito contentes. Aquilo fez um aperto crescer em meu coração.

O acontecimento noturno voltou a minha mente, deixando-me apreensivo e tenso. Era como se todos aqueles momentos de paz com Isabella tivessem sido temporariamente esquecidos por mim.

Ela pareceu perceber porque me puxou mais para perto e bagunçou os meus cabelos. Fazia gracinhas e brincadeiras. Gritava e cantava a plenos pulmões no meio da rua. Fazia de tudo para aliviar a minha mente da preocupação.

Paramos no centro da cidade e alugamos duas bicicletas. Bella colocou Jake no cestinho da dela e depois nós partimos em nosso tuor. Nunca havia percebido como aquele lugar era bonito e lotado de pessoas alegres.

A felicidade estava estampada na face das pessoas. O lugar esbanjava alegria. Aos poucos eu fui relaxando e percebendo o quanto a minha preocupação era sem fundamento.

Era só a minha família. Eu não tinha o que temer. Além do mais, Bella estaria junto comigo. E mesmo que tudo fosse um fiasco, eu sabia que ela inventaria uma forma de melhorar a noite para mim.

Ela era meu porto-seguro e o meu sol particular.

As horas começaram a passar rápido. Almoçamos umas porcarias em uma feirinha e depois voltamos a pedalar pelos belos parques e vistas, enquanto conversávamos sobre a vida.

Infelizmente o ponteiro aproximou-se das três horas e tivemos que voltar a pensão. Tive que observar Bella se afastar novamente, enquanto era fechado naquele quarto junto com Jake.

Aquele lugar nunca me pareceu tão vazio.

Olhei para a cama bagunçada de Bella e deixei um sorriso abrir-se em meus lábios. Repassei mentalmente tudo o que havia acontecido ali. Havia sido mágico e muito bom. Estar com ela era como viver em um mundo paralelo.

Voltei a atenção as palavras que estavam estampadas no papel na minha frente. Nunca havia sido tão fácil escrever uma música. As palavras fluíam de mim como o sangue que circulava em meu corpo.

Era algo automático e impensado. E absolutamente certo.

O que será que era aquele calorzinho no meu peito?

**xxx**

_Narrado por Isabella Swan_

Rever Alice foi fantástico, porém por outro lado abandonar Edward não foi muito fácil. A cada passo que eu me distanciava dele, era como se retirassem alguma coisa de dentro de mim.

Não conseguia esquecer a sensação de ter as suas mãos acariciando o meu corpo lascivamente. Os seus lábios sob os meus, massageando de uma forma que conseguia desligar a minha mente de todo o resto.

- Bella! Bella! - Os gritos de Alice entraram em minha mente despertando-me de meu transe. Ela me encarava com o cenho franzido. - Vamos?

Não havia percebido que já havíamos estacionado. Estávamos paradas na frente de um Salão de Beleza grande e luminoso. Provavelmente o mais caro e famoso da cidade.

Tentei espantar a fobia que sentia por esses lugares.

- Claro. - Exibi um sorriso sincero.

Entramos no local e fomos recebidas novamente por mulheres arrumadas e excitadas. Elas tentavam agradar Alice ao máximo. Fui surpreendida por dois braços carinhosos que me abraçaram com força.

Estava tão perdida nos barulhos e no cheiro de spray para cabelo que não havia notado a presença da minha melhor amiga.

- Bella! - Ela gritou no meu ouvido.

Não consegui evitar a risadinha. Aquela era um atitude tão Rosalie.

- Rose! Você por aqui! - Correspondi o seu abraço com força e entusiasmo. Era bom ter algo que me relembrasse de meu mundo.

- Uau! - Ela se afastou um pouco e olhou para mim com um sorrisinho. - O que aconteceu com a Bella desleixada?

Revirei os olhos e dei um soco em seu braço.

- Não enche. - Puxei o braço dela e levei-a para frente de Alice. - Rose, essa é..

- Alice! - Rosalie gritou da mesma forma que fez comigo, pegando a pequena e a rodando no ar.

O que? Elas se conheciam? Desde quando?

- Olá! - Alice gritou ainda nos braços da loira. - Emmett a maltratou? Já sabe que qualquer coisa é só me ligar que eu chego com a cavalaria toda!

As duas riram cúmplices e eu me senti um pouco deslocada e perdida.

Será que Rosalie já conhecia Alice antes do meu ataque de ciúmes? Será que ela havia mentido para mim fingindo que não a conhecia?

- Esperem um minuto. - Alice virou-se e foi saltitando sincronizadamente até o balcão onde começou a tagarelar com a recepcionista.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa? - Lancei um olhar intenso para a loira ao meu lado.

- Não que eu saiba. - Ela deu os ombros e sorriu.

-Onde vocês se conheceram?

- Eu estava na cama com Emmett e ela acabou aparecendo lá na casa dele. - Rosalie soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, como se aquela cena embaraçosa não fosse nada além de engraçada. - Ela é maravilhosa, huh?

Chacoalhei a cabeça.

- Quando isso aconteceu? - Usei o tom firme e exigente.

- Tudo isso é ciúmes, Bellinha? Sabe que é insubstituível! - Ela apertou as minhas bochechas, fazendo-me corar um pouco.

- Apenas responda. - Estava impaciente. Odiava desconfiar da minha melhor amiga.

- Isso aconteceu há uns três dias, mais ou menos.

Eu ia abrir a boca para reclamar com ela, quando a mão pequena e delicada de Alice no meu ombro me chamou cortou.

Tentei esquecer a raiva e a decepção que inundavam o meu peito.

- Está pronta para o seu Dia de Princesa? - Ela perguntou toda animada.

- O que? - Arregalei os olhos e arfei.

- Você disse que hoje eu poderia fazer do meu jeito. Esse é o meu jeito. - O sorriso dela era largo e maldoso. Parecia que distorcia as minhas palavras ao seu favor.

Era uma baixinha esperta.

- Certo. - Sabia que não conseguiria lutar contra ela. Eu só gastaria energias e tempo.

Ela veio me puxando para longe e eu lancei um olhar para Rosalie. Ela ainda estava com aquela expressão pensativa que exibia constantemente. Na última hora decidiu me seguir.

Alice me deixou em um lugar onde eu tiraria a minha roupa e vestiria um roupão de seda do Salão. Rosalie entrou e ficou me encarando.

- Diga o que a incomoda. - Pediu.

- Você sabia que era Alice com Edward! - Disparei sem nem ao menos pensar nas palavras que havia utilizado.

Ela ficou um pouco surpresa com a minha fala, mas um pouco depois observei a compreensão misturada com a culpa percorrer seus olhos.

- Você sabe que nada que eu dissesse a convenceria. Você estava dominada pelo ciúme. Falaria besteiras e acabaria feriando a mim e a si mesma. - Ela pareceu um pouco hesitante, como se não achasse as palavras corretas.

- Eu sei que não foi só isso. - A pressionei.

- Não, realmente não foi. - Ela deu um passo e se aproximou. Seus olhos eram profundos e intensos sob os meus. - Eu quis deixá-la sentir aquilo. Era tão raro ver um humano criar esse tipo de reação em você. Ao mesmo tempo em que você se deixa levar por emoções facilmente, você também é fechada ao apego. E aquela era a prova de você estava se apegando verdadeiramente a Edward.

Levei a mão ao peito e suguei o ar com força. Até aquele momento eu não havia visto por esse lado. Não chegara às mesmas conclusões que ela.

Uma esperança cresceu em meu peito juntamente com o medo. Será que eu finalmente conseguiria me livrar do meu trauma e conseguiria criar raízes? Ou será que o medo do abandono seria maior?

Eu queria me livrar daquela doença. Queria conseguir me prender algum homem. Queria conseguir ter a certeza de que teria uma família. De que teria alguém para cuidar de mim quando eu não fosse mais capaz.

Queria poder amar incondicionalmente.

Nunca me esquecera de palavras que diziam que a melhor coisa do mundo era amar e ser amado. Elas me atormentavam e me perseguiam.

- Não fique zangada comigo, Bella. Eu só queria dar a chance de você perceber o quanto está envolvida. Não queria magoá-la.

Não conseguia falar. Nada saía dos meus lábios. Era incapaz até mesmo de me mexer.

- Acho que você não havia percebido. - Ela coçou a cabeça e deu um sorriso sem graça. - Calma, Bella. Não surte.

Abri a boca para falar, mas só o ar saiu novamente. Comecei a movimentar o meu corpo para frente e para trás.

- Será? - Falei em um fio de voz.

- Eu nunca a vi dessa forma. - Ela se aproximou e olhou profundamente em meus olhos. - Acho que é possível.

Chacoalhei a minha cabeça e dei um passo para trás.

- Mas você mesma disse que..

- Esqueça o que eu disse, Bella! - Ela me cortou. - Apenas não evite o que esta acontecendo. Encare com verdade e sabedoria. Não fuja por medo do desconhecido.

- Você sabe o quanto eu odeio fugir. - Abaixei a cabeça e fechei os olhos.

- Eu sei, meu bem. E essa é a sua chance de finalmente poder ficar. Finalmente poder encarar esse trauma, superar esse pequeno..

- Está pronta, Senhorita Swan? - Uma voz fina e irritante cortou a nossa conversa e me acordou.

Esquecera do local que me encontrara. Esquecera de que dali algumas horas eu teria um baile como acompanhante de Edward.

- Sim. - Falei um pouco hesitante.

Escutei os passos dela se aproximando de mim e de Rosalie.

- Apenas pense no que eu lhe disse, Bella. - Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha. - E aproveite o seu Dia de Princesa.

Revirei os olhos e sorri fracamente.

- Obrigada por ser a minha melhor amiga, oxigenada. - A abracei com força.

Uma tosse forçada chamou a atenção para a presença da outra mulher na salinha. Ela era loira e tinha um sorriso falso em seus lábios carnudos.

Rosalie deu uma risadinha e só para provocar apertou a minha bunda antes de se afastar e sair do local fitando a mulher com seus olhar intimidante.

- Vamos começar? - A mulher falou com a voz esganiçada. Parecia que a cena havia a assustado um pouco.

- Com certeza. - Fingi um sorriso sedutor e me aproximei um pouco.

A vi estremecer e isso me fez morder a língua para segurar a gargalhada.

Dirigimo-nos a um local grande com uma cama de massagem. Deitei ali e deixei a mulher trabalhar em meus nervos tensos, enquanto a minha cabeça passeava e analisava toda aquela Missão.

Ela havia sido estranha desde o principio. Um desafio. Algo totalmente diferente do habitual.

Mas agora parecia tão natural.

A presença dele era tão boa e tão viciante. O som de sua risada contagiava tudo ao redor dele. A beleza de seu sorriso torto e de seus olhos brilhantes fazia com que meu coração acelerasse o batimento.

Eu definitivamente sentia algo por ele. Não sabia se era passageiro ou uma ilusão de minha mente desesperada. Eu só sabia que queria me apegar àquela esperança e não deixar escapar a chance.

Sentia todo o meu corpo relaxando. As mãos da fresquinha eram realmente boas e por um minuto eu imaginei como seriam se aquelas fossem as mãos de Edward. Provavelmente eu não estaria sã e sim totalmente louca e entregue a ele.

Nós tínhamos uma química que fazia com que um toque esquentasse o local e tornasse o desejo incontrolável. Tudo nele era irresistível e belo. Até mesmo a forma desesperada com que ele me abraçava e me beijava.

Como será que era tê-lo dentro de mim? O que será que eu sentiria? Será que o meu sentimento acabaria ou se intensificaria?

A tosse forçada da loira falsificada me despertou de meu transe. Oh, meu Deus! Eu estava gemendo! Uma imensa vontade de cavar um buraco e me enfiar me engolfou.

Foi só pensar nele que o meu corpo respondia como se ele tivesse ali. Era necessária apenas uma simples menção de seu nome para o meu corpo entrar em combustão.

- Pelo visto você está gostando.. - Ela falou com sarcasmo e um pouco de repulsa.

- Você tem mãos.. hábeis. - Fechei os olhos e voltei para a conversa mais cedo com Edward. Novamente a vontade de gargalhar me abateu.

Imaginei o que ele acharia daquela cena. Simplesmente hilária.

Ela não respondeu, porém começou a me massagear com mais força do que o necessário. A partir daquele ponto o tempo começou a disparar. Não sei se era por conta do nervosismo pela noite ou porque estava perdida em pensamentos e reflexões.

Tomei quinhentos banhos, até nadar em chocolate me obrigaram. Fiz as minhas unhas. Passei por uma seção torturante de depilação de todos os lugares possíveis e imagináveis. Até pelo do meu nariz tiraram!

E então finalmente fui arrumar o meu cabelo.

Várias mãos tocavam a minha cabeça. Eles estavam indecisos. Jogavam o meu cabelo para todos os lados, enquanto eu assistia pelo espelho. Alice estava do lado da cabeleireira e sempre tinha um comentário na ponta da língua.

Depois de tanta indecisão e confusão eles decidiram fazer um penteado mais simples. O meu cabelo estava meio preso e as pontas continuavam a cair em ondas, porém mais ajeitadas do que o normal.

Depois da maquiagem eu estava finalmente pronta. Olhei para o relógio e me assustei ao perceber que já era sete e meia. Nunca pensei que fosse possível passar tanto tempo em um local só.

Sair para mim era uma coisa simples. Em questão de minutos eu ficava pronta.

- Uau! - Rosalie gritou quando me viu. - O que você fez com a minha amiga?

Eu ri e mostrei o dedo para ela.

- Não estou tão diferente assim.

- Você já se olhou no espelho? - Alice perguntou ao meu lado.

- Eu fiquei de frente para um espelho, enquanto vocês brincavam no meu cabelo, lembra?

- Venha aqui, Bella. - A pequena me puxou pelo braço e me levou para frente de um espelho gigante.

A imagem que estava refletida ali era quase irreconhecível. Eu arregalei os olhos em choque e arfei. Não conseguia achar os meus traços comuns. Todas as minhas imperfeições e desleixos estavam bem escondidos.

Eu parecia uma nova mulher. Confiante, linda e poderosa.

- Não me reconheço. - Toquei o vidro delicadamente com os meus dedos.

Escutei Alice e Rosalie rindo ao meu lado. Ambas lançavam olhares orgulhosos e deslumbrados para mim.

- O meu irmão vai pirar. - A fada comentou em meu ouvido, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse a minha espinha ao lembrar de Edward.

A expectativa gerou uma sensação desconfortável no meu estômago. Odiava ficar ansiosa ou apreensiva com as coisas. Queria que ele me achasse bonita e que nós acreditássemos naquela mentira por uma noite.

Tudo teria que sair perfeitamente.

- Eu preciso ir! - Alice gritou ao olhar o relógio em seu pulso.

- O que? Não! - Gritei desesperada.

- Também preciso me arrumar. - Ela beijou cada uma das minhas bochechas. - Um carro virá buscá-la daqui a pouco e levá-la até Edward. Não há nada para se preocupar. Meus pais vão amá-la.

Fechei os olhos e puxei o ar com força. Queria acreditar nas palavras dela. Queria relaxar e não ter medo de tropeçar ou estragar a noite de Edward.

Uma mulher entrou segurando o meu vestido. Deixei que ela me vestisse. Estava alheia a tudo ao meu redor. Só escutava Rosalie tagarelando de longe.

- Está pronta. - A mulher falou baixinho.

Abri meus olhos e me encarei novamente no espelho grande.

O vestido caía tão bem meu corpo. Ele o moldava e acentuava as partes necessárias. Parecia que havia sido desenhado para mim.

- Está linda. - Rosalie pegou a minha mão e a apertou. - Está mais tranqüila?

- Estou prestes a vomitar. - Confessei com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não demonstre isso. Precisa estar confiante para Edward. Emmett me contou do pequeno probleminha dele em bailes. - Rosalie riu e fez uma cara safada.

- Eu vou fazer o meu melhor.

- Sempre o melhor para o Doutor Maravilha. - Ela me lançou um olhar malicioso.

- Não provoque. Estou ansiosa e posso decidir te decapitar como distração.

Ela riu mais alto ainda.

- Está afiada hoje.

Uma buzina cortou a nossa conversa. Rosalie começou a saltitar em seu vestido cinza. Ela estava perfeita como sempre. Era até mesmo humilhante se comparar a beleza dela.

- Emmett chegou! - Ela gritou.

Suguei o ar com forças. Precisava ter paciência e controle. Sabia que Emmett faria o maior número de piadas que conseguisse. A vergonha alheia era o hobby dele, principalmente se Rosalie estivesse presente.

Preferia que eles se devorassem ao meu lado do que passar por uma sessão de perguntas constrangedoras.

Agradecemos a todas as mulheres do Salão e depois saíamos pela porta da frente. Muitas pessoas que passavam nos lançavam olhares intensos e estupefatos.

Eu não estava acostumada com aquele tipo de atenção e acabei corando.

- Bellinha do céu! Vai matar o meu irmão do coração! - Emmett gritou do seu carro.

Senti o calor aumentando em minhas bochechas.

- Oi para você também, Emmett. - Falei ironicamente.

Rosalie riu alto e praticamente correu para cumprimentá-lo. Era muito fofo como eles haviam se encontrado tão repentinamente. Acho que não conseguia mais vê-los separados e isso me preocupava um pouco.

Será que Rosalie finalmente me abandonaria? Desistiria da nossa viagem?

- Estamos em um lugar público! - Gritei ao ver a forma selvagem e doentia que se agarravam.

- Não enche, carente. - Rosalie zombou, sentando no banco do passageiro ao lado de Emmett.

Eu entrei nos bancos de trás e logo coloquei o cinto de segurança. Ele tinha jeito de ser aqueles homens loucos no volante. Sabia que não podia confiar a minha segurança àqueles dois loucos.

- O que acha de testar o meu turbo hoje, Rose? - Emmett perguntou com uma voz rouca.

Revirei os olhos e tentei esnobá-los.

- Acho fantástico, tigrão. - Ela gemeu de volta.

Só entendi que eles falavam algo do carro quando Emmett saiu a toda velocidade, fazendo Rosalia gritar e rir que nem uma retardada. Segurei-me no banco por conta da surpresa, mas instantes depois estava curtindo aquela sensação de liberdade.

A viagem foi rápida e curta, logo estávamos na frente de um buffet chique. Tive que aturar um pouco da maldade daquele casal louco, mas havia sido melhor do que eu esperava.

Rosalie realmente estava me protegendo, devia ter ficado preocupada comigo por conta das descobertas chocantes daquele dia.

A agradeci mentalmente por isso.

Enquanto estacionávamos eu procurava o Volvo cintilante entre os outros carros. Sentia meu coração pular em meu peito e eu estava arfante. A expectativa havia se dobrado agora.

De longe enxerguei Edward apoiado em seu carro. Ele estava com os braços cruzados e o olhar perdido.

Aquela imagem fez um sorriso abrir em meus lábios.

Ele estava lá. Não tinha porque surtar. Era só agir como normalmente e tentar não estragar tudo.

- Vai lá. - Rosalie falou.

Eu lancei um olhar de agradecimento a ela e Emmett. Ambos assentiram com a cabeça e indicaram a ele. Eu ri um pouco nervosa e saí do carro. Meus passos eram vacilantes em cima daquele salto alto.

Fechei as mãos em punhos e apertei com força, enquanto me aproximava. Ele só foi perceber a minha presença quando eu estava já bem próxima e eu observei o reconhecimento e choque passando por suas íris verdes.

Sua boca se escancarou e ele arregalou um pouco os olhos. Não consegui evitar a gargalhada de escapar pelos meus lábios.

- Você está.. charmoso. - Eu disse envergonhada. Mordi o lábio inferior.

Parecia que ele havia sido feito para usar terno. Estava elegante e extremamente sensual. Fiquei com uma vontade absurda de despi-lo e tocá-lo todinho.

Corei.

- Você.. você.. - Ele não dizia nada com nada.

Eu ri mais um pouco.

- É, eu sei.

Ele deu um passo em minha direção e me olhou de mais perto.

- É mesmo você? - Perguntou rouco.

Dei um tapa em seu braço e revirei os olhos.

- Sou eu mesma, Doutor. Não babe tanto. - Fechei a boca dele com o meu dedo indicador.

- Você devia se arrumar com mais freqüência. - Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu. Sua respiração agora batia em minha face, dopando-me com a sua fragrância incrível.

- O que você está fazendo? - Sussurrei.

- Admirando você. - Ele falou de volta e depois colou nossos lábios rapidamente.

Dei uma risadinha sem graça. Passei a mão pelo rosto dele.

- Como está?

- Mais calmo do que esperava. - O sorriso dele se entortou e fez o meu coração parar. - E você?

- Me sentindo um bolo cheio de glacê. - Dei os ombros e ele riu.

- Está deslumbrante, Bella. - Seus olhos verdes brilhavam em sinceridade.

- Obrigada.

Ele pegou a minha mão e entrelaçou com a dele.

- Vamos? - Falou galantemente.

Eu fiquei incapacitada de responder. Simplesmente o deixei me guiar pelo caminho lotado de pessoas ricas e famosas da cidade. Tentava me misturar, porém era bem difícil.

Sua mão me apertava com mais força do que o necessário, como se ele tentasse aliviar a sua tensão. Não me importei com aquilo, pois sabia que devia apertá-lo na mesma intensidade.

- Edward? - O chamei em um fio de voz.

Ele se virou e me encarou.

- O que?

- Nós vamos conseguir fazer isso. - Falei o fitando profundamente.

- Eu não estou mais preocupado. Eu estou com você. - O sorriso dele fez com que a minha mente se esvaziasse.

Não conseguia mais pensar em nada. Só nele e como faríamos de tudo para aquela noite ser perfeita.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen_

Suguei o ar com força antes de pisar naquele salão. A presença dela conseguia amenizar o nervoso e o medo, porém não completamente. Meu coração ainda estava disparado em meu peito, socando a minha caixa torácica com força.

Várias cabeças voaram na nossa direção. Alguns rostos conhecidos foram captados pela minha vista, mas lá no fundo eu avistei as pessoas que eu tinha tanto receio em encarar. Meus pais tinham sorrisos largos no rosto.

O aperto em meu coração foi relaxando. Só agora conseguia perceber o quanto eu sentia falta daquele olhar zeloso sobre mim. Aumentei o passo e senti Isabella me acompanhando.

Percebi que seu vestido se ressaltava no salão. Enquanto todas as pessoas utilizavam cores mais neutras, ela estava com a cor vermelha moldando o seu corpo perfeito. Vários olhares lotados em cobiça e inveja a perseguia e me faziam puxá-la para mais perto.

Conforme chegávamos mais perto da mesa da minha família, mais forte o meu coração batia. Inspirei o ar com força e senti o cheiro de casa. Meu peito lotou-se em alegria e contentamento.

- Edward! - Minha mãe falou com a sua voz lotada em amor e saudade. Seus braços estavam esticados em minha direção.

Soltei de Isabella delicadamente e fui para o conforto de minha mãe. Só agora podia ver o quanto aquele aperto me fazia falta. Quantas vezes eu havia necessitado do apoio e do colo dela e ele esteve distante.

- Mãe. - Sussurrei em seu pescoço cheiroso.

Seus braços estavam bem apertados ao meu redor. Suas mãos me acariciavam gentilmente, enquanto ela sussurrava palavras doces em meu ouvido, fazendo com que finalmente me sentisse em casa.

Não queria nunca me soltar dela, porque aquele aperto me trazia segurança. Eu tinha medo de olhar nos olhos do meu pai. Eu tinha medo de ver a decepção.

- Agora que o filho preferido voltou perdemos a mordomia, Alice. - Emmett gritou, fazendo com que todos rissem.

- Edward. - Era a voz do meu pai agora.

Lentamente eu fui me soltando de minha mãe e me virei para encará-lo. Seus olhos não estavam lotados em raiva ou decepção e sim em saudade e felicidade. Não resisti e o abracei com força.

Queria demonstrar todo o meu arrependimento pelas palavras estúpidas que havia dito e por todas as minhas ações tolas e inconseqüentes. Queria deixar transparecer o meu amor e a minha saudade e o quanto eu havia ficado infeliz sem eles.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, só sei que foi o suficiente para mostrar tudo o que eu queria. Quando já estava longe de seus braços olhei para trás e vi Bella. Ela encarava tudo aquilo com lágrimas nos olhos. Seus braços abraçavam ela mesma, enquanto um sorriso sincero brincava em seus lábios macios.

Olhei-a intensamente agradecendo-a por tudo que havia feito comigo. Por toda a mudança. Por ter me dado a possibilidade de voltar a ver a minha família, de voltar a sorrir

Caminhei em direção a ela e entrelacei os seus dedos no meu. Puxei-a delicadamente para mais perto e beijei a sua bochecha corada.

- Mãe, Pai.. essa é a minha Bella. - Eu disse guiando-a para mais perto deles.

Ouvi-a arfar e tive vontade de rir. As reações de Bella eram muito evidentes e claras. Ela não conseguia disfarçar o que sentia, pelo menos não mais.

Meus pais sorriam de orelha a orelha. Observei Esme se aproximar dela e puxá-la para um de seus abraços amorosos e confortáveis. Ela sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido de Bella.

Depois foi a vez de meu pai tomá-la em seus braços. Eu sentia a curiosidade palpitar dentro de mim, ao vê-los falando coisas no ouvido dela. Queria saber qual era o segredo e se este era relacionado a mim.

- Bella! - Alice gritou, aproximando-se.

Elas se abraçaram e se beijaram nas bochechas.

- Alice. - Bella falou baixinho. - Uau!

- É, eu sei. Estou linda! - A baixinha falou toda alegre.

Todos riram.

- Estava tão ansiosa em conhecê-la, Bella. Alice falou tanto a seu respeito, assim como Emmett. - Esme não conseguia disfarçar a sua felicidade.

Bella corou mais ainda e se aproximou de mim.

- Edward também comentou bastante sobre vocês. É muito bom conhecer os personagens cruciais de várias histórias.

Puxei-a para mais perto, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Fomos caminhando até os nossos lugares na mesa, permanecendo perto mesmo quando sentamos.

- É tão interessante como meus dois filhinhos estão namorando melhores amigas! - Esme falou empolgada, enquanto sentava em seu lugar ao lado de meu pai.

- O mais interessante é que tudo não passou de uma enorme coincidência. - Bella falou. - Só fui descobrir que o _tchutchucão_ da Rose era irmão do Edward quando nos encontramos no bar-karaokê. Não consigo esquecer a cara chocada de Edward quando ele viu Emmett se aproximando da nossa mesa.

- Ficou comprovado o bom gosto da família inteira. - Rosalie estava agarrada ao meu irmão e sua voz tinha um tom malicioso e divertido.

Todos nós rimos.

- Mas como você encontrou Bella, Edward? - Carlisle perguntou. Senti todos os olhares sobre nós.

Eu ia abrir a boca para falar quando Bella me cortou.

- Deixe que eu conto isso, Doutor. - Ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios. - Eu estava passando mal lá na pensão por conta da minha anemia. Liguei para Rosalie e ela e Emmett vieram me buscar. Juro que nem olhei para Emmett naquela vez tamanha era a minha tontura. Eles me levaram para o hospital às pressas e me deixaram na ala de emergência. Lembro de ter pedido para que não estragassem a noite por minha conta. Tudo ficou preto de repente.. e então quando eu acordo eu vejo um anjo.

As mulheres na mesa suspiraram.

Fiquei um pouco tenso pelo que ela falaria, mas decidi mergulhar nas palavras que ela soltava, imaginando-as em minha mente. Ela não estava mentindo, pelo menos não até agora.

- Edward cuidava de mim profissionalmente. Seu rosto era frio e fechado. Sabia que era incapaz de reproduzir ao menos um sorriso. Porém ele era lindo. Não sei por que, mas eu me apaixonei imediatamente. Toda a sua frieza me atraia e me deixava com vontade de fazê-lo feliz. Deixei com que ele cuidasse de mim e a cada momento o meu interesse só crescia.

Antes que pudesse me controlar estava falando.

- Apesar de estar fraca e debilitada, Bella não ficava quieta. Falava que nem uma matraca. Eu tentava evitar olhar a sua beleza e tentava esquecer os olhos chocolates que me perseguiam em todos os lugares do quarto, porém era praticamente impossível. Sua presença era muito forte e intensa para que eu a esnobasse.

- Graças às habilidades incríveis do filho de vocês, no dia seguinte eu já estava restaurada. Tentei achar ele antes de sair do hospital, porém não consegui. Aquilo me frustrou bastante, mas tentei deixar de lado. Tentava me convencer que era só mais um daqueles casos de pacientes que se apegam aos seus médicos por conta da atenção e dos cuidados.

- Acabamos nos esbarrando na rua. Eu tentava evitá-la e saí daquele hospital para não vê-la mais, para deixar a tentação fugir antes que eu não resistisse. Ela me olhou com os olhos brilhando e pediu para que eu saísse com ela.

- Alguém tinha que ter a iniciativa, não é? - Ela me zombou, fazendo com que todos rissem.

- E você aceitou? - Alice perguntou. Todos estavam muito concentrados em nossa história.

- A principio ele continuou com aquela pose profissional e distante, mas eu o conquistei com o biquinho irresistível. - Bella fez um biquinho e todos riram mais alto ainda.

Espontaneamente eu puxei-a para mais perto e colei meus lábios no dela.

- É humanamente impossível de resistir. - Comentei para deixá-la corada. Dito e feito.

- Então nós nos encontramos mais tarde e pronto: Não conseguimos mais nos separar. - Ela tinha um sorriso gigante nos lábios.

- Sabe.. vocês tem que agradecer a Bella por eu estar aqui hoje. Só ela conseguiu me tirar do meu mundo de monotonia e infelicidade. Eu achava que era certo estar naquele hospital sendo o mais profissional e frio o possível, porém percebi que estava enganado. - Beijei a bochecha dela.

- Não exagere. - Ela deu um tapinha no meu braço e corou mais ainda.

- Bella, eu não tinha vida antes de você. Eu apenas sobrevivia, entende? Você trouxe de volta todo o prazer de estar vivo.

- Prazer, huh? - Emmett falou com malicia.

A mesa explodiu em risadas. Aproveitei esse momento para juntar para aproximar-me mais de Bella e lhe sussurrar no ouvido.

- Obrigado.

- Rosalie comentou que vocês viajam pelo mundo. Isso é tão interessante! O que vocês costumam fazer nessas cidades? - Os olhos de Esme brilhavam tanto que era capaz de cegar alguém.

- É sempre bom conhecer pessoas novas, histórias diferentes. São experiências únicas que nos fazem aprender muito.

- Ela e Rosalie fazem trabalhos fantásticos, mãe. - Eu a cortei, lançando um sorriso para ela. - Ajudam as pessoas, visitam crianças em hospitais ou então vão à asilos animar os idosos. Bella é uma excelente contadora de histórias!

- Falando assim parece que somos as melhores pessoas do mundo. - Bella estava corada e tentava se explicar. Era evidente o seu embaraço. - Não é exatamente assim.

- Não seja modesta, Bella. - Entrelacei a sua mão na minha. - Ela é simplesmente maravilhosa, mãe.

- Edward.. o jantar vai acontecer daqui a pouco. Não é melhor ir apresentar Bella para os conhecidos? - Carlisle disse com um sorriso.

- Certo. - Eu me levantei e me dirigi a Bella. - Vamos?

Ela me seguiu e fomos andando pelo salão bem pertinho. Conseguia sentir a sua mão trêmula sobre a minha. Era engraçado como os papéis deviam estar invertidos: Eu que era para ser o nervoso, não ela.

- Eles a amaram, Bella. - Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Sua família é simplesmente perfeita. - Sua voz estava um pouco embargada. Olhei para o seu rosto e vi os olhos lotados em lágrimas. - As pessoas não costumam me receber tão bem.

Senti o meu coração despencar. Eu havia sido uma dessas pessoas. Eu havia a julgado antes de conhecê-la, havia sido um preconceituoso nojento e vil.

Eu ia abrir a boca para me desculpar com ela quando uma voz entrou em meus ouvidos.

- Edward Cullen! - Era Aro Volturi. Uma das pessoas mais influentes e ricas daquela cidade.

- Aro! - O cumprimentei educadamente com um aceno de cabeça.

- Quanto tempo, meu rapaz! - Ele lançou um olhar intenso e lascivo em direção a Bella. - Quem seria essa linda moça?

- Essa é a _minha_ Bella. - Falei dando ênfase à palavra minha. Abracei-a posessivamente e encarei Aro com um sorriso. Todos os seus irmãos e familiares que o cercavam me olhavam.

- Ah, então encontrou uma garota para te distrair? - Ele tinha um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

Franzi a testa.

- Eu não.. - Ele me cortou.

- É compreensível que você fizesse isso depois de ter sido quase chutado do Hospital. - Todos ao seu redor deram gargalhadas.

Senti o ar faltando em meus pulmões, enquanto meu mundo despencava. Como ele havia descoberto isso?

Bella me encarou com preocupação e apertou mais sua mão na minha.

- Oh! Eu não podia comentar sobre a sua suspensão? - Ele falou ironicamente ao notar a minha expressão chocada.

- Edward foi suspenso? - A voz do meu pai só fez com que o nervoso e a vergonha se apoderassem mais de mim.

- Sim. - Aro tinha um sorriso sádico e dirigia olhares intensos e vingativos para mim.

Ele provavelmente estava se vingando por eu ter esnobado as tentativas de sua filha Jane.

Eu abaixei a cabeça e me calei. Senti Bella soltando a minha mão e aproximando-se em passos lentos de Aro.

- O que você sabe a respeito da suspensão dele? - A voz dela era forte e dura.

- Não preciso saber nada a mais. Só o fato que ele foi suspenso basta para mim. - Ele estava a desafiando com palavras, o que era perigoso.

- Edward foi realmente suspenso, mas isso só aconteceu por conta de um gesto nobre e altruísta. - Ela puxou o ar com força e voltou a falar. - Ele foi suspenso por minha causa.

- F.. - Aro ia começar a falar, porém ela o cortou.

- Minha vez de falar, querido. - A ironia em sua voz era pesada. Todos estavam calados a escutando. - Conheci Edward no hospital quando estava fraca demais para ao menos levantar. Fui colocada em um quarto sozinha, com soro entrando em minhas veias para me fortalecer. Ele era responsável por mim, porém saiu por uns instantes para ver os outros pacientes. De repente entrou um homem em meu quarto, trancou a porta e me amordaçou.

Escutei as arfadas que várias pessoas deram.

- Ele tentou abusar de mim. Tocava-me lascivamente e beijava o meu pescoço. Acho que nunca vou esquecer de seus olhos pretos brilhando em malicia para mim. E então Edward chegou. Ele bateu na porta e o médico que me abusava parou em choque. Edward sentia que havia algo errado, portanto entrou e entendeu tudo que havia acontecido. Ele me protegeu e me salvou de um trauma permanente e grandioso. Por conta da adrenalina e do nervoso acabou socando o médico, o que foi muito pouco perto do que ele merecia. No dia seguinte ele foi suspenso do Hospital por ter agredido um dos médicos. Ele foi suspenso por que me salvou das garras daquele crápula.

O silêncio predominava no local. Parecia até mesmo que todos seguravam as respirações.

- Não venha jogar na cara dele a suspensão, porque foi por conta dela que eu estou aqui parada conversando com você. - Ela virou para os meus pais que ouviam tudo aquilo calados. - Perdoem Edward por não ter falado nada. Ele achou que estaria me expondo por comentar tal episódio.

- Eu.. eu não sabia. - Aro falou.

- Portanto da próxima vez, antes de falar algo, pense bem. - Ela se aproximou de mim e entrelaçou os seus dedos no meu. - Vamos tomar um ar.

Foi me guiando para a sacada do salão, deixando todos para trás. Eu ainda estava trêmulo e em choque, porém completamente agradecido por ela ter me protegido daquela forma.

Quando estávamos longe de todos os olhares profundos, Bella me abraçou com força.

- Shh.. - Sussurrou. - Está tudo bem agora.

Eu a apertei com força e escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço alvo e cheiroso.

- Eu achei que eles descobririam. Achei que tudo isso acabaria. - Falei bem baixinho.

- Não há nada para temer e se envergonhar, Edward. - Ela pegou meu rosto entre as suas mãos e me puxou para perto. - Eu disse que não deixaria nada estragar essa noite e estava falando sério.

Seus lábios encostaram-se aos meus levemente, fazendo com que eu esquecesse de tudo ao meu redor. Todo o medo e a preocupação foram dissolvidos, só restando o prazer por tê-la tão perto.

Nossas línguas se encostavam com sofreguidão, enquanto nossas mãos tocavam nossos corpos com delicadeza e carinho. Aquele devia ser um dos nossos melhores beijos. Um dos mais profundos e intensos.

Eu não queria soltá-la nunca. Eu não queria que os dias passassem. Eu queria congelar o momento e o tempo. Queria tê-la daquela forma para sempre. Todo o sempre.

- Hmmm.. Que cena mais romântica! - A voz de Alice fez Bella ter um sobressalto e se afastar de mim ofegante.

- Oops! - Ela falou rindo sem graça, com as bochechas bem avermelhadas.

- Rosalie está te procurando, Bella. - Ela indicou lá dentro com a cabeça e me lançou um olhar intenso.

Sabia que estava louca para falar comigo em particular.

- Oh, certo. - Ela olhou para mim e se aproximou, me enlaçando com os seus braços em um abraço confortante. - Depois nos vemos.

Saiu andando meio torta por conta dos sapatos de salto alto e ainda retrucando baixinho. Não consegui reprimir o sorriso bobo de se formar em meus lábios.

- Então.. o que você quer me falar? - Lentamente voltei minha atenção para a minha irmã.

- Eu não.. eu não fazia idéia! - A preocupação era evidente em seus olhos. - Por... Como você está?

- Bella me ajudou a superar isso. Hoje eu vejo que eu me importava muito com trabalho. Era praticamente viciado nisso. Eu não tinha vida. - Fechei os olhos e soltei um longo suspiro. - Sinto que essa suspensão no fim das contas foi uma coisa boa para mim.

- Ela mudou a sua vida, não é?

- Mais do que isso, Alice. Ela é.. - Eu não tinha palavras para descrevê-la. Elas me faltavam.. parecia que não existia nada que conseguisse demonstrar sua singularidade.

- Perfeita para você. - Alice sorria de orelha a orelha. - É evidente isso. O amor de vocês é praticamente palpável.

- Amor? - Franzi a testa.

- Sim, A.. - Ela parou e seu sorriso abriu-se mais ainda. - Você não tinha percebido ainda, não é?

- Acho que amor é uma palavra muito forte. - Eu levei a mão aos cabelos e os baguncei. Era uma mania que havia adquirido com Bella.

- Certo, certo.. - Ela revirou os olhos. Estava sugando o ar para falar quando uma voz alta e conhecida entrou em meus ouvidos.

- Oi, todo mundo. Meu nome é Bella e essa é a minha amiga Rosalie. Nós decidimos fazer uma pequena surpresa a todos vocês. - Era Bella! E ela estava falando no microfone!

- O que essa louca está fazendo? - Falei, antes de sair correndo para dentro do salão.

Quando cheguei à mesa de meus pais olhei para o palco onde estava a banda tocando musicas clássicas anteriormente e acabei encontrando junto a eles Bella e Rosalie encarando a todos com sorrisos travessos.

Ela acenou para mim e me deu uma piscadela.

- Espero que gostem. - Ela falou depois, me encarando intensamente.

Bella olhou para o lado e deu um aceno com a cabeça, instantes depois uma melodia conhecida preencheu todo o salão, pegando a atenção de todos.

**(N-A: WWW . youtube. com/ watch?v=0jDZ3o_zTiU)**

_Hey Stephen,  
Eu sei que pode parecer enganação, mas eu juro que vi uma luz em você  
Enquanto caminhávamos e conversávamos e  
eu não disse a metade das coisas que queria dizer_

Sua voz era suave e linda como a de um anjo. O sorriso em seus lábios me hipnotizava e me fazia querer me aproximar mais. Eu tinha vontade de beijá-la. Ou então de apenas apreciá-la por toda a eternidade.

Escutei minha mãe arfar e comentar algo baixinho para o meu pai.

_Todas aquelas garotas atirando pedras em sua janela  
Eu vou ser aquela que estará esperando lá mesmo quando estiver frio  
Hey Stephen, você me fez acreditar  
Que eu não preciso estar sempre sozinha_

Ela me encarou e riu baixinho no meio da música. Era tão bom saber que todas aquelas palavras haviam sido escritas diretamente para mim. E elas me faziam querer flutuar de tanta felicidade.

_Porque eu consigo evitar se você se parece com um anjo,  
Não consigo evitar se eu quero te beijar na chuva então  
Venha sentir essa mágica que eu venho sentindo desde que te conheci  
Não posso fazer nada se não há mais ninguém  
Eu não consigo evitar_

Ela me deu mais uma piscadela e eu achei que fosse desfalecer. Ouvi as risadinhas de Alice e Esme atrás de mim, enquanto observava o pessoal começar a ir para a pista que ficava em frente ao palquinho.

Ela havia dado vida aquela festa assim como havia dado a mim. Esse era o seu dom especial.

_Hey Stephen, eu venho escondendo esse sentimento  
Então eu tenho algumas coisas para te dizer  
Eu vi tudo isso então eu pensei  
Mas eu nunca vi ninguém brilhar do jeito que você brilha  
O jeito que você anda, o jeito que você fala, o jeito que você diz meu  
nome  
É lindo, maravilhoso, nunca mude  
Hey Stephen, por quê as pessoas estão sempre mudando?  
Eu acho que você e eu deveríamos continuar os mesmos_

Dei uma risadinha com a ironia da música, deixando-me levar pela melodia e me aproximando mais do palco. Os olhos chocolates dela brilhavam e estavam vivos. Eu nunca a vira se destacar tanto.

Sabia que todos os olhos daquele salão estavam voltados a ela. Todos deviam estar admirando-a e se apaixonando por sua voz linda.

Cantou o refrão mais uma vez, apontando para mim.

_Hey Stephen, eu poderia te dar 50 razões  
De porque você deveria me escolher  
Todas essas outras garotas, bem, elas são lindas  
Mas iriam elas escreveriam uma música pra você?_

Eu e ela rimos ao mesmo tempo. Sua risada linda ecoou por todo o salão e me fez quase cair. Arfei e me aproximei ainda mais, querendo tirá-la daquele palco e beijá-la arduamente.

Eu podia ter as mulheres mais belas do mundo, porém nenhuma delas iria ascender a chama da vida em mim como Bella fazia. Nenhuma delas seria boa o bastante.

_Eu não consigo evitar _

Ela terminou a música e todos a aplaudiram. Ela tinha um sorriso doce nos lábios e corou levemente. Seus olhos não desgrudavam dos meus.

- Obrigada. Agora vou deixar uma profissional cantar. Arrasa, Rose. - Ela entregou o microfone para a loira e foi descendo do palco.

Alice chegou nela primeiro que eu. A abraçou com força e a rodou no ar. Não sabia onde a minha irmã havia tirado força.

- Uau! Você simplesmente arrasou! Onde aprendeu a cantar dessa forma? - Ela falava rápido toda empolgada.

- Obrigada, Alice. Não foi tão bom assim. - Bella e sua humildade.

- Oh, foi. Você parecia a rainha do country lá em cima. - Esme aproximou-se e a abraçou também. - Linda demais.

- Não posso discordar em nada. - Comentei a encarando com um sorriso.

Ela soltou-se dos braços da minha mãe e de minha irmã e me olhou.

- Você gostou?

Mordi o lábio inferior e fingi uma cara pensativa.

- Não. Acho que não tenho cara de Stephen. - E então abri um sorriso largo.

- Quem disse que a música é para você? - Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e foi se aproximando.

- Um passarinho me contou.. - Dei os ombros e lancei uma olhada rápida para o palco, onde Rosalie cantava.

Bella abriu a boca e fez uma careta.

- Não acredito! Traíra! - Falou irritada. Estava cada vez mais perto.

- Eu também não consigo evitar. - Peguei-a pela nuca e a beijei. Não me importei que estávamos na frente de muitas pessoas. Eu só queria senti-la mais próxima.

Seu gosto doce fez o meu peito arder em felicidade. Eu queria demonstrá-la o quanto era importante para mim. O quanto aquela música havia me tocado.

Acariciei o seu rosto em minhas mãos. Sua textura era única, assim como ela. Nunca existiria ninguém igual a ela.

Oh, meu deus! Eu a amava!

_Fim do Capítulo XII_

**N/A: **Demorou, porém com um capítulo desse acho que estou perdoada, não é? Além de ser gigante.. ele é lindo. Essa cena do final já estava "escrita" em minha cabeça há muito tempo. Finalmente consegui colocá-la no papel!

Espero que tenham gostado! Eu adorei!

O próximo vem muito em breve, prometo. É difícil postar agora, por conta da escola.. mas estou me esforçando, juro. *-*

Quero muitas reviews, para me inspirarem, que tal? *-*

Nos vemos em breve.

Beijinhoooos.


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Capitulo XIII - É melhor não cutucar a onça com vara curta.**

Missão "Curando o Doutor": Dia 9.

Resultados obtidos: Incontáveis.

O som de Robert Johnson tocava baixinho no meu carro. Ele fazia eu me sentir nos anos antigos onde o Blues ainda era bem famoso e curtido.

A rua estava completamente vazia, o que deixava ecoando o barulho do motor potente do meu carro. Olhei para o relógio mais uma vez e depois para o rosto sereno de Isabella. Ela ressonava no banco de passageiro.

O sorriso ainda estava presente em seus lábios, fazendo com que eu tivesse vontade de beijá-los. Já era quatro e meia da matina e só voltávamos para casa agora. Normalmente esses bailes chiques terminavam mais cedo por conta da monotonia das pessoas, porém Isabella e Rosalie souberam animar a todos.

Lembrei do olhar de admiração que meu pai e minha mãe lançavam a ela e o meu sorriso alargou-se. Passei a mão suavemente pela fronte dela, sentindo-a estremecer um pouquinho e soltar um longo suspiro.

Estacionei o carro lentamente em frente à pensão e encarei Bella profundamente. Não tinha como acordá-la. Ela parecia estar tão confortável e em paz que eu não ousaria chamá-la.

Saí do carro e dei a volta, abrindo a porta dela e a encarando. Gentilmente a peguei em meus braços e fui levando-a para dentro da pensão. No começo ela se mexeu um pouquinho, porém instantes depois estava tão tranqüila quanto antes.

- Ainda acordada, Jean? - Falei em um sussurro.

- Estava com insônia. - Ela olhou para Bella e depois para mim e sorriu. - Pelo visto a festa foi boa.

- Com certeza. - Dei um aceno com a cabeça. - Boa noite!

- Boa noite, Edward. - Escutei-a falar, enquanto andava para o meu quarto e o de Bella.

Abri a porta desajeitadamente, com medo de derrubar Bella. Jake começou a pular na minha perna e fazer uma festa para a dona que estava adormecida.

- Shh! Não a acorde, Jake! - Falei para ele. - Sua mãe está cansada.

Deitei-a na cama e a encarei deslumbrado. Não tinha como não se apaixonar. Era humanamente impossível não sentir nada por aquela pessoa incrível. Ela havia me mudado, havia me mostrado o caminho da felicidade. E este era ao lado dela.

Beijei-a na testa demoradamente, inspirando o seu cheiro. Queria deitá-la em meu peito ou então fazê-la inteiramente minha. Queria mostrá-la que havia desrespeitado as suas regras, que eu amava.

Jake subiu na cama sem fazer nenhum barulho e ficou me olhando intensamente.

- Trégua? - Falei baixinho para ele.

Por mais improvável que soe eu juro que o vi piscando para mim como se concordasse.

- Onde eu estou? - A voz de Bella estava rouca e sonolenta. Ela permanecia com os olhos fechados.

- Eu te trouxe para casa, Bella. - Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Obrigada, _pai_. - Ela abriu um sorriso largo e me puxou para um abraço.

Eu congelei e arregalei os olhos. Deixei-a me apertar com força e me dar um beijinho singelo. Quando ela voltou a encostar a cabeça na cama e ressonar, percebi que ela ainda estava dormindo.

A curiosidade palpitou no meu peito e fez com que eu desejasse conhecer mais dela. Eu queria que ela tivesse confiança em mim para me contar tudo sobre a sua vida. Eu queria que ela se entregasse completamente.

Jake foi andando lentamente e lambeu o rosto dela. Observei Bella instintivamente o pegar em seus braços e o abraçar, grudando-o em seu corpo pequeno.

Queria ser ele. Eu queria me tornar tão indispensável como ele era para ela. Ela o amava de uma forma inexplicável, era óbvio que era o único ser que se apegara. E eu queria tanto que ela se apegasse a mim.

Não queria deixá-la partir. Não queria que os dias passassem. Não queria vê-la ir embora, deixando-me na amargura que era a minha vida anteriormente.

_Você tem seis dias_. Minha mente me avisou.

Eu tinha mais seis dias com ela. O meu tempo era curto, mas eu já sabia o que precisava fazer. Eu tinha que conquistá-la nesse tempo, fazê-la observar o quanto era bom criar laços e uma família.

Precisava mostrá-la o meu mundo e precisava encaixá-la nele.

Ela tinha que se sentir segura e em casa. E eu faria isso. Mostraria a ela o quanto eu poderia fazê-la feliz. O quanto eu queria que ela me amasse da forma que eu a amava.

Passei mais uma vez a minha mão em seu rosto.

- Eu vou curar você, Bella. Vou curar essa fobia que você sente por amar alguém. Eu prometo. - Susurrei.

Depois de roçar meu lábio delicadamente sobre o dela, eu fiz a minha cama e deitei embaixo da dela. Não queria pressioná-la. As coisas aconteceriam naturalmente.

Eu tinha seis dias para fazê-la me amar.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Isabella Swan_

Sonhei com os olhos verdes dele. Eles me encaravam de uma forma linda e encantadora. Era irresistível e de longe a coisa mais bonita que eu já vira. Bastava apenas a apreciar. Ela era tão necessária para mim quanto o oxigênio.

Espreguicei-me na cama e tentei me concentrar na noite passada. A última coisa que eu lembrava era o abraço de despedida em Esme. Como havia chego ali?

Abri os olhos e olhei para Jake que me encarava com os seus olhinhos brilhantes.

Ele latiu todo contente e veio me dar beijinhos.

- Bom dia para você também, pequeno. - Sussurrei, o abraçando.

De longe escutei o barulho do chuveiro. Senti o meu corpo estremecendo e um desejo estranho preenchendo o meu peito. Naquele instante Edward estava nu relativamente próximo a mim.

Engoli um seco e fechei os olhos. Lembrei de como era ter o seu corpo másculo encostado ao meu. Os seus grunhidos de prazer voltaram a minha mente, fazendo com que a luxuria se intensificasse dentro de mim.

- Deus! - Sussurrei, passando a mão pelo cabelo. - Estou virando uma pervertida.

Não consegui conter a risadinha.

Sentei na cama e olhei tudo ao meu redor. A noite de ontem passando vagarosamente em minha mente, fazendo-me deliciar com cada sorriso e abraço sincero que recebera daquela família perfeita.

Eu havia sentido falta de um carinho de mãe. De todo aquele clima gostoso que muitas vezes só é criado em algum feriado como o Natal ou o Dia de Ação de Graças.

Lembrei de Carlisle e todo o amor que transbordava dos olhos verdes dele. Os olhos iguais aos de Edward. Era visível a sua bondade e lealdade. A sua alma era transparente e pura, sem a maldade comum.

Esme era a mãe perfeita. O seu carinho e amor eram visíveis a cada toque ou sorriso. Apenas o seu abraço havia ascendido em mim as saudades e as dores mais antigas e profundas que pensei que tivessem se cicatrizado.

Ela era a mãe que eu nunca tive e que eu sempre tivera vontade de ter.

- Está pensativa hoje. - Eu estava tão distraída que não havia ouvido Edward se aproximar.

O encarei profundamente e sorri.

- Estou tentando entender como cheguei aqui. Eu devo ser uma mutante com capacidade de tele transporte. - Mordi o lábio e fiz uma cara séria.

Edward riu e se aproximou. Ele estava vestindo apenas uma calça jeans, deixando o seu tronco musculoso à mostra. Eu tentei desviar os olhos para não perder a linha de raciocínio.

- Você adormeceu no carro e eu te trouxe para cá. - Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso e me mandou uma piscada.

- Eu não lembro. - Fiz uma careta. - Como posso ter certeza que você não me molestou?

Ele franziu a testa.

- Eu sou virgem e puro, lembra? - Ele piscou os olhos várias vezes e fez cara de santinho.

Eu ri e concordei com a cabeça.

- Droga. Esqueci desse detalhe _inoportuno_.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e me encarou intensamente. O seu cheiro invadiu as minhas narinas e me deixou entorpecida. Seu tronco estava tão próximo de mim que eu seria capaz de tocá-lo.

- O que faremos hoje?

Chacoalhei a cabeça e fechei os olhos para tentar me concentrar.

- Vamos finalmente visitar um local que eu estava louca para conhecer. - Abri um sorriso e tentei desviar a minha mente daquele corpo delicioso.

- E qual seria?

- Você sabe que eu não vou falar, então por que pergunta? - Abri os olhos e o encarei com um sorriso maldoso.

- Não custa tentar. - Ele deu os ombros e se aproximou. - Eu posso forçá-la a falar.

O ar faltou em meus pulmões quando o seu rosto ficou a poucos centímetros do meu. A mão dele agarrou a minha nuca sem hesitação, enquanto a outra pegava em minha cintura.

- Você não vai conseguir. - Sussurrei com o último fio de ar que restava em meu organismo.

- Se eu fosse você não teria tanta certeza assim. - Ele roçou em meus lábios, enquanto falava.

Ele sugou o meu lábio inferior e eu agarrei os seus cabelos cor de cobre com força entre os meus dedos. Puxei a sua boca para a minha, sedenta por seu gosto viciante entre meus lábios.

Nossas bocas já estavam entreabertas o que permitiu a minha língua de invadi-la e começar a explorá-la. Tudo era intenso demais, bom demais. A sincronia era perfeita, nossas bocas se encaixavam com precisão.

Ele separou os nossos lábios e colou as nossas testas. Arfei e abri um sorriso.

- Vamos a um local chamado _kidsmart_. É onde as crianças aprendem através da arte, tendo uma segunda chance por conta dela. - Disparei sem conseguir me controlar.

- Assim está melhor. - Edward beijou o meu lábio mais uma vez.

Eu ri baixinho, enquanto sentia as minhas bochechas esquentarem.

- Isso foi golpe baixo. - Ainda estava ofegante.

- Pelo menos agora encontrei um meio de te controlar. - O sorriso malicioso dele fez com que um arrepio percorresse a minha espinha.

Eu fui soltando ele aos poucos e me afastando.

- Preciso me trocar. - Olhei para baixo e observei que ainda vestia o vestido vermelho e perfeito.

- Certo. - Ele mordeu o lábio. - Eu vou sair daqui antes que eu a ataque.

Eu ri baixinho. Se ele imaginasse que era eu que estava prestes a atacá-lo.

- Não vou demorar. - Dei um beijo no canto da sua boca.

Antes de sair, Edward pegou uma camiseta simples em sua bolsa e me deixou ali sozinha com Jake. Eu fui me trocando lentamente. Ao me olhar no espelho percebi que estava com a maquiagem borrada e os olhos inchados.

Como Edward havia tido coragem de me beijar naquele estado?

Depois de estar pronta segui para encontrá-lo. Estava entretido em uma conversa animada com Jean. Eu os cumprimentei e depois seguimos para o carro dele. A viagem foi feita em silêncio. Edward e eu nos encarávamos às vezes e riamos, ou então apenas cantarolávamos as musicas do rádio.

Mais ou menos quinze minutos depois, estacionávamos o carro na frente de um instituto bem colorido. Eu escutava vozes de crianças de longe e isso já me animava, fazendo meu estômago se apertar na expectativa rotineira.

Fomos caminhando lado a lado até a recepção onde havia uma mulher bem alegre e sorridente.

- Bom dia!

- Olá. Eu sou Bella e esse é Edward. Queríamos saber se tem vagas para voluntários hoje.

- Sempre há vagas. - Ela pegou um papel e foi anotando os nossos nomes. - Vocês gostam de qual área?

- Estamos aqui para ajudar. Independente da área. - Abri um sorriso sincero.

- Ótimo. - Ela entrou os nossos crachás. - Me sigam.

As paredes eram pintadas com cores vivas e os moveis novos. A cada sala que passávamos de dentro podíamos ouvir as vozes finas e alegres das crianças. Aquele lugar era ótimo.

Por fim entramos em uma sala onde havia um pessoal ensaiando uma mini peça. As crianças estavam vestidas de animais e pareciam fascinadas por suas fantasias.

- Olá, meninos. Esses aqui são Bella e Edward. Eles estarão os ajudando hoje. - Ela abriu um sorriso. - Qualquer coisa pergunte ao Jimmie.

Ela indicou o outro homem que estava dentro da sala.

Depois de acenar para mim e para Edward, saiu porta a fora. Quando essa foi fechada, várias crianças vieram em nossa direção e começaram a nos bombardear de perguntas.

- Crianças, os deixem respirar. - O homem que chamava Jimmie falou.

- Estavam ensaiando uma peça? - Me abaixei para ficar do tamanho das crianças.

- Sim! Estávamos ensaiando O Mágico de Oz. - Uma menininha com a voz fina falou. Ela estava vestida de Dorothy Gale.

- Eu adoro essa peça! - Falei animada.

- Vamos apresentá-la no final do ano. Falta apenas algumas semanas.- Jimmie falou.

- Oh! Então apresentem para nós! Queremos ver como está ficando! - Edward falou animado.

As crianças colocaram duas cadeiras em frente ao palco improvisado e começaram a ir para os seus lugares. Eu não conseguia tirar o sorriso de meu rosto.

A apresentação era simples, porém fofa e bem feita. Os equipamentos deles não eram tão sofisticados, porém a beleza era realmente na simplicidade. As crianças eram ótimas!

Dorothy conseguiu me convencer e me emocionar.

Quando terminaram eu e Edward batíamos palma com entusiasmo.

- O que acharam? - Perguntou o menino que estava vestido de leão.

- Fantástico! - Eu fui me levantando e me aproximei um pouco. - Podemos só colocar mais umas músicas e vai ficar perfeito. Você se importa, Jimmie?

- Não, não. Vá em frente.

Eu levantei e comecei a ensiná-las várias coisas. As crianças pareciam ansiosas para aprender, pois se esforçavam bastante. Em menos de uma hora eu já havia passado umas quatro músicas para elas.

Jimmie me ajudava bastante assim como Edward. Ele estava sendo bem atencioso e ficava mais observando, julgando o que ficava bom e o que não ficava.

O tempo começou a voar. As crianças pareciam estar mais cansadas e lentas do que quando havíamos começado. Jimmie olhava constantemente ao seu relógio. Pareciam inquietos e ansiosos para algo.

- Será que ele não vem hoje? - Ouvi uma menininha sussurrando.

- Ele já não veio ontem! - A outra fez um biquinho. - Não quero passar a tarde inteira com o Tio Jimmie de novo!

- Pelo menos a Tia Bella ta aqui. - Um garotinho entrou na conversa e as duas lançaram um olhar mortífero para esse.

- Bom, pessoal.. - Jimmie falou alto captando a atenção de todos. - Já está no meu horário. O dia foi bem produtivo hoje, não acharam?

- Sim, Tio Jimmie. - As crianças responderam em uníssono.

Ele foi se aproximando de mim e de Edward.

- Deu o meu horário. Daqui a pouco outra pessoa vai entrar para continuar. - Ele abriu um sorriso. - Obrigado pela ajuda.

- Imagina, Jimmie. É um prazer ajudar. - Edward esticou a mão e o cumprimentou.

- Tchau! - Ele se afastou e saiu.

Quando a porta foi fechada as crianças começaram a gritar e comemorar. Eu e Edward nos encaramos e começamos a gargalhar.

- Pelo visto elas não gostam muito dele. - Eu disse em meio ao riso.

- Ele realmente não é muito animado e legal para dirigir uma peça. - Edward aproximou-se e passou a mão em meu rosto. - Ele não é que nem você.

- Oh, Edw.. - O barulho da porta sendo aberta me cortou e fez com que todos se calassem.

Por ela passava um homem loiro e alto que segurava um violão em seus dedos. As crianças começaram a gritar e foram todas para cima dele, o abraçando e o saudando animadamente.

Arregalei os olhos e o ar faltou em meus pulmões.

Ele abraçava a todos bondosamente e tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Um sorriso familiar para mim.

- Oh, meu deus! - Eu falei alto.

Todos no lugar voltaram às atenções para mim.

- Jasper! - Eu gritei.

- Bella? - Ele perguntou. Parecia estar tão chocado quanto eu. Seu sorriso alargou-se.

- Jasperzinho! - Corri em direção a ele e pulei em seus braços como fazia antigamente.

Ele me rodou e todas as crianças do local riram. Meu coração se enchia em felicidade e saudades daquele maluco.

Jasper pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos e colou nossos lábios. Era um cumprimento comum para nós, utilizando há muito tempo.

- Como você veio parar em New Orleans, maluca? - Ele perguntou todo animado.

- Ah, acabamos sem querer nessa cidade maravilhosa. - Dei os ombros. Meus olhos deviam estar brilhantes e transparecendo todo o meu contentamento.

- Crianças, lanche! - Jasper anunciou para elas. - Daqui vinte minutos voltem aqui para continuarmos!

Elas saíram da sala rapidamente, gritando e brincando.

Eu o abracei de novo.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que esteja aqui. - Gritei.

- Isso é tão inesperado. - Ele beijou as minhas duas bochechas. - Achei que nunca mais a veria.

- Não é tão fácil assim se livrar de mim. - Eu o apertei nas bochechas. Lentamente fui soltando dele, quando lembrei da presença de Edward na sala.

Eu virei o meu rosto e encontrei uma expressão estranha em seu rosto. Seu maxilar estava tenso e ele tinha a testa franzida. Parecia tão tenso como quando eu o vira pela primeira vez naquele hospital.

- Oh! Jasper esse aqui é Edward. - Eu puxei o loiro pela mão até ficar próximo de Edward. - Edward esse aqui é Jasper.

- Ah.. - Jasper abriu um sorriso malicioso. - Então você é o sortudo da vez?

Eu dei uma risada escandalosa ao mesmo tempo em que socava o braço do loiro.

- Não me difame desse jeito, ridículo. - Revirei os olhos e fiz uma careta.

Ele riu alto. Aquela risada que eu sentira tanta falta. Nunca havia percebido o quanto aquele homem fazia falta na minha vida. Como ele havia deixado um vazio em meu peito.

- O que anda aprontando por aqui? - Ele veio e bagunçou os meus cabelos.

- Nada demais. Estou apenas junto com Edward curtindo a vida da melhor forma possível. - Abri um sorriso. - Ele é médico, sabia?

- Uau! Finalmente um bom partido! - Jasper abriu um sorriso para Edward. - Trabalha em qual Hospital?

- O Hospital de New Orleans mesmo. - Edward falou secamente. Onde estava todo o humor de antes?

- Isso sim que é carreira! - Ele bateu nas costas do Edward. - Parabéns, cara.

- E você? - Falei animada. Parecia Alice quando estava empolgada com alguma coisa. - Como veio parar aqui?

- Eu estou morando aqui. Minha mãe comprou uma casa há uns seis meses e nós viemos. Conheci essa instituição há um tempo e agora trabalho aqui. - Ele deu os ombros.

- É estranho vê-lo instalado em um lugar. - Abri um sorriso. - Você parece feliz.

- Eu estou feliz. Principalmente por encontrar você. - Ele me abraçou carinhosamente.

- Não sabe como senti a sua falta, Jasp. - Encostei a minha cabeça em seu peito e inspirei o seu cheiro. Aqueles braços me traziam tanta segurança.

- Agora que sabe onde estou é mais fácil para vir me visitar. - Ele olhou para os lados e depois me soltou. - Pretende ficar muito tempo?

- Oh, não. - Mordi o lábio inferior e fiz uma careta. - Tenho só mais alguns dias aqui e depois partirei.

- Quantos dias?

Eu ia abrir a boca para responder, porém Edward me cortou.

- Seis dias. - Eu não gostei do tom seco dele. Ele me fez lembrar do Edward antigo.

- Tão pouco tempo! - Jasper fez uma careta.

- Sempre duas semanas. Você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém. - Eu abri um sorriso triste.

- E Rosalie, como ela está? - Jasper gritou.

- Ótima, ótima! Arranjou um namorado que é simplesmente a alma gêmea dela! Viciado em sexo e tudo! - Nós dois rimos.

As crianças começaram a invadir a sala e nós tivemos que cortar o assunto. Quando se tratava de Rosalie era difícil não falar alguma besteira. Aquela cena era tão nostálgica que fazia com que eu tivesse vontade de pular.

- Olá, crianças! - Jasper foi subindo no palco improvisado.

- Olá, Tio Jasper. - Elas responderam.

- Hoje vamos dar uma pausinha na nossa peça para nos divertir. O que acham?

Todos eles responderam animadamente concordando com a cabeça e rindo.

- Vocês achariam legal fazer uma roda de canto e brincadeiras? Eu tenho uma amiga aqui que canta muitíssimo bem. - Ele apontou em minha direção e todas as cabeças viraram-se para me fitar.

- Vocês concordam?

- Sim, Tio Jasper.

Fizemos uma roda gigante. Eu fiquei ao lado de Jasper e de Edward. Sentia meu coração bater em meu peito com força.

Tudo estava perfeito e em ordem. Não me sentia tão bem assim há muito tempo.

Jasper pegou o seu violão e começou a dedilhá-lo experientemente. Ele é quem havia me ensinado os primeiros acordes daquele instrumento. Ele tocava muitíssimo bem.

Reconheci a música e dei uma gargalhada.

_Fifteen – Taylor Swift. _

As palavras escaparam da minha boca com naturalidade, enquanto as memórias percorriam a minha mente e me deliciavam. Conseguia lembrar de todas as cenas em que ele me fizera rir. De todas as suas palhaçadas.

As crianças começaram a bater palmas e nos acompanhar.

O tempo voou. A cada canção eu esquecia de tudo ao meu redor e mergulhava no meu passado. As crianças cantaram comigo algumas músicas conhecidas e se divertiram bastante.

Quando olhei pela janela vi o crepúsculo e soltei um longo suspiro. Era tão belo e singelo.

As crianças se despediram de mim com um abraço e um beijo carinhoso, aos poucos seus pais chegavam e as levavam após um cumprimento e um elogio de Jasper. O clima era sereno e bem diferente de quando Jimmie dirigia a classe.

E então só restou eu, Jasper e Edward dentro da sala.

- Acho que é isso. - Falei sorrindo.

- Sim. Você estava fantástica, viu? - Ele apertou as minhas bochechas.

- Ah! Tive uma idéia maravilhosa! Que tal irmos jantar? Eu, você, Edward, Rosalie e seu namorado. Não seria ótimo? - Murmurei animada.

- Sim, sim! - Ele concordou no mesmo clima. - Tem um restaurante muito bom perto de casa.

Ele passou o endereço para mim e para Edward e depois nos despedimos demoradamente. Jasper dessa vez não encostou os seus lábios nos meus, mas sim na minha testa.

- Até mais tarde!- Gritei mais uma vez antes de entrar no carro.

Ao fechar a porta o silêncio reinou no lugar. Olhei para Edward e percebi que ele mantinha a mesma expressão desde que Jasper havia entrado naquela sala.

- O que você tem? - Franzi o cenho.

Ele sugou o ar com força e me lançou um olhar intenso.

- Nada. - Ele ligou o carro e arrancou com um pouco de violência.

- Ele não é divino? - Perguntei animadamente. - Conheci Jasper lá no Texas. Foi com ele que decidi fugir e viver dessa forma. Antigamente vagávamos nós três: Eu, ele e Rose. Éramos o trio perfeito!

- Você decidiu fugir com ele? - A voz de Edward era áspera.

- Sim. - Dei uma risadinha. - Eu era uma menina idiota.

- Você o namorava?

Eu me calei e mordi o lábio.

- Não sei. Éramos muito próximos. Ele que me salvou e me fez ver a vida com outros olhos. Acho que acabei confundindo tudo com ele no começo.

- Você o amava? - Edward parecia amargurado. Como se alguém estivesse o torturando.

- Eu o amo. Muito. - Abri um sorriso. - Mas não da forma romântica que pensava. Eu estava confusa e perdida quando ele me encontrou e isso fez com que eu confundisse uma amizade com uma paixão.

Edward fez um barulho estranho e se calou. Passamos vários minutos calados. Nossa respiração era o único barulho do local. Aquele clima foi me deixando nervosa, a cada momento tentava entender o que o transtornara tanto.

Depois de estacionar o carro Edward não desceu, simplesmente virou-se e me encarou profundamente.

- O que? - Perguntei confusa.

- Você já transou com ele? - A sua voz era fria e sem emoção.

- Edward, por.. - Ele me cortou.

- Apenas responda.

- Sim. - Eu o encarei profundamente. - Eu já transei com ele.

Edward bufou e bateu com força no volante. Ele estava arfante e parecia bem irritado. A sua ira era praticamente palpável.

- Ele faz parte da enorme lista de homens que você levou para cama, huh?- Suas palavras entraram nos meus ouvidos e pareceram rasgar o meu peito e o meu coração.

Elas me dilaceraram por dentro.

- Sim. - Falei com raiva. - Na lista em que você não está. Ele foi muito mais além do que alguns beijinhos insignificantes.

Saí do carro e bati a porta com força.

Fechei os olhos e suguei o ar. Entrei na pensão e enxerguei Jean conversando animadamente com Alice, Rosalie e Emmett. Eu não estava com vontade de conversar e fingir que estava tudo bem.

Observei meu cachorro correr em minha direção como se soubesse que tinha algo errado.

- Vamos, Jake. - Murmurei ao sair apressadamente para rua.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen_

Tudo ardia dentro de mim.

Parecia que eu estava sendo queimado vivo ou tivesse tomado algum ácido. Era uma dor aguda e constante. Uma dor que parecia não ter mais fim.

Vê-la abraçar aquele homem daquela forma tão intima havia acabado comigo. O ciúme me invadira de uma forma tão bruta e intensa que foi difícil controlar e disfarçar. Eu tive que lembrar as minhas táticas do passado para enterrar minhas emoções e não deixá-las transparecer.

Não queria assustá-la. Não queria que ela percebesse o quanto eu estava envolvido. Por isso eu me controlara e me fechara.

Mas eu não havia conseguido. A minha tristeza e amargura ficaram claras e expostas em cada uma das minhas palavras. Chegava até ser patético a forma como eu me revoltara.

Não queria feri-la e muito menos culpá-la pelo meu ciúme. Ela havia avisado para eu não me apaixonar, havia avisado que me machucaria, porém eu simplesmente a esnobei e mergulhei de cabeça nos meus sentimentos.

Encostei a cabeça no volante e soltei um longo suspiro.

Ele já havia a tocado da forma que eu tanto desejava. Ele já havia a feito gemer e implorar por mais. Ele já havia a feito dizer que o amava.

A dor multiplicou-se e eu soltei um longo gemido.

Eu não conseguia não ser aquele homem possessivo. O meu corpo e a minha mente simplesmente gritavam para ir proteger o que era meu. Era automático.

Quando ela estava longe era fácil me controlar e ver o quanto eu estava sendo idiota, porém com ela perto era impossível. Eu só queria mostrá-la que era minha. Queria demarcá-la e possuí-la.

Uma batida na janela do carro me despertou. Era Rosalie. Abri a porta e a encarei profundamente.

- O que foi? - Falei rudemente.

- O que aconteceu? - A voz dela era forte e autoritária.

- Nada. - Tentei me acalmar, tentei esquecer a dor e a raiva que borbulhavam dentro de mim.

- Por que Bella saiu daquela forma?

- Nós meio que brigamos. - Eu saí do carro e fechei a porta com força.

- Por quê?

- Ela.. eu.. - As palavras faltavam na minha boca. Eu fechei os olhos e tentei expulsar a cena da minha mente. - Foi tudo culpa do Jasper.

Minha voz estava lotada em rancor.

- Jasper? - Rosalie gritou. - _Aquele_ Jasper?

- Se você está falando do Jasper que transou com Bella e fugiu com ela. Sim, é esse mesmo. - Soltei um longo suspiro. Falar aquelas palavras havia sido dolorido demais.

- Oh, meu Deus! Ele está aqui? - Ela abriu um sorriso largo e começou a pular.

- Mais uma? Pelo amor de Deus! O que é que esse idiota tem? - Eu virei as costas para ela e me afastei.

- Tudo isso é por conta de ciúme, Edward? - Rosalie começou a me seguir.

- O que você faria se uma mulher entrasse na sala que você está com Emmett e o abraçasse e beijasse? Acho que esse seu sorrisinho presunçoso sumiria imediatamente. - Gritei para ela.

- Você não entende, Edward. - Ela pegou em meu braço e me fez encará-la.

- Não! Eu entendo perfeitamente bem! Ela prefere a ele. Ela o ama. Ótimo! - Puxei meu braço e voltei a caminhar.

Adentrei a pensão que nem um furacão.

- Você a ama! - Rosalie estava próxima a mim. - É isso!

Parei de andar e a encarei profundamente.

- Você não sabe como dói saber que ela vai embora sem nem pensar duas vezes. Você não sabe como foi horrível vê-la falar que sentiu a falta dele, que o amava. Eu devia tê-la escutado! Eu devia ter me afastado quando ainda havia tempo.

- Você a ama. - Rosalie repetiu e então abriu um sorriso. - Você realmente a ama.

- Sim, eu amo! - Gritei revoltado. Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos. - Era isso o que queria ouvir? Pronto! Satisfeita?

Ela riu alegremente e me abraçou.

- Isso é fantástico!

- O qu.. - Ela me cortou.

- Eu não sabia que seus sentimentos eram tão intensos! Isso é simplesmente perfeito! - Ela puxou o ar com força. - Você vai ter que fazê-la ficar.

- O que?

- Edward, você tem que convencê-la a ficar. Meu deus.. só temos mais seis dias. - Ela mordeu o lábio.

- Você está louca?

- Não, não estou. Se você a ama de verdade não vai simplesmente deixar esse ciúme os separar. Lute por ela, Edward. Não a deixe ir. - Ela beijou a minha bochecha. - Eu sei que você é capaz de fazer isso.

- Ela não vai querer ficar. Ela não me quer.

- Confie mais em você. Ela o adora. - Rosalie me pegou pelos ombros e me olhou intensamente.

- Você devia ter visto como ela estava feliz hoje. E eu quero a felicidade dela, mesmo que para isso ela tenha ficar com aquele idiota ou fugir de mim. - Tirei delicadamente a mão de Rosalie dos meus ombros. - Obrigado pelo apoio, Rosalie. De verdade. Mas eu preciso ficar sozinho agora.

Entrei no quarto e fechei a porta. Encostei a minha cabeça nessa e escorreguei até o chão.

Por que amar era tão doloroso? Por que as coisas não podiam ser mais simples a práticas?

O tempo foi passando lentamente. Minha mente estava em um torpor, perdida nas palavras de Rosalie e na minha dor sem fim. Eu não tinha forças para me mexer ou levantar.

Percebi que já devia ser mais ou menos o horário do jantar. Eu precisava ir. Não podia deixá-la sozinha com ele. Era uma atitude e um pensamento estúpido, mas eu não conseguia evitar.

Por mais torturante que fosse, eu iria.

Arrastei-me até o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido. Sem a menor vontade fui e escolhi a minha roupa. Vinte minutos depois eu estava pronto e ainda mais triste.

Escutei uma batida na porta.

- Quem é? - Falei com a voz rouca e baixa.

- É a Alice.

- Pode entrar;

Ela abriu a porta lentamente e ficou parada me encarando. Seus olhos estavam lotados em preocupação.

- Como você está?

- Sinceramente? Uma merda. - Abri um sorriso triste e me aproximei dela. Seus braços pequenos me puxaram para um abraço confortador.

- Não deixe que esse sentimento ridículo separe vocês. - Ela sussurrou. - O ciúme não serve para nada.

- Não consigo acabar com a dor. Não consigo me controlar. - Gemi frustrado.

- Ela ama você, Edward. Eu vejo isso em cada gesto e olhar. Lembre-se da forma que ela o defendeu ontem, maninho. - Ela beijou a minha bochecha.

- Eu não sei mais em que acreditar. - Sussurrei.

- Acredite em seu coração. Nele você encontrará as respostas. - Alice foi me guiando para fora do quarto. - Venha, vamos dar uma voltinha.

A voltinha de Alice foi um pouco mais demorada do que o esperado. Saímos da Pensão e caminhamos pela rua movimentada com o vento frio batendo em nossos rostos. Longe de Bella era difícil acreditar que ela podia causar tudo aquilo em mim. Que ela podia ser tão irresistível.

Desviamos completamente desse assunto e acabamos falando apenas do passado. Várias histórias voltaram a minha mente, refrescando a minha memória e me animando um pouco. Era tão fácil ficar ao lado da minha irmã. Eu quase havia me esquecido disso.

Uma meia hora depois - quando o celular dela não parava de apitar - voltamos a Pensão. Emmett nos esperava na porta com um sorriso menor do que o de costume. Ele olhou bem para o meu rosto, como se me analisasse.

Acho que essa era a primeira vez que ele não me recebia com uma piada ou comentário constrangedor.

- Está todo mundo pronto? - Alice perguntou animada.

- Sim! - Rosalie apareceu pela porta, trajando uma calça jeans justa e uma blusa que moldou o seu corpo perfeito.

Eu não gastei nem dois segundos a analisando, porque instantes depois Isabella passou por ela prendendo toda a minha atenção. Ela estava produzida e linda. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, porém limpos e arrumados. Ela vestia um vestido curto, uma bota e um casaco.

Eu estava deslumbrado.

- Uau, Bella! - Alice tirou as palavras da minha boca. - Caprichou, huh?

- Que nada. - Não me contentei e olhei para o seu rosto enquanto ela falava. Estava corada e mordia o lábio inferior.

Fechei os olhos e puxei o ar com força.

Ela havia se arrumado dessa forma para ele. Não para mim. Ela estava apenas tentando chamar a atenção de Jasper para fisgá-lo mais uma vez, e então eu seria completamente esquecido. Uma Missão inacabada e um homem incompleto.

O ciúme me preencheu novamente e fez com que eu segurasse um gemido de dor e desconforto.

Fomos caminhando em silêncio até os carros. Agradeci mentalmente quando Bella falou que iria no de Alice. Sabia que não resistiria e a atacaria se ela ficasse trancada a sós comigo. O cheiro que exalava de sua pele somado a sua beleza encantadora eram simplesmente irresistíveis.

Chegamos a um restaurante pequeno, porém confortável. O maitre nos guiou até uma mesa grande onde Jasper nos aguardava. Ele tinha um sorriso grande nos lábios e assim que chegamos voou para os braços de Rosalie.

Quando ele abraçou Isabella eu desviei o olhar e tentei esnobar. Instintivamente o gosto e a textura dela invadiram a minha mente, fazendo com que a dor se intensificasse ainda mais.

Sentamos e logo pedimos a comida, em meio à conversa animada e as risadas deles. Eu estava completamente quieto e introvertido. Não queria nem ao menos levantar os meus olhos para ver ele a observando.

Não queria ver o flerte palpável e natural que acontecia entre os dois. Eu só queria sumir. Queria que o chão abrisse e me engolisse.

Cada minuto que passava parecia uma eternidade para mim. Era uma tortura sem fim.

Por um instante eu me permiti sair de minha bolha e espiar, acabei percebendo algo completamente inesperado. Algo que preencheu o meu coração de esperança.

Um sorrisinho maldoso se abriu em meus lábios.

**xxx**

_Narado por Isabella Swan_

A raiva que me consumia mais cedo foi cedendo aos poucos enquanto a frustração tomava conta e fazia com que eu mergulhasse em um rio de amargura. Quando saí daquele carro não consegui segurar as lágrimas de vergonha e tristeza. A dor me cortava e queimava por dentro.

Não queria enxergar o que todos estavam me falando. Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que Edward estava com ciúmes. Era surreal e ridículo demais.

Ele era o renomado médico de New Orleans. Um dos homens mais cobiçados por as mulheres. Simplesmente um anjo que caminhava entre os meros mortais, encantando a todos com a sua beleza fantástica.

Por que ele teria ciúmes de mim? Eu achei que as palavras dele no carro expressavam mais nojo e asco. Não ciúmes. Nunca ciúmes.

Rosalie decidiu que eu deveria me arrumar bem e enfiou um vestido seu em meu corpo pequeno. Ao me olhar no espelho, uma chama de esperança nasceu em meu peito e me fez sorrir. Com aqueles trajes eu tinha chance de capturar o seu olhar, de chamar a sua atenção.

Queria apenas ver o desejo percorrer as íris verdes. Queria que ele me olhasse com luxuria e que desejasse se perder em meus lábios mais uma vez.

Frustação. Doce frustração.

Ele não havia lançado nenhum olhar para mim, assim como não havia me dirigido à palavra. Estava fechado em sua bolha particular, mais pensativo e calado do que eu estava acostumada a vê-lo.

Nem um olhar rápido. Nada. Ele simplesmente havia decidido me esnobar por completo. Esquecer a minha existência.

- Vou ir ao banheiro, ok? - Falei para todos, querendo soar animada e alegre. Não fui muito convincente.

Várias cabeças assentiram e eu finalmente pude levantar e fugir daquele lugar. Praticamente saí correndo para o banheiro, trancando-me lá. Encarei-me no espelho e não gostei nenhum pouco do que vi.

A tristeza e a decepção estavam evidentes em meus olhos.

- Respire, Bella.. - Falei para mim mesma. - Tudo isso já vai passar.

Abri um sorriso depois que passei a mão pelo rosto e tentei parecer feliz. Pensei em Jasper e tentei ficar contente com a sua chegada, tentei ficar animada como estava mais cedo.

Nada. Simplesmente nada.

Soltei um longo suspiro, fazendo com que o sorriso forçado saísse de meus lábios. Com os ombros caídos e uma tristeza sem tamanha eu decidi sair daquele lugar e encarar a realidade.

Ao pisar fora do banheiro instintivamente eu ergui os olhos. _Ele_ estava ali. Apoiado na parede com os braços cruzados e os olhos duros e frios, me encarando como se eu fosse sua presa. Sua vitima.

Arfei e levei a mão ao peito. Com todas as forças que ainda tinha tentei esconder isso, assim como a minha tristeza. Queria parecer confiante e forte.

- Pelo visto o seu plano não deu muito certo.. - A voz dele era mais fria que seus olhos, e ela me fez congelar e arregalar os olhos.

- Plano? Que plano? - Ergui a minha cabeça e tentei ficar com a voz forte.

- De levar Jasper para a cama. - Um sorriso sarcástico abriu-se nos lábios macios dele. - Ele simplesmente não consegue tirar os olhos de Alice.

Ele realmente acreditava que tudo aquilo era para Jasper?

Abri um sorrisinho e me aproximei dele com os olhos fechados em fendas. Odiava quando as pessoas me provocavam. Se ele queria briga, ele teria.

Por mais que eu saísse ferida e despedaçada, não podia deixar aquele desafio mudo escapar.

- É que você não percebeu a mão dele que me tocava por baixo da mesa. - Eu falei bem baixinho. Já estava perto dele.

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram e o maxilar dele ficou mais tenso. Suas mãos grandes agarraram o meu braço com força e me puxaram para perto.

- Você ainda não entendeu? - Ele falou com raiva. - Nessas duas semanas você é _minha_. Somente minha.

Meu corpo estava colado com o dele. Nossos olhos grudados um no outro.

De repente eu percebi a luxuria ali. Ela estava bem escondida pela raiva, porém não deixava de estar presente. Mordi o lábio inferior, enquanto analisava o seu rosto perfeito.

Com força e violência Edward agarrou a minha nuca e me puxou para um beijo. Nossos lábios se procuraram com volúpia e desespero. Nossas mãos voaram para os nossos corpos, tentando tocar o máximo que conseguíamos.

Senti meu coração acelerar e finalmente a paz me alcançar.

Eu gemi baixinho quando senti seu gosto entre meus lábios e o puxei mais para perto. Sua ereção dura e latejante tocou a minha barriga, fazendo com que eu ondulasse o meu corpo no dele. O desejo e o calor só aumentando.

Seus lábios saíram de minha boca e foram em direção ao meu pescoço. Sugando-o e beijando-o como se a vida dele dependesse disso. A minha resposta era apenas bagunçar os fios de cobre entre os meus dedos e gemer baixinho.

Eu estava entregue ao desejo e a paixão. Queria apenas senti-lo mais. Muito mais.

- Venha. - A voz dele estava rouca e febril. - Vamos sair daqui.

Eu nem ao menos pensei em não segui-lo. Minha mão deixou ser agarrada pela dele e o meu corpo foi guiado para fora dali. Minha mente ainda estava em torpor, eu ainda estava perdida no gosto dele. Deslumbrada demais.

Seus braços me enlaçaram pela cintura e ele beijou preguiçosamente o meu pescoço, fazendo-me respirar alto demais.

Sem falar nenhum palavra entramos no Volvo prateado, loucos para poder nos tocar novamente. Para poder saciar a nossa sede um pelo outro. Assim que a minha porta foi fechada Edward acelerou com violência.

Não consegui segurar a risadinha.

Quando já estávamos um pouco longe de olhares curiosos, uma mão de Edward soltou do volante e veio em meu encontro. Ele me puxou para mais perto, fazendo com que eu me encostasse a ele.

Comecei a beijá-lo no ombro, enquanto a minha mão o tocava no abdômen definido. Os dedos dele agora seguravam o meu seio com força e possessão. Eu gemi baixinho e acabei instintivamente me aproximando mais de seu corpo.

- Eu não consigo tirar as minhas mãos de você. - Edward grunhiu quando eu o toquei nas coxas torneadas

- Então não tire. - Sussurrei de volta.

Como em uma concordância muda para o que eu havia dito, os dedos ágeis e delicados de Edward foram descendo pelo vale no meio dos meus seios, passaram pela minha barriga e foram para a minha virilha.

Ele começou a me provocar, passando a mão levemente por cima da minha calcinha. Eu fechei os olhos e arfei, desejando que ele me tocasse mais fundo. Eu me sentia cada vez mais úmida e pronta para recebê-lo.

Cada vez mais o desejo crescia e se tornava incontrolável.

Quando o dedo dele finalmente invadiu a minha calcinha e me tocou com precisão, não consegui conter um gemido. Isso pareceu estimulá-lo, pois suas caricias ficaram mais ousadas e intensas.

- Tão úmida. - Edward grunhiu baixinho. Seus dedos agora faziam círculos em meu clitóris.

Eu esqueci de tudo ao meu redor. Esqueci que estava em um carro. Esqueci que devia estar brava e frustrada com ele. Esqueci até mesmo o meu nome.

Os meus gemidos foram aumentando, enquanto os dedos dele trabalhavam habilmente, fazendo-me ofegar e implorar por mais. Quando eles invadiram a minha fenda úmida eu mordi o ombro dele, soltando uma lamuria mais alta.

- Oh, Edward. - Falei em seu ouvido.

O ritmo de seus dedos aumentou.

- Isso. Fale meu nome. - Ele pediu. Parecia estar no mesmo êxtase que eu.

Os espasmos e o prazer intenso chegaram inesperadamente, fazendo-me gritar e me chacoalhar inteira. Todos os meus músculos se contraíram e depois relaxaram, fazendo com que eu amolecesse sob o ombro dele.

- Uau. - Falei ofegante.

Foi só nesse momento que eu olhei pela janela. Nós não estávamos indo para a Pensão. Eu não tinha a mínima noção de onde estávamos. Edward não me olhava, porém tinha um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Para onde.. - Ele não me deixou terminar a pergunta.

- Você já vai ver. - Falou misteriosamente.

Um pouco depois nos aproximamos de um prédio chique e grande. Eu o reconheci imediatamente. Minha testa se franziu e eu fiz uma careta.

Ele entrou com o carro na garagem e estacionou em grande velocidade. Eu havia prendido o ar. Depois de tirar a chave da ignição, voltou-se para mim, puxando-me para o seu colo.

Não criei nenhuma resistência. Apenas me deixei levar, sentando em seu colo e enlaçando o seu pescoço com os meus braços. A boca dele procurou a minha avidamente.

Suas mãos agora estavam na minha bunda, fazendo com que eu roçasse deliciosamente em sua ereção. Nosso beijo era intenso, com as línguas velozes e desesperadas sob a boca um do outro.

Eu grunhi quando ele desgrudou nossos lábios. Edward riu e abriu a porta. Em soltar o meu corpo do seu ele foi me carregando para um elevador grande e elegante. Nenhuma palavra era necessária.

Quando estávamos fechados no cubículo, simplesmente ignoramos a câmera e voltamos a nos beijar. Edward me soltou lentamente, me pressionando na parede. Quando a porta do elevador abriu, nós saímos trôpegos e risonhos.

Com uma facilidade incrível, Edward destrancou a porta e a abriu. Eu nunca havia entrado em seu apartamento. Queria poder explorar tudo, porém não naquele momento. Ele me puxou pelas mãos rapidamente, como se tivesse tão desesperado quanto eu.

Quando ele me deitou na cama macia e grande todo o desespero e a pressa sumiu. Eu me perdi dentro daqueles olhos verdes. Agora não havia mais volta. Eu não conseguiria nunca mais tirar as mãos dele.

Abri um sorriso tímido.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen._

Tudo havia acontecido rápido demais. Em um momento nós estávamos nos atacando raivosos e no outro estávamos nos beijando com ardor e paixão. Acho que nunca havia sentido algo tão indomável como esse desejo que me consumia.

Era algo bom. Uma queimação que me fazia sorrir e querê-la cada vez mais. Imagens indecentes passavam em minha cabeça, enquanto eu a tocava lascivamente.

Não sei por que decidi levá-la até a minha casa. Talvez eu quisesse mostrar o quanto era importante para mim. Talvez eu quisesse que ela também conhecesse o meu mundo o tanto quanto eu conhecia o dela.

Agora eu estava deitado sob o seu corpo, encarando-a intensamente. Toda a pressa e a necessidade desesperadora haviam sumido. Eu sabia que nenhum de nós iria fugir e eu precisava fazer isso lenta e delicadamente.

Queria provar e sentir cada parte do seu corpo.

Passei a mão pelo seu rosto e ela arfou, fechando os olhos em seguida.

- Eu fui tão rude com você.. - Sussurrei. Beijei o canto de sua boca, as bochechas, os olhos, o nariz.

Ela segurou o meu rosto entre suas mãos e me beijou no lábio delicadamente. Suas pernas abriram-se um pouquinho, me acomodando ali no meio delas. Quando a minha ereção tocou o seu ponto íntimo, o beijo ficou mais intenso e ávido.

Sua língua se enroscou na minha, enquanto a minha mão voltava a explorá-la. Lentamente tirei a primeira alça do vestido dela, tocando o seu ombro como se ele fosse algo sagrado. Senti-a estremecer sob mim.

As mãos dela invadiram a minha camisa e me tocaram sem hesitação. Ela parecia gostar de me tocar, como se também não conseguisse controlar o seu corpo. Era algo involuntário.

Meus beijos caminharam lentamente até o ombro nu dela, enquanto eu tirava a outra alça de vestido. Isabella gemeu baixinho e arranhou as minhas costas lentamente. Fui abaixando mais o seu vestido, até deixar os seus seios expostos.

Com delicadeza peguei um em minhas mãos o acariciei. Eu sentia seu bico intumescido em meus dedos, criando uma sensação gostosa de poder. Ela estava naquele estado por minha conta.

Era por mim que ela estava gemendo. Era a mim que ela estava desejando.

Abocanhei o outro seio. Era tão bom tê-la daquela forma. Vê-la se contorcer embaixo de mim.Tê-la completamente vulnerável e entregue para mim.

Os dedos dela começaram a brigar com os botões da minha camisa, porém ela estava entorpecida demais para conseguir abri-los. Seu quadril mexia-se, roçando levemente em minha ereção.

- Edward? - Ela sussurrou.

Eu soltei de seu seio e a encarei intensamente.

- Você tem certeza? - Eu sabia que ela devia estar se esforçando muito para falar aquilo. Eu sabia o quanto ela me desejava. - Você não está fazendo isso por conta do que falei mais cedo, não é?

- Eu nunca quis tanto alguma coisa em uma vida, Bella. - Beijei o lábio dela e sorri. - Eu a desejo tanto. O que você disse mais cedo não mudou isso em nada.

Ela mordeu o meu lábio inferior e depois o beijou delicadamente.

- Me perdoe. Eu não queria magoá-lo. Eu nunca quis..

- Shh, Bellinha. - Abaixei um pouco mais o seu vestido. - Deixe o Doutor tomar conta de você.

Beijei-a lascivamente, enquanto a minha mão brincava com os seios expostos. A outra estava agora fazendo círculos na barriga reta e lisa. As dela ficaram mais exigentes e nos desespero acabaram estourando alguns botões de minha camisa.

Ela me fez rodar na cama, ficando por cima de mim. Sentou com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo e me encarou com um sorriso levado. A minha boca estava inchada e clamava por preenchê-la novamente.

As mãos pequenas e hábeis foram abrindo o resto dos botões que faltavam. Quando a minha camisa estava completamente aberta, Bella começou a acariciar todo o meu tronco, arrancando suspiros e gemidos de mim .

Seus lábios se dirigiriam para o meu pescoço. Eu a agarrei com força e sem conseguir me conter, nos virei novamente na cama ficando por cima. Em um desespero sem tamanho, arranquei o resto do vestido dela e joguei para longe.

Minhas mãos logo vagaram para a calcinha úmida dela. Senti-a arfar embaixo de mim, enquanto as mãos dela acariciavam o meu peitoral lascivamente.

- Eu preciso estar dentro de você. - Sussurrei. - Mas eu só posso fazer isso se você me permitir.

Escutei-a respirar alto.

- Achei que já estivesse óbvia demais a minha permissão.

Demos uma risadinha juntos, enquanto a mão dela lutava agora contra o meu cinto. Eu a ajudei, jogando-o para longe junto com o vestidinho dela. Sua mão tocou o meu pênis sob a minha calça, fazendo com que eu fechasse os olhos e gemesse.

Voltei os meus beijos para o seio direito dela, enquanto suas caricias me matavam de prazer. Eu estava tão duro e latejante que achei que poderia desmaiar. Sem conseguir me controlar, desabotoei as minhas calças e a abaixei, deixando a minha ereção evidente em minha boxer preta.

Para provocá-la, fui tirando sua calcinha lentamente. Ainda não sabia de onde eu tirava as idéias para prosseguir. Meu corpo simplesmente sabia como agir. Era instintivo.

Bella estava desesperada, portanto pegou os meus dedos e levou até a sua vagina, implorando para eu tocá-la novamente. Eu dei uma risadinha e a obedeci, enquanto terminava de tirar a sua calcinha com a outra mão. Ela gemeu e abriu um sorriso largo quando a toquei. Já havia percebido os lugares que ela estremecia mais, a pressão necessária para fazê-la gemer mais alto. Invadi a sua fenda com dos dedos, sentindo o quanto ela estava pronta para mim.

Segurei o seu rosto e a fiz me encarar profundamente. Tirei a minha mão de sua feminilidade e a levei até a minha boxer, livrando finalmente minha ereção daquela prisão.

- Eu não tenho camisinha. - Falei envergonhado.

- Edward.. - Ela suplicou. - Não importa. Preciso de você.

Encostei a cabeça de meu pênis em seu clitóris. Nós dois arfamos e sorrimos. Lentamente eu fui a penetrando. Isabella mordeu o lábio com força e fez uma caretinha quando eu finalmente a preenchi.

- Está tudo bem? - Sussurrei.

- Eu é quem devia estar perguntando. Você é o virgem. - Ela falou divertida.

- Era o virgem. - Sorri, movimentando-me dentro dela só para recordá-la.

Ela gemeu baixinho e levou o seu quadril de encontro ao meu, fazendo com que a pressão entre nossos sexos aumentasse. Eu grunhi e aumentei o ritmo, começando um movimento mais rápido.

O prazer era tão grande que eu era capaz de gritar. Nunca havia sentido algo tão intenso e tão complexo. Não conseguia parar de sorrir, assim como não conseguia me desgrudar dos olhos dela.

Eu via o prazer e a luxuria estampados nas íris chocolates.

Penetrei-a mais profundamente, sendo um pouco mais lento. Ela gemeu alto, assim como eu. Estávamos ofegantes e suados. Eu sentia o seu seio nu escorregar sob o meu.

Eu abaixei um pouco mais a minha cabeça, colando o meu lábio sob o dela. O prazer era tão grande que não conseguíamos nem nos beijar direito. Ela agarrou a minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto.

- Isso, Edward. - Suspirou. - Oh.

Eu nunca fiquei tão orgulhoso e metido como naquele momento. Era tão bom ver alguém gemendo o seu nome. Gritando só por você.

- Fale que você é minha. - Eu pedi baixinho, enquanto aumentava o ritmo.

- Oh. - Ela gemeu longamente. - Eu sou sua, Edward.

Os primeiros espasmos chegaram ao corpo dela, fazendo-a se contorcer sob mim e o seu sexo se apertar sob o meu. Instantes depois eu estava grunhindo e me contorcendo como ela.

A explosão no meu corpo havia sido tão grande que eu não estava preparado. Havia me pegado desprevenido, deixando-me tonto e mergulhado no torpor do ápice. Senti o líquido saindo de mim e depois relaxei completamente, tombando em cima daquele corpo miúdo.

Por conta do meu peso, sai de cima dela e a puxei para o meu peito. Ainda estávamos arfantes e suados.

- Uau. - Bella falou.

- Eu sei o que quer dizer. - Concordei risonho.

Minhas mãos agora faziam círculos em suas costas nuas.

- Você tem certeza de que era virgem? - Ela me olhou profundamente, tinha um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- Sim. Certeza absoluta. - Beijei os seus lábios levemente.

- Você tem o dom, Doutor. - Ela e eu rimos alto.

Minha mão a apertou mais em sua cintura, como se eu temesse que ela fugisse de mim. Como se eu temesse que ela simplesmente desaparecesse.

- O que foi? - Ela perguntou preocupada. - Está arrependido?

Revirei os olhos e ela riu.

- Você não vai embora, né? - Falei manhosamente.

Ela me encarou com intensidade e depois riu.

- Eu estou aqui, Edward. Não vou a lugar nenhum.

É, eu sabia. Eu não a _deixaria_ ir a lugar algum. Principalmente se esse lugar fosse longe de mim.

_Fim do Capítulo XIII_

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **O capítulo tão esperado chegou! Yay! Espero que tenham gostado! Assim como vocês, eu venho o esperando há muito tempo. É bom finalmente postá-lo. O que acharam? *-*

Jasper apareceeeeeeeeu! |Tambem não esperava por isso. O que acharam, huh? *-*

Enfim.. aconteceu um pequeno acidente com a autora de vocês. Eu levei uma bolada na cabeça jogando queimada e tive uma concussão há quase um mês atrás. Desde então venho tendo muita dor de cabeça e tontura.. e fui proibida por ordens médicas de entrar no computador. Estou voltando aos poucos.. é por conta disso que demorou tanto para sair o capítulo.

Espero ter compensado, hein? *-*

Nos vemos em breve! Beijos.


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Capitulo XIV - Nada de grande no mundo é feito sem paixão.**

Missão "Curando o Doutor": Dia 10

Resultados obtidos: Incontáveis.

Nunca havia me sentido tão confortável na vida. Eu sentia a textura macia e sedosa da seda me acariciando enquanto eu me mexia. Era como se eu tivesse dormindo em cima de uma nuvem.

A minha mente foi se ligando aos poucos. Tudo deixou de ser algo surreal e distante e começou a clarear. Eu mexia meus dedos lentamente sob o lençol, assim como passava a ponta dos meus pés.

Abri os olhos preguiçosamente e encarei o teto de um quarto desconhecido. Franzi a testa e mordi o lábio inferior. Aquela cena já havia se repetido várias vezes. Conseguia me lembrar com clareza as várias situações parecidas com aquela. Porém essa tinha uma peculiaridade.

Eu não estava no quarto de um homem qualquer. Eu estava no quarto de Edward. O quarto que ele tanto tentou esconder no primeiro dia de nossa Missão.

As imagens foram passando lentamente em minha cabeça, fazendo-me deliciar todas as lembranças vividas naquela cama confortável. Não consegui conter o sorriso que se esboçou em meus lábios.

Estiquei minhas mãos para o lado e encontrei apenas o vazio e o frio no lençol. Franzi minha testa novamente, enquanto tentava captar com os meus ouvidos algum barulho próximo.

Era estranho como nessa manhã o pensamento de fugir não havia percorrido a minha mente. Era ridícula a forma que eu queria apenas vê-lo. A ansiedade de tê-lo batendo dentro de mim novamente era gigante e boba.

Isso nunca havia acontecido antes.

Onde estava o desespero para sumir e voltar à estrada? Onde estava todo o meu desapego?

Arfei e levei a mão ao peito. A sensação de sentir algo novo e desconhecido era prazerosa. Era bom fugir da monotonia e da rotina. Era bom saber que eu era capaz de sentir mais coisas do que eu imaginava.

A onda de esperança cresceu dentro de mim. Sabia que eu não podia alimentá-la muito porque se não a decepção seria muito maior se tudo desse errado no final.

Porém eu também não podia simplesmente deixá-la morrer.

Quando me mexi senti todas as juntas do meu corpo doer. Uma risadinha escapou de meus lábios. Eu estava acabada e só de lembrar o motivo já me deixava ofegante. Era uma dorzinha boa.

Uma dorzinha que me trazia lembranças de bons momentos.

Encarei tudo ao meu redor com os olhos arregalados e atentos. Qualquer mínimo detalhe era captado por mim. Era como se eu quisesse conhecê-lo mais através dessa inspeção.

O quarto estava perfeitamente arrumado. Os móveis pareciam ser caros e escolhidos por uma ótima decoradora. Tudo parecia estar no lugar devido, como se tivesse sido planejado detalhadamente.

Inspirei o ar com força e senti o seu cheiro invadindo a minha narina. Era como um tranqüilizante. Novamente o sorriso brincava em meus lábios.

- Bom dia. - Eu estava tão distraída que não havia percebido a sua aproximação. Dei um pulinho e senti as minhas bochechas queimando.

Vê-lo deixou-me sem palavras. Lembrei de como era o seu corpo nu sob o meu e toda a minha linha de raciocínio se quebrou. Apenas forcei-me a acenar com a cabeça e alargar o sorriso.

Nos braços dele estava uma bandeja. Ao olhar para ela senti o meu estomago roncar.

- Trouxe o café. - Sua voz era calma e tranqüila como se a minha presença não o afetasse.

Percebi os olhos dele vagando até o meu colo. Quando olhei para baixo não consegui conter a exclamação de susto. Eu não havia percebido que ainda estava nua.

Edward aproximou-se lentamente e colocou a bandeja na ponta da cama, antes de deitar ao meu lado. Seus olhos verdes estavam mais brilhantes do que nunca, mergulhados em luxuria.

Em um gesto automático e instintivo eu deitei e cobri o meu seio. O sorriso torto nos lábios macios dele se alargou.

- Não precisa cobri-los, Bella. Não há _nada_ que eu já não tenha visto. - Ele passou os dedos no meu rosto e se aproximou.

Arfei e mordi o lábio inferior. Eu estava tentando sair do meu torpor e deslumbramento.

Tentei pensar em algum comentário sarcástico, porém nada veio em mente.

- Er.. eu estava tentando poupá-lo da tentação. - Tentei parecer confiante e sã.

Edward aproximou mais nossos lábios, fazendo com que se roçassem enquanto ele falava.

- Eu não quero ser poupado. - Sussurrou.

Seus lábios preencheram os meus. O meu corpo todo estremeceu e eu fechei os olhos. Suas mãos gentilmente me puxaram mais para perto, fazendo com que um gemido de dor e prazer escapasse por meus lábios ocupados.

Instantaneamente as mãos dele pararam e os lábios dele se afastaram.

- Você está bem? - A preocupação era evidente.

- Dolorida. - Falei com um sorriso malicioso.

Os olhos dele se abriram em choque e horror. Suas mãos passaram por minha fronte delicadamente.

- Oh! Eu a machuquei, não foi? Desculpe, Bella! Eu não sabia direito o que estava fazendo..

Coloquei meu dedo em seus lábios para pará-lo.

- Você realmente está me pedindo desculpa? Você foi fantástico, Edward. - Beijei o seu lábio e sorri. - Além do mais, pretendo ficar dolorida muitas vezes.

Ele deu um sorriso torto e me trouxe para mais perto com todo cuidado do mundo. Deu um beijo na minha bochecha e depois no canto dos meus lábios.

- O seu desejo é uma ordem.. - Comecei a passar a mão pelo seu abdômen. - Porém, vou alimentá-la primeiro.

Revirei os olhos e o soltei. Edward deu uma risadinha e se afastou. Ele levantou e pegou a bandeja. Depois se sentou e colocou a minha cabeça em seu colo. Demos um sorriso cúmplice.

Ele pegou uma uva e levou até a minha boca. Eu mordi o seu dedo e sorri mais abertamente.

- Então essa é toca onde você se esconde, Edward? - Perguntei sorrindo.

Ele assentiu e riu.

- Por que quis escondê-la de mim? - Minha voz soou um pouco infantil até mesmo para os meus ouvidos.

- Não quis escondê-la. Eu simplesmente não queria deixá-la entrar. Eu achava que ao deixar você entrar aqui eu estava lhe dando o passe livre para invadir a minha vida. - Ele soltou um longo suspiro.

- Eu invadi do mesmo jeito. - Falei meio sem graça.

- Sim. E eu só tenho que lhe agradecer por isso. - Seu sorriso aumentou e suas bochechas coraram um pouco. - Agora eu não quero deixá-la sair.

Corei também ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo. Um calorzinho cresceu em meu peito e eu não pude evitar o sorriso largo em meu rosto.

O clima estava tão gostoso. Parecia que só havia nós dois no mundo. Era como nos fechar em uma bolha onde a maior preocupação era a felicidade um do outro.

A cada mordida de uma fruta era uma brincadeira. Um lambuzava o outro dando a comida na boca, sem deixar de se provocar a cada instante. As risadas eram constantes e normais.

- Chega. – Falei fazendo careta. – Eu vou explodir, Doutor.

- Você não comeu nada, magrela! – Ele resmungou com aquela voz cheia de ternura e cuidado.

- Comi sim. – Fui o puxando para baixo até que ele estivesse deitado ao meu lado.

Edward sorriu e me puxou para perto. Deitei a cabeça em seu peito e fiquei escutando o seu coração bater. Era como uma música bela e sem fim. Eu sabia que aquela melodia era essencial para a minha felicidade.

Ele me apertou com um pouquinho mais de força e eu gemi baixinho.

- Desculpe. – Falou sem graça. – Eu nunca havia reparado o quanto você era frágil e quebradiça até estar dentro de você.

O seu tom de voz me fez estremecer de desejo.

- Você é tão pequena, Bella. – Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Lentamente passei a mão pelo seu peitoral.

- Isso é tão injusto. – Falei sem ar.

- O que? – As mãos dele agora exploravam o meu corpo nu, deixando-me arfante.

Agarrei a sua camisa com força.

- Eu estou pelada e você está vestido! – Eu estava com a voz esganiçada. Aos poucos fui abrindo os botões da roupa que me irritava. – Eu também quero tocá-lo.

Ele riu alto.

- Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo, Bella. – Sussurrou. Sua boca procurou a minha, fazendo com que a minha linha de pensamento simplesmente sumisse.

Tudo se tornou mais urgente. Suas mãos ganharam uma pressão a mais na minha pele. A dor em meu corpo foi subitamente esquecida. Eu só queria que ele se aproximasse mais.

Eu só queria ser amada.

Ele nos rodou na cama, deixando o lençol de lado. Quando estava com o peso em cima de mim, finalmente senti a sua ereção pulsante me tocando. Não consegui segurar o sorriso e o prazer passando por meu rosto.

Nossas línguas se encontraram mais uma vez e eu finalmente pude deixá-lo com o tronco nu. Meus dedos percorreram a sua pele lentamente, fazendo com que um estremecimento percorresse o corpo quente dele.

Ele tocou o meu seio com delicadeza e me fez gemer entre seus lábios. Arqueei meu corpo contra o dele, roçando a sua ereção em mim. Fechei os olhos com força e mergulhei de cabeça na mistura de emoções que ele me causava.

O barulho do telefone nos despertou um pouco, porém não nos fez parar de nos beijar e tocar.

- Alice. – Sussurramos juntos.

Rimos um pouco, sem conseguir tirar as mãos do corpo um do outro. Agora Edward beijava o meu pescoço, enquanto o barulho irritava perfurava os meus tímpanos.

- Não vai atender? – Falei em seu ouvido, aproveitando para mordiscar a orelha dele em seguida.

- Não. Eu estou ocupado. – A voz dele estava carregada em malicia.

Ri alto e o puxei para mais perto.

- Edward.. precisamos falar que estamos vivos. Ela deve estar preocupada. – Não sei de onde havia saído aquele senso de responsabilidade.

- Você criou um ninfomaníaco, portanto não reclame. – Ele levou os lábios até o meu seio e o sugou com vontade.

Gemi alto e esqueci do telefone insuportável.

As caricias ficaram cada vez mais intensas e prazerosas. Minha mente havia se desligado completamente de tudo. Só existia Edward, seus lábios e seus dedos.

De repente ele se afastou um pouco e xingou alto.

Eu ri um pouco ao ouvi-lo atender ao telefone.

- Que foi? – Falou grosseiramente.

Ele ainda estava com o corpo sob o meu. Fiquei olhando para o seu abdômen perfeito, enquanto ele ficava escutando Alice no telefone. Aos poucos fui sentindo os seus músculos se tencionando.

Olhei para o seu rosto e vi a preocupação crescente.

- Certo. – Ele falou. – Eu estou indo para aí.

Edward saiu de cima de mim e levantou-se. Ele ainda estava com o telefone no ouvido. Foi em direção ao seu armário e começou a retirar algumas peças de roupa. Eu ainda estava parada na mesma posição, congelada.

Ele desligou o aparelho e o jogou no chão. Sua raiva e tensão eram evidentes. Não se virou para falar comigo. Apenas continuou em seu movimento rápido de costas para mim.

- Edward? – Eu o chamei meio hesitante.

Ele não respondeu.

- Edward! – Demandei irritada.

- Eu preciso ir. – Ele falou com a voz grossa e distante. Fechou a porta do armário com força e caminhou para a porta do quarto.

Levantei com pressa, tropeçando no lençol. Peguei a camisa que ele havia tirado na cama e a vesti, enquanto corria para alcançá-lo. Meu coração batia com força.

- Edward? – Eu o chamei.

Ele estava quase na porta do apartamento gigante. Lentamente virou-se e me encarou. Seus olhos estavam lotados em confusão e medo. Puxei o ar com força e levei a mão ao peito.

- Quem era? – Falei com a voz mais forte.

- Era do Hospital. – A voz dele estava sem vida.

Dei um passo em direção a ele. Seu corpo não foi para trás e nem impediu a minha aproximação.

- O que eles queriam? – Tudo martelava dentro de mim.

- Jessie teve uma recaída. Ele não está nada bem. Como eu sou o seu médico, eles me convocaram para tentar fazer alguma coisa.

Arregalei os olhos e senti todo o ar se esvair dos meus pulmões. Minhas pernas fraquejaram e eu cairia com tudo no chão se não fossem as mãos que me enlaçaram. Apoiei a minha cabeça no peito dele, ouvindo mais uma vez o seu coração.

- Eu vou com você. – Falei decidida.

- Não. – Ele falou rapidamente. – Eu preciso fazer isso sozinho. Quero ver se vou ser capaz de viver assim depois de você ir embora. Preciso ver se tenho forças de continuar sem você ao meu lado.

Sua voz estava lotada em tristeza. Toda a confiança havia sumido.

Beijei o seu pescoço preguiçosamente. Aquelas palavras também doeram em mim. Era estranho pensar em meus dias longe dele. Eu não queria me afastar.

- Você vai conseguir, Edward. Eu confio em você. – Peguei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos e o beijei nos lábios delicadamente.

Ele aprofundou o nosso beijo, enlaçando a minha cintura com mais pressão e força. Fazendo com que tudo ao nosso redor sumisse.

- Por favor.. não vá embora. – Ele sussurrou. Eu não sabia de qual momento ele falava. Não sabia se ele queria que eu ficasse ali na casa dele ou se eu não continuasse a Missão da minha vida.

- Eu não vou. – Prometi. – Quando você voltar vai me encontrar aqui te esperando.

Ele abriu um sorriso e acenou.

- Isso é o suficiente. – Sussurrou. – Por enquanto.

Eu ri baixinho e revirei os olhos. Ele beijou mais uma vez o meu lábio.

Foi estranha a sensação de vê-lo sair. A porta foi se fechado lentamente ao mesmo tempo em que um vazio apoderava-se de meu coração. Fechei os olhos e toquei em meu próprio lábio dormente por um tempo.

O seu gosto ainda estava presente ali e me fez soltar um longo suspiro.

Se eu não tivesse me enganado milhares de vezes, eu diria que estava apaixonada. Mas a cada vez que essa palavra percorria pela minha cabeça mais improvável ela parecia.

Será?

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen._

As paredes brancas. As enfermeiras assanhadas. O sinal de respeito e temor na face das pessoas. Tudo isso que passava pela minha vista agora parecia pertencer há uma outra vida. Parecia vir de um filme antigo que não era assistido há muito tempo.

Achei que sentiria algo estranho, que de repente todas as lições aprendidas nos últimos dias se esvairiam de minha cabeça. Por um instante acreditei que voltaria a ser o mesmo homem arrogante e frio de antes.

O mesmo homem infeliz e viciado em trabalho.

Sem conseguir me conter, lembrei da noite passada e um sorriso brotou em meus lábios. Ao voltar para realidade percebi vários olhares chocados me seguindo. Talvez a minha mudança fosse demais para eles.

Eles ainda não conheciam esse novo e gentil Edward.

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentei dois médicos da minha área que passaram.

Eles ficaram tão embasbacados que foram incapazes de me responder.

Senti um nervosinho na boca do mesmo estomago assim que me aproximei da Unidade de Terapia Intensiva. Aquele lugar exalava o medo, as doenças e o desespero humano. Eu conseguia qualquer apalpar a linha que separava a morte da vida.

Antes de abrir a porta e entrar eu puxei um longo suspiro. _Você consegue, Edward_. Murmurei para mim mesmo.

- Doutor Cullen! – Doutor Diaz me recebeu com os braços abertos. Parecia que ele queria esquecer a tensão do nosso último encontro.

- Diaz. – Fiz um aceno com a cabeça. – Onde ela está?

- Direto ao ponto como sempre, Cullen. – Ele abriu um sorriso falso que me irritou um pouco.

Bem que Bella tinha me dito que os médicos adoravam fingir emoções e recobrir as suas verdadeiras.

Nós caminhamos lado a lado até um quartinho afastado. Evitei olhar para os lados durante o trajeto. Antigamente isso não me afligiria e nem me deixaria nervoso e arfante, porém agora eu praticamente sentia a dor e o sofrimento das pessoas presentes.

Toda a minha frieza e distancia havia sumido. Eu tentava imaginar o que cada pessoa tinha, cada história, cada amor, cada familiar, cada vida perdida. E isso me doía.

Por que a vida era tão injusta? Devia haver tantas pessoas boas ali dentro. Tantas pessoas que mereciam a vida, mereciam muito mais do que eu ou qualquer médico.

Com um aperto no coração entrei no quartinho de Jessie e a encarei pela primeira vez. Seus olhos estavam fechados e a respiração dela era lenta e pesada. Um sorrisinho singelo brincava em seus lábios e em suas mãos tinha um bichinho surrado.

Suguei o ar com força e tentei sugar toda a coragem do universo para lidar com aquilo. Tentei não sucumbir às lágrimas.

- Obrigada, Diaz. Eu assumo agora. – Dei um sorriso sincero e duro para ele.

Quando estava fechado sozinho no quarto com ela, permiti me aproximar da cama em passos lentos. Ensaiei um sorriso típico de Bella em meus lábios.

Quando eu fui abrir a boca para falar a vozinha fina e fraca dela me interrompeu e me fez sobressaltar.

- Olá, Doutor Cullen. – Ela falou.

- Oi, Jessie. – Disse meio inseguro.

Seus olhos se abriram e me analisaram. Grandes olheiras estavam embaixo de seus olhos. Agora que a via de perto pude enxergar as falhas em seu cabelo e as manchas roxas em sua pele por conta da quimioterapia.

O sorriso alargou-se em seu rosto angelical.

- Você parece mais feliz. – Ela comentou com a voz casual. – Seus olhos estão brilhantes agora e olhe.. você está sorrindo!

Não consegui conter a pequena gargalhada. Ela riu comigo.

- Eu estou ótimo! – Cheguei mais perto e sentei na sua cama. – E você, senhorita? Como está?

O sorriso dela sumiu por pequenos instantes. Ela fechou os olhos rapidamente e puxou o ar com força. Então depois tudo voltou ao normal.

- Estou bem. – Falou baixinho. – Lutando e agüentando assim como Bella falou para eu fazer.

- Que bom. – Minha voz estava um pouco embargada.

Aquela criança era muito sensitiva e muito amadurecida. Ela entendia da vida muito mais do que eu.

- Bella realmente conseguiu ajudar o senhor.,,

- Pode me chamar de Edward, Jessie. – A cortei.

Ela deu uma gargalhada fraca.

- Certo, Edward.. – Ela brincou com o meu nome em seus lábios. – Onde ela está agora?

- Quem? Bella?

Sabia que uma hora ou outra ela perguntaria por Bella.

- Sim! Onde está ela e Jake?

- Estão descansando, Jessie. Ainda é muito cedo e Bella é uma menina muito dorminhoca. – O sorriso em meus lábios dobrou ao lembrar dela dormindo em minha cama. Emaranhada em meus lençóis.

Jessie riu novamente.

- Depois ela vem lhe visitar. – Disse segundos depois. – Conte-me como foram seus dias.

Ela começou a tagarelar sobre as enfermeiras da UTI e de alguns pacientes. Enquanto isso eu ia checando toda a sua aparelhagem, vendo em relatórios todas as observações dos outros médicos.

- O Hospital fica mais animado sem o senhor, sabia? – Ela mordeu o lábio e logo acrescentou. – Não que o senhor seja chato. Você costumava ser..

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Comentei rindo. – Eu era um pé no saco.

- Com certeza. – Ela corou fracamente e riu. – Mas agora está tão diferente. Para passar o tempo eu ficava contando as histórias de Bella para o pessoal lá na Ala dos Internados. Eles a adoram.

- Não tem como não adorá-la. – O amor e o carinho eram evidentes em minha voz.

Jessie levou a mão à boca e soltou risinhos nervosos.

- Você gosta dela! Você gosta _gosta_ dela! – Ela apontou para mim e ficou frenética.

- Sim, eu gosto. Mas é segredo. Acha que consegue guardá-lo?

Ela fez uma carinha pensativa e depois assentiu.

- Bella não sabe? – Me perguntou um pouco depois.

- Ela ainda não está preparada para saber. É uma noticia e tanto, não acha?

Ela bateu palmas e concordou.

- Sim! Sabe.. Bella me falou uma vez que eu era um anjo que Papai do Céu mandou para a Terra. Ela disse que eu tinha uma missão muito importante e que quando essa terminasse, eu voltaria para o Céu onde é o meu lugar. Acho que agora entendi qual era a minha missão.

As lágrimas lutaram para cair em meus olhos, mas eu resisti. Não podia demonstrar fraqueza.

- E qual era? – Perguntei com a voz embargada.

- Juntar você e a Bella! Assim você ficaria mais feliz e ela também! – Ela bateu palmas novamente.

Sentei novamente na cama e a puxei para um abraço delicado e cheio de carinho.

- Obrigada por me juntar com Bella. – Sussurrei.

- De nada! – Ela me olhou profundamente. – Agora me conte o que vocês tem feito.

- Bella tem uma mente criativa. Fizemos de tudo que você pode imaginar. Quebramos regras, milhares de regras, acampamos com vários animais selvagens a nossa volta, fomos a bailes de princesas e príncipes, dançamos com velhinhas em uma casinha.. – Mergulhei de cabeça naqueles últimos dias.

Falei de tudo para Jessie. Ela ria comigo e ficava animada como se tivesse participado de todos aqueles feitos. Eu estava tão empolgado falando que nem percebi quando ela adormeceu.

Continuei tagarelando sobre as qualidades de Bella e sobre o seu fantástico dom de mudar as pessoas. Quando percebi que ela estava no mundo dos sonhos simplesmente sorri e beijei a sua testa.

Tentei passar forças e energias para ela. Rezei para que ela se curasse.

Uma lágrima escorreu de meu rosto e caiu naquele anjinho.

Só agora tudo fazia sentido. Só agora todas as palavras e ensinamentos de Bella valeram à pena. Só agora podia realmente entender e ver o quanto eu havia sido egoísta e mesquinho.

Eu havia tentando privar aquela menina doce de ter um final feliz e calmo. Eu havia tentando privá-la de aproveitar os seus últimos dias.

Eu havia tentando privá-la de viver.

Com um peso no coração eu me afastei da cama. Fiquei parado em pé a observando. O seu sorriso não sumia em momento nenhum, parecia pregado em seu rosto singelo.

- Doutor Cullen? – A voz de Diaz me despertou.

Virei e o encarei na porta.

- Podemos conversar? – Ele sussurrou.

Eu assenti e o segui para fora do quartinho.

- Sabe.. eu andei pensando e acho que a decisão de suspendê-lo foi muito precoce. Agora pouco eu pude observar o sem dom de perto. Pude vê-lo trabalhando e percebi o quanto você é perfeito para o oficio. – Eu ia começar a falar, porém ele levantou a mão e me pediu para esperar. – Em nome do Hospital eu lhe peço desculpas. Gomez foi demitido. Eu fui atrás das fitas de segurança do hospital e realmente o flagrei entrar no quarto de sua paciente. Nós erramos com você e queremos nos redimir.

- Não é preciso. – Falei rapidamente.

- Claro que é. Você é um profissional excelente e competente. Toda essa sua competência faz falta aqui no Hospital. – Ele abriu um sorriso. – Eu quero lhe falar que as suas semanas de suspensão foram canceladas. Quero lhe convidá-lo a voltar ao Hospital.

Pisquei várias vezes e puxei o ar com força.

- O que?

- Você pode começar amanhã mesmo se quiser! Tudo voltará a ser como era antes, Cullen.

Fechei os olhos e um avalanche de lembranças me abateu.

- Eu não quero. – Falei de repente. – Esse tempo de suspensão me fez pensar muito e chegar a várias conclusões. Eu preciso de um tempo só para mim. Eu estou enxergando as coisas diferentes agora. Acho que a hierarquia desse Hospital é errada. Acho que os médicos daqui são desumanos.

Diaz abriu a boca e me encarou estupefato.

- Não estou querendo ofender, mas acho que muitos princípios precisam ser mudados. Quando eu voltar das minhas férias resolverei isso. Por hora só quero ter Jessie como minha paciente.

Diaz continuava com a mesma expressão de antes. Não havia se movido nenhum centímetro.

- Obrigada pela proposta, Diaz. Mas eu estou bem e feliz com as minhas férias. – Com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso eu caminhei para longe dele.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Isabella Swan_

Fechei os olhos embaixo da água corrente e quente, enquanto deixava meus músculos se relaxarem. Ao sair Edward me deixou tensa e temerosa. Eu tinha medo de que tudo mudasse, de que ele voltasse a ser o mesmo homem frio de antes.

Eu tinha medo de que ele não fosse mais o meu Edward.

Aquele dia havia passado lentamente. A minha tortura mental não se acabava, parecia que os minutos custavam a passar. Em uma forma de distração eu acabei ficando explorando o apartamento de Edward. Queria conhecê-lo ao máximo.

Ele era muito organizado. Tudo estava em seu devido lugar.

Tocava cada um de seus pertences com cuidado, como se eles fossem capaz de se desfazerem em minhas mãos. Reparei que não havia nenhuma foto a mostra no apartamento algo que demonstrava a sua solidão.

Consegui memorizar todos os mimos dele, como as comidas preferidas que acabaram ficando em um armário especial ou até mesmo as peças de roupa mais usadas. Meus olhos não deixavam nada passar despercebido. Eu queria ver tudo.

O apartamento dele era enorme e muito belo. Todos os cômodos pareciam ter sido planejados detalhadamente por algum especialista. Tudo estava no lugar perfeito o que causava uma sensação estranha e não acolhedora.

Sabia que o Edward novo não seria dessa forma.

O cheiro dele estava impregnado em todos os lugares. E isso fazia com que o nervoso aumentasse dentro de mim. Minhas mãos começavam a suar e eu logo esquecia a distração e começava a andar de um lado pro outro.

Quando fui explorar o escritório dele, eu descobri o meu lugar preferido da casa, tirando o quarto. A principio parecia ser um escritório normal e entediante, porém quando eu analisei melhor o local, pude perceber a estante gigante de livros.

Um sorrisinho se esboçou em meus lábios, enquanto eu avançava e começava a ler os títulos e folheá-los. Todos eles pareciam ter sido lidos várias vezes. Eram as únicas coisas que não estavam em perfeito estado.

Soltei um longo suspiro, voltando ao presente. Tirei a minha cabeça de baixo da água e comecei a passar o shampoo olhos pressionados com força, minhas mão massageando lentamente e meu coração apertado.

Agora não tinha distração e minha mente não conseguia se afastar do temor e do nervoso.

Entrei de cabeça na água e deixei ela me lavar como se lavasse a minha alma. Um barulho despertou a minha atenção e me fez abrir os olhos. Parado na porta do banheiro estava Edward. Seus olhos estavam inchados e sua expressão era triste e cansada.

- Edward.. – Sussurrei.

- Bella.. – Ele sussurrou de volta.

Deu o primeiro passo um pouco vacilante e hesitante, e então depois quebrou nossa distancia. Abriu o 15ox lentamente e ficou me encarando, enquanto a água respingava em sua roupa.

Eu abri meus braços e o chamei.

Agora ele não hesitou, simplesmente se lançou em meus braços, deixando com que a água lavasse a alma dele também. Meus dedos agarraram a camisa dele e fizeram com que ele colasse seu corpo ao meu, enquanto ele enterrava a sua cabeça na curva do meu pescoço.

- Eu preciso de você. – Ele falou com a voz baixa e cheia de dor.

- Sou sua.. – Falei quase sem ar.

Mal havia terminado a frase e ele já colava os lábios em meu pescoço, sugando-o com força e sensualidade. Uma de minhas mãos voou para o cabelo dele, puxando para mais perto, enquanto a outra o tocou em seu peitoral definido.

Edward me prensou na parede fria, enquanto sua mão enlaçava a minha cintura lascivamente, fazendo-me ofegar em seu ouvido. Seus lábios procuraram os meus desesperadamente, iniciando assim um beijo quente e intenso.

Nossas línguas dançavam, enquanto nossas mãos nos tocavam, proporcionando prazer. Fazendo com que a tarde de tortura fosse completamente esquecida. Só restava nós dois e nossos corpos. Mais nada e ninguém.

Com as mãos ávidas por tocá-lo mais intimamente, eu fui abrindo seus botões da camisa desajeitadamente. A mão dele agora acariciava a minha barriga nua e fazia com que eu me amolecesse sob ele.

Quando a briga com os botões estava no final, senti a mão dele deslizando e tocando o meu ponto mais íntimo com precisão. Não consegui conter o gemido de surpresa e prazer. Não consegui conter o meu corpo de seu ondular sob a mão dele.

Nossas bocas se separaram e ele colou a sua testa na minha, enquanto nos encarávamos com um sorriso travesso no rosto. A luxuria estava evidente em nossas íris. O prazer estampado em minha face.

Um de seus dedos me penetrou e me fez fechar os olhos com força e gemer.

- Oh, Edward. – Saiu em apenas um sussurro.

Minhas mãos desesperadas desceram até a ereção dele e o tocaram com pressão. Ele grunhiu baixinho e aumentou o ritmo de seus dedos em minha feminilidade. Instantes depois estávamos ambos ofegantes.

Sua boca voou para a minha avidamente, fazendo com que toda a minha linha de raciocínio fugisse. Desesperada, tentei arrancar o cinto da calça dele e não consegui. Edward soltou um risinho sob meus lábios e me ajudou com a sua mão que estava desocupada.

Foi quase como um alivio abaixar a calça dele e puxá-lo para perto. Sua ereção latejante tocou a minha barriga e me fez soltar um suspiro de prazer e contentamento. Era bom saber que eu era a responsável por aquilo. Que todo aquele desejo era por mim.

Sua mão soltou o meu clitóris de repente e fez com que nossos corpos se colassem mais ainda, fazendo com que eu encaixasse uma de minhas pernas na cintura dele. Edward começou a beijar o meu pescoço. Nossos corpos se roçavam e faziam com que eu gemesse.

Joguei a minha cabeça para trás o máximo que conseguia, enquanto os beijos dele desciam em direção aos meus seios nus. Eu só podia arranhá-lo e gemer, mostrando o quanto tudo aquilo era bom.

Toda a coerência havia sumido.

- Preciso de você. – Sussurrei. – Você vai me matar.

Minhas mãos vagaram até a cueca dele, a abaixando e revelando o seu membro ereto. Um estremecimento de antecipação percorreu o meu corpo, fazendo com que eu o puxasse para um beijo urgente.

Edward posicionou-o na minha entrada. Eu arfei e o apertei com força nos ombros, enquanto as nossas línguas se tocavam intensamente. Lentamente ele foi passando o seu membro na minha extensão molhada.

Soltei um grunhido e me agarrei mais a Edward, sentindo que podia desabar a qualquer momento.

Repentinamente ele me penetrou, fazendo com que eu arregalasse os olhos de prazer. Era bom senti-lo dentro de mim. Dava para acreditar que nós ficaríamos assim para sempre.

Dava para acreditar que eu havia mudado. Que eu nunca conseguiria ficar longe dele.

Edward separou os nossos lábios.

- Está tudo bem? – Sussurrou.

- Acho que nunca estive melhor. – Falei entorpecida.

Ele riu um pouquinho e então começou a se movimentar dentro de mim. Aquela preocupação comigo fez com que meu coração se inflamasse. Fez com que eu me agarrasse mais a ele.

Seus movimentos a principio eram lentos e torturantes, porém aos poucos foram ganhando intensidade e velocidade. Todo o desespero dele, toda a dor dele estava sendo depositada ali.

A cada estocada os meus gemidos aumentavam e o meu corpo se amolecia mais sob ele. Por estar ainda com a perna em sua cintura, a penetração era melhor, fazendo com que meus olhos se revirassem.

A água corrente que batia em nosso corpo só servia para melhorar o contato, para fazer nossa pele ficar mais sensível a cada toque.

Era um momento perfeito em meio a uma confusão e uma tormenta. Sabia que meu Edward não fora embora, sabia que ele continuava ali e que aprendera a lidar com a sua profissão sem a mascara de frieza. Sabia que ele nunca mais partiria e mudaria.

Também sabia que agora eu era inútil. Que não podia fazer mais nada por ele. A minha missão ali estava cumprida.

Mas por que será que eu não queria ir embora? Por que será que eu não queria outra missão?

Por que a palavra "despedida" tinha que queimar dentro de mim como ácido?

Deixei que uma lágrima minha se misturasse a água corrente. Deixei que meu corpo chegasse ao ápice, enquanto o meu coração suplicava e doía. Não consegui conter os espasmos e nem os meus gemidos altos.

Instantes depois eu escutava o grunhido de Edward e ele derramava o seu líquido dentro de mim. Relaxei em seus braços, apoiando a minha cabeça na curva do pescoço dele. Deixando que mais uma lágrima escorresse.

Ficamos naquela posição por alguns minutos. Eu conseguia ouvir o coração dele batendo fortemente, assim como estava o meu. Conseguia ouvir a sua respiração ir se acalmando.

Ele não se soltou de meu corpo nenhum minuto. Um pouco depois apenas tirou o membro de mim e me puxou para o seu colo sem dificuldade. Sentia o meu corpo mole e sem reação.

Carinhosamente ele pegou uma toalha e me embrulhou. Depois foi andando lentamente até o seu quarto, comigo em seus braços. Seus dedos enrugados acariciando a minha bochecha.

Ele não se importou que estivéssemos molhados, apenas nos deitou na cama grande e aconchegante. Com delicadeza começou a me secar, passando a toalha em meu corpo. Fechei meus olhos e me perdi nas sensações gostosas que ele fazia percorrer o meu sistema.

Implorei para que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu e me encarou profundamente. Onde antes estava lotado de luxuria agora restava a tristeza. Toquei seu rosto com a ponta de meus dedos e sorri.

- Desculpe. – Falou envergonhado. – Fui rude com você quando cheguei..

- Shh! – O calei com o meu dedo. – Não se desculpe por isso. Foi magnífico. Eu precisava tanto quanto você.

Puxei-o para mim, fazendo com que ele deitasse com a cabeça em meu peito. O aninhando em meus braços como se ele fosse uma criança temerosa. Ele deixou-se agarrar e soltou um longo suspiro, me abraçando de volta.

- Agora me conte o que aconteceu. – Comecei a passar a mão nos cabelos dele lentamente.

- Como..? – Sua voz estava gaga e oscilante. Ouvi um soluço baixo que ele logo fez questão de abafar. Seu rosto ainda muito bem escondido em meu peito, impossibilitando-me de enxergar a expressão moldada em sua face. – Como um dia pude lidar com isso com tanta naturalidade e frieza? Foi simplesmente..

Sua voz morreu e ele soltou mais um soluço baixo e contido. Senti um nó se formando em minha garganta, enquanto o trazia com mais força para perto de mim. Toquei sua face com delicadeza, tentando passar segurança e tranqüilidade.

- .. perturbador. – Ele finalmente achou a palavra que procurava. – Não sei como um dia pude encarar a morte e o fim de uma forma tão corriqueira. Não sei como nunca me impressionei ao ver a vida se apagando nos olhos de meus pacientes. Como nunca senti nada a respeito disso. Como eu os tratava apenas como _um a mais_ na lista de óbitos e fracassos.

- Não se torture, Edward. Você simplesmente via as coisas de outro ângulo. – Puxei o ar com força. – Você se sente dessa forma porque agora vê como a vida é valiosa. Vê-la acabar para alguém é doloroso. Faz com que você se sinta impotente. Mas isso faz parte. Não quero que você chore e se atormente por conta da perda de algum paciente. A minha intenção nunca foi essa. Foi simplesmente te mostrar que a vida é muito maior e mais complexa do que você imagina. Eu via em você um potencial gigante de fazer a diferença. De ajudar a salvar as pessoas, não da morte e do fim, mas sim da solidão e do medo. Algo que eu nunca pude fazer. Eu só queria dá-lo mais amor. Nada de grande no mundo é feito sem paixão, Edward.

- Olhar para Jessie me deixa.. machucado. Angustiado. Por que ela? Era eu que devia estar lá! Ela ama a vida! Ela é pura e boa! Ela não merece morrer.. – Senti a minha mão ficando molhada, enquanto as lágrimas dele escorriam silenciosamente.

- Esse é o mistério da vida. Muitas vezes acontecem coisas que consideramos injustiças, com a doença de Jessie, por exemplo, porém isso está muito além de nosso julgamento e conhecimento. Isso só serve para nos fazer aproveitar cada dia como se fosse o último, porque um dia será. E nós nunca imaginamos quando isso vai acontecer. Pode ser hoje, amanhã ou daqui anos. – Puxei o rosto dele para frente do meu. Edward o desviou, como se não quisesse me deixar vê-lo chorar. – A realidade não pode ser mudada: Jessie está partindo.

- Eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa por ela. – Ele soltou um resmungo e por breves segundos me encarou diretamente nos olhos.

- Você já o fez, Edward. –Abri um sorriso sincero.

- Ah, é. O que foi que eu fiz? – Sua voz estava lotada de dor.

- Você teve compaixão por ela. Você tentou reconfortá-la enquanto ninguém mais o fez. Você esteve lá por ela, sem pensar em mais nada. Não a chamou de doente ou lançou algum olhar lotado de pena. Você a encarou como a menina corajosa que ela é. Tem alguma coisa melhor que poderia fazer por ela?

Vi as bochechas dele corarem um pouco. O meu sorriso alargou-se e eu aproximei o seu rosto do meu.

- Essas pequenas ações mudam _tudo_. Acredite em mim.

- Hoje eu estive pensando muito. Entrar naquele Hospital não foi nada fácil. Tinha medo, Bella. Medo de virar o homem horrível e fechado que era antes. Medo de que tudo isso fosse em vão. Porém no momento em que caminhei por aqueles corredores, tudo ficou instantaneamente claro. Eu havia nascido para fazer aquilo. Não era por vingança ao meu pai ou então por prestigio e nome. Eu tenho um dom, e esse só pode ser cem por cento benéfico agora que consigo enxergar o outro lado da moeda. Agora que posso ver que o que está em minhas mãos é delicado e precioso – a vida das pessoas, o maior tesouro delas.

Senti uma lágrima escapar de meu olho. Não sei se o que eu sentia naquele momento era orgulho ou contentamento. Se era a emoção por ouvi-lo dizer coisas tão belas ou a alegria de ver o resultado do meu trabalho. De minha Missão. De minha crença.

Acho que meu corpo nunca havia sentido um misto de emoções tão grandes e complexas.

Era confuso, me deixava embaralhada e perdida.

- A vida é _bela_, não é mesmo? – Nós dois rimos de sua piada boba.

Aquilo fez com que a confusão crescesse em minha cabeça. Queria que aquela frase tivesse duplo significado. Queria ser importante e essencial para ele. Eu realmente queria ser a vida dele.

Porém.. como retribuir? Eu não tinha nada a dar em troca. Apenas a incerteza e a insegurança. Apenas a vontade de ficar quando meu corpo clamava por ir.

O ar faltou em meus pulmões.

Edward se mexeu sob meu corpo. Sua pele nua sob a minha era confortante, fazia com que um suspiro escapasse por meus lábios. Minha mente perdeu o rumo por um instante, fazendo com que eu sorrisse abobalhada.

- Sabe.. eles ofereceram a minha vaga de volta no Hospital. – Percebi que ele estava tentando permanecer com a voz calma, enquanto provavelmente estava nervoso com aquela informação.

Ao analisá-la senti o meu coração pular e as minhas mãos começarem a suar.

- Sério? Isso é bom, Edward! – Por que será que eu não soava tão convincente e animada como pretendia?

- Eles disseram que eu poderia voltar amanhã. – Um sorriso torto brotou nos lábios dele, tirando qualquer vestígio da tristeza e das lágrimas de poucos instantes atrás. – Mas então eu lhes expliquei que essas "férias" haviam sido a melhor coisa que havia me acontecido. Disse-lhes que queria terminá-las.

Seus olhos me miravam intensamente. Mordi o lábio inferior, enquanto absorvia a informação. Aos poucos o sorriso foi se abrindo novamente. Esse era verdadeiro.

- Vou ficar apenas com Jessie como paciente. Não quero abandoná-la em um momento como esse. Ela precisa de mim. – Os olhos dele brilharam e mais uma vez senti o nó se formar em minha garganta, roubando minhas palavras. – Ela também precisa de você, obviamente. E de Jake, claro.

- O que? – Franzi a minha testa.

- Acha que a minha pasta preta é grande o suficiente para o pulguento?

Eu o agarrei e dei um grito de felicidade. Estava esperando esse momento desde o primeiro dia. Nunca esperei que ele realmente fosse fazer isso. Que ele realmente fosse acreditar em minhas palavras e seguir os meus conselhos.

Achei que ele seria somente mais um me chamando de louca, insana.

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. – Disse no ouvido dele.

Edward apenas ria e me mantinha firme em seus braços quentes e confortáveis.

- Disponha. – Sussurrou.

Ficamos abraçados mais uns instantes. Edward começou a passar seus dedos vagarosamente em minha cintura e eu fui esquecendo toda a intensidade e complexidade da conversa de minutos atrás.

Meus lábios já estavam _sedentos_ pelos dele. Minhas mãos formigavam de saudade de acariciá-lo intimamente, de fazê-lo ronronar sob o meu corpo.

Instintivamente aproximei meu rosto do dele.

- Acho que finalmente estamos cumprindo o papel que todos esperavam. – Sussurrei entorpecida.

- Até que ele não é tão complicado e chato. – A mão de Edward vagou para a minha nuca, trazendo-me para mais perto. Nossos lábios se roçaram e eu não consegui controlar o suspiro de prazer.

- Não é _nada_ chato. – Falei entre sua boca.

Quando o beijo ia se tornar ávido e intimo, Edward separou um pouco nossas bocas, fazendo com que eu soltasse um resmungo de frustração.

Ele riu baixinho.

- Tenho que lhe perguntar uma coisa.

- Pergunte depois. – Grunhi, colando nossos lábios novamente.

- Bella.. – Ele ralhou comigo, enquanto minhas mãos descontroladas já vagavam por seu corpo.

- Não diga nada se não conto a Emmett que você queria ficar de conversa fiada enquanto tinha uma beldade nua na cama. – Mordi o seu lábio inferior e ele gemeu baixinho.

- É importante. – Falou em um fio de voz. Eu sabia que havia ganhado a batalha, portanto sorri vitoriosa. Quando ele percebeu que eu não o brequei, ele continuou. – Estive pensando se talvez você gostaria de ficar aqui até os últimos dias de Missão. Sei que parece repentino, mas eu já aprendi tanto do seu mundo. Acho que está na hora de te mostrar o meu.

Mais uma vez fui tomada de sentimentos estranhos e intensos demais. Arfei baixinho e tentei disfarçar o meu deslumbramento beijando-o com ardor. Achei que talvez aquilo fosse o suficiente para respondê-lo.

Não conseguiria externar em palavras.

- Isso é um sim? – Ele perguntou um depois. Estava ofegante e com a face corada.

- Absolutamente. – Ele se aproximou para me beijar novamente, porém eu segurei o seu rosto entre minhas mãos. – Porém eu tenho uma condição.

- Diga. – O sorriso dele era gigante.

- Jake dorme na cama.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada alta e me abraçou com forma. Beijou minha clavícula, a base do meu pescoço e depois minha orelha. Um arrepio gostoso percorreu todo o meu corpo.

- Obrigada por aparecer em minha vida. – Sussurrou. – Obrigada por me salvar, _hippie maluca._

Fim do Capítulo XIV

**Nota da Autora: **Alô, moçada! Como estão? Eu estou indo bem! Obrigada a todos que perguntaram se eu estava melhor *-*. Eu estou melhorando, aos poquinhos, mas estou.

Obrigada a cada uma review. Elas foram muito especiais pra mim.

Agora falando desse episódio. O que acharam? Um dia seguinte bom, né? Eu adoooooro a sintonia deles. Estou apaixonadíssima por esse Edward. Ele está se transformando no homem perfeito. * suspira *

Espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. A atualização veio mais rápida dessa vez. *-* Yay!

Deixem suas reviews.. elas são únicas e muito importantes. Obrigada pelo apoio. Do fundo do meu coração.

Vocês arrasam! *-*

Beijinhos.

Até breve,

Ari.


End file.
